An Alternate Universe
by VivaDeAsap
Summary: What if all the male rivals existed as the brothers to the actual rivals? What if the story wasn't about Ayano but was about the lives of her rivals and their relationships with one another? What if Osoro was adopted by the Saikou household? Why don't you take a trip into my Alternate Universe? Though I must warn that this story contains a lot of innuendo. updated.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my second ever fanfic. My first one is called King of Thieves in the Ratchet and clank universe but it is on standby for now and incomplete. I must inform you all that Im more of a beginner writer so it may not be written as well as one may prefer. However, I have tried my best to make it as interesting as possible. I hope you all just try and see what life if like in "An Alternate Universe."

I recently fell in love with the world of Yandere Simulator and decided to write my own fanfic about it.

In this au male rivals exist as the actual rivals' brothers and in the case of Mida Rana, Mido is her husband.

I suppose the male rivals are to have identical traits to their female counterparts but I decided to make a bit of changes to their personalities to make them a bit unique. Some names have been edited to make typing a lot easier without getting confused.

Osano Najimi takes the part of Osana's twin brother who also happens to be a hot headed tsundere as well. His ego often annoys more people than just his twin sister and her friends but the entire school populace. But behind his jerkiness, he just wants a girlfriend.

Amao Odayaka is the elder brother of Amai Odayaka. He is two years ahead of his sister thus making him in class 3-1 while she is in class 1-1. He is the current president of the cooking club and is the only male amongst several girls including his own sister. He has a very sweet and calm personality but behind this little act is a rather lewd womanizer. He is one of the best friends to Megamo Saikou.

Kizano Sunobu is the elder brother to Kizana and is quite an experienced actor. He is the current president of the drama club and is very serious when it comes to the club. Despite also being a womanizer, he is more of a gentleman than a lewd pervert. He also has a rather soft spot for his little sister as he sees potential in her acting where their parents and club members don't. He, together with Amao is the best friend to Megamo Saikou.

Oko Ruto is the younger brother to Oka Ruto. He is yet to start attending school at Akademi and thus he won't be present in the earlier chapters but may make small cameos. He is shy like his sister and also has an interest in the occult. His problem is his excruciating fear of supernatural activity and thus he rarely gets any sleep at night. He is very dependent on his sister.

Aso Rito is the elder brother to Asu Rito. He is the current president of the sports club and participates in all sport. He is a very hard working young man despite his rough back ground. He currently has part time jobs that he uses to fund both he and his sister's education. He hopes to one day get a sports scholarship. He usually drains his depression through smoking and hanging around his close friend Osoru Shidesu.

Mujo Kina is the twin brother and assistant nurse to his sister Muja Kina .his clumsiness is over shadowed by his overall cuteness. He is a very open man and is willing to help those who need it. Don't be fooled by his gentleness, he can also become rather harsh when frustrated.

Mido Rana is the husband to Mida Rana. He is a very flirty man who doesn't mind cheating or being cheated on as he always says, "Life is like ice cream, you must keep on tasting until you find a flavor you love."

He does love his wife despite his openness and wouldn't mind 'getting it on' wherever they were, even if it was on school grounds. Otherwise, he is a good teacher.

Osoru Shidesu is the elder brother of Osoro Shidesu. He is very protective over his younger sister and always did his best to protect her from the punches and kicks their parents would often throw at them. Once his parents were killed in a shootout with the cops, he took it upon himself to raise his little sister. He had earned a place at Akademi through an anonymous sponsor. He later joined a gang of delinquents who would hang around the school furnace. He would often spend time with his friend Aso Rito.

Hanakoto Yamada is the twin brother to Hanako Yamada. He is a very childish and enthusiastic. He is very fond of his elder brother and wishes to be just like him when he grows older. He also happens to be a cry baby whenever he is insulted by his twin during arguments. He does try to prove himself as tough when around females.

Megamo Saikou is the elder brother to Megami. He is the current president of the school council and is a very vigilant young man. He is the current heir to the SaikouCorp throne and is always being pressured by his father about it. His life involves looking after a school, dealing with an argumentative younger sister, hanging out with two 'fantastic' best friends and dealing with his hormones that are out of control which often lead him to do rather unmentionable things.

Aside from the inclusion of the male rivals, all the female rivals are in the same year with the exception of Hanako who is two years behind them. This also means they're all in Senpai's year.

This universe gets its kick off with the story of Osoro growing up in the Saikou household.

I must warn that there is a lot of innuendo in this story and if you no like, bye bye.

Disclaimer: everything in this story belongs to Yandere Dev except a few things.

Please enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 is here. Well this is the kickoff of my new universe. I'm glad I have the chance to unleash my imagination and let the world see how I'd like to see the Yandere Simulator universe. Disclaimer for the whole story was made in the beginning. This chapter and chapter 2 is going to go up to the point at which Osoro is adopted.**

Chapter 1: The hard way of life.

"Get back here, you little rat!" Little Osoro's father yelled from the living room, "You're not done entertaining our guests."

Osoro ran to the upstairs room she shared with her brother, entering her thin covers and sobbing silently. Her father's definition of entertaining isn't the most pleasant for a little girl.

"Osoro, what's wrong?" Osoru said upon noticing his sister's presence. His sister was pretty much his best friend for they looked out for each other, "what did they do to you this time?" he said as he got closer to her.

"They made me d-dance for them again," she sobbed. Their father's gang members found it entertaining to have a child suggestively dancing for them. This infuriated Osoru, he was going to make them pay.

Osoru stormed downstairs where his parents and their gang members discussed more of their heists, "Yo Rattlesnake, this is your boy right?" one of the men with a python tattoo asked, "He looks badass and angry." His breath smelled of alcohol which the boy hated.

"Oh yeah, he is my little boy," Rattlesnake answered, "Gets his badassness from his old man," he said while patting his head, "what do you want?"

Osoru just glared at his father as a response. His eyes showed nothing more but the rage he was feeling, "Rattlesnake, where's your little girl?" another gang member asked, "She wasn't done entertaining us." He said which earned him a punch from the small boy.

"How dare you talk about my sister like that!" he growled; earning him shocked stares from all the adults in the room. Sometimes he just got a little too overconfident and would end up being beaten by his father. The pain his father would cause him was something he was familiar with.

Rattlesnake stood up and lifted the boy by his collar. One thing he hated is having his gang members disrespected, "You shouldn't have done that, mutt," he said while tossing the boy across the room which caused him to make contact with the wall head first, knocking him out.

"Baby, you should've tossed him in his room because I'm not going to take him to bed," a woman said while smoking. Her eyes showed little to no concern for the children.

"Well, he'll sleep there then," Rattlesnake replied while sitting back down. His son's condition didn't really matter to anyone in the room, "Black Mamba, do you have any more information on the store?"

The slender man began explaining all he could to the rest of the gang while the child lay limp on the ground with no one to care for him. Not even his own parents.

* * *

Osoru woke up the next morning. He had a bruise on his head and dried blood on his nose. He felt the stinging sensation as he got to his feet. Step by step, he made his way back to his room.

"Osoru, what happened?" Osoro said looking at her big brother's battered head. She grew to care for him and only him since he was her protector after all. He was the only person understood and loved her.

"I was doing you a favor but I'll be fine, I just need some sleep and a shower," he said, trying to calm down his sister. He failed miserably as the determination in her eyes didn't show any signs of believing him.

"I managed to get mom to heat up the shower after enough pleading, let's go shower before she turns off the hot water," the little girl said excitedly. Their mother cared about them just as little as their father but she was still a mother and mothers have soft spots.

Osoru hesitantly agreed and followed his sister to the bathroom. He had to admit that bathing with his sister was a bit weird but it did keep them close.

Their mother stood at the bathroom doorway, watching her kids shower together. She had a little smile on their face which she immediately got rid of upon realizing, "Oh gosh, I should have listened to mom and stayed in school. Maybe their lives would have been better."

"Baby, it's time to get going!" Rattlesnake yelled from downstairs, "We've got to do this thing fast Mita."

Mita sighed and walked downstairs and stood by her husband who lead her out to the car and went off to their heist.

* * *

The two children sat in the living room staring at the cartoon being showed on their small TV, "Go Naruto, show them what you're made of!" The children yelled simultaneously. Their TV was the only thing that kept them so happy. They were lucky that their parents had the decency to allow them to watch TV.

Suddenly, loud bangs could be heard outside their house and Osoru knew what this meant and quickly dragged his sister up to their bedroom and covered her mouth. He simply prayed that the attackers wouldn't find them.

Noises from downstairs could be heard such as: the door being broken down and the sound of footsteps running around, "Rattlesnake and Queen Cobra, your reign of crime ends here! Surrender now or prepare to die," shouted a man. He was probably a police officer or the "Lamb" as their parents called them. Osoru never knew much about them but he believed they were bad as their parents always talked about avoiding them.

"Drop your weapons or you will be killed!" the man commanded. Gun shots were heard and after a few minutes, the house was silent.

"I think they're gone" Osoru said while letting go of his sister and suddenly, the door to their bedroom slammed to the ground. A man entered the room and took notice of the two children.

"Sir, there's kids in here," an officer said as another man in uniform stood at the doorway.

"Take them to the orphanage," he commanded, "They don't have any parents anymore. Keep on searching the house."

* * *

Osoru was now 17 and had managed to get out of the orphanage with his sister who was now 15 and found them a little shack to live in while he tried to make money for them to be able to live on. He had gone around looking for jobs that would accept someone of his qualifications but luck wasn't on his side.

The young man walked into a drug store and found an old man sitting on a stool, "Good afternoon young man," he said with a smile but then looked concerned, "I hope you're not here to buy drugs are you?"

"I need a job sir," Osoru said with his now deeper voice, "I need to be able to support my sister and myself while we live together," He prayed that this man would give him the opportunity he was looking for.

"How old are you son?" he asked with raised eyebrows. the only jobs he offered were drug dealing ones and Osoru looked a little too young for that.

"17, sir," Osoru answered, hoping his age wasn't a problem.

"Listen boy, you're too young to be looking after your family," the old man said, "especially by doing work like drug dealing."

"But how will I be able to care for my sister and myself?" Osoru now asked worried. he was going to be able to give it his all. He would only be happy if his sister was happy.

"Listen, I know someone who can sponsor your education and I can supply you and your sister with food," the old man said, "Then you can learn different skills and get a better job in future."

"S-school?" Osoru said in shock, "I can go to school?"

"Y-yes, I will speak to the man just now," the old man said while walking to the back of his shop leaving Osoru at the counter.

Osoru was at a loss for words. A shot at school, well he had been to school at that orphanage but that didn't really count. He just learnt the basics like reading and writing together with a bit of general knowledge but otherwise, he had never been to school. This could be his new start at a better life.

The old man came out of the back room holding what seemed to be a folded school uniform, "The man said it was okay and that all he wants is for you to learn something and be useful. he's working on a project to help the unfortunate get a chance to grow up to be fortunate," he continued, "Take this uniform and head over to Akademi High tomorrow morning but before you go, take these loaves of bread to get you started."

Osoru walked home a little shocked at the events that went on today. Though he was happy that he could now make things better for him and Osoro. Maybe their lives could be happier now. He was going to make sure everything was alright.

"So wait, you're going to school?" Osoro asked as she happily chewed on a slice of bread.

"Yep, your big brother's going to school now and soon is going to be able to get a real job" he said proudly while drinking from a glass of water.

"Yay, now go get some rest so you have enough energy to learn," Osoro ordered, "I'll clean up on my own."

"Are you sure?" Osoru asked hoping not to leave his sister with too much work.

"Mhm, I'll be fine," she assured, "Now go to bed Mister."

 **That was it for chapter 1. The next Chapter will start from Osoru's first day of school to Osoro's adoption.**

 **Please feel free to share your opinions on the story. Criticism helps out a lot. I hope you've noticed that I did a bit of rewriting the chapter to try to get it to make a lot of sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I'm back with chapter 2 of this wonderful adventure. Thanks for reading chapter 1 and I hope you're enjoying this so far. This chapter will go up to the point at which Osoro's adopted.**

Chapter 2: Schoolboy drama.

Osoru walked up to the school's front gate. It looked beautiful with all the cherry leaves falling from the trees. Several students walked about chatting and gossiping possibly about him. He had tried his best to look smart but his scruffy mane of hair was tough to tame but at least only a few tufts of hair stood up but his hair looked good enough.

"Hello there, are you new?" asked a middle aged woman with tan skin and blonde hair.

"Y-yes, I am," Osoru said while looking around, "I am looking for the headmaster's office."

"I'm Kyoshi Taiso, the school P.E teacher," she said with a smile, "I'll find someone to take you," she continued, "Rina chan, come over here."

A blonde haired girl walked over, her eyes gave the impression that she was a no nonsense girl who didn't liked to be messed with, "What's up?"

"You should take this gentleman to your headmaster's office," she said while pointing at him.

Rina looked at him with disinterest and began to walk off while the blonde followed closely.

Their walk was silent and Osoru grew bored. he decided to try and get to know her, "So um, are you a third-year?"

he girl glanced back at him and responded, "I'm a second-year," she responded, "I prefer asking questions to answering them. How old are you?"

"17," he said while scratching the back of his head. he saw her look of disbelief and wasn't shocked that she failed to believe him. he did look older than he really did anyway.

"You look a little too big to be 17," she said and then felt up his arm, "How did you get so muscular anyway?"

"I carry a lot of things to make money. I guess muscles must have developed because of that, Osoru explained, he had to work a lot of jobs.

"You seem cool, maybe we c-" she said but was cut off, "Oh, we're here, just go in there and talk to the old man," she said while pointing at the door, "We can catch up later if you come by the furnace during lunch time," she said and walked away.

Osoru knocked on the door and locked eyes with an old man seated at a desk on the other side of the room, "Come in young man."

Osoru walked up to the headmaster and with a bow, he was offered a seat which he took gladly, "Good morning sir," Osoru greeted.

"Morning boy, you must be Osoru Shidesu," he acknowledged.

Osoru nodded in response. he became a bit nervous because he heard that for students to enter such prestigious schools, they needed to take tests and his brains was probably as blank as an unanswered answer sheet.

"I must say that you're lucky I don't have time to give you any tests but I believe you'll do good as the person who recommended you is a good friend of mine," the man explained as the boy sighed in relief, "Now go to class 2-1, that's where you will be learning from now on."

Osoru walked to his classroom and knocked at the door which immediately opened revealing a teacher with a rather tempting outfit, "Hello there handsome, come on in," she said while ushering the boy inside. Her eyes looked rather lustful.

Osoru was met with several stares and glares, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," the woman said while biting her lip lightly squeezing his arm. Her actions earned him glares from the other boys

"H-hi, I'm Osoru Shidesu and I will be joining this class," he said nervously, "Nice to meet you all."

The class gave him a simultaneous greeting, "Welcome to Akademi High, the school for you."

"Does anyone have a seat that's empty?" the woman asked while checking him out and then whispered into his ear, "Unless, you want to share mine." Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"He can sit here," said a blonde boy who had a pair of swimming goggles on his head. He looked friendly enough.

Osoru quickly walked to the seat and sat down, "Is she always so…" he said but failed to finish. offensive terms weren't his way of talking.

"Slutty? Yes, she is always like that. Why don't you think any of the boys are asleep?" he said as all the boys paid attention to her , "I'm Aso Rito, member of the Sports Club and overall typical jock. Nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand which Osoru shook shook.

"Well class who can give me an example of what happens to teenagers when they reach puberty?" the teacher whose name was Mida Rana asked while sitting on the lectern crossing her legs and stretching. she was enjoying the way the boys gawked at her.

"Get out of that undersized suit of yours and I'll show you," said a brunette boy from the back, earning a few chuckles from surrounding boys.

"Well Amao, why don't you come over here and take it off me," she replied with a wink causing a chorus of oohs to be made causing the boy to blush.

"How did she know it was him?" Osoru asked rather shocked at his teacher's vocal recognition skills.

"She's received a lot of those comments from the boys in this class and she became able to recognize some of the voices," Aso explained, "Amao just happens to be her most frequent one."

* * *

The lesson continued and eventually ended and the bell signaled for lunch time.

I'll catch up with you later Aso, I've got to meet up with someone," Osoru said while walking to the incinerator. he and Aso had gotten along during class, "Hey," Rina greeted while taking a puff of her cigarrette, "You came."

"Yeah, you're the first person to welcome me to the school and I guess we can be friends," he said holding out his hand which she slowly shook.

"Hey guys, come over," she said as a group of rough looking students walked over all holding weapons, "This is Osoru and he'll be joining our little gang from now on."

"Hey, how do we know he's trustworthy?" a boy with black hair said. His icy stare made him a bit uneasy.

"Trust me TJ, he is and as gang leader, I have decided that his initiation fight will be with you after class," Rina said grinning.

"Wait, I just got here and you want me to get in a fight already?" Osoru asked very shocked.

"You're a member of the gang now and that's been the tradition for a long time," she said while licking her lips.

"Heh, it'll be fun beating you up kid," TJ said while walking away.

The bell for afternoon classes rang and all students walked back to class. While rushing, Osoru bumped into a silver haired boy who straightened out his jacket, "Excuse me for my careless walking, I'm very sorry for bumping into you." He said stoically while analyzing the Osoru from head to toe.

Osoru also mimicked his actions and studied the boy in front of him. his appearance surpassed most of the boys in the school. he must be important "It's u-uh, okay," Osoru said while rubbing his head, "Hey, you're in my class. Do you want to walk together?" Osoru wanted to make friends with all his claassmates and he took every opportunity offered.

"Actually, I'm not going to class right now," He said still with the same tone and disinterest in his eyes, "The school council is having a meeting, the president has demanded that all members must be there on time so I must go," he said and quickly walked away.

"I'll walk with you," said Aso as he stood next to him.

"Say, who was that guy?" Osoru asked oddly curious to find out who he was.

"Megamo Saikou, he's the richest kid in this school," Aso explained with a tinge of jealousy in his eyes, "He's the heir to SaikouCorp and first runner up for student council president next year," he continued, "He's an okay guy once you talk to him when he's not busy."

"Oh, I should've apologized to him then," Osoru panicked, he didn't want to upset anyone important on his first day.

"Don't worry, he doesn't like being treated like that and why don't we head on over to class before Sensei Rana deals with us for being late," Aso said with a blush and with that, the boys rushed to class.

* * *

"You're five minutes late boys, you know what that means," Mida said while motioning them to two chairs in the front. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

The bell for classes over rang and students began leaving their classes, "H-hey Osoru, you walking home now or what?" Aso said between breaths.

"W-well, I've got something to deal with unless you're willing to wait?" he asked to which Aso responded with a thumbs up.

"I'll wait but if you don't see me around, come to the bathroom I should be blowing off some steam," he said while walking away, "I'm shocked you're not that affected by our punishment!"

"I guess I'm well disciplined," Osoru yelled back and walked towards the incinerator.

"Ay, it's Osoru," Rina said, "You didn't chicken out."

"I'm here to fight," he said, "Come TJ, let's go"

TJ dropped his weapon and took off his jacket, "Let's go."

TJ charged at Osoru and punched him in the head and then side swept and caused him to fall, "That all you got kid?" he smirked.

TJ continued to pummel him until he got a nose bleed, "You know kid, when Rina-chan here told you to fight me, you didn't know what you were getting into." He laughed, "you made a wrong decision, **you shouldn't have done that mutt** ," he laughed.

That last part got to Osoru. Those words were said to him by the one man he hated with a passion, his father. This ticked him off. he felt his rage boil inside of him producing an immense amount of strength.

Osoru got up and in no time was pummeling the heck out of TJ, "Don't you ever call me that!" he yelled between punches. He threw TJ at the brick wall and rushed over and started stomping him repeatedly, "How's it feel to be on the receiving side, huh?"

TJ was half awake at this point as he continued to receive the endless punches Osoru threw at him, "Osoru, that's enough," Rina ordered but to no avail, "Boys, subdue him!"

The other boys grabbed onto Osoru and began to pull him away from TJ and boy did they use a lot of strength to get him to calm down, "Osoru, calm down," Rina said, "You've done enough to TJ, you're in the gang now."

* * *

Osoru sighed and waved goodbye to his new 'friends' and walked into the boys' bathroom and found Aso washing his hands, "Hey Osoru, you ready to go now?" he asked drying them.

"Yeah, let's get going." He said only to receive a cigarette from Aso, "W-why do you have this?" he wasn't one to smoke but he could try.

"I use it to blow off some steam from my daily problems. Let me light it for you," he said while lighting it for him, "Come on, we've got to go."

* * *

Osoro walked around excitedly because she knew her big brother would be back soon and would tell her all about what real school was like.

The door burst open and there stood Osoru with a huge grin, "Big brother, you're back!" shouted Osoro as she enveloped her brother in a hug being away from him for such a long time is something she hated.

Osoru then took off his blazer, "I'll tell you all about it but first let me put all my stuff away." he glanced at her excited eyes that always made him smile.

The rest of the night was spent with stories on Osoru's first day of school which Osoro was pleased by.

Days went by and eventually turned into months as Osoru got used to the school and its way of life. He started dating Rina as they started to develop feelings for each other and with the relationship came Osoru's promotion to gang Alpha-male

He and Aso grew really close and bonded a lot more especially since they had similar back grounds and eventually Osoru began to drink and smoke due to influence from his peer. His behavior was affected.

Life became much easier for the last two members of the Shidesu clan but that wasn't the only thing that was changing.

Osoru soon started to develop into the exact opposite of who he was when he first started to attend Akademi High. He became harsh and merciless as he would beat up other kids if they did even the slightest thing to anger him. He became extremely violent due to the drugs he would consume and started to engage in street crime just to obtain more drugs. He became abusive towards Rina and started to demand more than just hugs and kisses. He became the man his once hated. He became like his father.

* * *

"Come on Rina, this will be the last time," Osoru said with his blood shot eyes due to heavy drinking. It was school over a couple hours ago and Osoru assumed that he and Rina were the last students in school. He had other plans for her though.

"You said that the last six times Osoru, leave me alone!" she protested with tears as she knew what was going to happen next. She ddn't like how abusive he'd become

Osoru grabbed her arms and began dragging her to the boys' bathroom, "Hey!" called a voice. who could be interrupting them?

Startled by the voice Osoru let go of Rina causing her to fall to the ground shocked as well, "Who the heck said that?" Osoru asked visibly annoyed.

"Hey, it's me," Megamo said walking into the light, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Saikou, why don't you mind your own business before I make you," Osoru spat, "We wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to get messy now would we," he finished.

"Hey, this pretty face has taken much more than you think," Megamo said and then glanced at Rina and motioned for her to go over to him which she quickly did, "Now answer my question, what are you still doing on school grounds?"

"None of your business 'Posh'," Osoru said, "Rina baby, why is a delinquent like you being protected by a Posh like him?" he teased.

"As long as I'm away from you, I don't care who's holding me!" she spat back. she could care less who was defending her.

"I don't care about how you do it where you come from but where I come from, we settle our disputes via fist fights," Osoru said while cracking his knuckles.

Megamo only nodded and got into a fighting stance, "Let's go."

Osoru made the first move by charging at his silver haired opponent and landing a right hook on his face. He then proceeded to go in for another punch but it was effortlessly evaded by Megamo who in turn threw an uppercut causing Osoru to bight his tongue and spit out an immense amount of blood, "Wad da hell!"

Megamo only smirked and took off his jacket and tossed it aside, "Hey how's the taste of blood for you?"

"I'll let you have a taste so you can figure it out for yourself," Osoru said as he spat blood onto his opponent's face which seemed to have no effects as he just wiped it off.

Megamo took his turn and lunged as his opponent and tackled him to the ground while continuously punching him.

Osoru gained enough strength and shove Megamo off him, "Now, let me show you how a delinquent fights you stuck up fuckboy!"

"I think I've seen a lot of delinquent fig-" Megamo was cut off by an excruciating pain on his groin. The pain caused him to drop to his knees and cough up blood.

"Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya Posh?" Osoru laughed and approached the boy, "Try to pick fights with your own kind."

Osoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and aimed it at his opponent's head, "Osoru, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Rina yelled, "Don't freaking shoot him!"

Megamo glance upwards and locked eyes with Osoru who loaded the firearm, "It doesn't have to end like this Osoru, and this isn't who you used to be."

"Yeah, the old me was a wimp," he said, "This me, is totally dope and you interrupted the intimate moment I was about to have with my girlfriend so I'll kill you and then get back to business."

Megamo stood up still feeling pain from the previous accident, "Do with me as you may, I will not give up," he grimace as he nursed his injury, "I will only rest once you're put to justice.

Osoru raised his gun at the boy, "Any last words Po-"

"Freeze!" yelled a voice from behind causing Osoru to drop the weapon and raise his hands, "You're under arrest scum bag!" the officer said as he hand cuffed him, "Thanks for informing us Mr. Saikou," the officer said while shaking his hand.

"No problem, as long as there is justice, all is well," he responded.

Rina walked up to Megamo and handed him his jacket, "Thanks for you yelp Megamo."

"No problem, just doing my job like a good member of the student council," he said while still nursing his injury.

"What were you still doing in school anyway?" she asked, "Sit down for a bit, will you?"

"It was my turn to do the weekly patrol," he answered, "Guess I received more than I expected, ouch!"

"I think I should take you to the nearest clinic," she said while helping the boy up and taking him to his car. She sat him down in the passenger seat.

* * *

The drive to the clinic was quiet but comfortably quiet. They entered the building and the nurse took Megamo to be examined while Rina simply left and went home. She didn't want to be questioned.

Mr. Saikou walked into the room and approached his son, "Mo, I heard what happened, how are you feeling?" the man asked as he stroked his boy's hair.

"Mr. Saikou, could I have a word with you?" asked a doctor who lead the man into a separate room.

"Yes doctor, what did you have to say?" He asked while wiping his forehead.

"Well, your son will be able to leave tomorrow but his injury may have a long lasting effect that can't be estimated?" the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm honestly bot sure sir," she blushed at the Adonis standing in front of her

"Um okay… thank you doctor," he said as he walked back to the room in which his son was.

"Sir," said Megamo as he sat up, "You're here to take me home right?"

"Actually you're coming home tomorrow and I'll stay the night with you," he said as he sat down on the chair beside him, "Tell me more about the criminal you fought."

"All I knew about him was that he lived with his little sister and grandfather, his sister doesn't go to school though," Megamo said.

"What is his name?" Mr. Saikou asked attentively.

"Osoru Shidesu," he asked.

"Shidesu huh, it's been a while. Excuse me Mo, I need to make a call." The older man said and walked out of the room.

 **Hey! That was chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it. Some of you got used to Osoru being the main character but now the main focus is going to switch to Osoro and the Saikous. Please stay tuned as more of "An Alternate Universe" is coming soon. I hope this wasn't too rushed because it's not really part of the main storyline which begins in the next chapter. this was just meant to give you a look at how it all started. I hope you like the small changes I've made. I must say that Koumi Senpai receives my biggest thanks as his art inspired this story.**

 **Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with more of my second story and I hope you're enjoying it so far. Now, the main storyline begins with Osoro's adoption.**

Chapter 3: Rags to Riches

Days had gone by and Osoro was wondering why her brother hadn't come home after such a long time. She swept the inside of the shack and grabbed a rake to work on the outside.

While working, a limo parked near her home and a chauffeur quickly stepped out and went to open the door to the back seat and out came a silver haired man.

The man began to walk in her direction. He had silver hair that was neatly combed. His well-built body matched his tall height.

The man stood before Osoro; silver eyes locked onto hers, "Good morning Ms. Shidesu," he greeted with a deep voice.

"G-good morning sir," she responded while bowing, "How may I help you?"

"How respectful of you," he smiled but then cleared his throat, "I am here to inform you that your brother Osoru won't be coming home anytime soon."

"Why?" Osoro asked with a worried look.

"Due to disruptive behaviour, he was sent to a Buraza Correctional Facility in the North." The man said, "He won't be coming home for a very long time."

"O-oh my, I'm shocked," Osoro stuttered, "I hoped it wouldn't come to this," she continued, "Oh well, thank you for the information sir."

"Well, I'm not done," the man continued the conversation, "You will be under the care of the Saikou household from now on," he smiled, "I'm adopting you."

"W-wait, what?" Osoro said with eyes wide open, "What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you in as my own since you have nobody to support you at the moment," he explained, "I have decided to let you keep your last name as a reminder of your lineage."

Osoro was confused. Some rich guy from God knows where decides to show up and tell her that she was moving in with him, so weird, "Sir, don't you have to have legal documents to do this?" she asked to which the man smiled.

"I managed to track down your old orphanage and signed the necessary documents. You became my child days ago," he smirked, "All I had to do was find you and take you home. Come on now, we must get going. I don't want to be late for my meeting" he said and walked back to his limo.

Osoro found herself unconsciously walking after him until she entered the lavish vehicle. Its white insides amazed the young girl. Its white carpet made her slippers look like a stain on its pure appearance.

Osoro slowly walked towards a seat with caution and carefully sat down as she feared she would dirten the vehicle further. When she sat down she immediately realized she had sat down exactly opposite to Mr. Saikou who simply smiled at her.

"S-so sir, do you live alone?" Osoro asked. She obviously wouldn't want to live alone in what she assumed would be a mansion with a man she barely knew.

"I live with two children and my father and now I live with you too," he smiled, "Don't worry, my kids are great people and my father is well… my father."

"What about your wife?" the young girl asked to which the older man tensed.

"I was once married but our marriage had to end due to her sudden demise," he sighed, "We're here, how lovely. Drew, take my new daughter into the house and ask Megami to show her to her new room," he ordered as a tall man dressed in a black suit led Osoro out of the vehicle and into the Massive building.

"What the hell were you doing in my room pervert?" snarled a girl with long silver hair to a tall boy who also had silver hair.

"I wasn't in your room. I was in the bathroom," the boy denied, "What would I be doing in you room?"

"Don't act like I didn't catch you looking through my stuff, creep. What were you looking for?" she exposed.

"By the way, you have too many hentai mags and I was just looking for my watch," the boy said which caused the girl to blush.

"You don't know what those magazines are used for and what would your watch be doing in my room?" she asked with her face still as red as hell.

"Maybe it dropped in there somehow," the boy obviously lied.

The girl growled and grabbed him by the collar of his sweater, "I swear I'm going to rip off that little-" she said but was cut off by her brother staring in another direction to which she also shifted her glance, "Uh… who the fu- ouch!" she was again cut off by her brother's jab to her side.

The boy cleared his throat and walked up to the stranger before him, "Good afternoon madam, how exactly can I help you?"

"O-oh, I was told that I would be living here now. Your father told me," she said while blushing.

"Is that so, well I am Megamo Saikou," he said while reaching out his hand, "This my younger sister Megami," he said and glanced over at the girl who just crossed her hands and scowled, "What's your name?"

"M-my name is Osoro Shidesu," she said while placing her hand in his waiting one which he gently kissed causing her to blush deeply.

Mr. Saikou walked into the house and looked at the sight before him, "Hello children," his voice boomed which caused both of his children to bow before him.

"Greetings sir!" they said in union. It was like they were scared.

Mr. Saikou slightly frowned at their change in behaviour but just sighed and continued to speak, "This is Osoro, your new sister. Megami…"

The girl quickly stood straight as if she was waiting for an order, "Yes sir, how may I be of use to you?"

"Show Osoro to her new room. it's the one that was being prepared this morning," he said to which she just nodded and motioned for Osoro to follow her.

The two entered the elevator and once the doors closed, she returned to her earlier expression, "What hole did a piece of shit like you crawl out of?" she asked while scanning the blonde up and down.

"W-what?" Osoro was shocked at her escort's sudden change in behaviour.

"You heard me Skint, you shouldn't expect me to repeat myself," she spat and glared into Osoro's eyes.

"I-I…" she said but couldn't utter a word.

The elevator door opened and Megami shoved Osoro out the door forcing her onto the ground, "Get up! I don't have all day you know," she spat as Osoro quickly got up. They were standing in front of a brown door that was varnished to perfection, "This is where you will sleep from now on," she said and quickly walked off.

Feeling her eyes stinging, Osoro quietly entered her new room but instead of admiring her new room, she just crouched in the corner of her room and started sobbing quietly.

 **Well, a terrible start for Osoro with her new family and the first person to mess with her was her own new sister. Well You've met her new family and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks to all my readers and I hope you'll continue to tune in.**

 **See you next time with the next chapter.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back readers. And congratulations for reading this far. I'll be honest and say that It is an honor to entertain you all. Here is Chapter 4 of 'An Alternate Universe.' Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Lush Life

Osoro lay on her new queen-sized bed. Wondering how all this happened so fast. She had stopped crying a while ago and was now admiring the room she was going to be sleeping in.

The door made a buzzing sound which startled Osoro at first but upon realizing that that was a door bell, she quickly went to the door and opened it, "Hello."

A man dressed in a grey suit stood before her while holding a small tablet, "Good evening Mistress Osoro. I am here to inform you that dinner will be soon and you must prepare. Your outfit will be placed on your bed after you finish showering."

"Okay, thank sir," she smiled but was surprised to see that the butler did not move, "Is something wrong?"

"I am waiting for your dismissal young Mistress," he deadpanned.

"O-Oh, you can go now sir," she was startled by her new found authority as she was used to being the one ordered around. The butler left Osoro who simply walked back into her room.

"I guess I gotta shower now," she said as she walked into the bathroom and begun to have a hot shower. The water soothed Osoro's tense body and as she began to scrub herself, a **lot** of dirt began to wash off of her. Her hair was way worse as large clods of dandruff was being washed off as she hadn't washed her hair in a while.

Stepping out of the shower, Osoro wrapped herself in her towel and looked into the mirror, "Guess my hair wasn't dirty blonde after all. It was just really dirty," she said as she met a woman standing right in front of her, "h-hi."

"Hello Mistress Osoro. I am Meido, your personal maid," the woman smiled, "Please take a seat while I prepare you for dinner," she said to which Osoro quickly complied.

The woman quickly began to work on the child by first getting her into her outfit which was a simple plain black dress with sleeves that ended at her elbow. She then brushed and combed Osoro's hair which was then let down, "You look gorgeous," she smiled.

Osoro looked into the mirror and smiled at how nice she looked. She wasn't one for dresses but she still had to admit that she looked great, "Thank you Meido."

"I'm just doing my best to please you Mistress. You must head to the dining room now, it isn't very polite to be late," Meido informed.

"Thank you Meido, you may go now," Osoro dismissed. But she had just realized that she had no way to get to the dining room. Groaning, Osoro face palmed, "How to find the dining room."

The blonde girl stepped out of the room and glanced around hoping to find any form of help, "Are you lost?" said a male voice that startled the poor girl.

Osoro quickly turned around and met eyes with Megamo who simply smiled at her. His eyes were very alluring not to mention his height that made him even more attractive, "Y-yeah, I am looking for the dining room."

Smiling, he gently took her arm and hooked it around his, "I'm going there as well. I'll take you there."

The duo walked into the elevator and stood next to each other. Osoro was blushing really hard 'No Osoro, don't develop feelings for him. He's your brother and that would be gross,' she thought.

"Well Osoro, seeing as we will be living together now, tell me more about yourself so that we get to know each other a little more," he said as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"W-well, I-I am 15 years old," she stuttered.

"You're Megami's age. I guess I was wrong when I said that all kids her age were cold and heartless. Heck, I'm surprised she was nice to you when taking you to your room," he groaned in frustration, "Don't worry about me, I just wonder why she acts like that. Excuse my language but she is such a bitch," he sighed.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Megamo lead Osoro to the large dining room where Mr. Saikou, Megami and an old man who Osoro assumed was Mr. Saikou's father.

"Ah, there you are Megamo. I see you've brought Osoro with you," Mr. Saikou cooed at the sight o his children interacting

Megamo quickly took a bow and caused Osoro to mimic his action, "S-sorry we are late sir, we didn't mean to delay," he said rather quickly. Why do these children act like that towards the man who Osoro knew as their father?

With a frown Mr. Saikou motioned for the duo to sit at the table which they did quickly. Osoro happened to find herself seated in between the siblings.

The servants brought in the food and served everyone at the table. Osoro hungrily stared at the meal before her and unfortunately she hadn't noticed how everyone was staring at her slightly drooling face.

"I thought animals were meant to be kept outside," Megami commented; earning a glare from her brother, "Don't stare at me like that, you now it's true."

Osoro quickly realized what was going on and apologized embarrassedly, "I-I'm so sorry, I realize that I had disgusted you."

Mr. Saikou simply smiled, "Don't worry, everyone becomes hungry. It may lead to a point of extreme salivation," he assured, "Though I must ask, when was the last time you had such a well prepared meal?"

Osoro tried her best to remember all the meals she's ever eaten and the one time she ever ate such a meal was on her second birthday, "M-many years ago sir."

"Yeah right, more like never," Megami muttered only to be kicked under the table by her brother but tried her best to avoid being noticed.

"Well Osoro-chan, you must know that you'll be receiving meals like this for the rest of your life," Mr. Saikou said proudly, "Aside from that, I would like to introduce you to my father who is also your adoptive grandpa. This is Otosan Saikou," he said while motioning towards an old man who seemed to scan Osoro thoroughly.

"Greetings," Osoro bowed while the old man simply smiled at her.

Otosan began to speak, "Megamo, the new school year begins tomorrow and this is also the same day as the election of the new Student Council President."

"Y-yes sir, that is true," he trembled as if he were talking to his worst nightmare.

"There was no need for you to confirm what I already now, boy!" Otosan snapped, "Now, what are your chances of winning the election?"

Megamo breathed in heavily, "It will be up to the student populace to vote. Maybe if-"

"You should win the election. I do not expect you to lose to anyone as you are being groomed into a perfect leader as you are the heir to SaikouCorp. Do you hear me boy?" the old man obviously terrified the poor boy as he failed to utter a response.

"Father there is absolutely no need for you to intimidate Megamo, you should just speak to him in a proper manner," Mr. Saikou defended.

"Megami, you will start to attend school at Akademi High tomorrow. How do you intend to make an impact on the school?" Otosan interrogated as he ignored his son's request.

"I-I haven't made a plan yet," Megami muttered.

"How can you not be prepared? Do you honestly think you'll be able to take over the family business when your brother finishes his duties with it?" he continued.

"Father, that's enough! I will not allow you to harass my children like this," Mr. Saikou ordered as he stood up.

"How dare you order me around boy. I honestly don't know why you have started being so tolerant with your children all of a sudden. You're becoming like your embarrassment of a son who doesn't even have the confidence to believe he will win the election. I've had enough of this nonsense," Otosan said before finally leaving the room on his wheel chair.

"Sir, permission to leave the room?" Megamo and Megami in unison to which their father granted allowing them to walk out of the room.

Osoro was in a state of shock at the sight before her and glanced over at Mr. Saikou who was massaging his temples.

Noticing her, Mr. Saikou began to apologize, "I'm so sorry your first family dinner had to go like this. He is fond of interrogating them regularly because he believes he knows all the requirements of a perfect leader."

"It's fine, I know what it's like to have to deal with fighting family members regularly," Osoro assured the man.

Mr. Saikou smiled once more, "Thanks for understanding. Hey, go get some rest. You have school tomorrow with your siblings and I wouldn't want your first day to be as exhausting as this dinner."

Osoro smiled and wished her father a goodnight and went up to her room where she just plopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

 **That was it with chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be about Osoro's first day at Akademi High.**

 **See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to "An Alternate Universe." I hope you're all enjoying it so far because I am. Thanks to all my readers.**

Chapter 5: Schoolgirl Drama

"Oh my God, I have to cle…" Osoro yawned as she woke up only to realize that she actually was in a huge bed, "It wasn't a dream after all." Osoro got off her bed and looked at the time, "5 am, the house is so quiet. Oh well, let me take a shower."

As the young girl showered, Meido somehow entered the room and prepared everything from her well ironed uniform to her well-arranged schoolbag.

Osoro got out of the shower and found her things already arranged, "I hope you're satisfied with my work," the maid chirped from behind Osoro, startling her in the process.

"Y-yeah, great work Meido," the blonde was still trying to get used to this kind of life.

The maid proceeded to prep the young girl for her first day of school.

After breakfast which she ate by herself as everyone else was absent probably due to how early she was, Osoro decided to take a walk around the yard in order to see what else this mega mansion had.

She walked around the yard which she had to admit was beautiful. Its vegetation was bright and alive while some fauna were feeding 'why the hell does this house have deer walking the yard?' she thought.

"You're up early," an all too familiar voice startled the poor girl who turned around and locked eyes with her brother who stood at the fountain.

'You're one to talk,' Osoro thought, "yeah, I am usually up very early. Why are you up so early?" she asked as he motioned for her to sit with him on a bench.

"I had trouble sleeping last night. I was just very nervous about the election is all," his eyes did show exhaustion. His grandfather got to him.

"Wow, your grandfather really got to you huh?" Osoro felt sorry for him, "Sorry to ask but what would happen if you didn't win?" Osoro watched the boy tense up at her question.

The boy sighed and stared at the fish swimming in the pond, "I honestly don't know. The old man is already disappointed with me as at now and I guess me losing would make him too embarrassed to call me his grandson let alone allow me to inherit the family business."

"At least your father supports you," Osoro hoped she could make him feel better, "He cares for you at least."

"Please, he was just as bad as his father. He only began showing Megami ad I love after the Guidance counselor gave him a raise-up on his parenting methods. Ever since then, he's been trying to make up for his mistakes by trying to get closer to us but that still has an impact!" Megamo spat as he was now fuming but eventually calmed down, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Osoro."

Osoro was at a loss for words after learning more about her new family, "It's fine, at least you got to release some of your bottled up anger. Hey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm your sister you know."

"Master Megamo, Mistress Osoro, the limo awaits you as it is time to leave for school," Drew said as he bowed.

"Thank you Drew, you may go," Megamo dismissed as the old man walked off, "Let's get going."

Osoro walked into the Limo and instantly locked eyes with Megami who immediately looked back at her phone probably texting.

The ride to school was quiet as everyone was in their own world as both Saikous were on their phones while Osoro decided to take a short nap.

Finally, the limo dropped them off at the school and drove away. Numerous students were walking towards the entrance of the school. 2nd and 3rd year students chatted about while the 1st year students looked around in marvel at the beautiful building. A woman in a red tracksuit was directing all students to the gymnasium probably for an assembly of some sorts.

Through the commotion, Osoro found herself separated from her siblings but decided to keep on walking into the building until she found herself seated next to a black haired boy who seemed a little too excited, "You're a first year too? Great I'm one too. Hi, I'm Budo Masuta," he yelled while holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Osoro," the blonde managed to say as she looked at the stage where an old man stood behind a podium.

"Good Morning everyone," he said at his students, "I hope you're ready for a new year at Akademi High!"

Everyone cheered in excitement as the old man continued, "I see we have first years as well. Welcome to Akademi High, a school with a lot more than you think," he chuckled, "Now, I would like to start with announcing that there will be a new teacher joining us. Please say I to Mr. Mido Rana," He said as an extremely attractive man waved and well multiple girls screamed.

Several more announcements were made like the new assistant nurse who also attracted more girls, the gaming club being recognized as an official club, etc.

"Well, before I conclude, I would like to announce the new club leaders for the year," he said as several Third year students shifted in their seats, "The president of the gaming club will be Bacharu Gurin," he said as a green haired boy walked up front and received a red band, "The president of the sports club is Aso Rito. The president of the light music club is Shan Myu. The president of the photography club is Daphunee Blaku. The president of the drama club is Kizano Sunobu. The president of the science club is Ten Sai. The president of the cooking club is Amao Odayaka. The president of the art club is Kieta Tagamatsu. The president of the martial arts club is Chinjo Kazan…" the headmaster announced the clubs until he reached the club everyone was waiting for, "Now, we have reached the club that everyone has been waiting for, the student council!" he said as the students started to cheer while a few students tensed up, "I will give the liberty of announcing this position to the school's guidance counselor Ms. Genka Kunahito!"

The woman walked up front and smile at the school, "The new student council president is…" she said as the building went quiet. Different students sat in tension while biting their nails, "the one and only..." she decided to have a little fun as some of the students groaned in anxiety. Chuckling, she took in a deep breath, "Megamo Saikou!" she said as several students cheered as the boy walked up front and received his arm band, "Mr. Saikou, please say a few things to the school."

Megamo stood at the podium and begun, "First of all, I would like to start by thanking all of you for voting for me, it's an honor. Being your president will be a rather hard but fulfilling as serving such a marvelous school and working with so many wonderful students will bring joy to my heart. I assure all of you that I will make sure this school year will be the best and most memorable one ever as I feel this school has so much potential. Thank you," he said as he walked away from the podium and went to stand next to the rest of the club presidents.

"Thank you all for attending this assembly and all first year students will receive little leaflets with their classes and other information on the way out. Enjoy the year."

Again, more commotion was caused as all the students started walking out. Osoro grabbed a leaflet that showed her class 1-1 and other things such as the location of important rooms like the infirmary.

"What class are you in?" Asked Budo who startled the blonde, "What club are you joining?"

Osoro sighed, "I am in class 1-1 and I haven't yet decided on a club. What about you?"

"I'm in class 1-2 and I'm going for thee martial arts club. My brother did martial arts and he's my hero. Why don't you join the martial arts club?" he suggested to which Osoro shook her head.

"I'll have to think about it. Hey let's walk to our classes together since they're on the same floor," Osoro suggested to which the boy agreed and took her hand.

Osoro walked into her class and sat down. 'Luckily,' she happened to be in the same class with her 'sister,' which would make her life so much 'easier.'

"Hello students, I'm your homeroom teacher. You may call me Sensei Rana," said the attractive man who was introduced in the gymnasium, "Since we'll be together until your final year, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

After a number of introductions, he began to give his class a few rules, "I expect all of you to appear presentable at all times. No vulgar language and please control yourselves ladies, I'm your teacher not your boyfriend."

"Are you related to Sensei Rana?" asked a blonde girl with short hair.

"Actually, she's my wife. Anymore questions?" he asked as several hands were raised.

The question and answer session ended after a bell signaling lunch time rang and all students left their classes and walked to a plaza where they began to interact. Osoro decided to keep to herself and wander around the school where she came about a group of students hanging out by the furnace, "Hey! Scram before you get beaten up kid!" yelled a boy as the other students glanced at her.

"Woah, easy Butch, she's a first year. Warn her before you intimidate her," said a blonde girl as she walked towards Osoro, "You're Osoru's little sister aren't you?" she realized.

"Y-yes, I am. How do you know him?" Osoro tried to hide her fear.

"We used to be allies before he was arrested," she said, "You're here to be a delinquent too?"

"This is a club?" Osoro asked.

"Ha! We're beyond a club sweetheart, we're a gang. Think of us as the badass version of the martial arts club," she smirked at the child before her, "Why don't you follow in your brother's footsteps and become a delinquent?" the girl suggested.

Osoro had to admit that these people were intimidating but she wanted to appear intimidating too, "Why not, I guess I could give it a try."

"Cool, do you know how to fight?" the girl asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"W-Why do you ask," Osoro was shoved against the dumpster.

"After school you should come over here for a little initiation," the girl said, "Get lost!"

Osoro quickly walked away from the area with a quickly beating heart. How on earth did she find herself in such a situation? It was probably a little too soon for her to engage in such activities, "where are you rushing to?" an all too familiar voice startled her.

Osoro turned around and locked eyes with her brother. He had to stop startling her like that, "Hi Megamo, congratulations. I knew you'd win."

Megamo chuckled and smiled, "Thanks for the support. Maybe the old man wont hate me as much as he already does. Hey, let me introduce you to these two goofs," he said as two other boys stepped up from behind him, "Osoro, meet Kizano Sunobu and Amao Odayaka."

"Pleasure to meet you Osoro," Kizano kissed her hand causing her to blush like crazy.

"Aren't you the cutest girl I've ever seen," Amao had the cutest smile.

Why did they have to be so hot, "Nice to meet you too guys," Osoro was going crazy right now.

"Well we've got to go Osoro, see you later," Megamo said as he walked away with his friends following him close behind.

Osoro continued to walk until she found herself in the plaza again, "Hey there, can we talk to you?" said a brunette girl who was with Megami and another brunette.

Osoro hesitated but decided to walk towards them, "How may I help you?" Osoro glanced at Megami who rolled her eyes at her.

"Hi, I'm Akane and this is Amai. You're Megami's sister right?" she asked with the cutest smile ever.

"Yeah, I am."

"Akane, there's no need for us to associate with this piece of shit," Megami muttered.

"There's no need for you to say that you know?" Amai was now angry with her friend.

"Hey, I'm just being honest about it," she defended herself.

"Quit being so bitchy. You're acting just like Kizana," Amai spat.

"Guys, mind your language! I didn't call Osoro over here just to hear you arguing," Akane snapped, "I'm so sorry Osoro, I just wanted you to know some of Megami's friends. I hope we haven't wasted your time," Akane apologized.

"It's fine, it is nice getting to know some other people. Thanks for the effort but right now I really have to get going," Osoro said and walked away from the girls while giving her sister one last glance.

The bell for classes rang and all students walked back to their classes.

The lessons finally began and their first topic was on reproduction which was a rather 'interesting' one due to their teacher's 'unique' way of teaching it.

The bell signaling the end of classes and all students walked to their respective clubs. Osoro walked back to the furnace where she found the delinquents and found the blonde haired girl smoking, "You actually came back Shidesu. I'm impressed."

"Hey boss, let me deal with her," said a girl who wore a mask.

"No, you won't have to do that," the girl said and pointed at a boy, "TJ needs to have a rematch with Osoru's representative little sister."

"You're the best boss," a black haired boy said as cracked his knuckles, "This will be fun."

Now regretting her decision Osoro wanted to run away but was grabbed by her collar and shoved to the ground. The boy straddled her and began to punch her face which led to her nose bleeding. Just as the boy was about to strike again, a voice cut him off, "TJ, that's enough!" said the girl.

TJ frowned but got off of Osoro, "You got lucky kid."

The leader walked up to Osoro and helped her up, "You're in kid. You'll have to learn to fight though. By the way, my name's Rina. Guys, let's bounce."

Osoro watched the delinquents walk out the school gates. She had joined a gang. The same one her brother was in not long ago.

Limping, Osoro walked to the infirmary where the nurse attended to her, "Oh my, what happened?" asked the male nurse while his sister attended to another patient.

"I fell," she lied hoping he would buy it.

Skeptically, the nurse decided to treat her and put a bandage on her cheek where an x shaped scar formed, "You rest a little until I give the ok," he said and walked to do other things.

Osoro sighed and looked around. 'I wonder what I'm going to say when I get home?' she thought to herself until a well-dressed man walked into the room, "Drew."

"Hello Mistress Osoro, I'm here to take you home," he bowed at her.

Osoro managed to get dismissed by the nurse and was led by the chauffeur to the limo where she found both her siblings on their phones.

The limo finally arrived home and both Saikous rushed into the house and left Osoro. Luckily, they hadn't noticed Osoro's battered up face.

The girl slowly walked into the house and hoped not to get noticed, "That's my boy! I knew you'd do it," Mr. Saikou said as he hugged his son.

Startled by his father's action, Megamo decided to hug back, "T-thanks dad."

Hearing the term his son used to address him, Mr. Saikou smiled with delight, "That old man won't be bothering you anymore my boy."

Otosan entered the room on his wheel chair upon hearing the commotion, "What on Earth is going on Kiyoteru?"

"Well, I would like to introduce you to the new student council president, Megamo Saikou," Kiyoteru boasted, "That's right, my boy's the president."  
"Impressive Megamo, remember that this responsibility comes with a lot of work," Otosan informed, "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir, I will do my best," Megamo said.

"Enough chatting, go shower so that we can have a celebratory dinner," Kiyoteru said.

Osoro smiled at the scene before her but realized that she would be noticed and quickly headed up to the elevator, "Osoro-chan, what happened to your face?"

 **That was a very long chapter and boy am I glad itis done. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more. Thanks to all those who've been reading and I hope this story entertains you.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo! I'm back with another chapter of "An Alternate Universe," and I hope it's been an interesting thing so far.**

 **Me: Osoro, aren't you pissed off that you have such an ass for an adoptive sister?  
Osoro: Pissed? Nah. I'm living in a freaking mansion in this universe so I don't give a damn about who I live with.**

 **Me: *sweat drops* Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 6: Fighting 101.

"Osoro-chan, what happened to your face?" Kiyoteru had somehow noticed the bruising from afar.

"I-I fell down the stairs," Osoro hoped that her first lie would be successful.

"You got into a fight on your first day!" the man examined her face thoroughly, "You should really learn how to lie better. Ask your brother to teach you. He manages to get his grandfather to believe that the liquid on his hands is lotion whenever he walks in on him."

Megamo blushed hard and walked into the elevator probably cursing his father for mentioning that.

Blushing, Osoro decided to confess the truth, "I'm so sorry Mr. Saikou. I didn't mean to lie to you. I got beaten up by some kids at school but it's okay."

"No, getting beaten up is not okay. That's it, you're starting self-defense training this weekend. Go get showered kid, it'll be dinner soon," he dismissed and Osoro quickly walked into the elevator.

After a filling dinner, Osoro wanted to say good night to her brother since he at least actually liked her. She walked up to the door and knocked only to receive no response.

After several attempts, the blonde decided to open the door and saw that he was already so fast asleep. He really was exhausted wasn't he, "So much for wishing him a good night. well, that only means I have to get to bed too," she yawned.

* * *

Osoro walked to the furnace after a long day of school and found the other delinquents there, "Hey Shidesu, you here for another beating?" Rina walked up to the small girl. Her height made Osoro feel tiny, "Just kidding, today you're going to learn how to fight like a delinquent."

"You should know that when delinquents fight, they don't care about fair fights and will get dirty in order to win. TJ and Rose, why don't you demonstrate how dirty a fight can get,"

"W-wait, you're making a guy fight a girl?" Osoro got nervous at the thought of her having to fight a boy.

Rina laughed, "When you're badass, you don't give a damn who you beat up. Watch how they fight."

The two began their fight with Rose throwing a punch at TJ who caught her hand effortlessly, "C'mon baby, that the best you can do?" he taunted. The girl just got up kicked him in the groin causing him to lose composure. She then proceeded to jab him in the eyes temporarily blinding him while she head butted him forcing him onto the ground.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the spectators as TJ got back on his feet, "Damn girl, that tickled," he taunted as the crowd cheered even more. Rose charged at him only to feel an extensive amount of pain as he had just punched her left boob causing her to fall over in pain. TJ walked over to her, "Hey Butch, pass me a bat," he said as a boy passed him one that was probably from the sports club. He raised his bat ready to beat her up.

"TJ, that's enough!" Rina yelled as he dropped the bat and helped the girl up pulling her into a kiss. Did he seriously beat up his girlfriend?

"That was lesson one Osoro, come back tomorrow for lesson two. Guys, lets bounce!" Rina said as she and her gang walked out the school gates.

* * *

It was finally Friday and after a week of lessons on delinquent fighting, Osoro believed that today she would actually get into a fight herself.

"Hey, look who gets a turn at fighting today," Rina greeted Osoro with the delinquent gang sign.

"Yeah, I'm gonna whoop some ass today," the blonde said. She had grown a little more self-confident as she spent time with the delinquents, "Who am I gonna wreck?"

Laughing at her courage, Rina glanced among her gang members looking for someone to fight the new comer, "You, first year won't be fighting anyone. Delinquents, your misconduct ends here," said an unknown voice.

Everyone turned around and locked eyes with a black haired boy in a white uniform, "Student council! What the hell do you want?" Rina was now fuming.

"Listen here criminals, you are going to the guidance counselor from here," he said proudly, "Now all of you should organize yourselves so that we can get going."

"I have a better idea. Osoro, this is your new opponent. Beat him up right now!" The gang leader ordered as the blonde got into a fighting stance.

Osoro lunged at the boy and knocked him to the ground, "Hey! This thing is white you now?" Osoro ignored the boy's statement and watched him get up.

The boy rose to his feet and proceeded to slap Osoro and punch her. Osoro managed to evade his punch and jabbed him in the eyes and kneed him in the Nether regions. He stumbled as Osoro walked towards him with a bat in her hands, "There is no need for you to do this, girl." Osoro raised the bat and with one swift motion, the boy was on the ground unconscious.

The gang members cheered as Rina approached Osoro, "Well done kid, you've showed that the lessons have paid off," she praised, "You down for a drink with me and the rest of the gang?"

'They're actually offering to spend time with me,' Osoro thought. She actually felt like a member of the gang now. Alas, she couldn't hang out with them because she didn't want to worry her family... well her adoptive father and brother really, "I can't hang out guys, I'm sorry."

"Okay, when you're able to hang, holler at us. Guys, let's bounce!" she said as she left together with her gang.

Sighing, Osoro walked to the Limo that was parked outside the school.

* * *

Osoro walked to her room ready hit the hay when she bumped into none other than her sister, "Watch where you're going Skint, you shouldn't bump into your superiors," the silver haired princess spat.

Osoro wasn't going to let her taunt her anymore. She was sick and tired of being treated like trash. Maybe now that she received some training from the gang, she could get her to back off, "You know what, you can't keep on treating me like this. I'm not a piece of trash for you to talk shit about!"

At first shocked at Osoro's confidence, Megami smirked, "Oh my, I'm scared. The little bitch just got confident. Why don't you just go to your room and cry like the orphan you really are. You have no family."

"That's it, let's go!" Osoro punched Megami causing her to stumble. After spitting out blood, Megami landed a punch on Osoro's nose and causing it to bleed. Man could she punch. Just as she was about to lunge at Osoro again, a voice stopped her.

"Megami, stop it this instant!" Kiyoteru commanded stopping the teen in her tracks, "You should know better than to fight with your family members. Especially since she hasn't received any training."

"S-sir, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" she was cut off by her father's sigh.

"Your apology isn't supposed to be towards me. You should apologize to your sister. I honestly don't understand why you treat her like this. Can't you be like your brother and be welcoming."

The last sentence stung Megami but she decided to bow and apologize to Osoro, "I'm sorry for my irrational behaviour, please forgive me."

Osoro gazed into the girl's eyes and saw the deep hurt they contained. The pain seemed like it had been in her for a very long time, "I forgive you," Osoro managed to say as the teenage girl quickly rushed to her room. 'why didn't she rat me out for punching her first?' she thought.

"I'm sorry she treats you like this. She has always been a handful but she's still my little girl," Kiyoteru sighed, "Go get some rest child, your training in the Martial arts is tomorrow. We wouldn't want you to be exhausted on your first day."

The following day, Osoro walked into the dojo and found a man with long purple hair tied into a pony tail. He donned a black Karate Gi with the letters GK imprinted on the back.

"Are you my new student?" He asked while crossing his legs.

"Yes, I'm Osoro," our blonde said.

"You may call me Sensei Kamui, I will be training you until you obtain a black belt. I am the one who trained your siblings to be the masters they are now. Shall we begin?"

The lesson went on with him making Osoro stretch in positions she didn't know she could. She knew ths was going to be some exhausting training.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you all noticed the little Easter egg I put in there. Thanks to all those for reading this story so far and I hope you have my back until I feel this story should come to an end. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye**

 **thanks for faving my story Otaku9**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back and I hope this story's good so far. Here is another chapter of "An Alternate Universe." One character has been introduced as a total jerk for no absolute reason. This chapter will give an in depth look at what Megami's life is like.**

Chapter 7: There is no smoke without fire.

(Flashback)

"A daughter? How could you let this happen Kiyoteru?" a younger Otosan asked as he sat with his son on one of the balconies while his granddaughter played with his grandson on the bottom floor.

"Honestly, I'd blame my wife for this. Your father only had sons, you only had sons but how could I possibly have a daughter? It can only be their mother." Kiyoteru sipped his wine with a feeling of deep regret towards his choice in a marriage partner, "I guess Megami should be my last child as I will not be pleased if I have another daughter."

"At least there still is one possible heir to SaikouCorp," Otosan gazed at his grandson with delight as the boy appeared perfect for the job.

"I should've just checked on the baby's gender while it was still developing like you insisted. But I decided to allow my wife to keep it anonymous and look what has happened. Pure disappointment. Perhaps if I had known, I would have had the pregnancy terminated," Kiyoteru pondered.

"What kind of selfish men are you," a feminine voice startled the men.

"Miya, what is the meaning of this?" Kiyoteru was shocked by the way his wife talked to them. Considering she was usually submissive.

"You think you can talk about my child like that. Megami is more than capable of fulfilling any roles you and the rest of your family. You'll be shocked at how she will out do all of you.," Miya spat.

"A woman can't take over SaikouCorp, that would be a disgrace," Otosan said.

Kiyoteru managed to send his wife away after a lot of yelling and looked to his father who was obviously disgusted, "Sorry father, she never acts this way. I wonder why she is doing this?"

"Your wife has forgotten her what her position as wife is all about. She's growing wings son. Extreme measures have to be taken to ensure such an embarrassment never occurs again," the old man stood on his weak legs, "I believe it is about time you send her away permanently."

Kiyoteru looked at his father with shock but instantly agreed with him, "Very well."

* * *

"She's dead! Miya! Wake up! It's all your fault Megami. You should have stayed in the house," Kiyoteru yelled at the child who had tears in her eyes, "Oh God, if you weren't here, this wouldn't have happened."

Megami felt the pain sting her insides. She was the reason her mother was lying in a puddle of blood. She was the reason her mother was shot by men from who knows where. She was the reason her mother was dead and now everybody was upset.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to," was all she could say between sobs.

"Sorry won't fix anything child, she's gone," Otosan said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Megami woke up with tears in her eyes. Probably from the nightmare she had. She didn't mean to get her mother killed. If only they would understand her.

Sitting up from her tear stained pillow, the teen got up and headed into the shower, 'the weekend moved fast, it was like it wasn't even there,' she thought as she showered.

Walking into the dining room, Megami found her father seated at the table reading a newspaper, "Good Morning sir," she bowed as her father closed the newspaper and smiled at her.

"Morning Meg, how was your night?" he was usually friendly but that didn't affect the distantness she felt towards her father.

"It was great, better than the other days," she lied and luckily her father bought it. He smiled as she sat down and began to eat the meal before her.

"Good morning Osoro. Good Morning Mr. President," Kiyoteru greeted his other children.

"Morning," they said in unison. Megamo looked good in the white uniform he received on Sunday.

"You look great," Megami said which shocked everyone in the room.

"Thanks, aww is baby sister finally warming up to me?" he teased, "No. I must keep this memory. Say that again," he said while taking a video from his phone.

"You look great Megamo," the teen muttered. The breakfast went pretty well except for the tension between the sisters.

* * *

Megami walked towards her class alone as everyone else was busy and she didn't spot Akane or Amai anywhere, "Hey, you're pretty," said an orange haired boy with a little pony tail, "But don't think you're that pretty."

"What kind of a stupid ass flirting technique was that Pony Tail?" Megami was annoyed by this kid's behaviour, "Get lost before I you aren't able to use a urinal anymore."

"What the- who do you think you are? Baka," he clenched his fist.

"Osano, don't tell me you were trying to flirt again, were you?" a black haired boy said as he walked over with an orange haired girl with pig tails, "Ugh, sorry Megami, he's desperate for a girlfriend?" the boy who she recognized as Taro said.

"Yeah, he's a total baka. He thinks he can get girls that are out of his league," the girl said.

"You're full of it Osana. This chick's just being nice to you because she's hitting on your brother. Yesterday, she was talking shit about you," Osano exposed his sister which lead to them getting into an argument allowing Megami to sneak off.

She entered her classroom and sat next to her silver-haired desk mate, "H-hey, Megami. You look stunning today," he complimented.

"Hello Kaga," she responded as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning students," Mr. Rana greeted as all his female students swooned.

"Good morning Sensei Rana," the class greeted in unison.

"I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. Now, our first lesson is Psychology. Who would like to be my partner for this exercise?" he asked as many students raised their hands almost instantaneously, "Okay, Musume-chan, step forward. Turn to your partner and gaze into their eyes."

Megami turned to Kaga and gazed into his eyes. He blushed and looked a little excited. Deciding to glance downwards, she noticed he was too "excited."

"Ugh! What the fuck man? You're just as gross as my brother!" The teen yelled as she smacked the Kaga which caused the class to go silent.

"Megami-chan! Foul language and violence are serious offenses in this school!" he looked extremely vexed.

"S-sensei, he had a hard-on and that really made me uncomfortable. I just had to-" she said but was cut short.

"There is no excuse for such behaviour. I will ensure that the guidance counselor calls your father and has a talk with you. For now, get out of my class and find something to do with yourself and as punishment from myself, write an apology letter to the class and read it to everyone tomorrow morning. Kaga, I need to talk to you at lunch time."

Holding back tears, Megami rushed out of class and up to the roof and spend the rest of the day.

* * *

The bell for lunch time rang and all students began leaving their classes

"M-Megami, are you alright?" asked a voice that was familiar to her.

"Kizano?" she was right as she locked eyes with the purple-haired actor.

"yes, it is I, Kizano. Your brother's cocky best friend," he was such a dramatic fool, "Now, is everything alright?" he returned to his seriousness.

"Don't worry about it. Did you need anything?" his presence did make her feel better.

"Well… Megamo's looking for you. If you hurry, you may catch him checking out-err I mean talking to some of the students by the fountain.

Rolling her eyes, Megami thanked Kizano and rushed to the fountain where she found her brother was looking at a group of girls.

"Hey pervert, I heard you were looking for me," she said as she knocked her brother out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, I was told to take you to the guidance counselor's office and dad is here. What happened?" he asked as they began walking.

"Lashed out at a boy and Sensei Rana got angry," she explained as she rested her hands on the back of her head.

The duo walked into the Counselor's and found Their father and Sensei Kunahito. Megami sat on the chair while her brother joined their father in standing.

"Megami Saikou. You were sent here because you cussed and slapped your classmate Kaga Kusha. Why?" the woman looked angry.

"He had hard-on towards me in class and I just got uncomfortable and reacted," the teen explained.

"I understand why you would slap him but why that language? I wouldn't expect you to have such a vocabulary," she said.

"Trust me, those are the only words she ever says," Megamo muttered but got noticed.

"Why don't you just shut up Megamo she wasn't talking to you," Megami snapped.

"Meg, there's no need for you to attack your brother. In fact, you should be inquiring from him. He is such a good example while you happen to be hot headed," Kiyoteru always defended Megamo, always.

"Why do you always defend him. You've never defended me!" Megami was sick and tired of being afraid of him. She just had to speak up, "You don't know who this pathetic excuse for a good example is. You don't know this boy as much as I do."

"What the hell makes you think you know me?" Megamo also seemed to have been angered, "Who the hell do you think you are to call me that?"

"I'm Megami Saikou. I mean, it's not like I has to put my hand in my pants every time I see a hot girl just because I'm too shy to talk to her," Megami opened a door that Megamo that would forever be closed.

Out of rage, Megamo shoved his sister off her chair and onto the ground. Megami quickly got up and punched him which really stung as a bit of blood came dribbled out of his nose. It was now his turn to hit her but he was held back by his father.

"Megami, I don't know why you had to pick a fight with your brother…" Kiyoteru earned a glare from the guidance counselor for saying that.

Megami rushed out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Mr. Saikou, I think we need to have another chat on putting some children's interest's before others. Megamo, please excuse us."

* * *

Megami rushed into her room and immediately plopped onto her pillow. The school allowed her and her siblings to go home early due to tension. She looked at the picture that was on her bed side. It was her mom feeding her ice cream when she was younger. Everything was way better back then.

Osoro walked up to her sister's door. She didn't think that she would be any help at all but hey, it wouldn't hurt to try. She decided to take her chances and knock.

After no response was made, Osoro decided to enter and run out once she locked eyes with Megami. 'Damn she's scary,' Osoro thought as she turned around, "Please, don't go. Come closer."

Osoro was shocked to hear those words come from Megami. Heck, it actually scared her. Slowly, she approached Megami who sat on her bed silently. Her bloodshot eyes staring at nothing in particular. The room was dark and quiet and Osoro felt her heart rate increase, "Sit next to me." Now this was scary, was she going to kill her or something.

Complying with her orders, Osoro sat next to the silverrette and took in a deep breath, "Megami, I'm sorry for angering you last week Friday. I have a feeling that this is what made you angry. Please forgive me."

The girl began to giggle and turned to face her. Osoro felt shivers go down her spine, "Osoro, you don't have to apologize to me. I have been the one in the wrong this entire time."

"Huh?"

"Did I scare you? Are you hurt? After all, all I ever do is hurt people. I mean, my mom's dead because of me. Oh God, I hurt you didn't I? hm, maybe dad's right, I should be more like Megamo. Don't you think?" Megami was acting really weird and this was getting too creepy for Osoro.

"Megami, what's going on?" The blonde asked with pure concern in her eyes. She wasn't used to being around Megami and this was just scary.

"Oh, I was acting weird again, wasn't I?" the Silverrette seemed really bothered, "Listen, I've been so caught up in my own problems that I've decided to lash it out on you. You see, I've lived my whole life as a disappointment. Everyone likes Megamo since he's older, stronger and for the fact that he's a boy."

"It's only been recently that my grandfather has come to accept the idea of me leading SaikouCorp. Before that, he didn't even want me to visit the HQ," she glanced at the photo, "Living in Megamo's shadow wasn't easy. In a house full of people both servant and family, I feel alone. The only person who I ever trusted was my cousin Miyuji but she's too afraid to come over due to drama she had with my brother. I also prefer to spend time with my friends at school to being here. But other than that, I'm so lonely. I guess I've been treating you this way because I thought that you would side with them and all be against me. I'm so sorry Osoro."

Her words were rather touching. The girl she knew to be jerky and rude was actually a troubled teenager who felt alone, "You know, I know what it's like to live with people who don't give a damn about you and that's crazy sad. But I had someone to care for me. He would try his best to protect me even though he was barely 10 years old," Osoro then put her hand on Megami's, "You're not alone in this house. I'm with you okay. If you need someone to cry to, I'm your girl."

Megami was humbled by Osoro's genuinely loving heart. Even after all those comments and occasionally being pushed around, she still loved her. Maybe, she'll feel what it's like to be loved again. The silverrette pulled the blonde into a hug and began to sob. These weren't the same tears she shed before, these were tears of joy.

 **Thank you very much for reaching this far. It's been wonderful writing this story and I hope you're just as happy with it as I am. Now you've seen Megami's true colors and the formation of a bond between the once enemies. Keep on reading as the next chapter will focus on Megamo.**

 **Bye.**

 **Thank you Bloodsucking Demon for following my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to "An Alternate Universe." I'm back with another chapter of this story and I hope you're enjoying it so far. As I had said in the previous chapter, this will give us a chance to see what a day in Megamo's life is like. By the way, the Akademi uniforms are the mission mode uniforms.**

Chapter 8: Black Mood

Weeks had passed after the drama that ensued and the siblings weren't talking to each other. This did cause tension in the house and this simply added onto the stress Megamo suffered from on a daily basis.

Megamo sat at his desk. His sensei requested to speak with him after everyone had left and here he was waiting for her.

She walked into the room with nothing but lingerie on and approached the president with a look of longing in her eyes, "Megamo, I believe we need to get to know each other a little bit."

"Well, I believe so too," The president said as his teacher straddled him and began to make out with him.

The alarm rang which woke up the sleeping boy from his slumber, "Oh man, I didn't mess up did I?" the boy check himself and realized he did mess himself up. After switching off the alarm clock, Megamo threw off his boxers and walked into the shower.

* * *

Megamo walked into his class room and sat next to his desk mate Taeko. They got along though Taeko was a bit of a jerk. Megamo was used to such behaviour though.

"Morning Megamo-kun," Taeko enjoyed his company.

"Morning Taeko-chan. How was your night?"

"It was okay though the twins got into a fight again. I just don't know why they can't agree on one thing. Being a the eldest is hard," Taeko looked frustrated every time she mentioned her siblings, "By the time they enroll here, I'll have graduated and they would be Taro's problem. Woo!"

"I get what you mean. My sister can be an ass sometimes. She doesn't know what it's like in my life. She wouldn't even bear the stress I do," He had been put under pressure by his father and grandfather from the time he was little and his sister's antics only added onto the strain.

"Speaking of your sister, you two haven't been speaking lately. Is anything wrong?" her concerned face always made him blush.

"Well…," Mrs. Rana walked into the room cutting off Megamo in the process.

"Good Morning class," the woman dressed worse than usual which annoyed most of the girls and excited most of the boys.

The students responded to her greeting in unison, "I don't get why she does that. Isn't she married?" Taeko has always had something against her teacher and her dress code did nothing to lessen her grudge.

"Why are you bothered? You scared she'll steal Aso from you?" the president always teased his desk mate over her crush, "When are you going to ask him out?"

"Oh I don't know. Don't pressure me!" she realized she had just yelled and caught everyone's attention.

"Is there anything you wish to share with the class, Taeko-chan?" Mrs. Rana had a concerned look on her face which was rare thing to see.

"Um, no. I was just sneezing," she hoped her lie would be bought and was pleased when her teacher shrugged and continued teaching.

* * *

The bell rang and all students rushed to the cafeteria for lunch while Megamo decided to catch up with his friends. He saw the remaining two musketeers relaxing by the fountain.

"Hello faggots, how it going?"

"Ah, maybe we can get Megamo's opinion," Amao always got himself into the most irrelevant arguments, "Bro, who is hotter between Ronshaku or Gurin?"

"Well, Ronshaku is attractive and tempting but Gurin's blondeness is too cute and easy to take advantage of. I wouldn't pick either," the president shocked both his friends with his non biased answer.

"What do you mean? Those are like two of the most demanded girls in school. Not to mention their first years. Hey is it okay if I hook up with your sister?" Amao talked a little too much.

"Well, I mean that I prefer thicker girls like Rana Sensei and no, you cannot hook up with my sister," Although they weren't on good terms, Megamo still wasn't that comfortable with the idea of his sister dating.

"Speaking of Rana Sensei, there she is," Kizano spoke, causing his friends to look at her, "Look at that rack she has. I'd die to get a feel."

"Actually, a thousand Yen would be enough to get a night with her," a voice startled the boys causing them to turn to its source.

"R-Rana sir?" was her husband literally advertising his wife like that?

"Hello boys," the man had a cigarette in his hands, "Y-you seemed surprised." Is he allowed to smoke?

"You're not upset that we're checking out your wife," Megamo always wondered about the man's strange marriage.

"Hm, no. I can't force her to be restricted to me alone. She needs her freedom too," this man must have been smoking way too much, "Anyway boys, it's time for class, get going. President boy, the headmaster said that you should do up reports on all school activities this week."

* * *

Megamo walked into the student council room and found his club members waiting, "Sorry I'm late guys, the headmaster was talking to me about something. What'd I miss?"

"Well Mr. President. You should know that some first year wants to open up an Occult Club. Can you believe it? What rubbish is she trying to bring into this school," Ito said as he brushed his black hair, "Aside from that, we need to deal with those delinquents by the furnace. I got beaten up by a first year delinquent and that's totally not okay."

"Chill out Ito. It's not our fault you couldn't hold your ground against the kid. Get some Martial Arts lessons or carry around one of the pepper spray bottles," A blonde girl said while twirling her hair.

"A girl like you doesn't carry around pepper spray and you want me to carry some. You guys just don't get male pride do you?" the boy complained.

"Shut up Ito. I'll look into it myself," Megamo had to admit that he was starting to regret making Ito vice President, "Kaede, anything else?" however, he did think he should have put her as vice President instead of secretary.

"Well… the drama club wants to host a play on Saturday, we're supposed to have a meeting with the club presidents tomorrow and that's it," Kaede said as she typed onto the computer.

"Well… about the Occult club, we must talk to the person that wants to be the founder of the club. Sure, drama club can have its play and what's the reason for the meeting

"Something about insufficient funding for club activities," Kaede said as she finished typing, "This complaint has been made several times."

"Okay that's fine. Where's Kito and Ginzo?" the president noticed the absence of two of his club members.

"They won't make it due to reasons unknown. Oh I almost forgot, you have some paper work to fill in from Sensei Kunahito," she said as she handed him a thick pile of paper.

"Oh my God. Okay guys, this meeting is over," Megamo walked out of the room with the papers in is hands, 'This school is trying to kill me.'

* * *

After dropping off his stuff in his bag, Megamo walked to the drama clubroom and found Kizano directing a play, "Hey man, what's going on?"

"We're hosting a play called "Lust." I wrote it myself," the purple haired boy was an acting prodigy, "No Kizana, more emotion!" wish he could say the same about his sister.

"What do you mean more emotion? I'm showing off how great I am," the girl said from the stage.

"Ugh! Is there anything you needed Megamo?" the actor really got frustrated with his sister.

"You wanna hang out later?" Megamo hoped hanging out with his friends would help him relax before he got to his work.

"Oh man I wish I could but I have to help prepare for this play. Kizana really needs to work on her acting and I want her to impress our parents and maybe they'll doubt her less," the purple haired boy felt for his sister. She loved the stage just as much as she did but she wasn't very skilled in the art and their parents often doubted her.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll ask Amao then. All the best man," the president walked out of the room and into the hall way. 'Kizano really tries his best to help his sister out even though she can be a brat most of the time. He's really noble huh?' Megamo was kicked out of his train of thought when he bumped into someone.

Opening his eyes, he locked them with his sister's and the two tensed up upon realization. Before the president could say anything, the girl apologized and quickly walked off leaving him hanging 'you always defend him dad. It's not fair!' he remembered her saying those words but quickly shook them off.

He walked into the cooking club room and found Amao teaching his club members some recipe and of course he put on the gentle boy façade, "Okay ladies, that's how you make Shepherd's Pie. I hope we're all clear," Amao noticed his friend, "Okay, Kokona. You go first. I'll be back,"

"Hey dude, what's up?" the brunette managed to score a club full of hot girls while he was the only guy, "You like what you see eh?"

"Yeah. That girl's rack though. Are those double ds?" the president couldn't help but stare at Kokona, "aside from that? I wanted to ask if you could hang out later?"

"Yeah man! And I could get Kokona to come around for a little fun," Amao said as he began to take off his apron but was stopped by a voice.

"But Amao, you said you'd teach me how to prepare ratatouille after this," Amai, his little sister said.

"Come on sis, how about tomorrow? I've gotta chill,"

"You promised," the girl pouted at the ground. Her eyes looking hurt, "You'll keep on postponing it at this rate," she muttered.

After a short silence, Amao sighed and fastened his apron again, "Okay, I won't go," he said as Amai chirped and skipped away. "Sorry dude, I won't be able to make it. I promised that I would teach Amai how to make ratatouille today. She wants to make dinner tonight without anyone's supervision. She's been telling our mom that she would make a dinner she wouldn't forget. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

Megamo sighed at the second denial, "Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

The president sighed and walked out of the room.

Just as he entered the hallway, he locked eyes with Rina who froze suspiciously and bolted which led to him chasing her, "Get back here!"

* * *

Just as Rina stepped outside, she felt herself tackled to the ground and landed face first on the ground while the president straddled her backside, "Now I've got you," he said but Rina wouldn't give up that easily and startled struggling, "H-hey, stop moving like that. You'll give me a…" both teenagers froze in place before he could finish his sentence as what had been triggered caused both of them to blush.

"You've popped a freaking boner and it's poking my ass!" Rina was now fidgeting around even more, "Get off of me before I call my gang!"

"Trust me, if you keep on moving like that, the only place I'll be going is inside you," Megamo threatened which caused the girl to stop with her movement. Megamo slowly got off of her and helped her stand up, "Since you're here, maybe we can chat."

"What are you going to do about that? Its distracting," the girl said as she pointed at his junk that was standing tall and proud.

"There's only one way to solve this problem but I can't do that here. Let me try something," he said as he forced it into a position that didn't seem that noticeable, "Let's go sit at that bench so I can cross my legs or else he won't stay like this forever," he said as they sat on a bench by the fountain.

"What did you want to talk about?" the girl said as she fiddled with a flash drive.

"I've got a lot of work to do at home so I thought I could relax by hanging out with my friends but they're busy with their sisters so I'm alone," he said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well, if they're busy with their sisters, then you get busy with your sister," the blonde said. Delinquent logic at its best.

"Megami and I aren't on good terms with each other," he said now grabbing it in an attempt to hold it down.

"What's the matter?" she was now concerned.

"We got into a fight some time ago. She just complained about everyone being against her. Then she called me out and we got into a fight. she's so inconsiderate some times. She never wants to listen to me or show me an ounce of respect," he groaned in frustration.

"Well, have you ever listened to her or respected her. Were you even close before your fight?" Rina occasionally observed people's daily interactions with each other when she wasn't with her gang. She had noticed the lack of closeness between the Saikous.

"Well, we haven't been that close. And she's never approached me whenever something was bothering her. She's never let me listen to her," the boy said as he noticed his sisters walking in the distance. At least they started getting along.

"Well, instead of waiting to be approached, approach her when you see that she's troubled. Be there for her when she needs you. Defend her from whatever's bothering her. Don't call her your sister, be her brother. Fix your relationship before it's too late. Make it something beautiful," the girl spoke words that wouldn't be expected from a delinquent like herself.

"Geez, thanks Rina-chan," The boy honestly was guilty of not being there for his sister enough.

"You're welcome. Now get lost. That's disgusting to look at," she said as she walked away quickly. Leaving him alone.

"Well, time to get rid of this mess," he said as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Megamo walked to his room and met Osoro on the way, "Hey Osoro-chan, what's up?"

"Well, I just got beaten in a FIFA tournament by your sister and I gave up. She's too good. How long has she been gaming?" The girl looked exhausted.

"She started gaming when she was like six. She's tough to beat especially at sports games," Megamo had known that his sister was badass at games.

"Yeah, I just got an experience. She's actually a really nice person to be around. Well I've got to go shower, goodnight Megamo," she said as she started to walk off.

"Before you go," he managed to stop her in her tracks, "Tell Megami I said goodnight," he said as she nodded and walked away.

 **Thanks for reading this far guys. I really appreciate this. Keep on loving this story and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back readers. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the story. Enjoy this chapter as we go back to Osoro's point of view. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Shidesu.

Osoro walked out of her room wearing a red hoodie with black skinny jeans white high tops. Rina had invited her to hang out with her and the rest of the delinquents that evening and all she had to do was ask her father to let her go.

Walking into the living room, Osoro saw Kiyoteru relaxing on the living room with a glass of wine in his hand. He normally looked this relaxed especially when he had a glass of wine in his hand, "Good evening Osoro," he said as he noticed her presence.

"Sir, may I have permission to go out this evening?" she still had to admit that it would take time for her to adapt to calling terms that related to Father.

"What's the occasion?" he asked while setting his glass down, "You're meeting up with friends?"

"Yes sir, I'm going to meet some friends. I'll be back soon."

He simply shrugged and sipped more of his wine, "Okay, just don't do anything that would disappoint me. Have fun, you're a teenager."

Thanking him with a bow, the teenage girl quickly rushed out of the house and grabbed her skate board that she got from SaikouCorp. They were creating skateboards built for tricks.

* * *

As Osoro came to a halt outside a bar, she pulled out her phone and checked the text she had received from Rina, "Yep, this is it."

The blonde walked into the bar and found several teenagers all over the place. Some were drinking others were playing games like pool and beer pong, others were doing several weird looking drugs and she finally spotted Rina by the bar looking around.

"Hey Rina Senpai," Osoro greeted her leader who was startled by her gruff voice.

"Hey Osoro. Don't call me that Senpai crap. We don't do that around here. We just like to drink," the leader held out a bottle of some strong looking beer, "Don't be a wimp Shidesu."

Succumbing to her need to look tough, Osoro took the bottle and took in a big gulp which burnt her throat bad. Her grimace only amused her leader, "S-see, I'm not a wimp."

"Hehe, you act just like your brother did. You remind me of him. Say, have you ever been to prison to see him?" the girl's bloodshot eyes indicated that she had taken in a lot of bottles.

"No, I don't think my dad would allow it," Osoro had to admit that despite Kiyoteru's chill nature, he could be strict.

"Come on then. We're going to see him," Rina was really drunk right now and her suggestion really made the blonde uncomfortable.

"Are you serious Rina, I don't think we should do that," Osoro hoped this would calm her leader down but the older girl grabbed her hand and started to drag her toward the bar door.

"Hey TJ, throw me your car keys!" she ordered as a pair of keys was thrown to her which she caught effortlessly, "Osoro, can you drive?"

"Um n-no," The teen hoped that maybe this would make Rina change her mind.

"Guess I'll drive," Rina stumbled into the driver's seat and started to wait for Osoro.

Sighing, as Osoro started to enter the car, she locked eyes with a pair of familiar green ones but her gaze was broken by a hoot from the car, "Shidesu, are you coming or what?"

The teen sat in the passenger seat and the vehicle started to head in the direction of the prison.

* * *

"You know; you remind me of your brother in so many ways. Sometimes I'll admit that you make me miss him even though he became abusive at some point. He was such a cool guy," Rina finally sobered up and the drive was no longer bumpy.

"Heck I miss him too. He really looked after me and showed me more care than my own parents. I guess seeing him again would be nice."

"Hm. I couldn't agree more with you. Say, how is it living in a mega mansion?" Rina now sped up as they reached an open road.

"I'll admit that that household has serious issues but I'm still grateful that I was given a chance to live such a comfortable life as not many get the chance I have," Osoro really did get frustrated with all the tension happening but she knew that she would try her best to help fix things and help the family become stable.

"I see. You know, your adoptive brother saved me from your real brother. I'm really grateful to him even though I can't show it in public due to our opposing alignments. He's a really nice guy despite his hormones," Rina actually started to open up to the teen, "You should try your best to fix your family before it's too late. Trust me, I know what it's like to have a broken family," Rina finally stopped the vehicle outside a huge building.

"Aren't you coming," Osoro asked as she opened her car door.

"Nope, I'm not ready to see him again. Tell him you came alone," Rina looked like she was hit by several bad memories.

Osoro walked out of the car and into the building where she met the receptionist who scanned her up and down.

"Um, I'm here to see Osoru Shidesu," the teen spoke as the receptionist typed onto the computer.

"Go sit at one of those booths there, he'll be with you soon," Osoro quickly did as she was told and sat at one of the booths.

Moments later, the doors opened and Osoro locked eyes with some very familiar ones. She scanned her brother up and down; noticing every bruise on his body probably caused due to rough prison life. Her brother also stared her down on the other side of the glass with disbelief in his eyes. It had been so long since he last saw his sister.

"O-Osoru," Osoro started to tear up at the sight of her brother.

"Osoro. It's been so long. How have you been?" he asked his sister. He wanted to tear up but his tears were milked dry due to prison's terrifying experiences.

"I've been fine. How about you?" she missed her brother a lot.

"This place is horrible. I can't even sleep without being fondled my roommate. I'll admit that thug life was better than this," he sighed. Prison was really hard on him.

"Hey, at least I know that you're alive and well. When are you likely to get out of here?" Osoro realized that finding out when her brother would be released would let her know how long it would be until they got together.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe 5-7 years," he answered, "how did you get here. Who's taking care of you?" Osoru realized that his sister was looking very healthy. Way better than when they lived together.

"W-well, I came here on my own," Osoro didn't want to blow Rina's cover, "I've been under the care of the Saikou family."

Osoru grew silent at her response. She found herself living with the richest people in the country. A family well known also the family of the person who got him sent to jail, "H-how did you find yourself living with them?" his voice was now darker.

"I don't know what happened exactly but Mr. Saikou just showed up at the shack one day and boom, here I am," Osoro could tell her brother wasn't happy with the news.

Osoru simply sighed, "it's getting a little late and I don't think your family would be okay with you staying out late," Osoru said, "I'll assume you're at Akademi high. Give this note to a girl called Rina for me," he said as he handed his sister a piece of folded paper, "See you another time."

He headed to his cell where he found his cell mate staring at him longingly, "I missy you. Come now, I wanna play."

Osoro walked out of the building clutching the note in her hands. She walked over to the car and found Rina busy on her phone.

She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat and Rina put away her phone to talk to her, "How did it go? How is he?"

"He looks terrible. I should have asked for him to get bailed. He's become so thin and the bruises can't be explained. I feel horrible," Osoro was crying her eyes out, "I wish I could've done more. Rina, thanks for letting me come see him. You've opened up my eyes."

"It's okay Osoro. At least now you'll have the chance to help him," Rina hated to see those she cared about cry, "Let's get you home."

"He told me to give you this," the teen said as she handed her leader the note which she opened immediately.

Rina smiled warmly after reading the note and started up the car.

* * *

The drive was silent but comfortable. Rina eventually reached the house's gate and stopped the car, "We're here Osoro," the leader said as she startled the teen from her sleep, "Make sure you get some rest."

"Thanks Rina," Osoro said as she stepped out of the car.

"Wait. I wanted you to have this," Rina said as she handed her an old jacket. It looked too big to be hers.

Puzzled, the teen examined it, "Whose is this?"

"It was your brother's. He wore it like a cape most of the time. He gave it to me once during one of our dates because I was cold. I kept on forgetting to return it. I guess now that he probably won't need it any more, you should have it. That way, you'll have a piece of him with you," Rina smiled warmly at the teen who hugged the jacket.

"T-thanks Rina," Osoro wiped away a stray tear, "I'll keep it with me always. Goodnight," she said as Rina saluted and drove off.

The teen walked into the house and handed Meido the jacket to be cleaned.

She then went up to her bedroom and met Megami on the way, "Hey Osoro, you up for a game of COD? I promise I'll go easy on you," the silverrette invited while waving a controller in her hand. There was no way Osoro was going to let herself get beaten at another video game.

"No way. I'll pass. You're just going to wipe the floor with me again. You know I suck at games," Osoro definitely had enough.

"Come on, don't be a wimp," she was just taunting her now.

"I'm not a wimp. I'll show you," Osoro said as she grabbed the controller and followed her sister into her room forgetting about the ass wipping she was going to face afterwards.

* * *

Megamo silently approached his father while shuffling his fingers trying obviously nervous as hell. His father on the other hand sat at his laptop with nothing but amusement in his eyes.

"S-sir?" the boy squeaked which startled the man and caused him to quickly shut his computer.

"Ah, yes Megamo. How can I help you?" the businessman looked nervous.

Ignoring the suspicious feeling he was getting. Megamo decided to proceed, "Since tomorrow's Friday, I wanted to ask if I could host an after school party in order to help improve the relationship between the student council and the students," it was actually just to get loads of girls to come over.

"Hmm, seems like a good plan. Sure, you can have it. Anything else you need?" what the hell was he doing on that laptop?

"N-no sir. Have a good night," the boy said and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Rina sat on her bed and remembered the events of the evening. She enjoyed spending time with Osoro and hoped she could do it more often. She pulled the note out of her pocket and begun to re-read it.

 _Dear Rina,_

 _It's been a while. I feel the need to apologize to you since I won't be able to see you anymore because I'm in prison now. I'm sorry for being such a dick to you. I treated you like crap and I probably deserve to be in prison right now. I still care for you and I still miss the warnings you'd give me about my actions. I guess now I know I wouldn't be sharing a cell with some pedophile if I had listened. Aside from that, look after my sister for me. Have her back while I'm not there. Make sure she's happy and not suffering. That's the only thing I ask._

 _Xoxo Osoru Shidesu._

 **That was it for chapter 9. I hope all you Osoru fans were happy to see him again. Anyway, keep on enjoying this story and I'll keep on writing. See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back readers. This is chapter 10 of "An Alternate Universe." I hope you're enjoying this so far because I am enjoying giving you a look at the yandere simulator universe from another Point of view. Enjoy. Long chapter.**

Chapter 10: What goes down on Friday?

Megami woke up at the sound of her alarm. She had stayed up all night gaming and probably only slept for 3 hours before she had to wake up and get ready for school. She threw off her clothes and walked into the shower.

* * *

The silverrette walked out of her room and met her grandfather, "Morning sir," she bowed at a 90-degree angle hoping to not offend the old man.

"Morning Megami. Your eyes are red. Did you sleep well?" one of those rare moments when Otosan showed concern for her.

"Yes sir. I'm just having an irritation is all. It'll be gone soon," the old man bought her lie like a plasma screen TV on Black Friday.

The old man nodded and rolled away on his wheel chair. Probably going down for breakfast. The teen walked into the elevator and punched in the coordinates. As the door closed, she could see her brother walking towards the elevator she was in.

"God, can't these doors close a little faster," Megami surely didn't want to share an elevator with him considering their current situation. The door was closing very slowly at this point in time (actually it was closing at its usual speed). Unfortunately for her, he managed to stop the door and join her in the elevator.

Ignoring the uncomfortable awkward tension formed, the president tried to clear the tension, "So um… how was your night?" 'how creative Megamo,' he mentally face-palmed.

* * *

"Fine," the teen grunted as she rushed out of the elevator once it opened. She still wasn't ready to face her brother again. She didn't know if she ever could face him again.

The teen walked into her class and took a seat next to her desk mate who just tensed up at her presence. The incident they had pretty much made Kaga afraid of her.

Sensei Rana walked into the room and began to teach a biology lesson.

The bell for lunch time rang causing all the students to leave their classes.

Megami caught up with Amai and Akane who were sitting on a bench in the plaza while all the other students chatted and gossiped about.

"Hey guys," the silverrette said as she sat next to them on the bench.

Just as the duo was about to respond, a purple haired menace jumped into the scene, "Hey Megami. I heard there's gonna be a party at your house," Kizana said as she stroked the silverrette's arm causing Amai to roll her eyes.

"Um yes there is Kizana. How may I help you?" the teen really felt uncomfortable with Kizana's forwardness.

"Face it Megami. You love me and you just want to be with me. I'm okay with dating you. All you have to do is ask," Kizana shocked all three girls in her presence.

"Kizana. I don't know what all of what you said meant but I'm not that kind of girl. If you have problems, you can go the guidance counselor," Megami was now getting uncomfortable with Kizana's flirting attempts.

"No, you want this. I can give it to you right now," Kizana said as she pulled Megami into a kiss put received a punch instead of being kissed back.

"What the fuck man! What the hell are you trying to do," the silverrette said as she wiped her mouth.

"Hah! Face it Kizana. It won't happen," a voice startled all four girls, "Since you did it in the plaza, everyone saw you get denied. Oh my gosh, the girls are going to be delighted with the news."

"Musume! I-I, just wait! It's going to happen. Just wait," Kizana said as she chased Musume.

"What a slut," Amai had been annoyed by the whole incident from the beginning.

"At least she's gone. I didn't know Kizana was into girls too. I hope no student council member heard you cuss Megami. You've already been warned about your language thrice," Akane said as she played with her hair, "Uh, are you okay?"

Megami snapped out of her trance and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm not used to knowing that someone has a thing for me. All the boys in our year are too afraid to have a crush on me,"

"What about Kaga? He seems to like you. Maybe you should ask him to go to your party as your date," Akane really was a weird creature wasn't she.

"No way! You want him to get a hard-on when I ask him?" Megami chuckled.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. The poor boy's just too shy to ask you out. I actually ship you two," Akane once again surprised her comrades.

"Aside for that, it's time to get back to class guys," Amai said as she walked towards the entrance with her friends following closely.

* * *

Megami sat in her room getting ready for the party that would be starting soon. A good number of guests had come early and were already enjoying themselves.

She let her hair down and put on a tight strapless dress with a pair of black heels that sparkled. she stepped out of her room and met her brother who simply smiled at her.

"You look beautiful. I admit that seeing you dressed like this at home feels weird," the boy hoped his compliment would get her to respond.

"Can I help you?" nope. The compliment didn't help at all.

"It's cool really. But wow, you look great," he tried again.

Megami rolled her eyes and walked towards the elevator without any word of thanks.

On her way to the elevator, Megami met her father with the guidance counselor, "good evening sir, good evening Sensei," the teen was shocked at the faculty member's presence.

"Good evening Megami-chan," Genka smiled.

"Not to be rude but what brings you here?"

"Hey, if you can invite your friends over. So can your old man," Kiyoteru said as he slipped his hand around Genka's waist which she removed immediately, "Uh anyway. Go have fun out there."

The teen quickly made her way into the floor where the party was taking place and joined her friends by the fish tank.

"Wow Megami, you look great," Akane complimented to which Amai nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. You guys look great too."

"You know what? We're at a party and we can't just sit here and chat. There's a lot of hot guys here and we should mingle. Who knows, you just may score a third year," Akane said causing the other two girls to get nervous.

"I don't now Akane, I'm not very good with boys," Amai said as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, I agree with Amai," Megami has always been insecure about dating.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun," Akane said as she pushed her friends into the crowd.

Megami muttered curses toward her friend as she walked towards the crowd of drunk teens. She wasn't going to pick up some boy during a party. That was total bull-

Megami was about to apologize for bumping into someone until she smelt smoke, "Watch where you're going baby. You could have bumped into the wrong person," a hoarse voice said.

"Your voice could have sounded better if you would cut down on the smokes," yup Megami's sass mode kicked in.

"Ha, you're funny. Hey, you live here. Why don't we go to your bedroom for a little extra fun," the boy said as he puffed out more smoke.

"Listen pal. I don't give a sticky shit about who you are but if you don't get lost, I'll mess you up," the silverrette said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Whoa, you're threatening to beat me up Saikou, that definitely gives a good representation of your family name," the boy put his hand in his blonde hair.

Megami tensed up, "The Fuck are you talking about?"

"That vocabulary. It's so expected of you Megami. No wonder nobody looks up to ya. Now you see, I know a lot about you," the boy explained, "You know very well that your family is of high status. I mean look at your brother, he's the student council president. You're just some Grinch who everyone's afraid of messing with."

"N-no, you don't know me," she said as she let her hands go limp, "You know not a thing about me."

"Come on Megami. We all know you've grown up in your brother's shadow. He's always been better than you. More loved, cared about, looked up to, considered. He's an important guy. I mean, who would care for you? You did kill your mom after all," he said. He had received information from the mysterious info-chan people whispered about. He was a bully and boy did he enjoy tearing her apart.

"I said I was sorry!" she yelled and ran off. The music was so loud that nobody noticed the exchange of words.

The blonde boy puffed out some smoke and chuckled at the misery he'd put this girl into, "Never mess with a Ronshaku.

* * *

"Dude, this party is awesome. All the hottest girls are here," Amao said as he took a swig of beer.

"Exactly my plan. It's a party being thrown by the student council to please the student populace but it's also a chance to talk to girls," Megamo said.

"Speaking of girls, I have a plan," Kizano said as he glanced at the famous Rainbow six, "Guys, we are third years and are still virgins. Boys we can't graduate like this. That's why tonight, each of us should get laid," he said as he noticed the shocked expressions on his friends faces.

"Kizano Sunobu, this is the best plan I've ever heard. Look at you all grown up and taking risks. I'm proud of you," Amao cheered at his friend, "As a matter of fact, I'm going to do it right now," he said and walked towards the group of rainbow haired girls.

Megamo nervously scratched his head, "I don't know man. I'm not ready to risk becoming a dad."

"Come on Megamo. Use a rubber then. We're all doing this for the first time. Tonight we become men," Kizano said as he also ran off.

Taking in a deep breath, Megamo got up from his seat and walked into the crowd of people. Looking around, he noticed that most girls were already occupied. He did spot Rina though.

Approaching the girl, Megamo tried his best to seem more appealing, "Good evening Rina-san. I must say that you look stunning," Yup the gentleman technique.

After looking him up and down, Rina began to speak, "Hi Posh, thanks you look great too."

Running his hand through his hair, he decided to make his voice a little deeper, "I must say, you look a little lonely. Perhaps I can keep you some company in a quieter place," she just had to say yes.

Her next action shocked him. She began to laugh, "Wow Christian. Sorry but I'm not going to be your Anastasia for tonight. Try another girl," she just blew him off.

Defeated, Megamo sighed and walked over to the lounge where he threw himself on a chair, 'this is hard. I bet the guys are having a blast,' he thought.

"Hi Megamo," said a female voice that startled him.

Upon realizing that it was his secretary, he sighed, "Hi Kaede."

"You know, I've wanted to talk to you about something," she said as she inched closer and kissed him, "Perhaps we can discuss this somewhere more private," maybe he was going to have a great night after all.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Oh you go to my room first; I'll meet you there. First I need to wiz," he said as he rushed to the bathroom.

He quickly began to empty his tank, 'Ima become a man tonight,' he thought.

After zipping up his fly, he reached out for the door handle but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard sniffling. He began to follow the sound until he noticed a girl curled up in a bull against a wall. Her face was buried in her knees. Looking closely, he realized that it was his sister crying.

"M-Megami, is everything okay?" he asked as he walked closer. She did not respond so he tried again, "Megami, talk to me," he reached out his hand to her only to have it slapped away.

"Don't touch me Megamo," she spat.

"Please tell me what's wrong sis," he said now concerned.

"I'm what's wrong! I'm just a mistake. Nobody gives a damn about me. I've tried to accept it but my life keeps getting harder because of you. You're the perfect person. You're respected, cared for, payed attention to, you're loved. You're the hero who everybody loves while I'm just your disgraceful little sister. The badmouth, the bully, the jerk and worst of all, the murderer! I'm a freaking murderer. I killed our mom!" the teen was now shedding stream of tears.

Thoughts ran through his head as he finally knew what pain his sister felt her whole life. She wasn't just some jerk, she was actually just depressed and guilty, 'Don't call her your sister, be her brother,' Rina's words ran through his mind.

Making his decision, he used both of his hands to pull Megami into a hug and made sure his grip was hard.

"Let go of me! What are you doing? Megamo let go!" the girl tried to fight her way out of his grip but he was too strong, "Please… let go…" she then began to cry onto his shoulder.

"Megami, I'm sorry for all the pain you're experiencing. I know I may not be able to feel what you feel but I do feel terrible knowing what I'm doing to you," he decided to let her know exactly how he felt, "I should've been a better brother and approached you earlier but of course my pride didn't allow it. I care for you Megami. Seeing you like this just tears a hole in my heart. People may call you so many horrible things but I don't see that in you. Sure I may act out on you but that's just my anger." Megamo said.

He then forced his sister to look at him deep in the eyes, "Megami. You are very important to everyone this family. You are loved. You're loved by me, Osoro, dad and even the old man. Mostly wherever she is, mom loves you. It isn't your fault she's dead. It was her time. You're not a murderer. Whoever told you that is the murderer for even daring to accuse anyone," Megamo wouldn't let this last longer, "I'm not perfect okay. I have my moods, ego, hormones… err what else?"

"Disgusting boy habits," Megami said causing both of them to smile.

"Fine, disgusting boy habits too but I will do anything to make you happy. You are pretty much the only other Saikou in this house that I'm comfortable around. I admire you okay, the way you get to be chilled and laze your butt around playing video games all day and not have the old man breathing down your neck is something I wish I could enjoy. I'm willing to be there for you. I'm going to be your brother," he sighed as he finished talking and Megami hugged him once more.

"Thanks Megamo, that means a lot. I love you too," Megami now looked much better than when he first found her, "Oh and thanks for the earlier compliment. You look great too."

"Now, you couldn't have started crying on your own. Tell me who did this to you."

* * *

Musuko smoked more cigars and was high now and flaunting his money around a group of girls that he managed to attract, "Ronshaku."

The sound of his name being called startled him and he turned around and locked eyes with Megamo who looked pissed, "Saikou, wassup?"

The only response he got was a punch which drew the attention of a crowd.

"What the fuck man? who the hell do you think you are to just punch me like that."

"You think you can use your knowledge of my sister against her. well let me use my knowledge of you against you," Megamo said loud enough for the crowd to hear, "Okay everybody, what has this second year joker been telling you?"

"Second year? He said he was a third year," Said a blue haired girl.

"Actually he is a third year student… well he's supposed to be. He just had to repeat his second year due to his unsatisfactory performance," Megamo exposed as comments started being passed, "Oh, and you're smoking again. Didn't you learn a thing from rehab?" many comments were being passed now.

"He's a liar. He's just jealous of me," Musuko said as he was now very embarrassed.

"Come on idiot, why would Christian Grey over here be jealous of a skank like you," Rina decided to back Megamo up.

"Oh and ladies, this money he's flaunting at all of you is probably more of the money he keeps stealing from his dad's wallet," the president teased.

Having had enough embarrassment, Musuko decided to punch the president only to have his arm caught mid-flight, "Listen here punk, I want you to get lost and stay away from this place or else I personally will beat you to the ground. Do you hear me?" Megamo growled.

Musuko nodded his head which caused Megamo to let go of his hand. Like the rat he was, he ran out of the building with his sister.

"Sorry for the interruption everybody, let's continue with the party!" the president said as many cheers erupted from the crowd.

Osoro watched silently from the bar as the siblings happily interacted with each other. It brought joy to her heart to see them so happy. Though she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt two different hands drag her off her seat, "Megami, Megamo? What's going on?"

"You're one of us too and we couldn't have fun without you."

 **Thanks a lot for reading this far. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The siblings are united now with an even tighter bond than before. Stay tuned for more of An Alternate Universe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to yet again another chapter. I love all the people reading this story. You're awesome. This chapter will shift focus to the Sunobus but first…**

 **BONUS SCENE.**

After an intense night of partying, Megamo decided to call it quits and head to bed.

After closing his door behind him, he noticed a sleeping figure on his bed, 'Kaede!' he remembered his original plan with her and it seems she passed out while waiting for him. All he had to do now was figure out how he'd get to sleep now that there was a girl in his room. if he didn't sleep in his room his father would get suspicious and punish him if he found a girl in his room.

Sighing, he decided to change into his sleep wear which normally consisted of just a pair of boxers but he decided to include a t-shirt to make it less scary when she woke up. He slowly slipped into his bed trying to keep himself closer to the edge.

Kaede woke up the next morning, "why does my head hurt?" she did regret drinking so much yesterday, "This isn't my room," she now heard soft snoring coming from right next to her. Realizing she wasn't alone on the bed, "Oh my gosh!" she half yelled which woke up the boy next to her.

"Oh my. Kaede, don't worry. We didn't do anything see…" Megamo explained to the girl who just stared at him in horror. She had just noticed something else on him, "Oh my gosh! You weren't meant to see this," he said as he tried to cover himself up but the only response he got from the girl was a blood curdling scream.

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 11: Nobody else sees it but he does.

A younger Kizano took a bow as he had just ended yet another school play with him as the lead as usual. He did come from parents who were both actors after all. His family members all were very skilled on the stage. He had picked up the skill and proved to be excellent as he grew older. He wished he could say the same for his sister though.

* * *

The actor walked up to his sister's door and knocked hoping that she was already awake. Unfortunately, she wasn't, "Kizana! Get the hell up! it's Saturday and the play's today," he groaned at the whine that came from the other side of the door.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower now," she responded.

"I still don't understand why you gave her an important role. She can't act and will just ruin the whole play," a man said startling the boy.

"Oh, hi dad. I give her these roles because I want her to improve. She has so much potential to do a lot," He believed his sister was capable of doing well on the stage despite everyone else's doubt.

"If at this age she's horrible at acting then she'll never be good at it. Hm, I expect your play to be of Sunobu standards," his father said as he walked away.

The actor sighed as he walked to the living room to wait for his sister.

* * *

The purple haired duo walked into the gymnasium and found it well prepared for the event, "Um, Mr. Director, you're late," said a girl with pink hair.

"I'm sorry guys, I had to delay because of Kizana's sleeping in," he hated being late for practice considering he always pressured his club members to be early. His sister on the other hand, didn't care as she was deep in her phone probably texting one of her sleazy friends.

"I wonder why you even tolerate her," the girl muttered, "Probably nepotism."

Deciding to ignore her comments, Kizano decided to get things moving, "Okay guys, go get dressed. We're practicing in our costumes," he ordered as the actors left to change. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, "Kokona?"

"Hi cousin," the purple haired girl chirped. She was rather cheery.

"Hi. Not to be rude but what are you doing here? It's too early," he asked the teen.

"I know I'm not a member of the drama club but that doesn't mean I won't help out my fav cousin," she said. She was actually supposed to be a member but chose the cooking club secretly behind her parents' backs.

"Heh, alright. You can help with the snacks during practice," he said as she saluted and ran off. Probably to the cooking club kitchen.

"Okay everyone, action!"

The practice session went on well until it reached Kizana's scene.

"Do you honestly think I'll let you steal my husband?" asked the pink haired girl (who I've named Yuno).

"Hah! You have no choice. If you don't, your petty husband will just leave you due to his lustfulness," Kizana smirked. So far, so good.

"Fine, if you won't leave him alone, we'll just have to duel," Yuno said as she pulled out two katanas.

"Your blades will be no match for my glamourous dance moves," Kizana said which shocked everyone in the room.

"Ugh, cut! Kizana, where on the script does it say you have dance moves?" the actor said in annoyance.

"It would be so much better if we added a dance scene don't you think? With my skills, it would be awesome," she said as she played with the tip of one of her hair drills.

"Why would people have a dance off to settle disputes in ancient Japan?!" he was losing his cool now but decided to calm down, "Now, next scene."

The practice session was even more annoying as Kizana kept on putting in more of her "improvements".

"Cut! Kizana, what the hell would a laser pistol be doing in a time when electricity wasn't yet discovered?" Kizano was now on the edge of losing it.

"Hey, that doesn't mean time travel didn't exist," she said smugly. Earning a groan from the other actors.

"Kizana, why the hell can't you just stick with the script for once? You've been a drag from the time we had our first practice. Maybe I should've picked someone else," Kizano regretted going against his judgement during the auditions.

"Maybe you should…" she said but kept quiet as she saw her brother stand up and walk out of the room.

"Well… take five for now guys," said the vice president, "I'll go try and talk to him," she said as she followed him out.

"Way to go Kizana, you just blew it," Yuno said as she got off the stage with the other club members following her behind leaving Kizana alone with Kokona.

"What a bunch of babies. They couldn't accept the fact that I'm a better actress than all of them," she said as she sat in one of the chairs, "Hey Kokona, where's the snacks?"

Her cousin just stared at her with disbelief, "You're so full of yourself."

"What?" Kizana was shocked by the response she received.

"You're too busy trying to fix things to realize that you were the one who needs fixing," Kokona usually submitted to her cousin but this time it was different.

"What are you talking about? I'm just doing something a great actress like myself would do," Kizana really was full of it.

"You're not a great actress. You're just some novice who probably got the part because of pity," her cousin spat.

"How dare you?" the insult stung Kizana.

"Kizana, you're a horrible actress but you have a lot of potential to do way better."

"Potential my foot. Everyone at home calls me hopeless," Kizana admitted to her cousin's words.

"You do have potential. A lot of it. Nobody else sees it but he does. Your brother has been trying hard to get you to act to full potential but all you do is flaunt your ego around. If you would just humble yourself for once, maybe the director wouldn't have walked out on everyone here," Kokona said and took in a deep breath, "I hope you're happy with the current situation you've out everyone in," she said and walked out of the room leaving Kizana speechless.

The vice president walked into the room with a look of disappointment on her face.

"What did he say?" Kizana asked but got a glare from the girl.

"Well Kizana. He said that he was just going to come watch the show when it begins. Thanks to you, I'm now in charge of this thing," she said as the rest of the actors entered the room, "Okay guys, let's do this."

* * *

Kizano walked into the gymnasium which was now full of people who turned up to watch. Despite his annoyance he wouldn't miss a play no matter the situation. Especially since he wrote this one.

The drama club's vice president walked onto the stage as the crowd settled down, "Good evening everyone. I'm Akari Ankara, the vice president of the Akademi High Drama Club. Our president isn't able to participate in today's event but he however, is the person responsible for the creation of this story. Now, the story of "Lust" begins. Enjoy!"

The play began on a good note and Kizano was pleased with how smoothly it was moving. The crowd seemed to be immersed in the story.

As he enjoyed the show, he realized that Kizana's part was next. Maybe everyone will think of it as comedy. That wouldn't make sense, one can dream though.

"Chichi Basu! I know you're responsible for my husband's lack of loyalty. Show yourself!" Yuno said as she walked onto the stage.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter rang in the gymnasium as Kizana walked onto the stage with an evil smirk on her face, "How foolish can you be? Can't you see that your husband has eyes for me alone?"

"Do you honestly think I'll let you steal my husband?" Yuno growled.

"Whether you let me or not, there will be no difference. Your petty husband will just leave you because of his lustfulness," Kizana smirked.

"Perhaps we should settle this with a duel," Yuno said as she pulled out two katanas.

Kizana maintained her smirk and held three shuriken in her fingers, "Perhaps we should."

* * *

The play came to an end as Kizana was slowly stabbed by Yuno. Who stared at her emotionlessly as the curtains closed. The crowd burst into applause as the had enjoyed the show.

All the actors took a bow on the stage as the vice president gave the closing remarks.

Kizana walked through the crowd thanking everyone who complimented her. she walked towards her parents who actually seemed proud, "Congratulations Kizana. That was beautiful," her father said while she hugged her mother, "Your brother was right after all."

Speaking of which, she hadn't seen him around, "Hey where's…" she said but felt herself being swept off her feet.

"That was amazing! You've really made me proud," Kizano said as he put his sister down, "the crowd really loved you. but it'll take some time for them to love you as much as they love me."

"Thanks. Hey I'm sorry for frustrating you so much. Now I promise I'll be a good actress from now on," Kizana apologized.

"I can roll with that. Now come on, let's go get some ice cream," he said as he dragged her off.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope all you enjoyed it especially the Kizana/Kizano fans. I'd like to say thanks all those who faved and followed this story. I'm happy knowing that you're all enjoying this and are following the progress. Lots of love.**

 **Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back AAU fans. I'm back with another chapter. I will always thank my fans for reading the story because I love them so much. This chapter will take a look at Kiyoteru's past. Anyways here is Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12: Something's Missing.

Kiyoteru walked into the living room where his father sat watching television, "Good morning father," he greeted as he took a bow.

"Good morning son. You still look upset," the old man noted, "is it because that teacher you invited over got cock-blocked?"

"No, that's not it. I've just been feeling like I miss something," the businessman said as he sat down. He'd been feeling like this since he decided to secretly take up dating again, "How do you even know such terms?"

"I've been watching a lot of television and I watched this show where the word was used," the old man gained an obsession with dating shows lately, "Anyway, is it that Aishi girl again? You haven't been talking about her lately."

"Oh, I've been observing her silently. She plans to take her daughter to Akademi High next year," Kiyoteru still stalked his high school crush even while he was married and the only one who knew was probably his father.

"Perhaps she is causing this feeling in you," Otosan suggested as he sipped from his cup of tea.

"Hm, let me try and think," Kiyoteru said as he started to remember all of his encounters with said girl.

* * *

Flash back

Kiyoteru Saikou could be described using one word, perfect. He grew up in a well-known family, was extremely intelligent, skilled martial artist, student council president and an heir to SaikouCorp. He was the person every boy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. His life seemed perfect.

Kiyoteru walked down the school halls while patrolling for any trouble makers. He didn't really need to go to class anyway but still did it just in case any valuable information was taught.

Immediately after leaving the boys' bathroom, he saw her.

Her waist length charcoal grey hair was the most notable feature on her. She appeared to be looking for something. Perhaps checking if there was anyone around.

Kiyoteru decided to stay hidden in order to observe her more. She stepped into the clear holding what appeared to be a blood stained knife. There was blood on her uniform as well. What was she up to?

The president waited for her to leave the scene. When she wasn't in sight, he decided to sneak into the girls' bathroom where he saw her leave.

Upon entering the bathroom, he found something one would consider horrific. A girl lay in a puddle of blood. Multiple holes were formed her body. She must have been stabbed a lot.

Kiyoteru decided to leave the room and look for a teacher as it seemed to be the best decision.

He ran into his classroom which shocked everyone, "Sensei, there's a dead body in the girls' bathroom," he said between deep breaths.

"Oh no! this can't be happening," she said as she left the room with Kiyoteru jogging after her.

He arrived at the bathroom and was met with the teacher's annoyed face, "How dare you play a trick on a teacher young man," she glared at him.

Shocked that she thought it was a prank, Kiyoteru spoke, "There was no joke. She was dead. I saw her."

"There is no corpse in there. For a student council president, you sure are immature. Don't do this again," she said and walked away leaving him speechless.

* * *

Kiyoteru lay in his bed thinking about the day's events.

'How did the corpse disappear?' he thought, 'She must have cleaned it up somehow. She was fast. Why would she be killing in the first place?' she had kept him up all night.

As the days went by, Kiyoteru began to watch the mysterious girl. It reached the extent of stalking as he observed her actions, he couldn't help but notice more about her.

Her stealth was so well developed that she could go by unnoticed even she committed murder in plain sight. Her cunningness and great planning was something that the boy admired. Her ability to act innocent was so well done that even the most antisocial people could trust her. What excited him the most was her breath taking beauty. He seemed to have fallen for her.

* * *

Kiyoteru approached his father hoping he would be able to give him some approval of his decision, "Good evening father," he bowed.

"Kiyoteru, what brings you here?" Otosan said as he motioned for his son to sit in front of him.

"Father, I believe I have found a girl that I like," he said.

Otosan gave him an annoyed look, "Haven't I mentioned to both you and your brothers that Saikou men only associate with women because they need to reproduce future heirs," the old man was now angry, "Don't you know that associating with people of low standard is a waste of time."

"F-father, she is not a lowly being. She is intelligent and skillful. She would make a perfect partner for me when I take over SaikouCorp," Kiyoteru rarely argued with his father.

"If you keep on talking like this then there is no way you'd be fit to run SaikouCorp," Otosan rose to his feet, "If I ever hear you talking like this again, you will be dealt with severely. Now Get out of my sight and go do things worthy of this family."

Kiyoteru quickly bowed and ran out of the room. If his father wasn't going to help him, he would just do things himself.

* * *

The love-struck boy walked towards the little pond where the girl he loved sat. she looked like she was thinking. Probably planning on her to eliminate her next rival. He sat next to her and when she looked at him, he began to speak, "R-Ryoba-san, how do you do?"

Looking a bit confused but suspicious, she responded, "Hello, do I know you?"

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Y-You see, I've just been watching you for a while and I grew fond of you. I just felt that I should speak to you and introduce myself. I'm Kiyoteru," he just admitted to stalking her.

She simply maintained her cold stare and her empty eyes scanned him, "Well Kiyoteru, nice to meet you. Is that all?"

"W-Well I've brought you a gift. Maybe we can go out sometime," He said as he offered her an expensive gift.

Ryoba stared at the gift with disinterest in her eyes, "Listen Kiyoteru, I'm not interested in your offer. The jewelry is beautiful but I can't accept it because I will only accept gifts from my love. Thanks anyway," she said and walked away.

Kiyoteru couldn't believe he was rejected like this. He actually found love but was rejected for some loser. Well, he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

Days went by as Kiyoteru still tried his best to win Ryoba's heart. He sent her gifts that were far beyond any man's budget. He tried his best to woo her with several poems and works of art. Despite his attempts, the girl still chased after the boy she was obsessed with.

Kiyoteru sat on a bench by the fountain that was secluded from everyone else. He once again was met with defeat as she rejected him.

"H-Hi Kiyoteru," said a female voice that kicked the boy out of his daze.

"Hello Miya-chan, how can I help you?" it was just his classmate.

"Kiyoteru, I've wanted to tell you something," she said as she nervously cupped her hands.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Kiyoteru, from the day we came in as first-years, I've been in love with you. I've never had the courage to tell you but now that we're older and more mature, I knew I just had to say something," she confessed as she rubbed her hands.

He wasn't so surprised by her confession because so many girls have a thing for him, "Miya, I'm honored that you feel this way about me but I just don't feel the same way. Please understand," he was very frank about it, "I already have eyes for someone else."

Miya couldn't help but feel hurt by the rejection. She finally gained the courage to tell her crush how she felt but was rejected. She still wanted to be close to him so she decided to do something stupid, "Maybe I can help you win her heart then."

Kiyoteru put a lot of thought into it but decided he could do with some help, "Fine, I accept your help."

Days turned into weeks as Kiyoteru still tried to win Ryoba over. Even though he was receiving help from another person, Ryoba wouldn't stop obsessing over his rival.

Finally, after 10 weeks, Ryoba finally managed to defeat all her rivals and get her Senpai. Soon after, she just disappeared together with him.

Kiyoteru sat under the cherry blossom tree; he was defeated by someone who didn't even love his love back. Perhaps he should've listened to father and focused on school and the company.

"Kiyoteru, there you are. I was looking for you," Miya said as she sat next to him, "Is anything wrong?"

"She's gone, Miya. She just left with her new boyfriend," he looked so torn apart, "She's gone with someone who doesn't dare love her back while someone who does love her sits here in misery. I love her but she doesn't love me," he said as his eyes became a bit teary.

"I love you," Miya said and received an "I Know" look from the male, "She doesn't love you but I sure do. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Listen Miya-chan, you told me this before," he said as he was pulled into a kiss. He didn't feel the same way about her but he had to admit that she did help him out a lot. She sacrificed a lot of her time just to help the one she loved win the heart of someone else. He knew what it was like to love someone who didn't feel the same and it was a painful feeling. He didn't want anyone to feel that way either. He was going to give her a chance to feel happy. Besides, Saikous don't really love their wives so dating her wouldn't be a big deal. He decided to kiss her back.

The kiss was long and passionate, "Was that too forward?" she asked as she pulled away. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

Kiyoteru smiled at her, "No, that was perfect. Alright, I agree."

Miya blushed at his appreciation of her act, "Agree with what?"

He then took her hands I his own, "I will be your boyfriend."

* * *

The couple then went beyond high school and even stayed together while at college. Kiyoteru still did secretly stalk Ryoba though. Eventually he decided to wed Miya who soon bore him a son.

Kiyoteru walked into the room where his wife lay with a baby wrapped in blue blankets in her arms. He stood at the doorway as he was unsure if he could approach, "You can come closer Kiyo."

He walked over to his wife who gave him the infant. He looked at him with delight as he was fast asleep, "He's beautiful."

Miya smiled at her husband warmly, "He's your son after all. What will you name him?"

"Megamo. Megamo Shohin Saikou," Kiyo adored the child in his hands. He was going to make sure he turned out to be the best heir to SaikouCorp ever.

Time moved as young Megamo grew up. he turned out to be a bit of a handful but Kiyoteru still insisted to help look after him despite Otosan's protests. His wife helped him learn skills he never knew were needed when raising a child, "Kiyoteru, what are you doing? Looking after a child is your wife's job," his father would often say but of course he ignored him.

Miya always did her best to keep him happy. But she wasn't afraid to tell him when he was wrong although she often would submit to him.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to know the baby's gender?" Kiyoteru asked his wife as she revealed her pregnancy after their son's 2nd birthday.

"No Kiyo, I want it to be a surprise," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

Though uneasy, the businessman agreed to his wife's request, "Fine Miya, we'll wait to find out on that day."

* * *

Kiyoteru approached his wife who lay in the bed holding a pink bundle in her hands, "Is it a boy or a girl?" he nervously asked as the color of the blankets gave him suspicion of something he didn't wish for.

"You have a daughter, my love," Miya said as she happily handed over the child to him.

He stared at the child in his arms showing no facial expression. He didn't want his wife to know how disappointed he was. He wasn't planning on having a daughter. How would he explain this to his father and brothers?

Noticing her husband's lack of a response, Miya grew worried, "Is everything okay Kiyo?"

"Oh no, I'm just really tired is all. She's really precious," He lied.

"Well, what are we going to name her?" she asked while looking at him.

Saikou men were well respected in society. Some people even looked at them like gods. In this case, she would be a goddess, "I'll name her Megami. Megami Odoroki Saikou."

"That's perfect."

Kiyoteru faced humiliation as his brothers laughed at him and faced his father's anger due to him having a daughter. Unlike with his son, Kiyoteru wasn't so eager to help in the care taking of Megami. He became more focused on his work instead.

Aside from the growth of his children, his wife's courage grew too. He grew furious once his wife called him out in front of his father. He had to do something about it.

* * *

Kiyoteru walked into an alley. He approached a man who stood with a straight face, "Good evening Yakuza."

The man looked him up and down before speaking, "How can I help you Saikou?"

"My wife has become a bit of a nuisance," he explained.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Yakuza asked.

"I need you to eliminate her for me." Kiyoteru said as he looked at the ground, "I'll pay you whatever you want."

"You disgusting man. I can't believe I'm doing this. I need 1,000,000 Yen," Yakuza said hoping maybe the man would change his mind.

Kiyoteru smirked and handed the man a briefcase, "There's double that amount in this case. Do the job soon," he said and walked away leaving him in shock.

Kiyoteru walked to his car feeling satisfied with his decision. He was going to have his wife eliminated. Leaving his children with no mother and leaving him without the one person who truly loved him.

"Well, you've been staring at the ceiling for 10 minutes now. Have you figured it out?" Otosan asked which snapped his son out of his daze.

"Father. I've just realized how much I regret my actions. I miss Miya."

 **Wassup! That was chapter 12 of this story. I hope you enjoyed. Anyway, I've just realized that this story has a good number of OCs and I know that there are a lot of readers out there who aren't fans of them. I must inform you all that most of the main characters are first years so those who are in lower years than them aren't present at the moment. Thus, I must create OCs to fill in certain roles.**

 **Anyway, keep on reading and enjoying. Stay tuned because the next chapter will return to focus on our favorite teenagers. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back readers. Here is another chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Before I go on, all references and cameos belong to their respective owners. Yandere Simulator belongs to YandereDev.**

Chapter 13: Dirty Fighting.

"Guys, we need to take action. Those delinquents are going to ruin the school name," Ito said. Decided to chair a student council meeting to give more complaints.

"Ito, the delinquents aren't even bothering anybody. You're the only one who's complaining," Kaede said as she was taking down notes on the meeting.

"I agree with Kaede. Besides, they only attack people when they approach them. No one dares approach them." The president said as he got even more annoyed with Ito.

"But… as the school's ruling body. We have to ensure each and every student complies with the school's code of conduct. Especially the disciplinarian," the vice president said as he glanced at a tall boy who stood in the corner, "Well Ginzo, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Honestly, I'd only engage them if I was given orders to and besides, I can't take them on my own," the boy said as he glared at Ito, "I'm not stupid enough to approach them on my own like some people."

"Ito, why don't you just let them be. They're not causing much trouble," another boy who played with a fidget spinner said, "After all, I don't think our president wants to have to enforce the rules on his friend Rina, does he?"

Everyone turned to their president who just looked nervous, "It's not because of that Kito. I honestly just don't see a need to interfere with their business is all," he hated when Kito spied on him.

"Oh, so you're going around flirting with the enemy is it?" Ito accused, "There we go student council, our president's a freaking hypocrite. That's why you should've voted fo-" he said put was cut off when the president rose from his seat.

"Geez, fine. We'll engage them right now. Let's go, the meeting's over," Megamo said as he walked out of the room leaving his members surprised.

* * *

The delinquents were by their usual spot which was the furnace. Some of them were roughhousing while others sat and smoked.

"Hey take a look at that. It's the losers from the student council," TJ said as the group of students approached. The group of delinquents began to throw insults at their white-uniformed adversaries.

"We're looking for your leader," Megamo said with a voice of demanding and a straight face.

TJ approached him, "Oh, you think you can just show up here and start ordering us around?" he shoved him backwards which did not faze the boy.

"Quit it TJ. I'm here," Rina said while TJ backed down, "What do you stuck-ups want?"

"Your presence has been recognized as something we cannot allow," He said as he stared glared at her.

"Too bad. We're going to be here as long as we long as we like," she said as she made the distance between their faces only inches.

"I don't think we'll allow that to happen," he said trying his best not to show any sign of being affected by her actions.

"Fine, why don't we fight over this," Rina suggested.

"That wouldn't be fair. There's only five of us and like a dozen of you guys," Megamo pointed out.

"Make that six of us," Megami said as she revealed herself shocking everyone there.

"How did you get here," the president broke his death glare with the delinquent leader.

"I was bored and I saw you guys walking around like you were gonna wreck someone so I decided to follow," she explained.

"I think it's too dangerous… who am I kidding? If you were involved a rape case, you'd probably be the rapist," The boy definitely knew what his sister was capable of.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Osoro said as she came out from the back as she was too short to see what was going on but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother's shocked expression.

"Osoro, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, she's one of my gang members. Is that a problem Posh? Anyway are we gonna fight or what?" Rina said as she used her baseball bat like a support.

"I can't have her hanging around you. Aside from that, the numbers aren't equal enough for us to fight," the president wasn't willing to engage those he cared about in battles they couldn't win.

"Then it'll be a one on one fight. A representative from each side should be given," TJ said from the crowd.

"If it's that then Ito's fighting for the student council. He was the one who was complaining in the first place," Megamo said which caused his club members to look at him with shocked expressions.

"What are you doing? Ito will just get his ass kicked again!" Kaede knew of her teammate's weakness and wasn't willing to lose because of it.

Ito looked embarrassed, "Of course I can fight but the problem is that it would be a better fight if the group leaders fought. It would have more meaning," Ito tried to make it look as though he wasn't a wimp.

"I'm down with that, how about you Posh?" Rina asked.

"I'm not fighting a girl," Megamo said which earned him a number of boos from everyone including those on his side.

"Quit being a chicken and fight her!" Megami said to which the council members nodded in agreement, "Don't act like you don't "Wrestle" girls in your dreams every night," she taunted which caused a number of oohs to erupt from the crowd.

Feeling embarrassed, the president refused to reject the challenge, "Fine. If I win, Osoro stops to hang out with you guys and you will reform."

"Okay then. But if I win, Osoro stays with us and you and your club members have to go streaking around school at lunch time the next day," Rina smirked.

"F-Fine, we'll do this next Monday," the president said to which the delinquent agreed.

"See you then."

* * *

The president snuck out of his bed and walked into his sister's room and found her fast asleep. He then tapped her which caused her to wake up and punch him in the nose, "What the hell are you doing in my room? you pervert."

"First of all, ouch. Secondly, I came to wake you up," he said.

"Dude, it's like 3 AM and it's Saturday. I've just finished my gaming session and just got to sleep. Why the hell would you be waking me up?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need you to help me train," he said while sitting on her bed.

"Why me?" she asked as she sat up to look at him.

"Well, grandpa can't fight anymore, dad's way too experienced for me to fight and Osoro's still a white belt. Thus, you're the only one who would be a great training opponent. So are you in?" he asked.

"Megamo, can't you go change or something? That's really gross," the teen said.

"Are you in or not?" he ignored her request as he knew that she would agree if she got uncomfortable enough.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said as she tried to look away.

"Great! Get ready. I'll meet you in the dojo," he said as he ran to his room to get dressed.

* * *

The president walked into the dojo where he found his graceful younger sister standing with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Alright, let's get started," he said as he noticed that his sister didn't move, "Megami?"

The girl eye's fluttered open as she realized that she had just fallen asleep while standing, "I actually did it. Oh hey bro. we doing this thing or what?"

The duo began to spar. They began their martial arts training at very young ages. Both of them grew to be very strong and well disciplined. After all, SaikouCorp needs leaders who can take care of themselves.

Each move was precise and well timed. Both of them seemed to be able to land hits on each other.

"I kind of missed sparring with you," Megami panted as she blocked one of his attacks.

"Yeah, I forgot how fun it is," he panted in response.

"You've both lost some of your stamina," a voice said which startled both of them. It was their sensei.

They both bowed at the man who stood before them, "You've both begun to lose stamina fast. Do you wish for me to take away your black belts?"

"No, sensei!" they both said in unison.

"Fine. We have a lot of work to do. Let us go outside," he said as he leads them outside.

He leads them to the pool where he stood at the edge, "You two are going to spar in water," he said as he put his hand in the water.

"Just why are we doing this?" Megami asked as she looked at the water in the pool.

"Water will help make fighting difficult. Thus, you can work on your stamina in here," he said as he motioned for them to enter the water.

* * *

Osoro walked over to her brother's room door and gave it a knock. After hearing a response for her to enter, she opened the door and found her brother shirtless which caused her to blush madly.

'Don't stare, Osoro. Don't stare,' she mentally screamed at herself as she looked at the boy before her. his toned body was hypnotizing.

"Is everything okay Osoro?" he asked as he noticed her staring.

'Say something you, idiot,' she thought but could only come up with one word, "Hi," she mentally face-palmed as the boy in front of her smiled, "I was just passing by. Bye!" she ran off.

"That was weird. Is my fly down or something?" he asked himself as he checked himself, "Hm, I guess she's just scared of shirtless guys then."

* * *

The student council members plus Megami walked towards the furnace and found the delinquents waiting for them, "Took you long enough," TJ said as he leaned against the wall, "Come on, the fight's at the cherry blossom tree," he said as he led the group.

Rina stood at the tree with the rest of her group, "What took you so long? I was starting to think you were chickening out," she teased.

"There was no way we would be too chicken to fight you!" Ito said with enthusiasm.

"Can we just get this over with?" the president said as he took off his blazer and handed it to his secretary.

Rina nodded and approached him, "Let's dance Posh."

The fight began with Rina lunging at Megamo aiming to land a punch but luckily, he managed to dodge and counter with a kick at her throat which caused her to cough.

At this point, Megamo approached her thinking the fight was over. That was until Rina grabbed him in a way that made him blush. She then managed to land a punch on his face that caused him to stumble back, "Your hormones get the best of you Posh. That's a weakness I've seen in you."

The president regained his composure and charged at her landing a kick on her left leg. Throwing her off her feet and on to the ground, "Hey TJ, I need a bat!" she said as the boy threw her a metal baseball bat.

"Hey, how would this be a fair fight if you had a weapon?" the president asked as he was annoyed by her actions.

"You see, delinquents don't care about fair fights," she said as she swung the bat at his shoulder which caused him to let his guard down giving her an opening to swing at his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm not just going to stand and watch my brother being beaten up in an unfair fight!" Megami said as she was held back by the Kito and Ginzo.

Rina then smirked at him and swung the bat landing a hit on his groin causing him to yell in excruciating pain, "How pathetic, being beaten up by a girl. You should've backed down when you had the chance," she said as she walked away from him, "You student council members should learn to mess with the right people," she said to her opponent's team, "Looks like this fight's ov-"

The president had managed to get up and land a punch on her head causing her to drop the weapon. He then lunged at her with several punches and kicks which caused her lose balance and fall to her knees.

"There's no way I'm getting defeated by a delinquent again," he said as he spat out blood. He then shoved Rina to the ground, "This is for thinking you could beat me in a fight," he said as he punched her face. He then raised his fist again, "This is for smashing my junk with a baseball bat," he punched her again, "This is for…" he said as the delinquent pulled him into kiss to which he kissed back.

"No! You idiot! Don't kiss her back," Megami shouted from the crowd as she had realized what was going on and at the same time, Osoro glared at her leader.

Immediately after the girl's warning, Rina proceeded to give the president a head-butt which instantly knocked him out giving the delinquents a win.

Rina stood using her baseball bat as a walking stick, "See you tomorrow losers. Remember, butt naked at lunch time," she said as she limped outside the school gates with her gang members following.

"Well too bad for you guys. I guess I'll be going now," Megami tried to sneak off but was caught by Kaede.

"You were on our team so you're doing this thing with us," the blonde said to which the silverrette sighed.

"Hey! What do you want?" Ito said to Osoro who had stayed behind.

"I just wanted to know if he was okay and we live together so I was gonna stay anyway," the young delinquent said.

"Let's take him to the infirmary," the secretary said as Kito and Ginzo picked up their unconscious leader.

* * *

The nurses attended to the president while his sisters sat in the waiting room. the rest of the student council had to go home as it was getting a little late.

Mujo Kina stepped out of the room where he was being tended to and issued for the girls to enter. The boy lay on a bed awake.

The duo approached him, "Bro, how are you feeling?" Megami asked the boy who only shrugged in response.

"Oh my God, did she make you dumb?" Osoro asked due to the lack of the verbal response.

"No, it just really hurts to talk. Say what time are we getting out of here?" The boy finally spoke up.

"Dad said he would be here to pick us up anytime soon. He seemed really worried once he heard you were in a fight," the silverrette said.

"Wait, you told dad I was in a fight. He's going to kill me," he said as the door swung open revealing a panting Kiyoteru.

"Mo! I heard you were in a fight. How badly are you injured?" he said as he rushed over to his son.

"I'm fine sir, I'll be okay by tomorrow," the president said.

"Tomorrow? Your junk was smashed with a metal baseball bat," Osoro said knowing that he probably wouldn't be fine.

"Fine, maybe a few days. I had a cup on so it wasn't that painful," the boy said as he pointed to a metal guard that was on a nearby table.

"Good evening, I suggest that he shouldn't come to school for the entirety of this week," Muja said as she stood in front of the group with her brother right next to her.

"His bruises will heal soon but I'm afraid since this is his second time receiving such an injury, he would need to stay in a safe environment for a bit," Mujo said.

"Oh well, I guess you'll be taking a break from school now," Kiyoteru said.

 **Hi guys, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Cause I sure did. I figured that I would like all the female student rivals to have some sort of relationship so the next chapter will focus on just that. Stay tuned.**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers. I'm back with another chapter of AAU. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Anyway, I don't really have much to say but thanks for reading.**

Chapter 14: Ghosts

"Um, where exactly are you taking me?" Osoro asked as her sister had just dragged her away from the furnace unnoticed by the other delinquents.

"You see. I need you to help get Kizana to back off," the silverrette sighed.

"Can't you just do it yourself? Everyone's scared of you. That is, unless you're scared of Kizana," Osoro asked as she smiled evilly at the shorter girl.

"No, it's just that whenever I use physical means against her, she thinks I'm flirting with her. she never takes me seriously whenever I do it verbally," the teen said as she blushed.

"She really has it for you, doesn't she?" Osoro teased.

"There she is. Let's drag her into the bathroom," Megami said as the blonde grabbed the purple haired girl.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kizana asked as she was shoved against the wall, "Who are you anyway?"

"Listen you little whore, you've been bothering a friend of mine and I don't like it. So leave her alone before I make you," Osoro spat. She had been working on her delinquent persona and needed to find out how good it had gotten.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Please let me go," Kizana whimpered. The delinquent persona was good.

Whilst all that was happening, a dark haired girl stepped out of a stall and out of cowardice decided to make a run for it but felt a hand grab her arm, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" the girl was pulled back and locked eyes with a pair of silver ones that were giving her a death glare.

"Please… I'm… not going to… tell anyone," she stuttered in fear.

"Hey! Bullying isn't allowed you know," a blonde girl with goggles in her head said.

The silverrette shoved the girl towards Osoro who caught her with her other hand and pinned her against the wall, "Listen, Genki girl. Get lost before I fu… I mean beat you up," Megami was trying to work on her swearing problem.

"I must let you know that as a member of the sports club, I'm familiar with self-defense," the girl said as she cracked her knuckles.

"What on earth is going on here?" Osana said as she came out of the bathroom stall clutching her stomach.

"Osana! I'm really sorry for that," Amai said as she ran into the bathroom and held Osana.

After Amai entered, the door closed behind her, "Oh no! you shouldn't have let the door close," the blonde said as she ran to try and open the door to which it didn't budge, "It takes a long time to open once it closes.

"Uhm why is there a kid in here?" Kizana asked as everyone turned to look at a black haired girl in an elementary school uniform. She was also dropped to the ground during the surprise.

Everyone started to panic and that certainly wasn't getting them anywhere. Megami started to grow annoyed with the congestion and needed a way to get everyone to calm down. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she started to think, 'What would Megamo do in this situation,' the noise was starting to get on her nerves and she decided to speak up, "Excuse me, can we all settle down please," she said but the noise only grew louder.

After several more attempts at getting them to calm down proved worthless. She grew irritated and lost her cool, "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled as everyone got quiet.

"I thought you were going to put a censor on your mouth," Kizana stated which earned her a shove from Osoro.

"Listen, I don't give a damn about the different problems we're facing but one thing that's not different is that we all want to get out of here," the silverrette pointed out to which all the girls nodded in agreement, "So. I believe some of us are already familiar with one another but to make it fair, why don't we introduce ourselves," she suggested to which everyone else agreed.

"I'm Osana Najimi," the orange-haired girl said while running back into the toilet stall.

"Amai Odayaka," a brunette said as she nervously glanced at the toilet stall Osana entered.

"Kizana Sunobu," the twin-drilled girl said as she filed her nails.

"O-Oka… Ruto," the dark-haired girl cupped her hands and looked at the ground.

"Asu Rito," the blonde said as she sat on the floor. It was clean enough.

"Osoro Shidesu," the delinquent said as she adjusted her jacket cape.

"Megami Saikou," the silverrette said as everyone turned to face the kid, "And you are?"

"I'm Hanako Yamada," she said sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" Asu asked the girl.

"My twin brother and I were coming to surprise our elder siblings and walk home with them. While we were looking for them, I needed to wee and came to use the bathroom. Now I'm stuck here with you guys," she explained.

"Well, since Asu said the door will open after a while, I suggest we all settle down and wait," the silverrette said as everyone found a spot to sit and rest.

* * *

A really long time had passed and they all seemed to fall asleep while waiting. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream woke everyone from their slumber and brought an even larger amount of confusion.

"Hey, why is it so dark in here, I can't see?" Asu's voice said.

"Oh my gosh! Did I just fall asleep on a toilet?" Osana could also be heard.

"Who the hell is trying to kiss me?" the silverrette yelled as she tried to get the attacker off of her. the commotion was irritating her again and she wasn't going to take it, "Guys! Calm down. The power's just been cut," she said as she shoved her attacker off of her. though everyone grew silent at the sound of the door creaking open, "How did the door open on its own?"

"It's believed… that there… were numerous murders… in… the 80s," Oka's voice could be heard through the silence, "The… ghosts of… the victims… are said… to haunt the… school."

"Oh my gosh, we're being haunted," Amai panicked.

"Really guys, you're going to believe someone who looks like they've been high on weed their whole life that there are ghosts in this place. How pathetic," Osana could be heard.

"The Miku reject is right. There's no way there's ghosts here. I've never heard of it from the third and second-years I've talked to," Megami agreed, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Who the hell are you calling a Miku-reject you baka! The pig-tails are original. Besides, you can only compare me to Asuna Kagurazaka from the Negima series," Osana growled., "Not that I watch anime or anything."

"Another thing that doesn't make sense is the fact that it's 7 PM and no one's even come looking for us," Osoro pointed out.

The silverrette who had decided to play leader spoke up, "One thing that's for sure is that the door is open and we can leave now," she said as she stood in front of the group, "Since it's creepy as fuck-err I mean heck out in the halls, I suggest we walk in groups of two," she said as she heard shuffling of feet and felt three pairs of hands grab her arms.

"Let go of her you creep, she's mine," Kizana spat.

"Like there's a chance that I'll let her walk with a whore like you," Amai spat back.

"I'm scared," Hanako said.

"Hey Osoro, don't you want someone to hold?" the silverrette asked her sister hoping she could lessen the number of hands holding her.

"Actually, everyone else is holding me," Osoro replied. So much for walking in groups of two.

"Kizana and Amai, you two are old enough to protect each other so you should walk together. Let me walk with Hanako," the silverrette suggested as none of the hands budged. Guess she was going to walk with them.

The group proceeded to walk down the halls trying their best to maneuver around in the dark building. It was silent which gave the atmosphere an eerie vibe.

"You know Megami, maybe when we get out of here, I can reward you for being so brave," Kizana flirted to which the silverrette blushed though only Kizana noticed.

"Back off, you weirdo," Amai said.

"What kind of reward are you going to give her?" Hanako asked as naïvely as a child can ask.

"Keep it PG 13 over there. I don't want you messing up my best friend's kid sister," Osana said from behind, "Do you bakas even know where we're going?"

"Honestly, we're still on the third floor but I think we're getting somewhere. I see stairs," the silverrette responded.

"I sense… a negative… energy," Oka said as she looked around in the dark.

"Right… any sign of progress up ahead?" Osoro asked as she didn't get Oka's belief in the supernatural.

"I see the stairs up ahead," Megami said as she tried to see through the darkness.

Another scream was heard causing the girls to start to panic again, "It's… near," Oka said again.

The silverrette felt the tension grow as everyone grew silent. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional whispers. What made it worse was the fact that Hanako started to cry. 'What would Megamo do in this situation?' she thought to herself. She had to admit that her brother was a rather well-established leader. 'Okay, I know what to do.'

The silverrette managed to get out of the grasps of the girls she was walking with, "Okay guys. I'm going ahead of you guys to check for anything weird. You should stay together for now," she said as she walked down the stairs leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Osana said as she now sat on the floor. The silverrette had been gone for about 10 minutes, "I bet she's probably ditched us."

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard running up the stairs together with heavy breaths. It was revealed to be Megami who was running away from something and she ran past the group of girls leaving them in confusion.

"Why is she running?" Asu asked as she looked down the stairs.

"It's here!" Oka shouted as she ran off leaving everyone else in shock.

"Ryoba!" said a ghostly figure that fazed in through the ground causing all the girls to run after the two who had left them earlier.

Osoro led the group into the bathroom and made sure everyone had entered before closing the door.

Commotion ensued as everyone began to have a panic attack, "I would have been home if it weren't for that undercooked octodog you gave me Amai," Osana groaned.

"I'm sorry Osana. I was trying to work on a new recipe," Amai apologized.

"I should've held it until we got home. Now I'll probably die because of this," Hanako said.

Osoro wasn't going to handle this group. She had to find Megami so that everything would be in place. As she walked around, she felt herself bump into a small frame under the sinks, "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm… fine. The ghost… just scared me," Oka responded while looking up at her, "I've been able to sense them for a long time now."

Osoro glanced at the smaller girl and helped her up, "Have seen Megami by any chance?"

"I think… she's in… the toilet stall…," Oka said as she pointed at a stall.

Osoro entered the stall and found Megami sitting on the toilet with her face in her hands, "Hey, what happened?"

"The ghost got to me. She scared me. She's horrifying," the silverrette mumbled.

"Come on, we still have to get going," Osoro said as she tried to get her sister to move but to no effect.

"I can't do this sis. Those ghosts are the worst thing I've ever seen. I'm not going to be able to lead you guys out of here," she explained without realizing that it had gone silent on the outside.

"I don't think those things are scarier than the things in the video games you play," Osoro wondered how she could sleep with all the images the girl exposes herself to, "if you don't lead us then no one will. We're counting on you to help us get out of here. Come on, we need you out there," Osoro said as she put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Fine. You're right. I can do this," the silverrette said as she stood and opened the door revealing each of the other girls standing there as if waiting for an order, "Well then ladies, I have a plan."

* * *

The group left the bathroom and began to make their way down the stairs. It was eerie silent but the group still walked onwards.

"How far are we from the exit?" Asu asked as she walked casually with her hands behind her head.

"Not far," the leader said as she held onto the elementary student's hand.

As if on cue, ten female ghosts appeared in front of the group stopping them in their tracks.

The silverrette motioned for the small girl to get behind her while she crossed her hands and glared the ghosts down.

"Revenge!" a brunette one said as it went closer to silverrette who didn't seem to be bothered but continued to glare at it.

The ghosts continued to make weird movements and say odd things, "Be careful," it said as it passed its hand through Megami's body while she still stood showing no fear.

"Let's go!" the leader said as she ran through the ghost with the group of girls running past her.

The plan was to see if the ghosts were tangible and since they weren't, the girls could run through them and make a break for it.

One ghost went and slapped the other, "What the hell was that?"

"I was trying to warn them that to be careful when they reach their third year," it said.

"Just follow them!" it said as all the ghosts started chasing after the group of girls.

The girls sprinted down the halls hoping to get away from the monsters behind them. They finally made it to the first floor and could see the school gate.

Osoro, Asu and Megami ran up the gate and started to help the other girls climb over. After everyone finished climbing, the silverrette decided to let the two blondes climb while she stood guard looked to see if any ghosts were near.

"Come on, you're the only one left," Osoro said.

The leader started to climb up the gate hoping to get to the other side. she then saw the ghosts coming after her and she wasn't going to be fast enough to climb over, "You try and look for help! I won't make it over the gate right now," she said as she let go of the gate and decided to run towards the shower room in an attempt to shake off the ghosts.

Sprinting as fast as her gamer legs could take her, Megami saw a figure issuing her to enter the girls' shower room. Following some weird figure's directions was better than being chased by ghosts.

The teen ran into the room and hid in the bath house while the ghosts searched for her. the teen tried to relax her heavy breathing. She then felt a hand grip her shoulder and turned to lock eyes with her brother.

"Megamo! The fu… heck are you doing here?" she asked at his sudden appearance, "Aside from that, why are you transparent?"

"Listen up you little shit. I'm not your brother, I'm your subconscious," the cursing convinced her more than the fact that she could see through him a bit.

"Well, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Listen up. know you've been counting on me the whole night to lead your friends but right now you have to lead yourself out of here," he said as he crouched in front of her.

"How do you expect me to do that?" she asked as she looked around searching for the ghosts' positions.

"I want you to get up and put on a Saikou face. Walk passed the ghosts without fear and remember…I'll always have your back," he said as he helped her stand up, "Now get out of here you bitch!"

The silverrette stood up as the manifestation of her subconscious vanished. She was going to do this thing without getting scared of the ghosts.

The teen put her hands in her blazer pockets and began to casually walk out of the bath house ignoring the ghosts' attempts a scaring her. she kept a straight face with nothing but seriousness in her eyes as she strode out of the room and made her way towards the gate.

She climbed over the gate and sighed in relief when she reached the other side. She then noticed the bright lights coming from police cars and regular cars. She glanced around and saw the girls interacting with their respective families. Now she just had to try and spot her own.

"Over here Megami!" she heard Osoro yell. She then turned and saw her sister with her brother and father. She then proceeded to run over and envelope her family members in a hug.

"Whoa there. what's going on?" Kiyoteru asked as he noticed a group of girls standing in front of his family.

Everyone turned to the girls who instantaneously bowed, "Sorry to interrupt you," Asu said as she stood up straight.

"But we just had to come and thank Megami-chan for being a very good leader. She was very brave," Hanako said as she also joined Asu in standing.

"Thank you Megami!" all the girls said and stood up straight.

Feeling butterflies in her stomach, the silverrette couldn't help but feel flattered, "Thanks a lot you guys. I'm honored to have been a great help to you all. But I'm going to say that I couldn't have done this by myself," she said as she smiled at the group before glancing at her subconscious standing in the distance who smiled at her before flipping her off and vanishing.

The group then walked away leaving the family behind, "You have got to tell us what happened on the way home. Get in," Kiyoteru said as he entered the car with the girls mimicking his action leaving the teenage boy staring into the distance.

'What the hell was that?' he asked himself before he was snapped out of his thoughts by his father, "Is everything okay, Mo?" the boy slowly nodded his head and entered the car.

"Well, it all started when saw Kizana being bullied by some delinquents. I wouldn't just sit there and watch so I single-handedly took them out," Megami started and the lie caused Osoro to cough.

 **Hey guys, that was Chapter 14 of AAU. Anyway, this was my favorite chapter so I put a lot of time into it and I hope you found it enjoyable too. Aside from that, keep on reading and I'd love to hear what you have to say. Stay tuned**

 **Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers. I hope everything's good with ya'll because I'm happy to bring you AAU's 15** **th** **chapter. Anyway, I assume that you've noticed that some chapters shift focus from the main 3 characters to other minor and supporting characters. This is to give readers a chance to see the world of AAU from other character's POVs. Anyway, enough said so…**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: A little extra weight.

"I feel so sick," Taeko said as she got off her bed and ran into the bathroom. She puked into the toilet while she held back her long black hair. Her she had been feeling like this for a few days. Constant headaches, swelling of legs, nauseaand light headedness. She had simply brushed off these feelings to probably be symptoms of her period approaching.

After puking, the teen walked into the shower and cleaned herself up. she had sweated so much in her sleep that she literally smelled horrible.

After her shower, she walked down stairs and found her family members having breakfast, "Good morning everyone," she greeted as she walked over to the table and took a seat.

"You've been oversleeping these days. Is everything okay?" her mother asked as she stood up to go do the dishes.

"I'm fine mom. I'll be fine in no time. I'll just get some pain killers from the infirmary at school," she said as she ate her breakfast at fast rate, "Now come on, Taro, we'll be late."

* * *

The two walked to school together with the Najimi twins every day. They were more of Taro's friends but she did babysit them when they were younger.

"So um Taeko, do you have like a boyfriend or anything?" Osano asked as he blushed while scratching the back of his head. It was cute that he had a crush on her but not cute that he tried to flirt with nearly any pretty girl.

The girl then smiled at the younger boy, "Yes Osano, I have a boyfriend," she said as he frowned, "But hey, there's a lot of pretty girls at school and outside of school. Maybe you'll find someone you like."

"Thanks," he replied as he put his hands in his pocket.

The group then arrived at school and separated as they made their ways to their classes.

Taeko walked into class and found her teacher already inside about to begin her lesson. She was dressed as skimpy as always but with a little plus as three of the buttons on her shirt weren't done exposing a lot of cleavage.

"You're late again Yamada," Mida said with raised eyebrows, "I'd warn you to stop being late like this or else you'll be meeting with the guidance counselor soon. Do you hear me?"

Rolling her eyes, Taeko bowed and apologized for her actions. She honestly didn't like her teacher that much but she told her herself to tolerate her until she graduated. She then took a seat next to her desk mate who seemed to be focusing a little too much.

"Are you even listening to a thing she's saying?" Taeko asked as she could see that he obviously wasn't looking at the board.

"I am listening to what she's saying but I'm not looking her face or the board. Let's just say that I'm benefitting in two ways," he chuckled, "Aside from that, I heard you hooked up with Aso."

"Oh yeah I did. We got together at that party you threw months ago. He's a really nice guy," Taeko finally got together with her crush and their relationship was going on well.

The president then put on a fake pout and put her hand on his chest, "Since you've got a boyfriend and all, does that mean you'll stop hanging with me and the other guys?" he asked with a childish voice.

"No, you guys are like my annoying little kids well only you and Kizano. Amao's a dick," she said as she stoked his cheek reassuringly.

"I can't believe you and daddy are still fighting," the boy said in a childish voice.

"Some men don't deserve to be talked to," the girl responded while crossing her arms. She and Amao had dated in the past but it didn't end well.

"I prefer when my students focus while I teach to them flirting in class," Mida said as she interrupted the duo forcing them to apologize.

* * *

The bell for lunch time rang and Taeko walked to the track where she pulled her boyfriend into a kiss.

"Hey baby," he greeted as he pulled back.

"Hey. I came to check on you," she said as she glanced at the other athletes training.

"Just training but now I'm checking my baby out," he said as he started to tickle her but stopped when he reached her stomach, "You've put on a little extra weight."

"Are you calling me fat," Taeko felt offended by his comment.

"No, I was just…" Aso said but sighed when Taeko smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry babe. I know what you mean. Anyway, I've gotta go," she said as she started to leave the area.

"Hey baby. I wanna take you out later tonight. If that's okay with you?" Aso said.

"Okay, that'd be nice," she said as she left the area.

The teen walked to her class clutching her stomach when she noticed Amao checking out the girls of his club.

"I don't know why you're so disgusting Amao," she said to the boy who glared at her.

"So it's okay when other boys check girls out but it's disgusting when I do it?" Amao said as he walked up to her.

"It's disgusting when boys with girlfriends do it," she said as she stared him in the eyes, "Don't you have like three or something?"

"Actually, I'm single at the moment and I'm ready to mingle," he said as he grabbed her hands.

"Too bad Amao, I'm taken," she said as she broke free from his grasp.

"Heh, I can't believe another guy actually fell for you," he teased as he bent over in order for their faces to be on equal levels, "He probably was just desperate and needed something to talk about with his friends."

Feeling her anger boil, Taeko pushed the boy back, "He's actually a sweet guy who has respect for women unlike perverts like you," she said and stormed off leaving the boy behind.

The teen walked into the classroom and took a sat at her desk. Getting provoked by Amao really took a toll on her. she begun to feel really light headed and dizzy. She needed to get out of class now, "Sensei, may I leave the room?" she asked to which the teacher allowed.

* * *

She ran into the girls' bathroom and began to vomit into the toilet. She then felt her hair being pulled back in order for it not to get in the way. When she finished puking, she found herself being pulled into her desk mate's arms, "Taeko, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Megamo. I'm just not feeling…" she said but passed out before she could continue.

"Well, I guess she was lucky that I was patrolling this afternoon," he said as he lifted her bridal style and started to rush her to the infirmary.

Aso was smoking the same afternoon and took notice of the boy carrying his girlfriend and ran after him, "Hey, what's going on?"

"I found her puking in the girls' bathroom and then she passed out on me," he said as the arrived at the infirmary entrance.

"I'll be taking her from here thank you," Mujo said as he took the unconscious girl from the president's arms, "You two can wait in the reception."

* * *

The two boys sat in the waiting room while the nurses attended to Taeko, "How exactly did she pass out," Aso had started sweating due to nervousness.

"I was just patrolling and when I saw her run into the girls' bathroom. I decided to follow her and saw her puking into the toilet. I helped her up but she fainted on me," he explained, "She's been sick for some time now."

"I hope it's nothing serious," he said to which the other boy nodded.

Muja stepped out of the ward with her face not looking as jolly as usual. It looked worried, "Uhm, Megamo."

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he stood up.

"Please go and inform the guidance counselor that she's needed at the infirmary immediately," she ordered as the boy walked out.

"Is she alright?" Aso asked as he wiped his forehead.

The woman smiled at the boy warmly, "She's fine now. Don't worry about it okay," she then walked back into the reception.

Minutes later, the guidance counselor walked in as the president opened the door for her and closed it behind him.

Muja motioned for everyone to enter the ward where Taeko sat as she was now conscious. She looked a little pale.

The male nurse joined the group that surrounded the patient, "The news we're about to share with you is something very unexpected," he said.

"This young lady here is… pregnant," Muja said as everyone's eyes widened including Taeko's as she found out at that moment as well, "A few months pregnant to be exact."

"This is something certainly strange. Do you have any idea on who the father may be?" Genka asked as she placed a hand on her chin.

"There may be a need for DNA tests to be run on the boys in the school," Muja said and then turned to the two boys already present, "Boys do you mind?" she asked causing both of them to blush.

"There's no need for you to run tests," Taeko said startling everyone.

"What do you mean?" Genka asked.

"Aso is the father," she said which caused everyone to look at the blonde boy, "I slept with him at a party months ago and we didn't use protection. It can only be his."

"Well young man, I hope you know what kind of responsibility you've put yourself into?" the counselor asked the nervous boy, "You shouldn't dare leave this girl alone."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Aso said as he wiped his forehead.

"Well Yamada. Due to your carelessness, your education has been affected," Genka said, "Since it hasn't become very visible yet, you will be allowed to attend school until visible signs become present. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am," she said and looked at her hands.

"Well, what you boys have seen and heard in this room should stay in this room. I don't expect either of you to go around spreading this. Do you hear me?" The counselor said to which the two boys nodded.

"I believe that the issue will be put on hold for today. The Yamada should remain in the infirmary until the nurses believe she is fit to be allowed to move around. You boys will continue to attend class regularly as if you know nothing. Now please go," Genka dismissed.

"You're in for a lot of work," the president told the boy as they stood outside the infirmary.

"Gosh, I know okay. I should have been more careful," Aso said as he ran his hand through his hair, "Now I don't know what I'm going to tell my sister and my aunt."

"Honesty, the only thing I can tell you to do is to take care of her. You should work together to make sure your kid's and your happiness is kept alive. Don't be a jerk and leave her," He said as he put a hand on the sports captain's shoulder, "If you do leave her, I swear I'll make sure regret doing so," he deadpanned.

"Some reassurance that was," Aso sarcastically said as the president walked away, "Rich kids," he muttered.

"Heard that!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and turned around only to lock eyes with his younger sister, "Asu?"

"The sports club members are waiting for you," the girl said as she grabbed her brother's yellow sweater and tied it around her waist, "Now come on. I'll race you to the gym," she said as she ran off causing her brother to follow her.

 **Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now you know what's going on with some of the other characters in the story and if you happen to be an Aso x Taeko shipper, you should've enjoyed that. Anyway, stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys. I'm back with another chapter of AAU. I don't really have much to say so I guess I'll just jump right back into the story.**

Chapter 16: Father and Gamer bonding.

Megami rushed into her room and dropped her bag onto her bed. She had held in her pee for like the whole day and now it was just banging on the doors to be let out.

She rushed into her bathroom and was so surprised at the sight before her that her need to pee totally left. Someone had used her bathroom. But that wasn't the bad part. It appeared that they had missed horribly and sprayed all over the toilet and floor.

"What the fu… dge," she said as she ran out of her bathroom and found a brunette boy on her bed, "Who the hell are you?" she said as she pulled out a pistol from one of her drawers.

"Woah, relax you little skank. It's me, your subconscious," he said as he raised his hands.

"Don't you take my brother's form or something?" she asked while still not putting the weapon down.

"You see. This is my true form. I only take his form when you're in a leadership crisis because he seems to be the one you depend on," He explained, "I used to have your mom's form you know?"

The silverrette lowered the weapon and put it back in its drawer while sighing, "I'll assume you were the one who was using my bathroom. Why the hell did you pee all over the place?"

"You know. I've had a female form for a very long time so I'm not very familiar with this thing," he explained while pointing at his crotch, "I'm honestly not sure on how to use it."

"You should've aimed, you… idiot," the teen blushed, "Ugh, just check out how guys pee or something. Besides, don't you know that there's a reason boys and girls don't share bathrooms."

"Chill out, skank. I'll go clean your bathroom now," He said as he walked passed the girl into the bathroom.

Suddenly, the sensation that bothered the girl before returned with even more power than before. The teen ran out of her room and into Osoro's room where she stormed into the bathroom and crashed onto the toilet, "That's hits the spot," she said without realizing that the blonde was showering.

"Is someone there?" Osoro's voice startled her sister.

The silverrette decided to sneak out of the bathroom and rush back into her room. she had a gaming session planned and she didn't want to be late at all. She quickly threw off her uniform and rushed in for a quick shower.

She wore a large T-shirt with a pair on short shorts. She then booted up her Saikoustation4 and went online. Tonight was going to be a long night, "Hey um, Megami."

The silverrette turned to look at the subconscious who stood in front of her naked. The sight caused a bit of blood to dribble from her nose but she quickly wiped it up and covered her eyes, "Why are you naked?"

"You see, I don't have any other clothes to wear and none of your stuff fits," he explained almost casually.

"Listen pal. I don't even know why you need clothes considering you aren't even a physical being," she said still looking away, "There's like three other guys in this house. Try looking through their closets," she said as the being vanished.

Rolling her eyes, Megami turned back to the videogame and logged into her account. "WELCOME BACK SAIKOUPATH" was shown on the screen as her avatar took form. She decided to base its appearance on her own as it also donned silver hair and eyes. It also wore some high level armor due to her hard work.

The Avatar landed in a technologically advanced world where several NPCs and players roamed freely. The game allowed players to pick from four character types. These were Law enforcer, Criminal, Vigilante and Nobody. Her choice was the Vigilante character type because there were times when she would help the law and other times when she would break it.

An orange haired avatar approached Megami's and stood in front of her, "Hey there Saikoupath," Osana's voice came. They had started gaming together ever since the ghost incident.

"How can I help you QueenBaka?" she responded.

"There've been several complaints about a player who seems to be killing several other players for no apparent reason," Osana's character type was a Law enforcer.

"How is that any of my business?" Saikoupath asked.

"If you manage to subdue him or her. There's a level up package as a reward and I know that you definitely need an improvement on your apartment," she had a point.

"Okay where can I find them?"

* * *

Saikoupath roamed an area which was rather empty considering how most players feared being killed. It was suspiciously quiet.

"I'd advise you to leave this area," a cold apathetic voice said startling the vigilante.

"Hey. Why don't you show yourself?" Saikoupath asked as she looked around.

"Last warning," the voice said again.

"Hey! I'm not leaving this area until you show yourself," she demanded.

"Your funeral," the voice said as a black haired avatar appeared out of nowhere and lunged at the vigilante impaling her instantly.

"What the fuck was that?!" Megami yelled as her character respawned in its apartment.

The avatar that killed her appeared in her apartment.

"What're you doing here?" her avatar asked as the other slowly approached her.

"Your character is of high level and you carry numerous valuables. I'm going to enjoy robbing you," it's voice said again.

Megami's night continued with her constantly being killed by the mysterious avatar. No matter what method she used, she just kept on dying.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked as the figure crept closer to her.

"I am… Emotionless," it said before ending her life once again.

The silverrette groaned as she logged out of her account. She had never been defeated so many times by some nobody, "It's probably because of these out dated controllers. I need to get new ones tomorrow," she said as she looked at her alarm clock which showed 3 AM, "Well today anyway."

The girl then decided to plop onto her bed and sleep. Not noticing the figure sleeping next to her.

The rays of sunlight hit Megami's face waking her up immediately. She sat up and stretched her arms, "You're a rough sleeper," her subconscious' voice came from beside her.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked the boy who was rubbing his neck, "Why do you even need to sleep?"

"I'm going to be visible for a while so I'm just trying to get used to human activities like sleeping and eating," He said while sitting up.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower," she said as she got out of the bed and grabbed a towel.

"Do you need help with your back?" he asked as she shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

After dressing up in a black short-sleeved dress with a gold trim and buttons. She decided to accessorize with a solid gold necklace, "You look great," her subconscious said as he looked at her from the bed wearing nothing but a pair of briefs.

"Thanks," she said as she turned to face him, "You don't have a name so I'll call you… Shohin."

"Your brother's middle name?" Shohin asked to which the girl nodded, "Okay then. Have a nice day," he said as the girl walked out of the room.

The silverrette walked into the living room where she saw her father drinking a glass of wine. Taking a bow, she began to speak, "Good morning sir," she greeted to which the man didn't respond.

"S-Sir?" she was confused by his lack of response.

"This idiot said that he's only going to respond to "dad" from now on," Otosan said as he sipped a cup of tea.

"um, okay. D-Dad, I was wondering if you would lend me some money?" she asked. Using that title was going to be hard.

"What for?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"I need to go to the hardware store to get some game accessories," she said hoping he would agree.

The man then smiled and stood up, "That seems great. In fact, I don't really have plans today so I can take you. Father daughter bonding," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, let's go," he said as he took the girl out of the room.

"That girlfriend of his is making him soft. Anyway, that fool has always thought with his heart instead of his brain. I wonder why I made him the head of SaikouCorp? Yukiteru was more level-headed," Otosan said as he sipped more of his tea, "Too late to change."

Kiyoteru lead his daughter into his car. He usually travelled by limo when running business related errands but drove whenever he had free time.

"So sweetie, how was your night?" he tried to start a conversation.

"It was rather tiring. How was yours?" she tried to keep it going.

"It was tiring too. I had a heap of work to do and I only got to rest at 3 AM. I then had to get up at 4 AM and finish up," he explained.

'I guess his lack of sleep isn't caused due to over drinking after all,' Megami thought, "Why didn't you choose to spend the rest of the day resting?" she asked her father who just smiled.

"Trust me, I never have time to rest. That's why I'm always eager to spend time with my family," he said as he drove.

"So… do you always only sleep for an hour a day?" the teen asked her father.

"No, I actually sleep for four hours a day but there is the occasional five," he said.

"You really go through a lot, don't you?" she asked the man who just smiled.

"It's worth it. As long as my babies are happy, I'm happy," he said as put a hand on her shoulder, "You, Megamo and Osoro. You're all that matters to me. I know what I did in the past but I'm a new and responsible man now. You can tell me anything. I may not be Miya but I'll try my best to love you as much as she did."

"Speaking of mom, I want to apologize for being the reason she isn't here anymore," the teen apologized.

"You shouldn't apologize Megami. It's not your fault she's gone. It breaks my heart knowing that you feel this way," Kiyoteru felt guilt knowing that he once blamed his daughter of something he did. He then put his hand on hers, "Hey, no need to feel this way. We're here. Let's go get your stuff," he said as the car stopped outside the store.

The businessman got out of the driver's seat and went to the other side to open the door for his daughter and led her into the store, "This is an interesting store. Hey I'll look around while you get your game," he said as he walked off.

The teen walked into the console accessories section. She was looking for the latest version of the Saikoustation controller so that maybe she could beat Emotionless.

She scanned the shelves like an eagle searching for its next kill. After several minutes of searching, there it was. The "Saikouhandler Pro" sat on its own on a shelf among several other controllers.

"Oh yeah," Megami said as she walked over to the controller and held it. When she began to pull, she realized that she wasn't the only one holding on to it. She glanced downwards and locked eyes with a pair of grey ones. Not letting go of the package, the girls began to scan each other.

The pair of eyes belonged to a girl with black hair. She was slightly shorter than the silverrette and seemed to be flat-chested, "I believe I grabbed it first," she said with a straight face.

That voice seemed familiar to the silverrette, "Actually I grabbed it first so if you don't mind, I've got a rival to destroy," she said as she refused to let go of the controller.

"Huh, funny. There's someone I plan on tormenting tonight," she replied.

The voice now triggered a memory in Megami's mind, "Emotionless?"

"Saikoupath?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Megami couldn't believe the person who had been destroying her all night was some kid, "I can't believe you're the person who was destroying me last night."

"I look too young, don't I? don't worry, you were slightly better than all the other players I've killed," She deadpanned.

"Say, why don't you tell me your real name?" the silverrette asked. Trying to find out a little more about her new rival.

"Ayano. Ayano Aishi," she said as she examined the silverrette, "You're a Saikou, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am a Saikou. My name is Megami," she introduced herself, "Say… why don't you tell me a little bit about your playing style?"

* * *

"I'd fire him I was you," Kiyoteru said as he was speaking to one of his employees on the phone, "I'll be there five hours from now," he then hung up and glance around, "I wonder where Megami is."

"Excuse me sir but have you seen my daughter?" a sweet voice said causing the man to turn to face her, "She's really small and kind of looks like me."

Kiyoteru's jaw slightly dropped at the woman standing in front of him. Her long charcoal hair still didn't change in style, "Ryoba?"

The woman smiled at him. Her emotionless face had developed into a sweet and more welcoming one, "Kiyoteru. It's been a while," she smiled.

"So it has," he said as cleared his throat, "So how is Kiyoto?" Asking about his former rival wasn't something he would do.

The woman's smile grew wider at the mention of her husband, "He's doing fine great. Thanks for asking," she said but then raised her eyebrow as she started to ask, "I heard that Miya passed on. Is it true?"

"Y-Yes, she did pass on years ago," he explained, "So um… what brings you here?"

"My son had soccer practice today so I took him and then my daughter wanted some "Videogame," so I brought her here. I'm tired of waiting so I'm trying to find her," she said. Her presence still had an effect on the man as he was now blushing.

"These kids and their videogames. Is that your daughter over there?" the man said as he glances over to where his daughter was talking to a black haired girl.

Ryoba's smile then widened, "There she is," she agreed, "By the way, I didn't know you had a second child," Ryoba said as she examined the girl with her daughter.

"Ah, that's Megami. She's currently the last child I had with Miya," he explained.

"Miya was such a wonderful person. She was the person who assisted me in cooking meals that helped me win my husband's heart," Ryoba said.

Miya was helping her win over her Senpai and at the same time helping Kiyoteru win Ryoba, 'She was smarter than I thought,' The businessman thought, "Is that so?"

* * *

"Why won't you admit that you're a modder?" Megami butted heads with the younger girl.

"Just because my character has warp abilities doesn't mean I'm a modder. You should just become a better gamer," she smirked but then glanced to the side causing the older girl to look in that direction.

"You two seem to not be in agreement. What's the matter?" Ryoba asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Oh no. I was just helping her reach the controller," the silverrette said as she gave Ayano the box. She didn't want to look like a jerk for arguing with a kid.

'Smooth ay. You're going to regret this,' Ayano thought after receiving the controller, "Thank you very much," she said.

"You're welcome," the silverrette groaned as Ayano walked away with her mother.

"That was impressive. I wouldn't expect you to give something away so easily," Kiyoteru said as he put his hand around his daughter.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need some special controller to play games," she said.

"If that's the case then let's get home. I have a meeting to attend later," Kiyoteru said and led the teen out of the store.

* * *

The silverrette rushed into her room and began to throw of her dress when she heard a voice, "You're back."

Buttoning up her dress again, the teen blushed as Shohin sat on her bed still wearing nothing but the briefs, "I need to change you know?"

"Oh I'm sorry," he said as he got up, "Hey, I learnt how to pee properly. Wanna see?"

"No, I'll pass," she said as the male nodded and walked into the bathroom while she changed into her gaming attire which normally consisted of a t-shirt and shorts.

She then booted up her console ad logged into her account.

Her avatar spawned in its apartment but it seems that she was robbed dry. All the collectibles she had put all over the place were gone, "Oh come on. She's already been here."

"Hello, Saikoupath," the apathetic voice said.

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter because I spent a lot of time on this one. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back readers. It is I VivaDeAsap. I'm back with another chapter of AAU and I hope you're looking forward to this one. Anyway, here we go.**

Chapter 17: Paranormal Activity

"Um… Oka. You should wake up now," Oka's brother Oko said as he stood by the door to her room.

The teen had stayed up all night watching horror movies and she barely got any sleep, "Thanks Oko. I'm up now," she replied. Her slowed speech was only present when she was nervous but when she was around those she was used to; she spoke nearly smoothly.

The boy nodded and left the door. Oka got out of her beddings and went into the shower.

The girl walked into the kitchen where she found her parents and brothers seated at the table, "Morning honey," the dark haired woman greeted.

"Morning mom," she said as she sat at the table, "This looks delicious."

"Thank you. It's my specialty," she said as she served her, "You didn't get much sleep again, did you?" she asked as she noticed her daughter's appearance.

"No, the movies I watched last night were amazing," she said as she began to eat, "That stuff is real and the movies teach me how to deal with them," she explained to which her parents slightly frowned.

"Okay Oka. I believe you," Her father said. Oka's parents always wondered why she believed in the suprnatural and it seemed her brother was starting to believe too.

* * *

Oka walked to the school while clutching her favorite occult book. She had bought it online once the description said it was crafted in a haunted house.

The girl walked into the building and changed her shoes with the rest of the students. She felt herself shiver as the auras of some of the students were too dark for her to be comfortable around.

She walked into her classroom and took a seat next to Shin Higaku. The two seemed to instantly click due to the fact that the boy found the supernatural to be cool.

"Morning Oka," he greeted.

"Morning Shin. How was the book I lent you?" Oka asked as she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah it was awesome. The way the ghouls were summoned was so epic," he said causing Oka to smile with great delight.

"I'm… glad you like it," the girl blushed.

"Say, have you received a response from the student council about the club?" he asked.

"Oh um, no. I'll try and speak to them about it today after school," she said as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Oka walked around seeing as it was club time and she was yet to see any student council member around.

"Where on earth are these people?" she asked herself and as if on cue, Ito walked right passed her.

"Excuse me vice president," she said causing the boy to turn around and look at her.

"What is it? I'm late for a meeting," he said as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"I… wanted to know… if the student council… has agreed to the formation of… the Occult Club?" she cupped her hands and looked at the floor.

Ito looked at the girl from head to toe, 'she has a lot of nerve thinking she could start up a club like that,' he thought, "Hey. Why don't you come with me to the student council room and you can ask the entire body?" he asked to which the girl shivered.

"Is that… really… necessary?" she asked.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the student council room.

The boy startled the rest of the student council when he abruptly rushed into the room and pushed a girl onto a chair in front of the tables where they sat.

"Ito, what is this?" Kaede asked as she twirled her blonde hair with her finger.

"This is the girl who wanted to start up an "Occult Club" in this school," he said as he took a seat.

"Well young lady, why don't you tell us your name," the president asked as all attention was turned towards the girl.

"Young lady? What the hell. You sounded like a dad," the disciplinarian snickered

"Shut up! doesn't hurt to have a little respect, does it?" the president argued.

"Boys, I'd suggest we get back to the main topic at hand," the secretary said snapping the two from their bicker.

"Sorry about that. So um, what's your name?"

"My name… is Oka Ruto," she said still looking at the ground.

"What can we do for you?" he asked.

"I requested… that there be… a formation… of an Occult Club earlier," she said as she slowly looked up to the people in front of her, "I wanted… to know if… you had agreed… to its formation?"

"Why would you even want to form such a club?" Ito asked.

"This school… has very… dark presences. I feel… that people should… be able to… learn more about… the supernatural and… maybe commute with them," she said while looking at the group that sat in front of her.

The group of students glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. Oka felt the sting as they all laughed at her. she hated when people never took her seriously.

The group of students then managed to quiet down their laughter and then Ginzo began to speak, "Bad presences huh? So you can see them?" he chuckled.

"I'm able… to feel them and… I can also read… auras," she said while looking at the ground.

"Really? Fine. What do our auras say about us?" Ito asked while rolling his eyes.

Oka closed her eyes and felt herself entering another dimension. She could feel, hear and see what couldn't be seen. She looked and the student council members and saw right through them; some of their deepest secrets brought to the light.

Oka opened her eyes and saw the council members looking at her expectantly. Taking in a deep breath, she began to speak, "Ito. I honestly don't think a boy like you should be paying girls to send you explicit photos," she said as the boy blushed out of embarrassment.

"T-That's not true," he said while looking at his desk.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Ginzo taunted.

"He certainly deserves one more than you Ginzo. It seems your duties as disciplinarian have led you "discipline" your girlfriend by physically abusing her," Oka's stammer seemed to have left her. the words she said caused the disciplinarian cross his arms groan.

"No surprise there," Kito said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Kito. Your aura seems to be the darkest. That girl is traumatized by what you did," Oka exposed as Kito's eyes went wide.

"This is getting creepy. Oka, I think you should stop," Kaede said as she swallowed heavily.

"I'm not done telling all of your secrets," Oka said calmly, "You know Kaede, you're such a pretty girl. I don't know why you would adjust your uniform to reveal a lot more skin than needed just so you can get special attention from these boys. Why don't you just ask one of them out?"

Kaede crossed her legs out of embarrassment as all the boys glanced at her before blushing.

"And you Mr. President," Oka smirked at the silverrette who gulped nervously, "I don't think you'd want anyone to know about what happened with your cousin Miyuji. Oh, what about the time you snagged some rather interesting photos of your teacher during one of your lessons. Oh, how about the time you…" she said but was cut off when he slammed his fist on the table.

"That's enough about that," he said with his voice at a deeper tone than usual, "You know that for you to form a club, you shouldn't be the only one in it?"

Oka's trance faded and she returned to her normal nervous state, "I… have only one person… who would like to join."

"If you can find four more to join then you can form this club," the president said.

"R-Really? Okay… I'll do it," the girl said.

"You can go now," the boy dismissed.

Feeling a bit of happiness flow through her. Oka smiled and walked out of the room leaving the students nervously looking at each other.

The girl made her way towards the gate and found Shin waiting for her, "So, what did they say?" he asked.

"We need four more people in order for the club to start," she said as they began to walk home.

"That's awesome but who's going to want to join such a club?" he asked.

Oka then held his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, "We'll just have to search harder."

The boy blushed at her actions but quickly hid it, "I'll help you look."

* * *

The bell for lunch time rang and Oka was out trying to figure out who might want to join. 'Maybe I should ask one of the girls,' she said as she started to approach Asu who was with Amai by the fountain.

"Hi Oka," Asu greeted while Amai waved.

"Hi guys... Would you be interested… in joining… a club about… dealing with the… supernatural?" the girl asked while cupping her hands.

"Sorry Oka but we're already in clubs," Amai said as Asu nodded in agreement.

"You're starting a club or something?" the athlete asked while tilting her head.

"Yeah… the student council… said that I need… more members to start it," she sighed.

"Well. In order for you to start a club, you need to advertise it so that people will know about it and want to join," Amai said while pointing at a notice board that had posters for other clubs on it.

"You should try and find a way to advertise it. Maybe then people will want to join," Asu added.

Oka sighed and thanked the girls before looking for her other friends.

She then saw Osoro and Kizana outside the drama clubroom and then approached them hoping to receive positive answers from the duo.

"Hi guys," she greeted causing them both to look at her.

"Hi Oka," they responded in unison.

"Would… you like to… join… a club about… supernatural things?" she asked while cupping her hands.

"You mean like ghosts? Nope, I don't like that stuff," she said while looking at her finger, "Plus I'm already in a club anyway."

"Actually, I don't do clubs. They're a handful," Osoro said causing the girl to sigh.

"Oh… well. Do you guys… know any way in which I can… advertise?" she asked hoping maybe she would receive some help.

"You could do some posters for your club," Osoro said while pointing at the drama club poster which depicted a masked purple haired anime boy, "This poster manages to draw a lot of attention every day."

"It seems anime style posters are the best ones. If you need an illustrator, you can ask Osana to do it for you. She drew this very poster," Kizana explained while Oka nodded.

Osoro then looked at Kizana, "I'm afraid I' going to have to say no to your offer. Acting isn't my thing."

"Oh come on Osoro. You'd make an excellent thug for the play," she said which caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that I look like a thug?" she asked; visibly offended.

Before the argument could escalate, Oka snuck off and started to look for Osana.

She found Osana reading a manga with Megami outside the gaming club and approached them. She felt her nervousness kick in at full gear as these two girls made her the most nervous.

"Hi," she squeaked causing both girls to panic and close the manga quickly before hiding it.

"It's just a comic!" Osana said before realizing that it was Oka, "Oh hi."

Taking in a deep breath, Oka began to speak, "I-I was wondering… I-If you w-would… like to join… a supernatural club?" she asked while looking at the ground.

"S-S-S-S-Speak clearly," the silverrette mocked, "We can't hear you."

"Wouldyouliketojoinaclubaboutthesupernatural!" Oka asked nervously.

"We're already in the gaming club," Megami said causing the girl to sigh in defeat.

"W-Well, O-Osana?" she asked.

"Yeah, this better be important," Osana responded with raised eyebrows.

"I heard… t-that you did posters… and I was wondering… if you would… do one for… the Occult Club?" she asked as her stammering calmed down a bit.

"A poster huh? Okay but it won't be cheap do you hear me?" She intimidated the girl.

"O-Okay, thanks," she said as she quickly walked away from the area.

* * *

Oka walked home with Shin by her side as usual and this time, she decided to hold his hand while they walked, "S-So, did you manage to find any new members?" he asked as he blushed.

"No but I've managed to get someone to help us advertise for the club," she said as she looked downwards, "I just hope it'll be okay."

Shin gave the girl's hand a light squeeze, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to help out," he said as he smiled at her.

Days began to move as Oka tried to gain members. She even got some of her friends from other clubs to help her advertise for the club. The Drama club would do poems about it, the Gaming club decided to install supernatural themed games and the Cooking club started handing out Halloween themed treats.

Despite all the efforts, people still didn't seem to be interested in the club. Oka slammed her face against her desks as her friends apologized for not being able to help out with the advertisement anymore.

"Oh my gosh Shin. I think I'll just give up," she sighed.

"Honestly, I don't think I can say anything about this," he replied.

"Sorry to disturb your chat but you're wanted in the student council room Oka," Megami said as she leaned against the door arch.

"I guess I'll see you later, Shin," Oka said while standing and walking to the room.

She entered the room and found all of the council members staring at her with rather nervous looks. She slowly made her way to the center of the room and stood cupping her hands due to the stares she received.

The president then cleared his throat and began to speak, "W-Well Oka. Please sit," he requested to which the girl did.

"Erm, we've noticed that your club hasn't received any new members," he stated to which the girl silently nodded, "It has also been noticed that you've been trying hard to gain people's interest," he said again while she nodded.

"Just get to the point," the secretary said.

"We've seen how hard you've worked to get your club to work and we as a body have decided to allow you to form the club," he said as the girl's face lit up, "Your club room has already been assigned and an interior designer came through today and decorated for you. Here are the keys to the room," He said while giving her a pair of keys.

"Thank you… so much," she said as she bowed.

"Y-You're welcome. You're free to go," he dismissed as the girl walked out of the room, "Maybe all this weird stuff is gonna stop happening now."

Oka ran out of the room and into her classroom where she saw Shin sitting at their desks, "O-Oka! What happened?" he asked as he stood up.

The girl then jumped on him with a kiss causing him to blush deeply. After pulling away, Oka began to speak, "the student council has agreed to let the club form!" she said before realizing what she had just done, "I'm… sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go see our club room now," he said as he held Oka's hand.

The duo walked into the room and looked at it in awe. It was dark in the interior which gave it a mysterious vibe. Bookshelves filed with several books were put against the walls. Five chairs were put in each corner of the room with a rug in the center of the room, "This looks awesome," The boy said as he entered the room.

Oka looked around in awe, "This will be the start of an entirely new experience."

 **Hello readers. That was chapter 17 of AAU and I hope you enjoyed it especially Oka fans. I'm writing these chapters in bulk because I'm going to be going on a long hiatus soon and I don't want you guys to be left with nothing to read. Anyway, bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back readers. Here is another chapter of AAU. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Blending

Kiyoteru's limo parked outside the gate of Akademi High. The chauffer opened the door for him allowing him to step out of the vehicle. He had arrived at the school at 9 AM so there were no students outside to draw any attention.

The man straightened out his jacket before proceeding to make his way into the building. He made his way around until he found the door he was looking for; the Guidance Counselor's Office.

He made his way into the room and saw Genka typing away at the computer. Her face focused and serious. Her seriousness was what Kiyoteru found very cute. He decided to watch her work for a bit until she spoke up.

"How may I help you?" she asked without looking away from the computer.

"Oh no, I just came to check in on you," the businessman said. His voice startled the woman and caused her to look at him.

"I thought you were a student," she sighed, "Kiyoteru, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said. I'm checking in on you," he said while looking at her, "Is it wrong to check on your girlfriend once in a while?"

"Kiyoteru, I'm working right now," she said while standing up and walking up to him, "But I'm doing great."

"Aside from that, I wanted to invite you for dinner at my place tonight. Our families should get to know each other. After all, we can't keep our relationship a secret from our kids," he said while holding her hands in his own.

"I don't know. Kenji has never taken kindly to any man I've dated. That's why I even gave up on dating at some point," she said while looking down, "Ever since his father walked out on us, he's hated other men."

"Isn't he just twelve years old? I don't think he'll be that bad," the man said while the woman walked back to her desk.

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing and angry Mida Rana who stormed in, "Genka! I had've it with him. He has become too overbearing," she complained before noticing the businessman and changing to her normal flirty self, "Why hello handsome."

Before he could respond, the sound of a throat clearing came from the door and he locked eyes with a pair of angry ones that belonged to Mido who stood with his arms crossed.

Mida groaned once she noticed his presence, "I thought I told you to stop following me around!" she yelled before storming out of the room with her husband following.

"Are those teachers?" Kiyoteru asked still shocked by what unfolded in front of him.

"Yes, they are teachers. They've been having problems with their marriage recently," she explained, "It seems their problems are affecting them during working hours as well."

Sighing, Kiyoteru decided to get back to the main issue at hand, "Please Genka. Come for dinner tonight. All we have to do is get our children to acknowledge our relationship. My father already seems to be okay with you," he explained hoping the woman would agree.

"Fine. I'll come with Kenji for dinner with you and your kids," she agreed while the man smiled, "You know, you have a cute smile."

* * *

"Okay kids. My girlfriend is going to be here soon with her kid and I expect you all to be on your best behaviour," he said to his three children who just nodded in agreement, "I expect no fighting from any of you and by that I mean Megami," he said as the girl simply nodded.

The doorbell rang catching the man's attention. He opened the door and saw Genka standing with a blonde smaller boy, "You look stunning," he complimented before attempting to kiss her hand only to be stopped by the child next to her.

"There's no need to kiss her hand creep," the boy spat before shoving the older man's gloved hand away, "Aren't you old enough to be my mom's dad?"

"Kenji! I'm so sorry Kiyoteru," she woman apologized clearly embarrassed by his actions.

The businessman simply smiled at her, "There's no need to apologize. Now please come in," he said while making way for the two to enter, "By the way, I'm only 46."

The group sat at the dining table minus Otosan who was feeling unwell and decided to sleep early.

"Wow mom. You've dated so many people but I never knew you could score someone with a load of cash," he said as he looked around the well-furnished dining room.

"Kenji, that's impolite," his mother tried to correct.

"Oh it's fine. He's a young boy. Let him express himself," the businessman said while observing the child.

"Yeah, can it mom," he ordered before tapping the table, "Hey, when's the food getting here? I'm hungry."

"You're so young yet you talk so much," Megamo commented.

"Is that so? I don't give a damn about what you have to say," he snarled as the president kept his cool and stayed silent.

"You're not going to say anything eh? Fine," he said while getting up, "How about you blondie? You aren't going to say anything?"

"Kenji, you shouldn't behave like this," his mother ordered to which the boy rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I thought I told you to shut up," he said before turning back to Osoro, "What's the deal? You don't look like you belong here."

Osoro simply closed her eyes and crossed her arms ignoring whatever the young boy was saying.

"Maybe you're deaf," he said before approaching Megami, "Why do you look so upset?" he asked as he noticed the girl clench her gloved fist, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Kenji will you…" Genka was stopped mid-sentence when she felt Kiyoteru's hand squeeze hers as if to tell her to watch.

"Hey! Answer me," he said while grabbing the girl's collar.

Megami wasn't going to take this anymore, "Let go of me," she ordered while looking at the table.

"What was that?" he asked still no letting go.

"I said, let go of me you little sh… ugh!" she said while standing up and lifting him by the collar, "Listen. I don't care how old you are and I swear that I won't hesitate to beat you up if you don't shut up!"

"Megami, put him down," Kiyoteru ordered.

"B-But s-sir, he…" she tried to argue.

"I said put him down," he ordered to which she hesitantly agreed and put him down. She then sat back down.

After eating, Kiyoteru decided to lead Genka to the roof where they sat on a loveseat that reclined enough for them to see the stars.

"I'm really sorry for Kenji's behaviour," she apologized as she sipped some of her wine.

"Apology accepted," Kiyoteru responded, "That boy surely lacks respect and is clearly poorly cultured," he deadpanned.

"Now I feel bad," she said again, "I feel like it's my fault."

"You should feel bad because it is your fault he behaves like this," his frankness certainly wasn't helping Genka feel any better.

"Hey, i thought boyfriends were supposed to be helpful," she pouted.

The businessman started to laugh at the sight of Genka's upset face.

"What's so funny?" she was confused when the man held her hand.

"You are so cute when you're upset," he said as she frowned, "You should've seen the look on your face."

"You're an idiot, how can you do that?" she said while lightly punching his arm.

The man then put his arm around her and pulled her close enough for her head to rest on his chest, "You know. It's ironic because you're a guidance counselor but you need guidance."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she stared into his silver eyes.

"Genka, I know that haven't been the perfect father to my children either but, one thing every parent knows is that there has to be a time when they can put their foot down and say "no"," he said as he stroked her cheek, "I know that he's had a tough life growing up without a father figure and he's probably had to grow up as the man of the house but you're forgetting something," he continued, "He's far from being a man Genka, he's just a boy. A boy who needs to be taught limits."

"I've tried Kiyoteru. He just won't listen. I'm trying my best to teach him without upsetting him," she explained as a few tears rolled down her eyes, "I just can't do this on my own."

Kiyoteru pulled her into a hug as she cried, "Sometimes they learn when they're upset Genka. Listen, you don't have to do this on your own, I can help you.:

The woman then pulled the man into a kiss.

* * *

"Hey! Leave me alone," Kenji said as he ran through the hallways as footsteps hurried after him.

He tried to evade the pursuer by turning down a hallway but only came face to face with Osoro's eyes glaring at him. Stumbling backwards, he found himself being grabbed by a pair of strong arms. He then felt himself falling unconscious.

He woke up in a dark room feeling strapped to a chair, "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around.

"So you're awake huh?" Megami's voice came from in front of him.

"W-What's going on?" he asked kind of scared.

"Let's just say that we're going to pick up where we left off," she said as she came clear view her cold silver eyes glaring at him.

"W-What!" he said as he was now scared.

"Maybe after our little punishment, you'll begin to talk less," Megamo said as he walked to stand with his sister.

"After this, you'll probably learn to watch what you say and who you say it to," Osoro also came into view while holding a baseball bat over her shoulder.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" he panicked.

"Osoro, why don't you show him how we deal with undisciplined children around here," Megami said as the blonde smirked and walked up to the boy with her baseball bat.

"Please don't do this!" he begged as the blonde raised her bat, "No!"

* * *

The couple cuddled on the rooftop while gazing at the stars.

"You know, you never answered the question I asked you that time," Kiyoteru said as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Which one? If it's to marry you I said that I'm not yet ready for that," she said while looking up at him.

"No, not that. The question is when will you move in with me?" he asked.

"I'll only do that when we get married silly," she said while placing a finger on his lips.

"I just can't wait to finally have a female around here," he said while gazing into her eyes.

"What about Osoro and Megami?" she asked confused while the man coughed.

"Let me rephrase that," he said before clearing his throat, "I can't wait to have someone who acts female around here. The fact that Megami wears dresses doesn't hide her boyish behaviour and Osoro is often mistaken for a boy whenever she wears pants."

"Hm, I get you," she said before getting up, "Tonight has been great Kiyoteru. Thanks for inviting me over but now I need to get going. It's late and Kenji needs to be in bed early.

"Let me walk you downstairs then," he said whilst taking her hand.

The couple made their way to the bottom floor where they found all the children standing at the door.

"You look like you had a good time," Genka commented as all the children gave her innocent smiles.

"Mom, I'm ready to go now," Kenji said while walking to his mother with his head hung low.

"Hm is everything okay?" she asked while looking at the boy.

"W-Well..." he started but noticed the glares the older children gave him, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Genka lovingly patted his blonde head before turning to say her goodnights and left with her son.

Kiyoteru closed the door and turned to his children, "Okay, what did you do to the poor boy?"

Genka stood outside with her son, "Oh, what's that smell?" she asked while scrunching her nose, "Did you wet yourself?"

 **Hello guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and I hope I did good on the romantic part. I'm not really good with that stuff but I really enjoy those scenes so I decided to write one. Anyway, Thanks to all my readers for reading this story. I really appreciate being able to entertain you all.**

 **BYE.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyo! I'm back with another chapter of AAU and I hope you're all excited to read this chapter because I am. Anyway, PM if you would like to see what your favorite character's life is like in this AU. Anyway, aside from that please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 19: What happens in a house full of Saikous.

The three teenagers made their way to the living room. They planned on hitting the cinemas to watch a movie that had just been released and all they had to do was to ask their father for permission to go.

They entered the room and bowed before their father, "Good morning dad."

"Morning kids, how can I help you?" he responded while putting down his glass of wine.

"Well sir… dad. We're planning on going to catch a movie today and we were wondering if you would let us go?" the Megamo explained.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go," he said while taking another sip.

"Why not s-dad?" Megami asked.

"I love it when you kids spend time together but your uncles are coming over with their children and your presence is required," he explained as the younger silverrettes grimaced, "I know that you don't like your cousins but just for today."

"Don't question your father children. Listen to what he says," Otosan said causing the children to bow in defeat and leave the room.

"What's wrong with your cousins well our cousins actually?" Osoro asked as they walked back to the floor where their rooms were.

"Those monsters are the most annoying, disgusting, evil, heartless and perverted people on earth," Megami explained.

"All they ever do is torture us whenever they come here. Prepare for one of the worst days of your life," Megamo added, "I'm going to give you some advice. After greeting our uncles, make sure you aren't found by those monsters."

"We need to change into more "appropriate" attires now or else it'll be considered disrespectful," Megami said while putting her hands behind her head.

Osoro walked into her room and found Meido preparing her outfit, "Now Osoro, I know how you feel about dresses but today should be an exception," the woman said as she pointed at the outfit on the bed.

"Fine. But I am not wearing the gloves. I want to look original," she said while the maid simply chuckled and began to prepare her.

* * *

"Kids! They're here," Kiyoteru called as the three teenagers walked downstairs to greet their visitors.

The teenagers walked towards the group consisting of males exclusively and bowed before them, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," the group responded as the children returned to stood upright.

Yukiteru, the oldest was the first to speak, "Megamo and Megami have grown so much since we last met and I see a new face here," he said as he locked his yellow eyes with hers, "Hello, what's your name young lady?"

"O-Osoro Shidesu sir," she said before gulping. This man didn't look as welcoming as her father.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," he said as he took her bare hand in his gloved one and gently shook it.

"S-Same," she said as she nervously shook back.

"Okay children. Go and entertain yourselves while the adults have a discussion," Kiyoteru said as all the children present dispersed all over the house.

"Well gentlemen. Father awaits us in the meeting room," Kiyoteru said as he turned to lead but was held back.

"Brother, I believe I am the one to lead since I'm the eldest," Yukiteru said as he walked passed his younger brother.

The four men took off their shoes at the entrance of the meeting room and bowed before their father who sat on a mat in the center of the room, "You may sit," he said as all four men sat on the mats in front of him, "Yukiteru, you were the one who requested that we have this meeting."

The mentioned man cleared his throat and began to speak, "I have come to bring the issue of assigning heirs rights to the family business."

"What is the matter?" Otosan asked his eldest son.

"I believe that the current assigned heirs aren't the right ones," the man said as all his younger brothers minus Kiyoteru nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean? Megamo and Megami are the rightful people to inherit," Kiyoteru defended.

"Kiyoteru, I don't remember giving you permission to speak," Otosan growled.

"Sorry father," he sighed.

* * *

Osoro looked outside from the balcony. She looked at the three luxurious limos parked outside the house. The chauffeurs also seemed to be interacting with each other. She sipped some of the wine she snagged from the cellar and sighed.

"You must be adopted right?" a voice said from behind her causing her to look back at a tall silverrette boy.

"That wasn't a polite way to introduce yourself," Osoro said as she locked eyes with the boy's brown ones.

"People like you shouldn't have the guts to talk like that to people of high class," he said as he walked closer to her.

"What are you gonna do if I do?" Osoro asked not wanting to look vulnerable in front of the boy.

"Woah, you're scary," another silverrette boy mocked as he joined the first one, "Brother, is this animal trying to intimidate you?"

"Oh yes brother. It doesn't know that it can't speak to Saikous like that," he said as he pulled back his sleeves, "Lets teach it a lesson," He said as he pulled back his fist and punched the blonde square in the face.

The other boy joined in the activity and punched Osoro as well.

The blonde tried to lunge back but felt herself being pulled back by one boy while the other started to punch her continuously.

* * *

Megami had just finished another round of Smash bros when she felt herself need to use the toilet. She then put the controller down and rushed into the toilet to ease herself.

After the deed was done, she came out of the bathroom and found a red haired boy staring at her with a rather deadly facial expression.

"Wow Megami. Look how much you've grown," he said whilst walking closer to her with lust in his silver eyes, "I feel myself growing just looking at how beautiful you've become."

Megami felt shivers run down her spine as she looked at the boy in front of her. He'd done traumatizing things to her in the past that she didn't want to think about, "W-What are you doing in my room?

"Oh come on. Don't act like you've forgotten about our little "games"," he said as he approached the girl.

"S-Stay away from me!" she said as she tried to back away only to fall onto her bed.

"Oh, you're inviting me eh. Awesome," he said as he walked closer to her, "You know. I remember my favorite game. What was it called again? Oh yeah "Am I supposed to touch that?"," he smirked.

"Stay away from me!" she ordered while trying to get off the bed only to have her hand pulled back.

"Where are you going? Let's play," he said as he began to grope her.

* * *

Megamo stood by the pond trying his best to stay calm while these visitors were around. There was one particular visitor he was trying to avoid, "Hello, cousin," called a voice.

The president turned to lock eyes with a pair of yellow ones that glared at him, "Jin, it's been a while."

The boy wore black skinny jeans together with a black long-sleeved shirt and red tie. His silver hair was styled into a long ponytail while v-shaped bangs rested on his forehead. And of course he wore black leather gloves.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Heir to SaikouCorp. You pathetic weakling," He said as he walked closer to the president.

"You're still upset about the whole heir thing?" he asked visibly annoyed.

"SaikouCorp is a big deal mind you," Jin said while standing next to the president, "I remember when we used to spar when we were younger. You were such a timid boy and my presence terrified you but look at you now. You've grown so much. You're actually an inch taller than me now."

"What can I say? Puberty didn't spare me," Megamo said while looking at his reflection in the pond, "It never spares anyone in this family."

"True. Your sister's chest seems to have grown a lot," Jin commented but gained a weird look from the other boy, "N-Not in a perverted way, of course."

"I can't blame you. This family is weird after all," the president said while placing his hands in his pocket.

"Let's spar," Jin suggested.

"W-What? You're still doing this?" Megamo asked annoyed.

"Come on, right here," he said while clenching his fist, "Don't tell me you're still a coward."

"Jin, this is pointless. Fighting won't solve anything," Megamo growled.

"Oh come on. It'll prove that I'm better than you," he said with enthusiasm.

"Jin, I don't want to do this," Megamo was irritated by his elder cousin's immaturity.

"Fight me, coward!" he ordered.

Megamo had to think fast. It looked like the boy was about to charge at him and when he did, Megamo side-stepped and shoved him into the pond before making a run for it into the house.

"I'm tired of this crap," he said as he ran into his sister's room to find his cousin trying to force himself on her.

The silverrette grabbed the boy and pulled him off of his sister. He then proceeded to reach into the girl's drawer and pull out a tranquilizer which he used on him.

"Megamo, thank you. He tried to…" she said but failed to finish.

"It's okay sis. He's unconscious now. Let's find Osoro," he said as he ran out of her room with the girl following close behind.

The duo ran to a lower floor and onto the balcony where they saw Osoro being pushed towards the edge, "Prepare to meet your end, Skint," one of the boys said as he shoved the blonde against the rails.

Both Saikou children stealthily knocked out both of the boys but hitting their heads from behind, "Were they seriously going throw you off the balcony?" Megami asked as she helped her get up.

"Seemed like it but I doubt they would. They're cowards," the blonde said while using her sister as a support.

"Guys, I don't know if I'm the only one feeling this way but I really need to tell those men off about their children," the president said as he looked at his sisters, "I can't live like this anymore."

"I hope you aren't serious Megamo. We can't interrupt any of their meetings," Megami said while putting Osoro's arm around her shoulder.

"I don't care."

* * *

"Father, can't you see? Kiyoteru's children are far from capable," Yukiteru explained, "His children lack the skills of a SaikouCorp leader."

"Oh come on, they're able to lead in their own ways. According to their personalities and perspectives," Kiyoteru defended, "They're not supposed to be robots with perfectness."

"Kiyoteru!" Otosan scolded.

"Fine, right now. One of your children should show us how much of a great leader they are," Yukiteru said and as if on cue, Megamo stormed into the room drawing attention to himself.

"W-What are you doing here Megamo?" Kiyoteru asked with worry in his voice.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I just felt the need to speak up," the president said before turning to face his three uncles seated on the mats," I'm sorry for the lack of respect gentlemen but your sons are far from tolerable. Their behaviour and attitudes are too much for any of us to bear," he said as he pointed at his sisters who just silently stood at the room entrance.

"What is this?" Yukiteru scowled at his brother, "Is such a disrespectful boy the one you chose to lead SaikouCorp?"

"I'm sorry brothers. I wasn't expecting this from him either," the businessman apologized, "Megamo, what is this foolishness?"

"It's not foolishness, it's courage," the president responded.

"Kiyoteru you better discipline your boy before I do!" Yukiteru ordered.

"Megamo! Stop it this instant!" Kiyoteru ordered.

"Let him discipline me if he wants dad. I'm still standing with my complaints," the boy said as his uncle stood up and approached him.

"Your foolishness has insulted everyone in this room young man," he said as he shoved the boy back, "You deserve to be punished in a more fitting manner."

"I don't care what you do to me," Megamo seemed to have gained a lot of courage today.

"You fool!" Yukiteru shouted as he raised his hand at the boy.

The man let his hand swing at the boy but felt his arm being held back before making impact. He then followed the hand back to the face and found his yellow eyes locked with a pair of silver ones glaring at him, "Kiyoteru, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I'll tolerate you insulting me, mocking me and even harming me," the man glared into his elder brother's eyes, "But I will never tolerate you raising a hand at any of my babies."

"How dare you!" the man said before lunging at his brother with a punch.

The brothers began to wrestle each other on the floor occasionally switching who was on top and who was on the bottom.

Osoro glanced from the fighting brothers to the ones that just stood and watched, "Why aren't they doing anything?"

"They can't do anything," Jin who was dripping water everywhere said, "They're the youngest brothers and they cannot interfere with the affairs of their elders."

Osoro couldn't help but notice how toned the boy's body was through the wet clothes, 'Now you're checking him out? stop it!' she mentally screamed at herself.

"Boys, stop fighting this instant!" Otosan shouted from where he was sitting but his command fell on deaf ears.

"Yuki! There's no need for us to fight," Kiyoteru coughed as he tried to pry his brother's hand off his throat.

"No Kiyo, there is a need," he said as he tried to strangle his younger brother, "A fool like you doesn't deserve such honor."

Kiyoteru managed to remove the hand from his throat and elbow his brother in the face causing him to lose his guard and give Kiyoteru an opening to throw him off of him.

Kiyoteru then rose to his feet while his brother did the same. They then both took fighting stances and began to spar. Each of them landing hits on each other. Both showed extreme skill and discipline in the way they fought. The fight was going on at an equal stand until the elder of the two managed to knock the other down.

"You should have thought twice about challenging me," Yukiteru said as he pulled out a pistol.

"Yukiteru! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Otosan asked as he stood from his sat.

"I'm giving this unworthy idiot what he deserves," he said not putting the gun down.

"He's your brother! Why would you wish to kill him?" the old man asked, "You shouldn't have lost your sense of humanity."

"You shouldn't have given rights to SaikouCorp to this fool!" the man shouted, "I was the child you called perfect! I was the one you said you were pleased with the most but you gave the rights to the company to this undeserving idiot. I have so many things that he doesn't. Why him?" his face was red with rage.

"I chose him because of the one thing he has that you don't… passion," Otosan slowly walked up to his son. Not noticing the shocked stares everyone else was giving him, "You may have been my most favored son but I chose your brother because he wanted to build SaikouCorp. He wanted to take it to great lengths and put in all of his best efforts to make it a better place," he said again, "You just wanted the company because of your greed and selfish desire for power. Face it Yukiteru, you're just a cruel and heartless boy pretending to be a man."

Yukiteru lowered his weapon and put it back in its hiding spot, "This isn't over," he said as he glanced at his brother on the ground, "Jin!"

"Yes, sir!" the boy responded whilst standing straight.

"We are leaving," he said as he walked out the door with his son following suit.

The other men bowed at their father before leaving with their sons as well.

"Kiyoteru stood up and pulled his father into a hug, "Thank you for supporting me father."

"I was just stating the truth so there is no need to be so affectionate with me," he responded, "But you're welcome."

"Say, how did you manage to stand and walk anyway?" he asked as his father's face grew pale.

"A father's love I guess. Now, please put me back on my wheel chair," he said as his son put him back on the electronic wheelchair.

"Now, where are my babies?" he asked as the children bombarded him with hugs, "I promise you all that those monsters will never hurt you again," he said as he stroked their heads. Suddenly he remembered something and pulled out of the hug.

He then put both of his hands on his son's shoulders, "You were really brave today, Sport. I proud that you were able to stand up and speak for what is right. That's the man I'm grooming you to become," he said as he rubbed his shoulders, "But… it was still foolish of you to challenge your elders like that," he said as he gave him a slap, "Next time you do something like this, I will not hesitate to give you a serious beating do you hear me?" his son nodded while rubbing his cheek.

The man then looked at the boy with an inquisitive expression, "You will be graduating in a few days. Do you have a partner for the festival?"

 **Woohoo. I enjoyed the last bit. Did you? Anyway, thanks for reading so far. I'm sure that the only new characters that were given attention were Yukiteru and his son Jin while the others weren't even given names. This is because that wasn't Yukiteru and Jin's last appearance in the story. I'm saving them for a large role later on in the story. Anyway I can't wait for your reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I'm back with the final chapter of AAU. This is the chapter where I will abandon this story and let it rot on the archive. Please enjoy this chapter because I've put a lot of work into it.**

Chapter 20: Love is in the air.

The ex-president made his way towards his two best friends who sat on the roof looking at the school below. He then proceeded to put his arms around both of their shoulders and join their gazing at the students below, "I'm going to miss this place."

"I feel the same way," Kizano responded while Amao stayed silent.

"Are crying Amao?" Megamo asked as the brunette quickly wiped his eyes.

"N-No! guys don't cry. The air up here is just making my eyes water," he lied.

"Don't worry about crying. It's beautiful when men express their deepest feelings through silently crying," Kizano explained, "To be honest, I shed some tears during the last drama club meeting with the third-years. It was a truly beautiful moment."

"The girls in the cooking club cried so much it made me want to cry. But I didn't because I'm a boss," Amao lied again, "How'd it go with the student council?"

"Everyone tried to act tough while I gave them my final speech but nobody was strong enough to hold back their tears. I must admit that I'll kind of miss Ito," the silverrette said, "Hey, this isn't the time to be sad. We're graduating tomorrow. We're no longer high school students."

"The issue of the graduation brings about the issue of the festival," Amao said as he stood in front of the boys, "Considering that we all got laid during the party, it will be easy for us to get dates to the party," the chef said as the two boys in front of him gave him nervous looks, "Neither of you got laid did you?"

"I had to deal with serious issues that night," Megamo explained.

"I wasn't brave enough to do it. I spent the night chatting with Amai instead," the actor explained, "I guess you were the only one who got lucky that night."

Amao sighed at the statement, "Actually, I never got laid either," he confessed, "I managed to get one of the girls alone but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was so small and I was scared that I would break her. she called me "Sensei"."

"Hm, then I guess getting dates for the festival will be harder than I thought," Megamo thought.

"Sorry boys but could I intrude," a soft voice interrupted them. It was Amai holding out a plate of octodogs, "Would you like some octodogs?" she smiled while holding out a plate to them, "I'm giving them out to all the third-years."

Amao then got a mischievous look on his face, "Look at my baby sister all grown up. she's making octodogs all by herself now," he teased to which she scoffed.

"You're making me sound like I was helpless when you were a member of the club," she complained while he put her ruffled her hair.

"I wasn't a member sweetie; I was the president. Anyway, are you sure these dogs are for the third-years or for Kizano?" he continued while both his sister and mentioned boy blushed simultaneously.

"H-Hey, she said she was making these for all the third-years," the actor said.

"Easy boy," the chef said before looking down at his sister, "You have feelings for him, don't you?" he accused as the girl blushed madly.

"N-Not like "that" I see him as a friend," she said, "Besides, if they were for Kizano then how come I've already given some of the other students some?"

"It could just be a cover really. So you're telling me that you wouldn't be interested in going out with a prince?" he asked as the girl went wide eyed.

"H-He's a prince?" she asked.

"Duh, why else do you think he wears a cape? Anyway, I remember when I stole-found your diary and went through it. It said that your biggest fantasy was to go out with a prince," he exposed the younger girl.

"W-Well that's true," she admitted and then frowned at her brother, "Why did you read my diary anyway? Did you see the other things?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Anyway, the Festival of Hearts is coming up and the prince doesn't have a date. Would you be his date?" he asked his sister who just looked at the plate and blushed.

"I-I… will," she blushed while the older boy blushed as well, "S-So, will you take the dogs or what?"

The boys took the treats and the girl left them.

"Are you seriously giving away your sister like that?" Kizano asked as he face was still blushing.

"I'm okay with it. Just don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do," he said while taking a bite of the treat and then smiling, "This is amazing!"

"True, she's an awesome cook," Megamo agreed, "I'm afraid I need to get home now. See you fools tomorrow."

* * *

The next day came the graduation ceremony began. The headmaster took to the podium and began his speech, "I must say, this year has moved so fast. A little too fast if you ask me. I remember when all these children came in as first-years with so much to learn about high school. It was a wonderful experience getting to know all of these children and see them grow into beautiful people. Leaders blossomed from these children. The club leaders kept the school active and alive with so much activity. The student council made sure that the populace lived worthwhile lives and the president fulfilled his promise and made this year the most memorable one we've had yet…," Kocho continued with the speech.

After the speech, the students were handed their certificates and pictures were taken after the ceremony ended. The festival was the next stop for all the graduates.

Kiyoteru stared in awe at his son who stood at the door dressed up for his big night, "Look at my baby boy. All grown up and going for the graduation festival," the man cooed.

"Dad, come on. It's just the festival. I'm not getting married or anything," the boy wished his father would stop making a big fuss about this.

"Don't talk about that day boy! I don't like thinking about the fact that one day I'll have to let my babies leave this place," he said, "Listen. I want you to have fun over there. this could be the last time you'll see some of your friends and it's a very touching thing to say goodbye. I just want you to have happy memories okay?"

"Okay dad. I've got to get going," Megamo said as he walked out the front door.

Kiyoteru watched his son drive away from the archway. He felt tears stream down his face, 'Miya, I'm sorry you aren't here to see this,' he thought as he glanced at the picture of his late wife.

"Dad, are you crying?" Megami asked from behind him.

Kiyoteru turned and found his daughters looking at him with concern, "Come here, girls."

* * *

The three boys stood at the entrance the festival. They were all dressed in black tuxedos as they had decided to do it as a best friends thing. They gazed into the festival and saw the beautiful decorations inside. Several people walked around the place. Boys in suits and girls in Kimonos.

"Wow, this looks so amazing," Amao said as he looked around.

"Oui, est bonne," Kizano cooed at the beauty of the place.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to attend. Now here I am," Megamo said.

Suddenly Amao pulled his friends into a group hug, "Aside from admiring this place's beauty, I've just realized that we won't be seeing each other as much as when we were still students," he cried.

"Don't cry Amao, we'll still be friends even after school. It's not like we'll never see each other again," Kizano reassured.

"Yeah. Besides, I remember we were all looking forward to this event so we shouldn't just sit here and cry at the entrance. Let's go enjoy ourselves," Megamo added.

The brunette wiped his eyes and put on a brave face, "R-Right. Even though we part ways as we spend the rest of the night, we are still buds. Okay then, see you losers later" Amao said as he walked through the entrance leaving the actor and ex-president together.

"I guess I'll be taking my leave too. Have fun," Kizano said before walking in as well.

Megamo sighed as his best friends entered the place. He then entered as well and began to explore.

* * *

Amao slowly walked around the place admiring its beauty. Well, he was actually checking out some of the beautiful girls that were around. He hated that he didn't have a date to such a big night but who could blame him for not finding an attractive enough girl to bring. He was just a shallow guy anyway.

He could smell a rather peculiar scent. A scent he hated so much that he never allowed it to form when he was in the kitchen. It was the scent of something burning. He followed the scent and found two girls struggling at a sushi bar. They appeared to be amateur chefs and were bickering while trying to get the burning food off of the stove.

The brunette found himself smiling as they reminded hm of his younger sister when she was still learning to cook. He took a seat at the bar and began to watch the two girls bicker while maintaining his smile.

One of the girls took notice of him and let the other notice him as well, "What are you smiling at baka?" one of the asked.

"Sis, don't shout at the customers," the other scolded the first one, "Sorry, she's just frustrated because we keep on burning the food and have not received any customers. I'm shocked you even approached us."

"I couldn't resist two cute girls so I found my way here," Amao flirted.

"Oh really… listen up you creep. The only way you'll be getting our attention is if you show us your cooking skills," the first girl commented.

"Is that a challenge?" Amao smirked as he knew what these girls were in for a surprise.

"Yeah," she responded as the boy stood up.

He stood behind the stove while the girls sat on the bar stools. He took of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He then rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and began to cook.

* * *

Kizano walked around looking for his date. There were so many people and he though noticing a brunette from such a large crowd was going to be difficult. He sighed and began to glance around the place hoping to spot her. he then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to lock eyes with a pair of green ones, "Sorry for scaring you," her sweet voice was so cute.

"No problem," the actor apologized before looking the girl up and down. She looked so stunning in the dark green kimono she wore. Her hair was styled perfectly as well, "You look stunning."

The girl blushed madly at his compliment, "Thanks, you look stunning too, your highness," she responded. She then started to mentally panic, 'did I just enter fantasy mode? Oh my gosh! It's not your fault Amai, he's wearing a crown and looks so hot!'

Kizano then smiled. His father told him to wear the crown tonight. It didn't really draw any attention because all the Akademi students just thought he wore that as a drama club thing and the graduates from other schools didn't even notice him.

"Hm, let's enjoy the night, shall we?" he said as he took out his hand for her to hold which she slowly did.

The duo walked through the crowd enjoying each other's presence but Kizano knew that just walking wouldn't allow them to get to know each other. He decided to speak, "So Amai. Are you enjoying our date?"

"Yes I am really," she responded, "But I must ask? I'm pretty much a first year and all the people I see here are graduates. Why did you agree to go out with me?" she felt like she should regret asking that but the older boy just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about that Amai. Honestly, not everyone's a graduate here. Some of these weirdos are going out with elementary kids," he explained then stood in front of her and clasped both of her hands, "Don't start thinking about that kind of stuff. Hey let me make your dreams come true," he said as he grabbed a tiara from one of the stalls and placed it on her head, "Would you like to be my princess tonight?"

Amai felt herself blush madly when he asked her that. It was almost as if her diary was spilling out her greatest fantasy at her. she really wanted this moment and wasn't going to let such an opportunity slide.

* * *

Megamo walked around with his arms in his pockets. He honestly wasn't surprised that he didn't have a date tonight. He had never had a girlfriend in the past and it didn't surprise him that he didn't have one now. He admired the way people interacted with each other and felt a tinge of loneliness though. He didn't really have anyone to talk to since his friends had wandered off.

He began to look at the people in the crowd and could notice some of the faces. He saw Ito and Kaede by the face painting booth, Aso and Taeko were by the ring toss. He then heard the sound of a trash can fall. Startled, the boy decided to investigate.

He took a closer look at the figure and its blonde hair gave him the identity, "Rina?"

The girl stood up straight and looked at the boy. She wasn't in a kimono like the rest of the girls there but instead she wore a pair of ripped jeans and a leather jacket over a white tank top, "You look good Posh," she complimented.

"Thanks," he responded but then proceeded to ask, "What are you doing on your own?"

"I don't have a date. But I couldn't miss the festival because of the curse," she responded while walking up to him.

"The one about you failing college if you don't attend?" he asked, "I'm shocked that you believe in that stuff."

"What can I say? I'm the superstitious kind of girl," she responded.

"Hey, since we're both on our own. I see it fit that we hang out," the silverrette suggested while holding out his hand.

"Okay, that seems okay but I'm not holding your hand. This isn't a date," she said as the boy lowered his hand.

The pair proceeded to walk through the crowd. Admiring the beauty of the place. They walked past an area where a large crowd of people seemed to be surrounding a sushi bar and Megamo could have sworn that he had seen Amao behind the stove.

He then glanced towards Rina who was looking gleefully at some stuffed animals. She looked so childish that it made the silverrette smile. He had to admit that she looked kind of cute, "Can I get you one?" he asked.

The girl got startled out of her episode and looked at the boy while blushing, "W-What?"

"Can I get you a doll. You look like you're really into them," he repeated himself.

Rina felt her face start to burn up, "N-No, you don't have to spend any money on me."

"It's not that I have to. I just want to," he said while taking out his wallet, "Let me buy you one right now," he said and walked up to the booth.

"What are you doing Posh?" she tried to get him to stop.

"Get over here and choose one," he called causing the girl to just walk over, "Well…"

"Oh my gosh, fine. I'd like the puppy plush please," she said as the man handed her the toy.

"A cute doll for a cute girl," the man said.

The pair continued to walk through the crowd of people. The multiple colored kimonos were just adding to the bright atmosphere of the place, "I didn't know you were into dolls," Megamo started.

"Growing up with brothers didn't give me the chance to enjoy dolls but I'll admit that I still have a soft spot for that kind of stuff," she explained while cuddling the toy.

"I like how you're so open and willing to express yourself to anyone," Megamo complimented, "I honestly find it kind of hot."

The girl blushed at his statement but decided to shake it off, "You know what else is hot?" she asked as the boy looked where she was looking, "That rollercoaster."

"I don't know, it looks scary," the silverrette confessed. he has had a fear of heights from the time his father threatened to throw him off the balcony.

"O-Oh! Mr. Gentleman is scared of heights?" Rina was being dramatic.

"N-No way, come on. You're probably the one who's scared," he said as he dragged her to the ride not wanting to lose his male pride.

The boy regretted his decision the moment he sat on the ride. The coaster began to move and it picked up a lot of speed. It started to move and an extreme speed and people started to scream in delight.

Megamo's scream of terror couldn't be differentiated from everyone else is screamed. It's like nobody noticed the panic attack he was having.

Rina on the other hand was having the time of her life, "Woo!" she yelled as the ride moved. She then felt the boy's hand grab onto hers causing her to look over at him. He looked like his life was flashing before his eyes. He kind of looked cute when he was vulnerable.

After the ride was over, the pair continued to wander around looking for something to do though they didn't notice that they were still holding hands.

Rina decided to tease the boy about the little moment they had on the ride, "You are such a baby. I didn't know you were afraid of coasters," she laughed while he groaned in annoyance, "Hey um Posh?"

"Hm," he responded as he looked down at her.

"I enjoyed tonight. I had a lot of fun. You're a really nice guy," she said while looking back up at him.

"Uh thanks. I enjoyed the night too," he responded. The two then proceed to gaze into each other's eyes while simultaneously blushing. Rina wasn't going to wait any longer. She then pulled him into a kiss.

The two then proceeded to make out and during the process, Megamo felt a part of him move, 'Stay down! Stay down! Stay down!' he mentally screamed at himself but of course his hormones won.

Rina pulled out of the kissed and looked at him, "You're poking me again," she said as he looked like he was about to apologize but she simply grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, "Let's go somewhere a little private and I can help you with that."

Megamo didn't hesitate to nod as the girl began to lead him elsewhere.

* * *

Kizano and Amai walked arm in arm towards a little stage where a few people gathered to watch a sketch, "I enjoy watching amateurs act," Kizano said as they watched the people on the stage.

"Why, wouldn't you prefer to watch people of great skill tell the story perfectly?" Amai asked while looking at the boy's face which looked so focused on the play.

"N-No, well yes I do but I enjoy amateurs because most of them have lower egos than myself and enjoy what they're doing instead of competing," he explained with contemplation in his purple eyes.

'Damn he's hot,' Amai thought as she looked at him, "I never knew you had a large ego," the girl said.

"Hehe. You're the first to say that. I was voted most annoying in my class," he smiled down at her, "You're so cute when you are curious. I can't say it in English or Japanese so I'll say it in my favorite language," he said as he took a hold of her face, "Je t'aime."

Even with the minimal amount of French she knew, Amai knew what those words meant, she then felt herself losing control, "Please your highness, take me away tonight. Take over me like you would a kingdom," she said while blushing madly.

Surprised at first, the actor then turned to the young girl and gave her a seductive smile. He then proceeded to pick her up and carry her to where no one knows.

* * *

Amao sat on a bar stool while one of the girls cleaned up the bar and the other sat counting the money they made, "So, did I catch your attention?" he asked.

The girl that had been mean to him at first responded, "I'll admit that you're a good chef. No, a master chef but I'm afraid you're not getting any payment in cash."

"How will I be paid then?' he asked even though he didn't care about the money.

"You know, while you were cooking, we noticed how sexy you are," said the friendlier girl as she walked closer to him.

"Yeah and we live nearby," the other said from behind the counter, "Maybe you can come home with us and we can give you a little special kind of payment."

The brunette felt his body getting hot and he just wanted to get out of his suit. He then looked at his lower body and realized that he wasn't the only one complaining about the clothes, "Lead the way ladies."

 **Well, I bet you liked this chapter. Because I sure did. Anyway, if you really believed that the story was ending then you should really get some help. Oh by the way, sorry if the intro was a little rude. Anyway, let me tell you a bit about this story. It's going to be in three parts but I'll continue with the same story because I don't want to separate this into three different stories. Each part will take place in the years of the current rivals. This part took place in their first year as you have seen. I will also mention that I will be going on a long hiatus soon so I don't want to leave you with too little. To all my fans thank you for reading. Chapter 21 will be in soon.**

 **Special thanks to Bloodsucking Demon, otaku9 and AnimeLoveKeeper2.**

 **Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers. I'm back with another chapter of AAU. I will still label it a chapter 21 but consider it to be chapter 1. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this story and I can' wait for your reviews. Disclaimer: Yandere simulator and other companies are the owners of all the original yan sim content and cameo content.**

Chapter 21: You're joking right?

A police officer made his way down to the prison cells. He slowly walked past each cell and observed the many prisoners staring at him. He eventually stopped in front of a particular cell. He looked inside and saw the blonde figure sleeping while his cellmate fiddled with a knife.

"Shidesu!" the officer shouted causing the boy to wake up, "Get your stuff. You're leaving today."

The blonde hopped off his bed and grabbed his belongings well that was just a small bag with some of his old clothes. He then walked out of his cell happy that he wouldn't have to see his cellmate again. One thing he was wondering was who eve bailed him out in the first place. He followed the officer and was told to enter a dark room where he could see a man's figure but couldn't see it clearly.

"Good evening, Osoru," his deep voice greeted.

"Good evening, sir," he got especially scared when he glanced into the figure's menacing yellow eyes that looked at him.

"I assume you're wondering what you're doing out of cells," the man responded again.

"Y-Yes," he tried his best to take a closer look at the man but couldn't see much but the fact that he had a wine glass.

"I have a deal proposal. I will give you a chance to live under a good roof and have food whenever you desire as well as several servants to command only if you do me a favor when the time is right," the man explained, "Do you agree?"

"T-That sounds like a plan but who are you?" the blonde was still curious about the man who saved him from jail.

"You can call me… Mr. Saikou," the man said, "Now come on. We need to get going."

* * *

"Megami, what the hell? Get up, we're going to be late for our first day as second-years," Osoro shouted which woke the silverrette from her slumber. Another night of gaming got her to oversleep again.

"Are you kidding me? I just got to sleep?" she wined and turned to the other side.

"You should know that while you're getting to sleep, it's half passed six and we'll be late if you don't get ready!" Osoro shouted but the girl didn't even flinch.

The blonde sighed as she knew that her sister wasn't going to get up, "You asked for this," she said as she picked up the smaller girl and threw her into a bathtub filled with cold water.

"The fuck is wrong with you!?" she yelled as she hopped out of the tub with her pajamas dripping, "Gosh, fine. I'll get ready," she muttered causing Osoro to leave the room with a proud smirk on her face.

* * *

Megami, alongside Osoro walked through the school gates among the many students both new and old. There was going to be the school's traditional beginning of the year assembly and all students walked in the direction of the gymnasium.

The headmaster of the school walked onto the stage and began giving a really long speech and started to make several announcements like the recognition of the Occult Club as official, the club leaders and the student council president whose name Megami didn't give a damn about. The silverrette pretty much dozed off during the whole assembly.

* * *

It was lunch time and the duo decided to meet up with the rest of their friends on the rooftop.

"Look at that kid, the hell is wrong with her face?" Osana said as she pointed at a dark haired girl with an eyepatch. They were looking at all the first years down in the plaza from the roof.

"Osana, pointing isn't polite," Asu corrected the girl.

"So, gossiping is?" Osoro asked the athlete.

"N-No, but that girl does look kinda weird," Asu said.

"I guess you're right. Hey, take a look at that nerd," The delinquent said as she looked at a dark haired boy who held some book close to his chest. He glanced around nervously and walked at a ridiculously slow pace.

"What a loser," Megami commented while looking at the boy as well.

"He kind of looks like Oka. Don't you think?" Amai asked as she glanced away from her cook book.

"Like I said, what a loser," the silverrette smirked.

"He's… my brother?" Oka's voice startled everyone there, "His name is Oko." The teen noticed her friends' nervous gazes as she had just caught them gossiping about her sibling, "Don't… worry guys, I'm not… offended. Just… try not… to gossip again. I can read… your auras."

"Speaking of the supernatural, how many new people want to join your club?" Osana tried to change the topic.

"I've registered… three new members… today," Oka smiled. She was really excited.

"That's great. Say it's time for afternoon classes. We should get going," Asu said as she quickly walked off with the other girls following her behind. Oka was left dumbfounded alone on the roof, "Is it something I said?"

Megami to a seat at her desk and waited for her teacher to come in. her class was known as the most notorious in her year and the fact that people were literally screaming didn't help at all. The numerous students chatted and laughed loudly. All Megami wanted was some peace and quiet before the sensei walked into class and her noisy class sure wasn't helping her get what she wanted.

"Happy thoughts Megami. Don't blow up," she muttered to herself as she put her head on her desk.

Kaga seemed to have noticed her odd behaviour and wanted to help out, "Is everything okay, Megami?" he asked while putting his hand on her shoulder. He decided to try and be brave.

The silverrette had managed to start to doze off a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder which interrupted the process. 'don't snap Megami. He'll be here soon,' she tried to calm herself down but the noise only grew louder. She heard Kaga call out to her again and she certainly didn't want to talk to him of all people. She then heard one annoying voice ask the class a question.

"Hey um guys, I've wanted to know. You see, I really want to try and eat fat cakes but their name suggests that there's a lot of fat in them but I don't want to eat a lot of fat so I wanted to know if there are like non fatty fat cakes," Midori asked causing the class to groan in irritation. However, Megami seemed to be the most irritated.

"What kind of question is that you stupid fuck? Don't you have a phone? Why don't you Google the answer to your question rather than using your phone to text your non-existent YandereDev?" the silverrette's snapping caused the whole class to go silent and look at the green haired girl whose eyes began to water. Realizing what she had just done, Megami began to apologize, "Listen Midori, I…" she couldn't finish her sentence when the girl ran out of class.

Everyone began to glare at the teen who just crossed her arms and sat back down. Her lack of concern for the girl she offended and angered everyone. Then a teal haired girl rose from her seat, "What kind of person are you Megami? We get that she was asking an irrelevant question but there was no need for you to yell at her like that," Saki was the class rep due to the fact that she wasn't afraid of anyone.

"Someone had to do it. Since you cowards were too afraid, I took it upon myself to do it," the silverrette hated being told off even when she was wrong. She certainly wasn't going to let Saki do it, "She's just a big crybaby if you ask me."

"You should now that I'm not afraid of you Megami and I swear I'm going to tell Sensei Rana about this and make sure he deals with your coarse language and horrible personality," Saki sure was confident wasn't she.

"Ok, I'll be waiting sweetie. Though I'm warning you, come any closer and you'll wake up in a hospital," Megami smirked when she noticed Saki's taken aback face and when the rep was about to talk, Sensei Rana entered the class, 'finally, some peace and quiet,' she thought but then something clicked, 'that whore is going to snitch!'

Like lightning, Saki's hand shot up. Megami was totally screwed as there was no one to back her up when exposed. The silverrette crossed her fingers and hoped she wouldn't expose her.

"Sorry I'm late students. I had important business to attend to," the man said while adjusting his belt buckle. He then noticed the hand of his student raised, "Yes Saki-chan, what is it?"

"Sir, the class has a complaint about a particular person who lacks respect of her peer," the rep said. The teacher already knew who she was talking about but decided to let her finish, "She is again guilty of using harsh language and hurting the feelings of Midori Gurin. Sir our deepest request is for you to give her a suitable punishment."

The man looked at the silverrette with a rather contemplative look. It was like he was wondering about something. He then cleared his throat and began to speak, "Megami Saikou, you are actually wanted in the student council room. Maybe they'll give you a suitable punishment. Go right now." He said as he motioned for the teen to leave the room.

Megami rose from her seat and started to walk towards the door. She could see the evil smirks her classmates gave her as she walked out but she decided to play it cool and stuff her hands in her pockets. When she got into the hallway, she sighed and began to walk towards the room she was sent to. She wondered why she could possibly be wanted there. Did the students finally have enough of her?

She finally stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking, 'Oh God, why am I so nervous?' she mentally asked herself. She had started to sweat on her palms even though she wore gloves.

"Come in!" a rather strict sounding voice came from the other side. The silverrette opened the door and found a group of students in the room. one of them was seated at one of the desks she assumed to be the president's, "Ah, Megami Saikou. You're the person we were waiting for," the girl said behind her glasses.

"Uh, do I know you?" the Megami was confused about some girl she's never seen before knew who she was. Well, not exactly who she was but you know what I mean.

"Oh, um. Please take a seat," she said as the girl sat, "All of you here could be wondering why I have summoned you all to this room. Well, I will explain. I have chosen you four out of everyone in this school because I see you as capable leaders who would do wonders for the student council," she explained with a smile.

None of this sounded right to Megami. Why on earth would she of all people be chosen for the student council? This must be a dream.

The girl then stood up while holding four red armbands and walked to the students in the room, "As student council president, I Kuroko Kamenega appoint Fuku Shacho as the vice president of the student council," she said as she handed a red haired boy an armband, "I appoint Sho Takayama as the secretary of the student council," she then handed a purple haired boy an armband, "Naegi Kyoko will be our treasurer," after handing the brunette the band, she approached Megami with a warm smile, "Megami Saikou, you are the new disciplinarian."

The silverrette still couldn't believe what was happening, she of all people was being picked to be in the student council. She was known to have one of the worst cases of sailor's mouth in school and she was being picked as the disciplinarian. This isn't real, "You're joking right?" Megami asked in disbelief.

"Joking? I'm afraid I'm not one to fool around with my words. You are the disciplinarian," Kuroko confirmed something that Megami never believed was possible, "That is all for today council members. We will have our first official meeting tomorrow. You may go back to your classes now."

The other students left but Megami stayed behind because she still couldn't believe the current situation, "Um Kuroko, I'm still not sure this belongs to me."

"You are a Saikou aren't you?" she asked while adjusting her glasses, "I was a friend of your brother while he was still around. When he told me that he had a younger sister in my year, I began to observe you. I saw the way you handled situations. You are a person who knows what they want and will do whatever it takes to get it. Your determined and confident personality just drew me to pick you for student council disciplinarian. Also you're disciplinarian because I want you to rid yourself of your cursing habit."

Not only was Megami surprised that she had never seen Kuroko before considering they were in the same year and this was their second year, she was also surprised that people found her tough personality as something positive. Well this is something new, "W-Wow, thanks for seeing that in me. Anyway, I've got to go to class now."

* * *

The silverrette walked into the classroom which grew dead silent at her arrival. She could see many of the student's jaws drop when they saw the band on her left arm. She could hear many whispers being passed around as she made her way to her seat. Her teacher on the other hand had a confused look on his face that soon changed to large grin, "Megami-chan, it seems something interesting happened when you went to the council room. would you like to tell us what happened?"

"Well, I um, went to the room then the president said she appointed us positions in the council. She made me the disciplinarian," she explained as people's faces looked even more shocked which amused the teacher.

"Well, Megami looks like it's only right that you work together with Saki to keep the class under control," he said to which the former nodded and the latter frowned.

The afternoon classes were over and it was club time. At this point in time, Megami just had to go resign from the gaming club as her new position required her full attention. Osoro on the other hand didn't know what to do exactly.

* * *

The blonde walked up to the furnace where she found herself alone. She still couldn't believe that all the other gang members were third-years who graduated and left her alone as the only standing member of the gang at school. She walked over to the furnace entrance. Most of her greatest memories with the gang happened there. The gang members engraved their names on the wall. She could remember all the stupid stuff they would do for fun. She missed them all, especially Rina.

Rina was like her big sister. She taught her to be tough and confident, how to defend herself when held up in an unfair fight and most especially, she taught her to make sure those around her were happy. The blonde sat on the green grass and gazed into the sky. She then felt her eyes sting and then looked at the ground, "God I miss those guys," she said to herself.

"Wow Shidesu, I thought we taught you how to be tough," a familiar voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She glanced up and the sight before her made her very excited. She saw the whole gang standing in front of her wearing casual clothes instead of uniforms. In the front of the group was Rina. Osoro found herself off her feet and running at the group in front of her into a group hug.

After pulling out, something ran through Osoro's mind, "W-What are you guys doing here?" she wondered what the gang of delinquents was doing in the school again.

"We came to give a proper goodbye to our youngest member," TJ said as he ruffled Osoro's hair, "We felt bad for just leaving you like that."

"We're also here to tell you that just because we're done with school, it doesn't mean the gang is," the leader explained as she put her arm around the youngest girl, "The challenge we're leaving you with is to rebuild the gang. Keep our traditional hangout spot a delinquent territory. You are now the leader Osoro," Rina added, "If you ever want to hang out, you can always come by the bar and you'll find us there."

"Geez guys, thanks. I'll really miss you all at school. I'll try my best to form the best gang ever," Osoro said.

"Well Osoro, I'm afraid we've gotta go now. See you later," Rina said, "Guys, let's bounce!"

The blonde watched the gang walk outside the school gates. She never knew how she as going to form a gang but she had to do it if she wanted to keep the tradition alive.

"Excuse me, is this the furnace?" a girl who had a surgical mask on coughed, "I was told to throw out the dirt."

* * *

Megami walked back to her classroom to retrieve her bag and wait for the limo to arrive. The gaming club became a bit emotional when she applied for resignation but what had to be done was done. She did however promise to still game with them when she was free.

The halls were pretty empty. A lot of students were in clubs but others just went home early. The new disciplinarian just planned to get home and log onto the Saikoustation Network to game. She walked into her class and something very strange. A girl with short white hair was rummaging through her bag. She decided to stay silent and sneak up on her.

The girl appeared to be a first-year. The most noticeable feature n her was the white tiger print scarf she wore around her neck. Her eyes seemed fixated on the bag alone. The silverrette noticed her pulling out several things and stuffing them in her pockets.

When the girl was done, she gently closed the bag and put it back in its original position.

Just as she was about to walk out of the room, Megami grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, "You think you can steal from me you little shit?" she asked as the girl fidgeted in the ground.

"Please let me go. I didn't do anything," she lied while trying to fight.

"I saw you take things from my bag and I want you to put them on my desk when I let go of you," the disciplinarian demanded to which the younger girl nodded her head.

Megami let go of the girl and allowed her to stand. The girl faced the table and put her hands in her pocket. She then sighed and attempted to make a run for it but was pinned down again, "What kind of rubbish are you trying to do? Be serious!" the silverrette slapped the younger girl and pulled her to her feet, "Put everything on the table now!"

The girl then gained a resentful look on her face and slowly began to Megami's belongings on the desk. the girl's death glare sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes began to water as she finally pulled out Megami's phone and purse. She then turned to the older girl and bowed, "I'm so sorry. It was a force of habit. Please don't take me to the guidance counselor," she begged.

Despite feeling offended, Megami decided to forgive the girl. She then put her hand on her shoulder, "You're a very young and pretty girl okay. Don't go around stealing people's stuff. You're lucky I'm no snitch otherwise, you would have gotten an instant expulsion. Now go home, it's getting late," Despite being somewhat a jerk, Megami was a person who failed to keep a grudge against anyone younger than her. The girl bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The two teens arrived home a little later than usual as the chauffeur had gotten stuck in traffic.

Megami made her way to her room with plans to just hop into bed and game the night away. She reached her bedroom door and reached for the handle. She opened the door and was met with her subconscious who smiled proudly at her, "Young lady, the road will be tough but you'll pull through. I'm going to make sure you're he perfect leader."

 **Hey guys! I'm back with the first chapter of the second part of AAU. This part gets kicked off with Megami becoming a member of the student council, Osoro being made the gang leader and the introduction of a thief. I'll admit I'm not sure about the chapter's ending though but I'll try and see if there's any way that I can make it better. I hope you're all excited to read but I'm passing on the warning of a long Hiatus approaching very soon so I hope you're all happy with the number of chapters I'll leave you with. If there's anything you have to say that could involve giving your criticism that would be helpful to the story's development, please PM me. Thank you.**

 **In this part, you'll get to see the real sides of some characters, more chapters about other characters I the yan sim universe and more. Anyways**

 **BYE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back guys. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Anyway, here is another chapter of AAU and I hope you're all excited for this chapter.**

Chapter 22: Girls vs Gals

Megami once again was the last one to get ready as she already found all her family members at the dining table. Stopped and bowed to give her greetings, "Good morning."

Everyone responded causing the teen to take a seat. The butlers brought in the food and began to serve them. The silverrette failed to notice that all the males at the table were staring at her.

"Sweetie, if you respond positively to the question I'm about to ask, I will literally run across the table and hug you," Kiyoteru said as he took a sip of the liquid in the cup next to him and put the glass down, "Drew, I asked for wine not tea."

"Shut up and drink your tea you big oaf, I'm the one who told him to give you tea. You drink too much wine," Otosan said as the butler walked off.

"Oh well. Now Meg, does that band on your arm have anything to do with the student council?" the man asked as he completely ignored the cup of tea.

"Yes dad. I'm the disciplinarian," she responded as what the man did next shocked everyone.

"I knew you had it in you!" he said as he jumped to his feet causing his cup of hot tea to pour onto his son; burning the poor boy who just whimpered and rushed over to where his daughter sat and glomped her.

"Dad, your hug is a little tight," she was trying to breath over her father's tight grip on her.

"I am so proud of you. That's why you're my favorite," he confessed only to receive glares from the other children, "Now listen, I didn't mean it like that."

* * *

The silverrette made her way to the cooking club after the first student council meeting. Her job was more like an enforcer. She was to make sure all the rules are followed and help discipline those who fail to abide. It didn't seem like a tough job really; it was just an opportunity for her to be able to push people around. Not that it mattered.

She walked into the clubroom and found Amai busy at the stove, "Can I come in?" she asked as she leaned against the wall.

The brunette's green eyes fluttered as she quickly glanced at the door and saw her friend, "Oh please come in and take a seat. I'm almost done cooking."

The disciplinarian took a seat at the table and rested her crossed feet on the table while resting her hands behind her head, "How come you're alone today. Aren't your club members supposed to be here?"

"I called off the activities for today. I'm not in the mood to chair the lessons today," Amai said while stirring. She had been appointed club president as she was the one with the best culinary skills left. He sighed and the glanced to her friend, "I'm worried about Akane."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Megami asked as she glanced at the chef.

"She's been very low lately. I think she's going to have another "episode"," the chef said.

Akane is known to have had a bad past thus he would occasionally lose touch with her calm self and go bezerk. These moments terrified Amai a lot considering there was a time she was once attacked by the red-head.

"We should check on her later. I hope she doesn't hurt anyone," Megami said as Amai now scowled when she took a better look at her sitting position.

"Don't you know it's rude to put your feet on the table. People eat there. you're going to help me clean up when I'm done," Amai hated when people disrespected the rules at the table.

Megami simply ignored the brunettes and smirked, "You're not going to hurt me are you? Say what time are you going to be done cooking? I'm hungry."

"I'd expect you of all people to be lady-like Megami," the girl was practically fuming now.

Unfortunately for Amai, a twin-drilled menace walked into the room and sat next to the silverrette and began to flirt, "Oh my Megami. It's been so long since we've been so close together. Care for a kiss."

Just as Kizana was about to make a move, a knife flew and got stuck on the table separating them. Noticing that her arm could have been cut off, the young actress gained a look of fear, "What the hell Amai! Don't you have a boyfriend?"

The chef's face that had grown dark turned back to normal, "Oh my, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure my friend was safe from whores," Amai really did have something against Kizana, "I don't understand how you're gay, I saw you flirting with some guy the other day."

"I don't know how many times I have to keep on telling you that I'm not gay until you leave me alone!" Megami added.

Just as Kizana was about to say something, Asu and Osoro rushed into the room carrying a bucket of water and placed it on the doors as if to prank someone.

"What's going on guys?" the chef wondered what was going to happen in her club room.

Suddenly the doors opened and the person that entered was doused in water while the two blondes laughed their butts off, "What kind of stupid prank is this?!" Osana yelled as she looked at her wet uniform.

"Hah! We totally got you," Asu said proudly while fist bumping Osoro.

Amai grabbed a hand towel and offered it to the wet girl to help dry her hair, "That wasn't funny guys."

"Oh come on. It was a harmless prank," Osoro said while leaning against the table.

"Well, it didn't have a harmless effect on the appearance of her hair. Who knows what she does to get it to look like that? It's not like you would understand mop-head," Kizana surprised everyone by actually defending someone other than herself.

Osoro now looked offended, "Why don't you come closer and say it to my face?" she growled as the actress confidently stood but was held back.

"Calm down guys. It was just a funny prank. You're just overreacting," Megami said as she stood in between the two.

"Harmless huh? Anyway, you just don't get caring about your appearance do you?" Osana said.

"Honestly, I'd rather play videogames and watch anime than spend the day standing in front of a mirror," Megami said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I really just take care of myself because I was raised that way." Megami did take care of herself but looks can deceive.

"You're just too girly to enjoy life," Asu said while resting her hands on her head.

"Fine, since you think being girly isn't a big deal, we can have a little competition," Amai declared.

"What kind of competition?" Osoro said as she crossed her arms.

"You, Megami and Asu will be girly while Kizana, Osana and I will be boyish," Amai explained, "That means no putting your hands in your pockets or on your head and no crossing them like that. You should also take better care of yourselves' appearance. Asu and Osoro should take off the shorts under their skirts and you should try to speak more lady like. That means no cursing nor dirty slang words. Do you agree?"

Asu's competitive nature kicked in, "Of course we accept but you should know that you shouldn't have any preppy or skittish walks, talk in a less censored way, be a little rougher with what you do and don't be afraid to get dirty," the athlete explained to which the girly girls nodded.

Oka walked into the room holding her Necronomicon, "Um… what's going… on?"

"Oh yeah, Oka's going to be on your team. So let's get to the rules. If even one person on a team breaks character, the whole team loses," Osana said.

"What… am I doing… on a… team?" the confused girl asked.

"Why is Oka on our team?" Megami asked while looking at said girl.

"Have you seen the way she looks?" Kizana commented while looking at the nervous girl, "She could use some self-care if you know what I mean?" she teased.

"Fine, we'll begin next week Monday and it'll end on Friday," the disciplinarian agreed.

Still confused with what's going on Oka picked up a bad scent, "Um, guys… something's burning," she said as a look of horror formed on Amai's face.

The chef had forgotten about the dish she was preparing when she got involved in the argument and now she hoped it wasn't destroyed. She pulled the pot off of the stove and checked in on the food which had burnt up, "Oh crap, now I'll never learn how to cook this properly."

"I don't think the right word was crap," Osoro smirked at the girl who simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to curse until the competition starts," she said while looking at the horrible looking food.

"It can't be that bad. Let me taste," Asu said while scooping some up with a spoon and placing it in her mouth. Her eyes then narrowed and she ran out of the room clutching her stomach.

"That's why I don't eat Amai's food anymore," Osana said as everyone glanced at the door while Amai walked out of the room probably to check on Asu.

 **Monday: Asu vs Osana**

The athlete walked down the halls and into her classroom. She left her usual goggles at home and wore a soccer ball hair clip instead. She walked with her hands together as she wasn't supposed to carelessly swing her arms as she walked. She was also trying to get used to the breeze as she wasn't wearing her pair of shorts.

"Hey Asu! Check it. There's this guy who wants to challenge you to a race. You up for it?" one of her club members asked as her put his arm around her.

"Heck yeah, bro!" wait, she wasn't supposed to do that, "I mean… um I c-can't r-race t-today."

The boy then looked at her with a confused expression as he had never expected Asu to back out of a challenge, "Is everything okay dude?" he noticed her nervous eyes.

Asu had to think of a lie fast. She really wanted to race but the challenge wouldn't allow her to be competitive. Glancing from the ground to the boy's concerned face, she thought hard 'What excuse can I use?' she thought of just the right one but she wasn't sure it was going to work since she's never used it before. She knew what she was about to say would make things between them awkward. Oh well, "I'm on my period!"

The boy's face grew bright red with embarrassment causing him to let go of her and cross his arms, "Geez, you should've just said you were sick or something?" he said as he walked away embarrassed.

The athlete mentally cursed at herself. She'd just embarrassed herself in front of one of her closest friends. This was going to be a long day. Sighing, the blonde walked into her class and took a seat next to Budo Masuta.

"Hi Asu," his booming voice was usually the first one she would hear when she entered class.

"Hey Budo," she politely smiled while getting comfortable in her seat. A little too comfortable.

The teacher walked into the room and stood at the lectern. Before she started to teach, she glanced at his students and began to raised her eyebrow, "Um, Rito-chan. I'd prefer if you closed your legs while I taught. A lady doesn't sit like that," she said as the blonde shut her legs embarrassed and covered her face while several giggles could be heard.

* * *

It was lunch time and Osana walked towards the cafeteria. She knew very well that acting boyish wouldn't be that hard for her as she was pretty much an "in the middle girl." She altered her uniform by untucking her shirt and wearing her blazer on her shoulders instead of normally. She decided to add a little bounce to her step. She didn't bother to do up her pig-tails and let her hair down instead. She could feel the stares people were giving her as she walked towards Taro and Osano, "Sup, guys," she surprised the boys when she put her foot on the stool.

"What the hell are you doing Osana?" Osano was shocked at her weird behaviour while Taro on the other hand started to blush.

"Hey, can't a girl be free? Yo Taro! You good?" she said while taking a seat next to the boy and leaning in closer to him.

"Y-Yeah, I am good," he was still blushing but looked at the ground.

The girl then smirked and stood up, "Awesome. Anyway I've gotta chill with my peeps. Later dudes," she said and walked off to a group of different students.

A younger boy probably a first year approached Osana looking very shy," Um Osana, I wanted to ask if you would like to hang out with me later?" his small voice squeaked at the girl.

One day she decides to become a tomboy and people are already asking her out. This was awesome. He then smirked and put her arm around the boy's shoulder, "Why later? Let's do it now," she then proceeded to walk away with the boy.

 **Tuesday: Kizana vs Osoro**

The twin-drilled girl walked towards the drama clubroom. Acting tomboyish was going to be quite difficult for the very girly girl. Sighing, she tried to figure out a pose that would work for her. she tried to put her hands in her pockets but it just felt weird, 'What about on my head?' she asked herself and tried but found herself feeling insecure about the way she exposed herself when she did that, 'How about crossing them,' it felt the least uncomfortable. Sighing, she walked into the clubroom and found all the club members waiting.

"You're late Sunobu," the president said while ticking her name on the roster. The Drama club was very serious about attendance as one absence can ruin an entire play, "I thought your brother talked to you about your lateness."

Kizana was about to apologize but decided to try and be cool, "Sorry C-Chief, I don't g-give a d-damn about how late I am. Y-You should just quit b-being so early," Kizana was mean but she never disrespected her club superiors. She just had to do it if she wanted to win this thing.

The club members had shocked facial expressions but the president gave her a death glare, "What kind of artist talks like a mere gang member. I will not tolerate this kind of stupidity! You are going to be on clean up duty until I allow you to go free. Kizano isn't here to protect you anymore," she was practically fuming.

'Wait a second, I didn't have to be mean!' the girl mentally screamed at herself. She felt herself breaking inside. She cursed at herself in Latin before sighing and grabbing a broom to sweep up the room in preparation for rehearsal.

The girl stood in the corner of the room and took down notes while one of the senior members was reciting a poem. She actually started to learn from others instead of being too proud, "Hey um Kizana, give me those papers on the table, "The president ordered, "Oh and don't forget to clean up the stage when he's done," she had become the president's personal maid.

Grabbing the papers, she walked over to the president and handed her the papers.

The poet finished reciting and all the club members snapped their fingers as an applause. Kizana found herself deciding to be loud, "Yeah man, that was totally dope!" she yelled as everyone turned to her with glares.

* * *

Osoro walked to the furnace on her own. Meido had helped her comb her hair so well that it didn't look natural on the delinquent. She had ditched her jacket at home and wore her blazer instead. She also left her bandages in her room. without the jacket, the blonde's well developed figure could be noticed now. Instead of crossing her arms like usual, she rested them on her waist much like Osana does. Her normal tough looking face was replaced with a more approachable one that she had worked on the previous night.

She stood by the entrance, 'at least no one can see me from here,' she thought a she leaned against the wall. She didn't like the extra attention she received from the boys in her class and even her teacher complimented her appearance, 'what a pedophile.'

The sound of coughing interrupted her causing her to glance at a younger girl who was coughing her lungs out. She was the same girl who had the surgical mask on the other day. She didn't have her mask today and she was seriously coughing.

Osoro would have just told her to leave but she decided to be a little sisterly and give her some attention. She approached the girl and helped her away from the furnace. She then sat her down and helped her calm down from the attack she was having, "If you have breathing problems, don't come near the furnace. You'll just get worse."

"I-I'm sorry. I was just looking for you," she explained as she took a breath from her inhaler.

"Why?" Osoro wouldn't expect anyone so innocent to be looking for her anyway.

"When I saw you the other day, I heard what you were talking about with your friends and I thought it sounded cool. I'm really looking to become more self-confident and it seems you're the person who can help me the most," the girl then gained a look of determination in her eyes, "I want to join your gang."

Osoro was taken aback by the girl's request. Someone wanted to join the gang and she looked so serious about it. Well Rina had left her with the responsibility and now she had to be the one to lead.

She then gave a warm smile at the girl and began to speak, "Well sweetie, if you want to join, you should know that it's a painful thing and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care. I just want to be strong. Speaking of which, you don't look the same as when I last saw you. You were tough looking," Osoro really had to make a proper excuse for now but she couldn't tell anyone about the game she was playing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just trying something out. I'll be back to normal soon," she tried to make her voice as high pitched as possible. The younger girl simply tilted her head and nodded. 'I can't wait for this thing to be over' she thought.

 **Wednesday: Megami vs Amai**

The silverrette didn't really have to do anything about her appearance as she already looked good before. What she needed to work on was her attitude. 'How hard could it be to go the week without cursing?' she thought. She tried her best to avoid stuffing her hands in her pockets. The only thing that looked different on her was the white uniform she had on.

She walked into the classroom and sat next to Kaga who started blushing once she sat.

'Be polite!' she mentally yelled at herself, "Good morning Kaga," she put on her fakest smile yet but luckily, he thought it was real.

"G-Good morning Megami-san. You l-look great today," he responded.

Megami was about to pass a snarky comment about him adding the "Today" part to his compliment. She tried her best to restrain herself and was about to put her head on her desk to nap when she realized that she wasn't supposed to sleep in public. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to the nerd next to her.

"I-I heard that you liked anime and manga so I got you a little something," he said as he reached into his bag. He pulled out the latest issue of "Magical Girl Miyuki." A Manga she had been trying to obtain for a really long time, "I thought you would like it so I got it for you."

The silverrette glanced between the boy and the comic. Was he really doing this for her even after all the times she had shut him down. She too the comic from his hands and gave him a smile, this one was a little more genuine, "Thank you Kaga. I've been looking for this for a long time. Are you giving this to me like permanently?"

The boy began to blush a deeper shade of red, "Y-Yeah, you can have it. I have tons of copies at home," he scratched his head as the teacher walked into the classroom. In his hands a pile of paper.

He smirked and made his way to the lectern, "Surprise test. I hope you studied."

The bell rang signaling lunch time and many of the students walked out scratching their heads.

Megami however, didn't seem bothered as she found the test to be quite easy. After all, her father would be furious if she got lower than an "A"

She wondered how she was going to do this disciplinarian thing and enforce the rules if she was supposed to be this sweet little girl. She made her way down the halls and found a little argument happening between two boys. She took in a deep breath and calmly walked towards them.

They seemed to be first-years so she could easily intimidate them but she had to be gentle, "You think you can just steal my wall tike that bro!" one of them yelled.

"I keep telling you that I'm not the one who did it," the other defended.

The disciplinarian walked up to them and began to speak, "Excuse me gentlemen, what is the matter?" she was a polite as possible.

"None of your business, bitch!" one of them yelled and shoved the girl away.

Megami felt her face getting hot. She found herself clenching her fists. She never ever tolerated anyone who messed with her. Her temper began to rise. She was now gritting her teeth and her face grew darker with her pupils narrowing, 'Calm down,' she chanted mentally until she felt herself cool down. How was she going to deal with this in a more civilized way?

Luckily, a teacher showed up just in time and began to scold the two boys while the silverrette sighed. He however managed to notice the girl she found rummaging in her bag the other time sneaking off, "Of course it was her."

* * *

Amai walked into her club room and began to start cooking. The whole day had been a bit of a hustle for her as she pretty much avoided talking to anyone. She took off her blazer and wore her apron. Being boyish was seemed to be really difficult for her. She had tried observing her brother the previous night and all she learnt was that they were loud when it came to watching sports on TV. Her brother was so fixated on a soccer game that he forgot to make dinner. their mother wasn't happy about it.

Sighing, she turned on the stove and began her second attempt at the meal she messed up the last time. Her club members walked into the room and came to surround her and watch her cook.

"What're you making?" Kokona asked while the other girls watched with interest.

Amai tried to make her voice a little deeper, "I'm whipping up some "Consommé," she said while the dish began to simmer.

The girls watched in awe as the meal cooked, "That looks amazing!" Saki exclaimed.

Amai smirked as she was proud of her work, "You ain't seen nothing yet. Chill out, shit's about to go down," she really regretted saying that when all the girls gave her a weird look.

"Is everything okay Amai?" Mei asked while surprised at her leader's use of curse words.

The brunette sighed and continued to take care of the dish. She also started to explain to them on how to make the meal.

"What's this?" one of the girls asked while holding a bottle of sauce which turned out not to be closed properly and poured onto the chef, "I'm so sorry," she panicked.

Amai forced a fake grin, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind getting a little dirty."

 **Friday**

The six girls sat at the cooking club table. Today was going to be their final showdown and none of them seemed to want to give up. Each of the girls gave each other glares and watched one another closely hoping to see them make a mistake.

"Hey Asu, toss me some salt," Osana demanded.

"Here you are," she smiled and then politely stood up and took her the salt.

"Kizana, your hair looks lovely today," Osoro tried to compliment.

"Today huh, you trying to say that I look ugly every other day?" she said as she grabbed the blonde's shirt.

"Amai, these octodogs are splendid," Megami said after taking a bite of the treat.

"Yeah, whatever, shit," the girl mumbled.

The room went silent again as the tension broke. The sound of breathing was the only thing that could be heard as they all glanced among themselves, 'Anytime now' was going through all their heads.

Kizana felt like quitting. She knew that her teammates would be angry with her but she couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was about to blow it, the door opened.

Oka walked into the room holding her favorite book in hand, "Um, what's… going on?" she asked as she received stares from all the girls in the room. she looked exactly the same as she always. Her hair was still a mess and she still looked like she lacked sleep.

Amai, Kizana and Osana all cheered, "Yes! We win," the brunette said.

The other team of girls simply groaned in annoyance at their defeat, "Thanks a lot Oka, you blew it," Asu hated losing competitions.

"What… did I blow?" she was really confused with what was going on.

"Well, at least it's over now," Osoro said as she crossed her arms with the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Now, I hope that you now know that self-care is important. You girls look so good now," Kizana complimented, "But even when I was boyish, you couldn't surpass my beauty."

"Now, I've prepared cookies!" Amai said as she walked to the oven while the other girls cheered.

 **Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed that really long chapter. Anyway, I'm afraid I'll be going on a long Hiatus and this will be the final chapter until I return. I'm really grateful for all those who've supported me so far and I hope you stay with me until the journey is over. By the way, I hope no one was offended as these were just stereotypes that were meant to make it more humorous. Now I'm about to go so…**

 **Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiyo! I'm back from the long hiatus and I'm here with another chapter of AAU. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far cause I sure have.**

Chapter 23: The Rich vs The Royal

The three teenagers together with Otosan, sat in the living room with their eyes fixed on Kiyoteru who was pacing back and forth mumbling sentences that were only comprehensible to himself. There was a serious look of frustration and annoyance in his eyes. It looked as though he would kill anyone who dared disturb him. Otosan decided to interrupt this behaviour as it was clearly worrying everybody.

"Kiyoteru, what is the meaning of this strange behaviour? All that alcohol you've been taking hasn't caused any brain damage, has it?" Otosan said but was only ignored as his son continued to act so strangely. This really got on the old man's nerves, "Kiyoteru!"

The businessman was instantly snapped out of his trance and glanced down at his father and children who all had raised eyebrows, "What's the matter? Did I miss something?" Kiyoteru seemed to have been unaware of the environment round him.

"You've been acting weird since last night. everybody has been worried about you. Including Drew, "Megamo said as everyone nodded in agreement, "What's going on?''

Kiyoteru let out a sigh and began to explain, "Well, I was planning on building a power station Up North in Maza Town. For me to gain permission to build on the land. I need permission from the person responsible for issuing of land. Also known as the Monarch, also known as Akishino Sunobu," Kiyoteru groaned at the mention of the name.

"Wait, isn't that Kizano and Kizana's father? Wait, why is it a problem?" Megami asked quite confused.

Before Kiyoteru could speak, the doorbell rang which caused a groan to escape his mouth. He knew exactly who was at the door at this moment and he least of all wanted to see him.

The businessman made his way towards the door and locked eyes with a face he wished he would never have to see again, "Greetings Akishino."

The man before him was practically the same height as him. His purple hair was shoulder length. He however did not hear any drills in his hair. The suit he wore had a lot of rose-themed jewelry on it not to mention the cape he wore that gave him an egotistic appearance. His purple eyes glared into Kiyoteru's silver ones in irritation. He just had to speak up

"Excuse et moi, I believe you should show a more respect and refer to me in a more respectable manner. Maybe barbarians like you have never heard of terms like 'Your Majesty'," the monarch before him commented.

Just as Kiyoteru could spit back, a female figure came in and stood in between them, "Now gentlemen, I believe we are supposed to be discussing more pressing matters," she said with a hand on her hip. Her purple hair surpassed her husband's. it had several drills at the ends which seemed to be a common thing in the Sunobu family. She was also much shorter that the men she stood in between.

"Ah, Yuzuru, how rude of me. Please come in," he said as he let the rest of his guests into the house.

"Aw, just look at how much Megami and Megamo have grown," Yuzuru said as she pinched the aforementioned two's ears and then glanced at Osoro with interested eyes, "My oh my, I finally get to meet the famous Osoro Shidesu," she said while shaking hands with the blonde.

"Nice to meet you too your majesty," Osoro blushed at the presence of queen in front of her, "Say but how do you know me. N-not to be rude or anything."

"I know everybody," Yuzuru smiled and then turned to Otosan, "Greetings Otosan, it's been years."

"So it has, sure is nice to see you again," the old man smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Say, I believe we should begin our discussion," Kiyoteru suggested.

"I agree, the sooner we start, the sooner we end and won't have to see each other's faces again," Akishino smirked causing Kiyoteru to groan in annoyance.

* * *

The adults sat in one of the living rooms whilst the teenagers were elsewhere getting up to their own mischief.

"No, I will not let you build a power plant in Maza Town. You're just going to ruin the beauty of its natural environment. Plus, I wouldn't want anything SaikouCorp related in that town. Your terrible products will just ruin the place," Akishino smirked while resting his head on his hand while Kiyoteru's eyes narrowed.

"You ungrateful imbecile! Who do you think you are to call my products terrible? Heck, the phone you're using right now is Saikou technology!" the businessman snarled, "You're probably just still jealous of me to admit my superiority."

"Please, I'm not jealous of you because I have no reason to be jealous of you. I'm already way better looking anyway. You should just accept defeat," the monarch sure seemed to enjoy pushing people's buttons.

"I will not accept defeat especially to the likes of you. As a matter of fact, I challenge you to a game of golf," golf has been a sport both Kiyoteru and Akishino have been competing in for a long period of time.

"Gentlemen, I don't think golf will settle anything. You've been going at it for several years now and have been unable to come up with a winner," Yuzuru said with her eyes fixated on her phone.

"Actually my queen, you're right," Akishino said which surprised his wife.

"I agree with the king for once. Perhaps we won't have to do this ourselves but our sons will," Kiyoteru's sudden agreement surprised the woman as well.

"Your sons are best friends and you're both willing to risk that because of some competition?" Yuzuru said.

"Neither of us are comfortable with them being friends anyway. I mean Saikous and Sunobus aren't meant to be friends anyway," Kiyoteru said whilst looking at the queen and then glanced back at his rival, "I think this will be a splendid Idea."

And with that, they let out a simultaneous, "Boys!"

* * *

Kiyoteru, Akishino, Megamo and Kizano stood on the golf course whilst all the females plus Otosan watched from a balcony.

The competition had a smooth start with both teams making miraculous holes in one. Of course there were the occasional slip-ups a team would make which would cause the other team to tease. Both the businessman and monarch seemed to be deeply invested in the game but on the other hand, the heir and the prince simply got annoyed.

Megamo got into a stance readying himself for a swing, "Come on son, we can't lose to these rose-wearing sissies. Don't embarrass me," he could literally feel his father's breath down his neck. He raised the club getting ready to swing but his father's constant rambling just irritated him. Without delay, he swung the club which accidentally sent the ball flying into the distance.

"What on earth was that?" Kiyoteru was absolutely annoyed by this move, "How is that supposed to help us win?" Akishino's laughter could be heard in the back ground.

"Sorry dad, I wasn't thinking straight," Megamo sighed as he scratched the back of his neck, "I'll go check on it," his apology seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as Kiyoteru just got into another argument with his rival.

Also annoyed, Kizano walked over to his best friend, "Now I think I know what it's like to be around people that are so annoying," he complained, "I think they'll be at it for a while. I'll go check on your ball with you," he said as the two then entered a golf cart and drove off.

all the teenagers stared at the sight below them with rather confused faces while Otosan looked bored and Yuzuru had her eyes fixated on her phone.

"Why on earth do they argue like that?" Osoro was beginning to grow irritated with the arguing.

"This is getting fu-freaking annoying," Megami said with her hands behind her head.

"How can two adult men act so childish?" Kizana never knew she could see men as childish that.

"That's because their rivalry stemmed from childhood" Otosan said as he sipped some tea.

"Really? What happened?" Osoro asked.

"Well…" Yuzuru began, "it all started when I was first introduced to the Saikous. Both my father and Otosan over here had agreed to form an arranged marriage between me and one of his sons. The only possible options I had were Kiyoteru and Yukiteru as they were the only ones in my age group," she explained as she finally put her phone down, "I for one wasn't very comfortable around Yuki so my choice was Kiyo and we became very good friends. We would play together a lot and tell each other secrets. Everything was rosy until that one day…"

* * *

A younger Kiyoteru and Akishino played outside right by the pool. It was another one of the playdates their parents would arrange.

Yuzuru slowly made her way towards the two boys running up and down. Once her presence was acknowledged, both boys stopped their activities and reacted very differently. Kiyoteru ran over to her whilst Akishino stood in place blushing like crazy.

"Akishino, this is my friend Yuzuru. Yuzuru, this is my best pal Akishino," Kiyoteru introduced the two to each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Yuzuru chirped while smiling warmly.

"I… uh nice to meet you too," the purple-haired prince blushed, "I like you."

Yuzuru gave him a strange look and the burst out laughing, "I can't like you though."

"W-Why not?" The prince felt his feelings hurt.

"My daddy, told me to only associate with the best and there's no one better than a Saikou so try liking somebody else," the girl's cold comments began to pierce through the boy.

"Who says Saikous are the best!?" Akishino's face blushed a deep shade of red in anger.

"Heh, face it. Saikous are the best," Kiyoteru smirked with pride.

"No they're not!" the prince said as he pushed his fiend onto the ground. Afterwards, a full out brawl between the two boys followed.

* * *

"Is that really the reason they argue so much?" Osoro said with a raised eyebrow. Disappointment was evident in her voice.

"I for one think the way you denied the love confession was totally savage," Megami said between breaths. She had been laughing through the entire story, "I'll probably do that one day."

"I don't get it. Dad ended up marrying you in the end. Why are they still arguing?" Kizana seemed to be the only one with a sensible response.

"They argued for so many years that it became the only way they could communicate," Otosan said whilst glancing at the two men who were still arguing, "Sometimes, Kizaro and I wonder if we made the right choices when selecting our successors."

Suddenly, Yuzuru stood up and began to look around. She was looking for something or rather, someone.

"Is everything okay mom?" Kizana asked.

"Mommy senses are tingling. The boys are in danger," the woman the rushed to the edge of the balcony and called out to the two men below, "Can you idiots stop fighting and start looking for your sons. The boys are in trouble!"

After hearing the woman's request. Both men began to follow the tracks made by the golf cart. And even when they were supposed to be working together, they still competed, "Bet you can't get there faster than me Saikou," Akishino taunted whilst running.

"Heh, I don't think so."

The two men eventually reached a cliff where they saw a golf cart that was hanging over the edge. They could see Megamo trying to pull it back up but to no avail. Wait, if Megamo was the one pulling the golf cart then it meant than Kizano was hanging for his life inside the golf cart and could possibly mean he could plummet to his death.

"Boys! I'm coming," Kiyoteru said as he rushed over and began to aid his son in pulling the cart up. Akishino on the other hand stood in place, "Aki! What are you doing?"

"Look, I know you're doing this for the glory. You've already won Kiyoteru, you've always been the best and always will be," the monarch's eyes were fixated on the ground. His voice sounded empty.

"What the- your boy is in danger. Don't you want to save him?" the businessman was confused with this behaviour, "Listen, nobody is the best okay. I'm not the best because there are things that other people are better than me at. Those people include you," he said as the cart seemed to get heavier, "There's no need for us to do anything better than the other. In fact, if we work together, we can do the best together. Come on pal."

Akishino smiled and also took hold of the cart and began to pull. The force allied managed to hoist the cart upwards saving the purple haired boy from plummeting to his death.

Suddenly, Yuzuru came out of nowhere and started examining the two boys thoroughly.

"You know, Aki. This whole grudge thing doesn't make sense. Let's be pals again," Kiyoteru suggested to which the other man agreed.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

Suddenly both men felt immense pain on their heads as Yuzuru had hit both of them on their heads with a tire. And then began to thwack them repeatedly with a pipe, "You idiots got so caught up in a stupid argument that your sons almost died!" the woman hissed with flames in her eyes, "And you!" she said whilst turning to her husband, "You were going to watch you only son die because you were tired of competing! I can't believe you men!"

"What a funny way to end a chapter," Otosan said as he watched the woman chase the two men around.

"Mhm," the rest of the group agreed.

 **I'm back from the long hiatus with yet another chapter of AAU. I would like to thank all the fans of the story for faving and following. I'm still waiting for all your reviews and I hope to hear from you all soon. Anyways stay tuned for more.**

 **BYE**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heya guys. Here's another chapter of AAU and I hope you're all ready for more of the story.**

Chapter 24: When you're married to a rock.

Mido and Mida lay side by side in bed. Both were breathing heavily due to the activities they were engaged seconds ago. Both happened to be limp at the moment. Their bedroom was a rather messy place as discarded clothes decorated the floor. A few unusual stains were on the carpet while a few pills rested on the bedside table.

"It never gets old," Mido said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yep, I'm just glad we get to spend our lives together in this home," Mida replied while resting her head on her husband's bare chest, "You know, I've wanted to tell you something for a while now."

"Hold that thought first," Mido said as he got out of the bed and walked out of the bathroom. He was probably going to use the bathroom.

Mida groaned in annoyance at her husband's actions. He always left her hanging lately. She hated it when she was neglected. Heck she once left him blue-balled just to teach him a lesson but he didn't seem to get it.

The man entered the room and got back into the bed with his wife, "You know Mida, I've been wondering what time you were gonna make dinner," he said as he pulled his wife closer to himself.

"I wasn't planning on making dinner this evening," she said while twirling her hair.

"But I'm hungry right now. I won't be able to sleep on an empty stomach," the man complained without noticing the scowl that formed on Mida's face.

"Can't you cook something for yourself? I mean you've lived on your own long enough, haven't you?" Mida said with clenched teeth.

"I mean, I'm married now. I get to make the shots in this house. I gotta have food when I'm hungry. I mean of course you're definitely the one to call the shots when in bed," Mido's words stung Mida like a bee. Did he think she was some maid?

"O-Oh, so I'm only in charge when it comes to pleasing you in the bedroom huh? Get out of the room!" Mida spat while glaring at her husband.

"Easy baby. Don't get offended," Mido tried to defend himself he then smiled when he felt his wife slap him.

"Get out! You inconsiderate dick," she said as she shoved him out of the bed and towards the door, "You aren't sleeping in here until further notice."

"Hey, at least let me put on some underwear. What if guests come and find me naked in the living room?" Mido didn't expect her to react like that. All he received was the door being slammed in his face and he heard her yell something incomprehensible from the other side of the door.

The man walked over to the couch in the living room and glanced around the room. it was dirty all right. He took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. He didn't mind sitting around in his birthday suit. The breeze down there actually felt good. The hunger he'd mentioned intensified because of the cooking show he was watching.

The doorbell rang; instantly catching Mido's attention. Deciding to be careful, he looked through the eyehole and saw his landlord's wife. He opened the door and the woman instantly blushed at the sight before her, "Good evening M-Mido," the woman's Spanish accent had a little stutter.

"Good evening Katrina, here to collect rent?" he knew the advantage he had right now. She'd forget about the rent if he took her to his room. unfortunately, Mida wasn't in too good a mood so he decided to go with regular procedures, "Oh sorry you had to see me like this by the way."

"Oh no. I like what I see actually," she said before continuing, "I am here for the rent," she then walked up a little closer to him, "But… if I get a little kiss, I could let it slide."

As if on cue, Mido pulled the woman closer to him and lifted her up so that her legs were around his waist and began to make out with her.

After 3 solid minutes, they broke apart and Mido put her down, "That was as amazing as last time. Okay Mr. Rana, I'll have Gauro let it slide for now. Enjoy the rest of your night," the woman said and walked out of view allowing the man to close the door.

Mida walked over to her husband holding a T-shirt and some grey boxers, "dress up."

The man then took the clothes and put them on while his wife went into the kitchen.

A few moments later, the woman returned with a bowl of noodles and held them out to Mido, "Y-You're not angry anymore?" the break down she had not long ago seemed to have lost all visible signs.

"Just eat. I'm your wife, I have to take care of you," she then sat next to him and began to talk whilst he ate, "You know Mido, I've been thinking about us lately and some of the thoughts are worrying," she said to which the man (who was done eating) responded with an 'Mhm', "I decided to get off birth control and this has led me want to talk to you about it," she said without receiving a response, "Mido?"

Glancing to the side, she could see her husband fast asleep right next to her. he hadn't even heard a thing had he? After all, Mida did for him, he still didn't want to listen to her. what a bastard.

The woman got off the chair and stormed off into the bedroom. Possibly to cry about what's been bothering her so much.

* * *

"Okay class, I hope you all did your assignments," Mida said as her class of first-years began rummaging through their bags. She had to admit that starting out with a new class felt kind of weird. She really missed her old class. Their unnecessary drama always cheered her up but her new class was rather dull. She missed having hungry boys make cat-calls during her lessons. Now unfortunately, the boys she was working with now were nervous wrecks.

"Ma'am, a demon messed up my homework," Oko said whilst handing her a scruffy looking paper.

Mida glanced between the paper and the boy continuously. She was wondering if he was being serious. Ah she didn't want to think too much, "Whatever Oko. Take a seat."

The bell rang, signaling lunch time. The teacher made her way to the faculty room and took a seat next to her husband who was busy marking answer sheets, "Hey Waifu," he greeted while glancing up at her.

"Hello Mido. How have you been?" her tone was low.

"Babe, why do you sound so sad?" he asked without taking his eyes of the paper.

"I need to talk to you but you never give me any attention," she explained to which she received no response.

"Oh yes, Mida. Mind getting me a soda from the vending machine, I'm thirsty," Mido hadn't paid attention to a single thing his wife said. She started to boil.

"What the hell is fucking wrong with you Mido!?" Mida's eyes were blood shot, "Why can't you even give me at least 5 fucking minutes of your life. You're so absorbed into your own world to even pay your own wife attention. If you knew you couldn't handle marriage, then you should've said so at the altar. I've had it with you!" Mida literally ran out of the room leaving everybody in shock.

Mida ran through the halls. To the one place she knew she would be listened to. She made her towards the guidance and counseling room. she shoved the door open and closed it behind her. Genka glanced up from her laptop and immediately rose to her feet upon noticing her best friend's state. She quickly led Mida to sit on the couch and sat next to her. she let the woman cry onto her shoulder.

The door to the office slowly opened to reveal Mujo Kina. Genka quietly told him the situation which then caused the male nurse to nod and walk out of the office.

* * *

Mido sat at his desk still dumbfounded at the events that just occurred. He glanced around and found that the only other faculty member in the room was Muja who seemed to have been asleep and unaware of anything judging by the way she looked around.

The man didn't exactly understand what was going on but then decided to shrug it off as Mida just being moody cause of her period or something else that woman go through. He wasn't feeling like getting involved in lady stuff but what he was feeling right now was horny.

"Sensei, we heard you needed us," Saki said while standing at the door frame with Megami at her side.

"Oh yes, please come over," he said as he motioned for the two girls to approach him, "I need help recording and saving these test results on my laptop. I need to go somewhere right now; will you be able to do it?" he asked.

"I'm down with that," the disciplinarian said while the class rep nodded in agreement.

Mido gave out a sweet smile which then turned into a seductive one. He rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around the two girls' shoulders, "Maybe when you're both done, I'll give you a special reward…" his voice sounded ten times sexier when he whispered in their ears causing both of them to simultaneously blush and then quickly get to work.

Digging his hands into his pockets, Mido walked out of the faculty room and into the hallways. He had to speak to the Ronshaku boy about buying cigarettes.

"Hey, Mido." A gentle voice called from behind him.

The teacher turned around and saw Mujo standing there with fists clenched, "What can I do for ya nurse?"

To his surprise, the response he got from the pink haired man was nothing but a punch on his jaw, forcing him to bite his own tongue and spit out blood, "What the hell Mujo?"

"What kind of douche are you? Your own wife is crying in Genka's office right now and here you are looking to buy cigarettes. She's been begging for your attention for months now yet you don't seem to give a damn," the nurse's veins became visible. He really got angry, "you're so undeserving. If I had been the one to marry her then she'd have been… urgh!" he then stormed off, probably to the infirmary.

Mido quickly took to his feet and started to run to the aforementioned room. why would Mida be crying. Was he really not paying her that much attention?

He barged into the room and slowly walked over to where the two women sat. Genka slowly stroked Mida's back while she leaned against her shoulder. The man sat on the couch and immediately noticed the glare the counselor gave him, "Mida, we need to talk."

"Go away, Mido. I'm tired of you and your bullshit," she said without even looking in his direction.

"How long has she been like this?" Mido asked Genka.

"Not so long though this isn't her first time coming here to cry about the things you do," the counselor explained, "What's happening between you two? She's never complained like this before."

"I guess, I've been a terrible husband," Mido muttered, "I want to fix that right now." Mido then got onto his knees and began to speak, "Babe, I'm sorry for all I've done wrong. I'm sorry for not giving you enough love and attention. I'm sorry for not fulfilling the wedding vows I made to you at the altar," the man said while placing his wife's hand against his chest, "you are by far my one true love that I will cherish and love forever. I made a vow to protect you from any danger including myself. I've been a douche and a huge dick to you. I'm going to listen to you from now on."

Mida then turned and locked eyes with her husband who happened to show the most sincerity in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. She did love him but she didn't know if she could forgive him, "Fine Mido, I forgive you."

"That's great," he said before sitting next to her on the couch, "Now, tell me what's up."

Genka decided to give the couple some space and left the office probably to the faculty room.

Mida then took hold of her husband's hand and smiled at him, "I stopped using contraceptives a while ago because I thought about us and how we need kids in our lives," Mida's topic actually caught Mido's attention which was visible by the look in his eyes, "ever since then, I've wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"What! For who?" her husband said with surprise.

"It's yours Mido. Don't worry about it," she assured the panicking man, "It's also not my first time being pregnant with your child," the look on Mido's face was priceless.

"W-Wait. What happened to the first one?" he asked as he now gained composure, "Why didn't you tell me about it. this is a big thing."

"O-Oh, it was a miscarriage. I didn't tell you about because of how early the miscarriage occurred," the woman said while glancing at the man next to her.

Mido stayed silent. The many thoughts running through his mind confused him. He was going to become a dad. An entirely new responsibility for him to have. If he was going to do this, he couldn't have had a better partner, "Well Mida. I'm glad we're doing this. And I'm glad I'm doing it with you."

"I love you Mido."

"I love you too, Midara."

"I thought we talked about a no full name policy," Mida said whilst glancing up at the man who shrugged in response.

* * *

Mido walked towards his wife who was lying in bed scrolling on her phone, "Dinner's here," he said whist placing a tray of sushi on her lap, "eat up. it's my secret recipe."

The woman took a bite of the food and smiled, "You ordered it from Nozu, didn't you?" she knew very well how much Mido sucked at cooking and the sushi tasted way better than he would normally prepare it.

"Yeah I did. But at least you're eating," he said as he tried to join her on the bed but was blocked by her leg, "What's up?"  
"I didn't say you could sleep on the bed yet."

"Damn you."

 **Hi guys. I must admit that I got bored writing this chapter but I hope all the fans out there are still enjoying this. I hope you enjoyed seeing what Mido and Mida are like in my universe. I'd love to hear your thoughts, reviews and opinions.**

 **Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wazzup readers. Here is another chapter of AAU. I'm happy knowing you've read so much of my story because it shows support. Anyway, onwards with the story.**

 **An element I'm using is the texting feature. The names of the people texting appear according to how they appear on the person they're texting's phone.**

Chapter 25: The Tough and the Posh

Rina awoke to the beams of sunlight hitting her face. She felt like she had only slept for a couple hours because she stayed up all night reading 'Fifty Shades Freed' from Anastasia's point of view. The series had been a personal favorite of hers from the time she first started high school. She was so in love with it that she makes references to the book in basic speech sometimes.

Stretching, she got out of bed and put on her house slippers. She walked over to the window. Her beat-up neighborhood didn't really look good but home was home. She wondered what was going on with her brothers. The house was unusually quiet this morning. She glanced back at her bed where her plush doll from the festival sat. Good memories.

She made her way downstairs and found her younger brother who was also the youngest in the kitchen making breakfast, "Kaitan, what're you making?" she asked as she glanced at the weird liquid in the saucepan.

"Kai juice. The best drink ever," the teen responded while stirring.

"Eh, whatever. Where's the other guys?" she asked while looking around.

"They're out doing gang business. Think they're dealing or something," the boy said while taking a taste of his 'juice'.

"So early huh. I hope the cops didn't catch them," she said before taking a look at her phone, "two messages. One's from Posh," she said before clicking them.

 **Posh: hey Rina. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date this afternoon. (** _ **A/N: for example, Megamo appears as 'Posh' on Rina's phone)**_

'Is this joker seriously asking me out. Doesn't he know what a one-night stand is?" the girl thought before looking at the other message.

 **Takamichi (TJ) Jinpachi: Boss, we caught this dude with a huge stash of guns. They look dope as fuck. You in for some shit?**

Rina wasn't really feeling like doing gang stuff today, "Wow, two invites at once. Let's see, I don't feel like shooting anybody today. I guess that date-err I meanchill with Posh sounds fine."

 **Rinz: sorry TJ, I'm not going to join you today. I've got other plans. Obtain the guns without me. I'll take a look some time. (** _ **A/N: Rina appears as 'Rinz' on TJ's phone. I hope you get it now)**_

 **Takamichi (TJ) Jinpachi: Cool. Guess I'll see you later.**

 **Rinz: Enjoy yourselves. Blast a fool if you have to.**

 **Takamichi (TJ) Jinpachi: Thanks boss. We will.**

"That's that all right," she said before starting to text Megamo.

 **Rina3: Yo Posh. I think I'll hang out with you later but not this afternoon.**

 **Posh: How about 9 PM?**

 **Rina3: I didn't know posh kids were allowed outside that late.**

 **Posh: There's a lot you don't know about us posh kids.**

 **Rina3: Fine. I hope this date won't be shit.**

 **Posh: I'm glad you've agreed on calling it a date. See you then.**

 **Rina3: Damn you Posh. Okay, where are we meeting up from?**

 **Posh: I'll come pick you up at your place.**

 **Rina3: R u sure about coming to my neighborhood? It's dangerous.**

 **Posh: I can be dangerous too. Gotta go now. Ttyl.**

Rina put her phone into her pocket and turned to her elder brother who had just walked into the kitchen, "Kazuyah, where were you and Kaoru last night?" she asked the man who was searching the cabinets. The snake tattoos on his arms were fully revealed as he was just wearing a tank top.

"Wha… we were out trafficking," he replied while pouring cereal into a bowl, "Kaoru's in his room sleeping. Twas a rough night."

"All right. Anyway, I'm going to shower."

* * *

Rina made her way down the street. How was she going to spend her day while waiting for Posh's date? The day was bright and sunny. Thank God Rina decided to dress up lightly.

She glanced around and caught sight of the neighborhood irate Aoi threatening to beat up some nerd Rina swore was at Akademi. She could also see a couple of police officers chasing after some boy.

There was obviously nothing entertaining going on. Rina would've been chilling by the furnace if she were at school but sayonara to that option. Oh what was she going to do?

"You look bored," a voice Rina was familiar with said. The gangster turned and met eyes with non-other than Kaede. What was she doing around here?

"Kaede? What brings you to this neighborhood?" Rina asked while shaking her hand, "Won't your dad send in SWAT to look for you. After all, he is a chief police officer and I don't think he'd want his daughter in a place like this."

"That old man has to learn to mind his own business. He should know that I'm 18 now and I'm practically an adult," Kaede said as she pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned back on the bench she sat on, "Care to join me?"

Rina didn't have much to do anyway. Who knows, maybe they'd have much in common, "I guess I could chill with you. I don't have much to do anyway," Rina said as she sat next to the other blonde.

"So, how're you enjoying life after high school?" Kaede asked while glancing at the person seated next to her.

"It's a little boring I'll admit. I miss doing stupid stuff with my old classmates but it all has to end sometime. Though, there is less stress from schoolwork now," Rina reminisced, "How about you?"

"it's okay I guess. College life is totally wild but I'm dealing with a lot of love-life problems," Kaede explained.

"Speaking about love-life, how are things with you and Ito?" the gangster asked, "I last saw you together at the festival of hearts and I assume you're dating."

"In all honesty, I'm not really into him. I'm only dating him out of pity," the girl explained, "You see, he was dumped a few days before the festival and he ended up crying to me about it. I felt bad and asked him to go with me. Guess he ended up being my boyfriend."

Curiosity then filled Rina, "If you weren't into Ito, who were you into?"

"Isn't it obvious, I was into Megamo freaking Saikou," Kaede smiled when mentioning his name, "speaking of him. Congratulations on being the one to make him a man," she commented.

"Come on. The fact that I took his virginity isn't a big deal," the gangster chuckled, "He was a nervous mess I tell you. He started crying after he blasted me. I've never seen a more vulnerable boy."

"Wow, I didn't expect it to go down like that. Now tell me, is he big?" Kaede's dirty side shocked Rina.

"Oh yeah. he is quite a big one alright. Too bad the only way he got to use it was when fapping all these years. I'm proud to call myself the lucky woman to first experience him."

"Hm, say, you're dating right?" Kaede asked while glancing at the other girl curiously.

"Erm no. it was just a one-night stand, "the girl said, "Though, he did ask me out on a date earlier."

"Poor boy. He's fallen so in love with you ever since you slept with him. He talks about you 80% of the time," Kaede explained with a noticeable tinge of jealousy, "He tells me everything. I'm like his diary."

Rina couldn't believe it. Posh really had fallen for her. but, she didn't feel the same way at least that's what she knew. She had to Admit, Posh is an Adonis at the least and he's also quite the gentlemen. The fact that he was rich reminded her of the "Fifty Shades" series. Maybe she could give him a chance, "Say Kaede, I get he tells you personal stuff and all but could you tell me a bit more about him?"

The girl raised her eyebrow and began, "Well, for one. He's a really frank person and will speak his mind even if it hurts others. When he likes a girl, he normally shows it by continuously trying to make body contact with them. For example, he'll try to hold your hand or put his arm around your waist. He's also a great kisser." Kaede said while blushing.

"Wait, so he had his first kiss prior to the festival?" Rina could guess that Kaede had contact with him before.

"Kisses actually. Sometimes we would lock lips when we were alone. He's so tempting and seductive in his own way. why am I saying this? My face is getting red isn't it?" the ex-secretary sure had quite a past, "You know, I kind of hoped I would be his first. I really liked him. But, you should enjoy yourself and keep him happy. You're lucky to have won his heart."

Rina smiled, "Thanks Kaede."

"Kaede, I've come to take you home," and old man in a suit said to her, "Your father has been worried sick about you."

The girl then groaned, "Dammit Hiyama, why did you come searching for me?" she complained before getting up, "Guess I'll see you later Rina."

Rina waved goodbye before getting off the bench and walking home.

* * *

Rina checked her watch and then saw that it was 8:50 PM, "Rina, dere's dis boy looking for ya at the door," Kazuyah slurred his speech regularly. No one knew exactly why he talked like that, "Oh and where's da baby food. Miki's Hungry," he said.

"Kaoru's gonna get angry if you keep on doing things like that. I mean, how can you not know where your own baby's food is. He's told you many times that if you can't look after your daughter properly, then you should leave her at her mother's home," Rina said.

"Geez, sorry. Kaoru cans tells me wadever he wants but I'm not going to stop bringing Miki over. Now get going, your date's waiting."

"Whatever," she replied before grabbing her jacket and walking towards the door, "Hey Posh."

Megamo's face brightened when he saw the girl in front of him, "H-Hey Rina. It's been a while."

"So it has Posh, so it has," the gangster replied before walking out, "Come on, I've been waiting for this date."

"O-Oh, come on. It's not far so we're walking there," He said before holding out his hand which Rina took.

The pair walked down the street, it was unusually quite this evening. Rina was deep in thought. She wondered if at all he was just infatuated with her, "So um Rina, how've you been?"

"I've been okay. how about you?" she asked the boy.

"Well, college life is more stressful than high school especially since I have to obtain some sort of leadership position there too. But I don't really mind the pressure," he responded while advancing his arm around her waist thus pulling her closer to his side, "You know, I like having you so close to me."

'Wow, two signs that he likes me at once. Kaede sure wasn't kidding, "Hm, thanks I guess I was getting kind of cold anyway," she responded causing him to blush. Could he really like her, "Say Posh, what makes you like me anyway. After all, I did embarrass you in front of your own team in high school."

I don't know really. I just feel so different when I'm around you. there's something about you that other girls don't have; I don't know really." His face was bright red whilst explaining. Rina also felt something in her stomach.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed prompting her to look at it.

 **Ash: Hey babe. I'm coming to pick you up.**

Rina groaned before closing the message. This caught Megamo's attention, "Is everything okay? you don't look too happy."

"Y-Yeah. it's nothing," she responded before realizing where she was, "Say, why are we in the park?"

Megamo simply smiled and led her towards a small picnic blanket that had a small basket to match, "I set up a little picnic for us. Please sit down."

Rina took a seat on the blanket as the boy did the same, "You know Posh, this is nice."

"T-Thanks. Let me serve you," he said as he handed her a plate with delicious food. It tasted great once she put it into her mouth, "How's it taste?"

"This is amazing Posh. Did you make it?" Rina said to which the boy shook his head.

"Courtesy of Amao Odayaka. He said he knew you'd like it," The boy responded, "Rina, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now."

"What is it Posh?" she said while glancing at the boy whose face was redder than ever.

"Rina, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while looking back at her. He looked really dreamy when in the moonlight. Rina felt her body heat up. Was she really developing feelings for him. She felt her heart beat faster and felt her face burn. She then began to answer, "P-Posh I-"

"Baby, what're you doing here?" a snarky voice said startling the pair and forcing them to follow the direction of the voice.

It was a white haired guy with numerous tattoos all over his torso. Behind him were two other guys, "Ash, I told you to leave me alone," Rina spat.

"Baby, come on. I know you still want me," He said while trying to get closer but was intercepted.

"She told you to leave her alone," Megamo said while standing in between them.

"Rina, what the fuck are you doing with this nerd?" Ash laughed.

"None of your business Ash," she responded while standing next to the heir.

"Fine, I'll fuck you up myself," Ash said while punching Megamo who immediately punched him back causing him to stumble, "Boys, hold him back while I get Rina," he ordered as his goons grabbed Megamo and forced him to the ground.

"Megamo!" Rina yelled but was then grabbed by Ash, "Let go of me punk."

Ash then began to pull Rina towards his car while she tried to fight back and managed to land a punch on his jaw causing him get angrier and forced her against his car, "Let's see how much I've missed," he said as he forced his hand up her shirt causing her to scream.

Megamo struggled with the two gangsters that were holding him down, "Un hand me this instant!"

The two goons only chuckled while holding him down, "This guy's loaded," one of them said while pulling out Megamo's wallet from his pocket. It was quite thick.

"Ahhh!" Rina's voice went alerting Megamo instantly a surge of adrenaline flowed through his body. He over powered the goons and knocked both of them out.

He then dashed over to where Ash was trying to molest Rina, "Back off!" he said whilst shoving the boy off.

"What the hell? I guess I'll have to deal with you myself," Ash said before punching Megamo who simply dodged and countered, "Oh, you think you're so cool huh? I'm going to show you," Ash attacked again but was eventually knocked out cold.

"I don't have a black belt for nothing," The silverrette said before turning to Rina, "Rina, are you okay?"

The blonde could only run towards him and hug him, "Megamo, I-I'm glad you're safe," she said while looking up at him. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach. Maybe she did have feelings for him. Well whatever it meant, she was still happy to be around the boy in front of her, "I will be your girlfriend."

Megamo felt his face get hot. Not only did Rina call him by his first name, she also agreed to be his girlfriend. This was it, the moment he was waiting for. He leaned closer to her and placed his lips on hers. It felt like everything around them was gone. They were in their own world.

Rina suddenly pulled out of the kiss and looked at her phone, "Shit, I've gotta get home. My brother's gonna freak out," she said as Megamo began to lead her back.

"You know Rina, you have the crappiest boyfriends," The silverrette said as he led her.

"I hope I haven't made another mistake by dating you," she responded.

"Nah, you'll love me."

* * *

Rina kissed her new boyfriend goodbye and walked into the house only to be met with her eldest brother Kaoru, "Who was that boy?"

"Chill out Kaoru, that was my boyfriend," she responded while taking off her jacket.

"I don't want you hanging around a kid of a shady family. Do you hear me?" the man half-shouted.

"Back off Kaoru, you can't tell me what to do," Rina said before walking past her brother who just stood silent.

 **Hey readers. I'm back with yet another chapter of AAU. I hope you enjoyed it. anyway, thank you so much for following my story. i'm glad my universe entertains you all.**

 **Special thanks to AnimeLoveKeeper2,Inuyashalover288, Malfel, bluepheonixflam98, dere-deregirl, endenielle07, Milva281197, Bloodsucking Demon, Omo64, and Shiranai Atsune for faving and following my story. I really appreciate the support.**

 **Bye**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter of AAU. I hope you're all ready for it. Thank you to all he viewers of this chapter. Because it makes me grateful to know that people have reached so far into the story. anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 26: Red.

"Megami, wake up. you're going to be late," Shohin's voice called. The only response he received was the girl turning to her side.

"No Sebastian, I'll only do it if you're shirtless," she muttered in her sleep.

"Megami," He called again.

"I'm awake dammit," she said as she sat up, "What time is it?"

"6:40," the being replied as the girl got up, "I've packed everything up for you. Which manga should I pack?" Shohin said while walking behind the girl.

"Pack the Black Butler Manga," she said before closing the bathroom door in his face.

* * *

Megami made her way towards her classroom. Her hands were deep into her blazer pockets. Her steps were rather graceful, "Good morning girls," she greeted her classmates as she walked to which they responded. She had gotten a bit on her peers' good side. After all, to lead, people, she must have their support.

She took a seat next to Kaga and greeted him, "Hey Kaga, how's it going?"

The boy blushed before responding, "I'm doing great thanks for asking." The disciplinarian had become less hostile towards hm lately; he didn't know why but he liked it.

Mido walked into the room holding a stack of papers. He looked a little angry, "Good morning class," he greeted to which the class responded. "I'm sure you remember that test you wrote recently, don't you?"

The class all responded by nodding their heads.

"I'm disappointed to say that none of you passed that test," Mido said while placing the papers on the lectern, "Why would you all fail this test? What didn't I emphasize? what didn't I explain? what didn't you understand? Don't you know how painful it is to teach and fail people? Dammit!" despite being sex-crazy, Mido took his job seriously and hated it when pupils failed, "Starting tomorrow, cleaning time of the school will be done by this class alone."

"Wait, we're like cleaning the whole school. That's like so… unfair," Musume said from her desk.

"I don't care if it's unfair because you're all being unfair to me," Mido said before beginning to give out the answer sheets.

Osoro glanced at the paper that was placed on her desk. Her grade was an "F" she had already received three warnings from Kiyoteru about improving her performance and she couldn't even begin to imagine what the man would do to her once she got home.

Megami sat as she watched the man handing out the answer sheets. She saw the many horrified faces people made as they received their papers though they couldn't be compared to the look on her face when she received her paper.

"Holy Fuck, I'm screwed," she said as she looked at her paper. She had the grade "C". what on earth was she going to tell her father? He was going to yell at her or possibly even hit her. she was just going to rush to her room when she got home.

She glanced besides her and saw Kaga burying his face in his hands. He got the exact same grade as her and was probably feeling horrible too, "I can't fail like this, how am I going to take over…" he said before shutting up.

Mido then marched up to the board, "From now on, I'm going to become very strict with all of you until you do better."

* * *

The bell for lunch time rang and all of Mido's students groaned as they walked out of class. Osoro made her way to the furnace while Megami made her way towards the cooking clubroom.

Her mind was busy worrying about what she was going to tell her dad when she got home. The last thing she wanted was the smack. Oh, not the smack. Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from the cooking clubroom.

She began to bolt until she barged into the room and saw Akane holding Shiromi against the wall with a knife at her neck, "Akane, what are you doing?" The disciplinarian asked with shock on her face. She observed the girl a little closer and saw the look in her eyes. Shiromi on the other hand looked like she was looking at death's face.

Shohin then appeared beside her while taking her brother's form and wearing a student council uniform, "What're you gonna do about this Megami?" he asked to which the girl just looked at him, "W-wait, what the fuck is wrong with her? she on weed or something?"

"Shit, she's having an episode," the silverrette said before slowly making her way towards the struggling pair and grabbed Akane's hands and held her back allowing Shiromi enough time to break free and take cover under the table.

Megami turned Akane to face her and began to speak, whilst struggling with her as she was now trying to stab Megami with the knife, "Akane! Listen to me!" she commanded as the girl's face still looked empty.

The red-head _**(Sorry I called her brunette earlier on in the story. I've now confirmed her hair color.)**_ broke free from the grapple and then lunged at the silverrette who managed to hold the knife back but received injury as she held onto the sharp end of the knife. Her glove was torn by the blade. Cursing under her breath, Megami pulled the knife out of her attacker's hand and shoved her against the wall.

"Akane, come back to me," she called hoping to snap the girl out of her trance but the only for her to completely stop struggling and break out of Megami's grasp and slowly walk towards the table and sit down. Eventually putting her head on the table and falling asleep.

"That was close," the silverrette said as Shiromi got out from under the table.

"That crazy bitch tried to kill me," she said while dusting up her blazer.

"That crazy bitch is my one of my best friends mind you," The disciplinarian said as she looked at her bleeding hand.

"I-Is it over?" Amai's voice came from the pantry. She looked like she was crying.

"Yeah, she's out cold right now," Megami said as the chef rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming Megami. I thought I was gonna die. She had another episode," Amai said while hugging her, "Ooh, you're hurt, let me get you a bandage.

"Thanks, now what happened in here?" she asked as Amai removed the glove and wrapped the bandage around her hand.

"Well… Akane and I were walking here so I could fix us something to eat when we found this… thief trying to rob us?" the chef glared at Shiromi who just scratched the back of her head.

"We tried to stop her but she just kept on taunting us. I think there's something she said that made Akane snap and attack her. I was too scared so I went and hid in the pantry," Amai glanced fearfully at her sleeping friend, "She had the same empty look in her eyes as last time."

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Megami assured her friend before turning to the cause, "Shiromi, what did I tell you about stealing?"

"Well uh, it as a force of habit," she grinned.

"You know what, start cleaning the room up. that's the punishment I'm giving you," Megami ordered causing the younger girl to start cleaning, "Sorry Amai, I'll make sure she never does this again."

"Hm, Okay. say, would you like a treat?"

"U-Uh sure," she said as she sat at the table next to Akane who had woken up and was now rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked with a look of confusion, "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Megami simply sighed as Shiromi began to speak up from where she was sweeping, "You almost stabbed me and you cut her hand. So you did hurt someone," she noticed the icy stares Megami and Amai gave her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I don't know what came over me," she apologized, "I'm so sorry Shiromi. Sorry Megami."

"Shiromi doesn't deserve your apology but it's fine Akane, you don't have to apologize, you weren't yourself," Megami assured while putting her arm on her shoulder, "Shiromi should apologize."

The mentioned girl sat at the table as she had finished sweeping, "I ain't apologizing to the freak," she said but was instantly terrified by the disciplinarian's glare, "Sorry Akane."

Amai came over to the table and began to hand out the treats but stopped when she reached Shiromi, "You don't deserve a thing," she then took a seat at the table, "Bonne appetite."

"You taking French lessons from your boyfriend?" Megami smirked causing the chef to blush, "N-No, that was just simple French."  
"I see," Megami said before turning to the red-head, "Akane, you should go home and rest. I'll tell Genka-I mean Sensei Kunahito that you were unable to continue with the rest of the day."

"I don't know Megami, I don't want to miss out," she said while cupping her hands, "I don't want to fail."

"Don't worry, I'll help you catch up," she assured, "It'll be okay."

Akane slowly nodded and stood up, "I-I'll do just that thank you. bye," she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

The red head slowly made her way towards her house. She felt herself shiver as she reached the doorstep of the Mansion she lived in. she wasn't looking forward to anything inside. She wished she was still at school but Megami told her to rest so she had to.

She opened the door and walked in. slowly, she made her way towards her room until she heard a voice call out to her, "Hello, Akane. What are you doing home so early?" her step-mother asked.

"I-I wasn't feeling too well so I could come home," she said with a low voice.

"A lady shouldn't go around announcing that she's sick. You should be graceful in all that you do. How many times do I have to get it in that thick skull of yours?" she said as she walked towards her, "Let me remind you that your father isn't here anymore to pamper you. I'm in charge of you now."

"Sorry M-Madam, I didn't mean to offend you," she apologized while staring at the marble floor.

"Forget it. You've done enough damage for an afternoon," she said whilst flipping her hair, "It's good that you're back now. Go get changed and start cleaning. Time is limited."

Akane quickly made her way to her bedroom and changed into her cleaning outfit. She became the maid of the house ever since her father passed on. He was a successful businessman. His biggest mistake was remarrying after Akane's mother died.

The red-head wiped her forehead and looked at the shiny floor she had just finished cleaning. All her hard work paid off as the floor looked spotless now, "Now for some tea and a warm bath," she said as she picked up the floor buffer.

She made her way towards the main hall and what she saw nearly broke her to pieces. There were muddy foot prints all over the floor. All her hard work, ruined. This only meant one thing. her step-sisters were home.

She could hear the giggles of the two girls coming from the next room. she definitely didn't want to encounter them so she slowly made her way towards the stairs, "Mother look! The floor is dirty," the younger one of the twins said, "Akane should come over and clean."

That was when she heard it, "Akane, you, foolish girl. What kind of cleaning is this?" she asked as she stormed over to the red-head who just stood in place expecting the worst, "What if guests came over. How do you think they'd have reacted to seeing this… mess of yours? Do you think I tolerate lazy girls?"

Akane stood silent, her eyes fixated on the floor while she cupped her hands. She didn't know whether to answer back or not. It always confused her. All she wanted to do was go to her room but her 'siblings' just went and ruined it for her.

"Why aren't you answering me? Pathetic teenager! Don't you know how rude it is?" her words seemed to bounce off of Akane's head as she still maintained her posture. The woman appeared vexed. She grabbed the teen's ears and frantically pulled on them causing her to screech.

The pain only got worse as Akane struggled to stay calm. If it weren't for her sisters then she wouldn't have had to go through this, "Foolish girl," the woman said as she started to slap her silly. The pain started to fade away. A new emotion was building inside of her. everything became dark. All she could see was red.

Akane grabbed her step-mother's hand mid-flight, "What are you doing?" the woman asked slightly frightened. Akane only let out a slight smile as she started to hit the woman before her. she grabbed the floor buffer and switched it on while aiming it at the woman's face. Her Step-sisters started screaming in fear, "Akane, stop what you are doing!"

Akane snapped out of her trance and looked around her. she had snapped again hadn't she, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry M-madam. I d-didn't mean to s-snap l-like t-that." She hoped the woman would understand but that was only a hope.

"Y-You, despicable creature. You, demon-possessed child. Go to your room!" the woman commanded as she breathed in heavily, "I'm calling a priest to conduct an exorcism on her."

Akane plopped onto her bed out of exhaustion. It wasn't her fault she did that. She could remember the first time it happened.

* * *

A younger Akane giggled happily as her father tickled her in the large living room, "Hah, okay sweetie. Sit down. I need to tell you something very important," her father said while putting her on his lap.

"What is it daddy?" she was eager to know what the important news was.

"Sweetie. You're going to have a new mommy and some sisters. Isn't that great?" he said as the child cheered in excitement.

"I can't wait to meet her," she squealed in delight when the doorbell rang.

Her father rushed to the door and revealed a woman with twin girls next to her. they had luggage with them as well, "Hello, my love," he greeted as the woman hugged him, "Please come in."

Everyone was seated in the living room ready for introduction. Mr. Toriyasu decided to lead the introduction, "I hope we'll all be one happy family. But, to be a family, we must know each other. Let me start. I'm Takayama Toriyasu," he said before sitting down.

Akane rose to her feet, "I'm Akane Toriyasu," she introduced.

"What a darling little child," the woman said, "I am Michiko."

The twins then rose to their feet, "I am Kiriko and Yamaha is my sister." The elder one said.

"I hope we'll be one big happy family," Akane said as everyone smiled.

The adults had roamed off to the master bedroom whilst the children were in their room. Akane happily showed her new sisters her many toys. There was something odd about the twins though. They had this weird look on their faces.

"This is my favorite Barbie," the red head said as she handed Yamaha the doll, "You can play with her if you want."

The twin stared at the doll with an evil smile and literally ripped its head off shocking the red-head in the process.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We don't like you," Kiriko smirked before pushing Akane to the ground.

"W-What?"

The twins proceeded to beat the red head using several toys and objects they even began to pull on her hair, "Please stop," she begged as she was being beaten. The girls simply laughed as they continued to beat her. that was when she felt it.

Her skin became hot and her face got red. Her fists clenched and blood rushed to her eyes. She her vision blurred into a shade of red.

The girl charged at her sisters and began to mercilessly beat both of them. her face lacked emotion but there was a small smile on her lips as she beat them.

Both girls began to cry loudly which attracted the attention of the parents who rushed towards the girls' room and found the scene before them.

Takayama quickly tore Akane off of the girls she was hurting. She instantly returned to her normal state and began crying just as the other girls did, "Akane, why were you fighting? Don't you know that hurting your family is wrong? Never do that again!" he commanded as the girl just stayed silent, "I'm sorry love, I don't know what happened to her. she has never done this."

Michiko looked at Akane with disgust but then changed her facial expression before saying, "I don't mind really, she's just a child."

Everything went downhill for poor Akane from there.

* * *

Akane wiped her eyes and looked out the window. It was bright outside, "I have to make breakfast and pack their bentos," she said before rushing out of her bed and to the kitchen where she met her step-mother already cooking, "S-Sorry I woke up late M-Madam."

"T-There's no need for your apology child. I'll prepare everything myself. Go get ready for school," the woman said without turning to face her, "I wouldn't want to risk you poisoning us."

Akane lowered her head and made her way back to her bedroom to prepare for the school day.

Akane made her way towards her classroom. She had the biggest smile on her face as she walked over to her classmates, "Good morning, boys." She greeted causing all the boys to blush.

"Hi Akane," they responded.

The girl happily walked towards her seat and sat. She honestly preferred being at school to home.

The lunch bell rang causing all students to rush out to eat. Akane wasn't feeling like going to the clubroom to meet with Amai and possibly Megami and the other girls so she decided to take a solitary stroll around school. It would help her clear her mind anyway.

She then felt a presence right behind her, "You dropped something?" a rather familiar voice called out to her. she turned around and saw Shiromi right behind her holding her purse.

"How did you get my purse?" she asked after receiving the object from the girl only to find it empty, "You should stop stealing. It's bad."

"I don't care, it's not like you're gonna do anything about it," she said with her hands behind her head.

"Perhaps Megami could do something," Akane said causing the white-haired thief to blush, "You are afraid of her, aren't you?"

"N-No, I just respect her," she said while looking to her side. Trying to change the subject she decided to question the red head, "So um, why did you go all bezerk on me yesterday?"

"L-Let's not talk about that please," she politely suggested to which the first-year ignored.

"Come on, you looked like Light Yagami when you were all like "die" and I was like "What the hell?" she said while doing the choking motions. She looked like a kid, "You possessed or something?"

Akane tensed up, "Please Shiromi-chan. Let's not talk about that," she breathed.

The eccentric young thief walked ahead of her and started to walk backwards in front of her while facing her, "But why, I wanna know. I wanna know. I wanna know," she chanted which annoyed the girl.

"Shiromi, please stop what you're doing. I don't want to discuss that with you," she quickened her pace hoping to lose the girl that was bothering her.

"Come on. Ain't I good enough for you?" she stomped her foot, "You know, that's why your daddy isn't here to love you anymore!" what she said ticked Akane off. Wait! how did she even know about that? Akane's body began to shake. Her vision blurred and all she could see was (you guessed it) red.

Realizing what was about to happen, Shiromi made a break for it, "Shit, this bitch is going to kill me for sure!" she ran into the buildings and through the halls. She could hear Akane's footsteps running after her. how as she going to lose her?

Unfortunately for the thief, she tripped over a shoe that was on the floor. She tried to get up as fast as possible but was pinned to the ground by her attacker who then began tighten the scarf around her neck in order to suffocate her. All she could do now was try and yell for help.

Kuroko, sat in the council room typing onto her laptop. The device was more or less her secretary as her actual secretary didn't really do much. In fact, the only other council member that did much was Megami but who was she to complain. She was the one who assigned them their positions in the first place.

"G-Get off o-of me," she heard a voice shout. She slowly shut the computer and rose to her feet. 'I wonder what's going on out there?' she thought as she adjusted her glasses. Oh well, she had to find out.

She stepped into the hallway and was terrified by the sight before her. a first-year student was being strangled by Akane Toriyasu, a girl in her year. The younger girl's face looked pale as she struggled to keep her last breaths, "What kind of behaviour is this?" she asked only to receive no response as the other girl continued to struggle.

Kuroko had to think fast. She wasn't exactly the most skilled when it came to combat but it was her duty to look after the student populace. She rushed up to the two and tried to pull off Akane but it proved harder than she thought.

Other students began to crowd the area to watch the struggle currently occurring. Some of them began to cheer as others watched in fear.

Kuroko tried again and managed to rip the red-head off the younger girl who was now unconscious. But it wasn't over as Akane's attention was now towards the president. The empty look in her eyes frightened Kuroko. If she was going to fight, she would do it her way, "Akane, you don't have to do this. There's a much better way to face all our problems," she said. She hoped that it would have an effect but it bore no difference as Akane still had the same expression.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the students cheered. Akane's face grew darker as she lunged at the president and landed a punch on her right cheek. Causing her to stumble backwards.

"Akane, you aren't going to gain anything out of this. Stop," her words fell on deaf ears again as she received another punch which made her fall onto the ground. this time the red-head began to punch her while she was on the ground.

"This isn't good," Shohin said as he teleported himself.

* * *

"This tastes like lemon," Osoro said as she took a bite out of the green pie.

"Correct again," Amai smiled, "Asu, your turn," she said as the athlete took a bite out of the red pie.

"Cherry!" she exclaimed before eating more of the treat, "But I'll need another slice just to make sure," she grinned.

"Both of you seem to have strong taste buds. Fine, it's a tie. I'll just make a pie for everyone to eat," the chef said before walking back to the stove leaving all the other girls chatting.

Shohin appeared inside the clubroom and walked towards the disciplinarian who was trying to fight off the actress who was trying to kiss her, "Hey uh, sorry to interrupt you and your girlfriend but we've got trouble," he said catching the girl's attention.

"Trouble? Wait, what girlfriend?" the silverrette didn't realize that she said these words out loud and caught everyone else's attention, "What's up."

"You were talking to yourself just now babe," Kizana said while caressing her arm.

"W-When did… your brother… die?" Oka asked as she was able to see Shohin unlike everyone else.

"O-Oh, I was just thinking out loud heh," Megami said while standing up, "Oka, I don't have any freaking idea about whatever you're talking about. Say, I'll be back, let me just go use the rest room," she said leaving the other girls with weird facial expressions.

She walked through the halls with Shohin right by her side, "What's going on Shohin?"

"Akane got into another fight and this time it's with the President," he explained.

* * *

Megami quickened her pace as she made her way towards the council room where she saw a large crowd of students cheering. She pushed herself through them and came face to face with something she never thought she'd ever see.

Akane was stand face to face with Kuroko who looked pretty injured. Heck, her glasses were nowhere to be seen, "Akane! Stop what you're doing," she ordered but the red head didn't seem bothered.

'Shit, it's another episode' Megami thought. She didn't understand how she was having frequent episodes like this. The last time this happened, Megami only stopped her by defeating her in a fight. If that was what was needed to be done, Megami had to do it.

"Hey! Keep Kuroko out of this. Let's do this one on one," Megami said as she threw off her blazer which several boys began to fight for, 'looks like I'm getting famous,' she thought.

Akane turned to Megami and glared her down, "Die!" she said as she also threw off her blazer which another group of boys fought for.

Akane decided to launch the attack and lunge at Megami managing to hit her jaw and make her stumble. The disciplinarian quickly regained her composure and taunted her opponent, "Come on, is that the best you got?"

The red-head charged again and tried to punch but was evaded and countered by the silverrette. The two then began to spar. Each landing kicks and punches as well as evading.

Both happened to be skilled fighters and this match seemed to be fairly matched as compared to the previous one.

Akane who was now badly injured stumbled backwards as Megami limped walked towards her with a little limp in her step, "Time to end this," she said before kneeing Akane in the stomach knocking her down instantly.

The silverrette stood breathing heavily as her opponent was knocked down. She could hear the cheers of the other students around her, "Megami! Megami! Megami!" they chanted.

She glanced over to where Shiromi looked at her apologetically, "You… idiot," Megami muttered.

Kuroko looked at the sight before her. Megami had saved her, everyone was cheering for her. she was now seen as a hero. People started to like her. The president couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy from within herself. Was this her new competition?

Megami's breathing increased in pace and the room began spinning. Everything around her looked fuzzy. She felt light headed and watched as everything around her got dark.

* * *

Kiyoteru waked into the infirmary while talking on the phone. He seemed to be in deep conversation with someone. It was probably an employee or something, "Listen, I don't care how many times it doesn't work just keep on trying," he ordered, "Look, my baby girl is in the infirmary and I don't want to be distracted by this nonsense. Goodbye sir!" he then hung up and walked over to the bed on which his daughter sat.

"Dad, you made it," she smiled as the man sat next to her and hugged her while kissing her forehead.

"My little Meg, I was worried when I received a call. I'm proud of you for your bravery," he praised while smiling, "I know you're growing up to the leader you're meant to be."

Akane slowly limped over to where the Saikous sat. she immediately bowed before them, "Greetings Mr. Saikou."

"Hello Akane, it's been a while," he responded before realizing, "O-Oh, let me go outside and leave you room to talk. I'll be back later sweetie," he said while stroking his daughter's head and walking out.

"Megami, I'm sorry for everything," she said while cupping her hands, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Megami pulled her friend into a hug, "I understand. Shiromi just ticked you off and you couldn't control yourself. You don't need to apologize," she said before standing up, "Don't worry about a thing. As your friend, I will be there for you," she said as the red head smiled.

"Thanks."

 **Ah, another chapter of my fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter especially the Akane fans. That was simply my idea of Akane's other side. This chapter should be my longest one yet as 've never taken such a long time to write. I'm sure you all had a fun time reading. As for now, I gotta go.**

 **Toodles.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone, I'm back with yet another chapter of AAU. I'm glad you've come so far and I appreciate the interest you've shown. Writing isn't my best area but I sure do enjoy it. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter: The science of relationships.

Kaga sat at his desk jolting down notes as Sensei Rana taught, "I hope you've all taken note of what I just said," the man was serious about what he said. He hadn't cracked a joke ever since.

The whole class nodded in response to his question. Kaga glanced towards Megami who was just looking at the teacher. She never needed to take down notes because of her excellent memory. It's been a skill that Kaga always admired.

She had this serious face on as she learnt. She would occasionally bite her lip when she thought hard. Kaga found that extremely attractive. The thing that excited him the most was when she would raise her eyebrow when she was unsure. She looked absolutely breath taking whenever she did that. One would call Kaga weird for making so many observations but he liked her. Her body was also well developed too. Starting from her chest then to her small waist and then her hips. It was all so… 'don't think like that in class Kaga. You don't want him to wake up,' he said to himself.

Sometimes she would glance over in his direction and they would lock eyes. She would normally break the gaze but he always noticed the tinge of red in her cheeks when she did so.

"I'm sure all of you have understood what I was talking about," Mido said as he had just finished explaining a concept in biology, "Tomorrow we'll have a make-up test. If you all still fail, you will all suffer. Go home."

* * *

Kaga awoke as the subway train came to a halt. He grabbed his bag and checked if anything had gone missing. Everything's still there. what a relief.

He stepped out of the train and walked through the large crowd of people. His neighbourhood is a walkable distance from the train station. He then began on his way.

After passing through many streets, Kaga stopped in front of an alley. He hated using this route but it was the fastest way to get home to study. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk.

Everything was silent and he got an eerie feeling that he was being watched. Step after step the feeling intensified, "Kusha!" a gruff voice called startling the boy.

He turned around and locked eyes with a teal one. The other eye was covered by a bandage, "A-Aoi, what do you want?" he trembled under the girl's icy glare. She also donned an Akademi uniform. She slowly walked towards him with the eye of a predator. She wore a small smirk on her face, "What is it that you want? I can give it to you just don't hurt me!"

She then put out her hand signalling him to put his valuables there. He placed all his money which was a mere 3 Yen. That was all he could put, "What the fuck! Is that all?" she growled.

"Y-Yes, I-I used the other money for transport. I'll try and bring more tomorrow," he said as he started back away slowly. Despite being younger, Aoi terrified him.

"I don't got till tomorrow, Kusha. I'm gonna kill you!" she said before punching him.

Kaga limped towards the door to his house. He opened it and walked passed the kitchen where his mom was preparing dinner, "Kaga dear, aren't you going to eat?"

"No, ma, I'm tired," he said as he entered his bedroom. The tossed his bag onto his bed and sat. Aoi sure had done quite a number on him. His face felt sore and his right cheek was swollen. He pretty much couldn't feel his left leg. He shrugged it off and changed into his sleep wear while taking out a biology book to study, "Gotta pass that test."

* * *

Kaga walked towards his classroom. His cheek was still a bit sore but it's not like anyone cared enough to notice, "Kusha!" a voice called startling him in the process. He felt himself unable to move until he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?" it was Megami.

"O-Oh hi Megami. Didn't know it was you," he smiled, "What can I do for ya?"

"I wanted to walk to class with you, if you don't mind?" she said while cocking her head to the side.

"That would be nice really," his crush wanted to walk to class with him.

The two walked into the classroom and sat together like usual.

"S-So um, did you study for the test?" Kaga asked while looking at her.

"Well, if by studying you mean looking at a book for thirty minutes and spend the rest of the night gaming then yeah, I crammed up so hard," she said as she put her hands behind her head.

"I-I don't get what's so fun about gaming honestly," Kaga confessed, "I think it's a waste of time really."

The words caused Megami to sit upright and turn to face the boy, "What the hell! You think gaming's a waste of time?" she said as she inched closer to him with their faces only millimetres apart, "I'd give you a step by step explanation on the importance of video games." She said as she then realized how close their faces were and blushed which also caused Kaga to blush as well forcing them to turn away from each other.

Mido walked into class holding a stack of Biology papers. He had this ridiculously serious look on his face when he greeted, "Morning class," he said to which everyone responded, "I've got a test here and I made sure it was very hard. I hope you all studied hard."

Mido began giving out all the papers to the students. The room was very silent when he finished handing out, "You may begin."

Kaga glanced at the paper. Everything he studied for came. He began to answer. Shading space after space. He then reached a question that was particularly tricky. It was a logical question. Heck it didn't even have anything to do with biology. He was testing them psychologically.

He glanced over to Megami who seemed to also be stuck as she looked like she was thinking hard. He glanced a little downwards and saw that it was the same question he was stuck on. Guess great geniuses thought alike.

"What the fuck! Are you copying me?" she whispered while glaring at him.

"N-No, I was just looking around see," he replied while looking elsewhere.

"Mr. Kusha and Ms. Saikou, I thought I made myself clear when giving the instructions. I said no talking during the test," Mido said as he walked towards the duo, "Get out of my classroom!" he ordered.

"B-But sir," they said in unison but were silenced when the teacher raised his hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get out," he said while walking back up front, "Who would have thought that my top students would get caught cheating?"

The two walked out of the classroom and Megami shoved Kaga against a locker, "Do you know what you've fucking done? I'm dead meat now because of you!" she looked terrified yet pissed off at the same time.

"W-Wait, how is this my fault? You're the one who talked first." Where'd all this courage come from.

"Dammit! If you weren't looking at my paper this wouldn't have happened," she said while grabbing his neck but then releasing it, "You know what, forget it," she said and then stormed off.

Kaga managed to regain his composure, "What did I do? This was all my fault." He regretted everything that just transpired. He just hurt his crush's feelings. Darn him. He then began to look for Megami.

He waited for lunch time to come and began asking around. Nobody seemed to have seen her anywhere.

School had ended and he still hadn't seen her anywhere. He then saw Kuroko walking out of the council room, "Hello Kuroko-san, have you seen Megami?" he asked the girl.

"No Kusha-san, I haven't."

"Thank you," he responded before walking away. He hated himself for hurting her feelings, "Megami! If you're here please I'm sorry. Mega-huh?" he saw her standing by the lockers. Right next to his bag, "Megami, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Whatever nerd. It's fine," she answered him coldly and then glanced at him, "Listen Kaga, I want to walk you home." What she said shocked both of them as both their faces flushed simultaneously, "Don't take it the wrong way okay. I just want to find something out is all," she closed her eyes and dug her hands in her pockets.

"W-Wha?" he asked dumbfounded, "You want to come over to my place?" his crush just asked him if she could come over. Maybe this was it. Maybe, his fantasy was coming true after all. The moment he was waiting for. He could see it now, Megami on top of him in nothing but underwear. Maybe Gema was right.

Megami stared at the boy who stood there with his eyes closed sporting a weird smile on his face. He was literally drooling, 'What the hell is he thinking about?' she asked herself.

"Allow me to find out," Shohin said as he walked up to the boy and read his mind. He had this weird facial expression after finding out. He then approached the silverrette and explained to her.

Megami's face went red and she instantly slapped Kaga, "You disgusting pervert, how could you violate me like that?"

"Y-You don't understand, I wasn't thinking about anything lewd," he explained.

"That Pinocchio nose in your pants says otherwise," she said causing the boy to blush and cover himself up.

"S-Sorry, I'm really sorry," his reaction caused the girl in front of him to burst out laughing, "What?"

"Dude, I was kidding. Besides, I'm used to seeing that sort of thing. when you have a brother like mine, it's a casual thing," she reassured, "Now come on, let's get going, it's getting late," she said as the boy walked up to her and began to walk.

"I've wanted to ask a guy this question but I've never had the chance," the silverrette said whle glancing to the boy next to her.

"What question?" he mimicked her action.

"What is it about a girl's body that turns you on? It's all just flesh held in skin."

"I-err… well."

* * *

The two stepped off the train and stood in the busy subway station. Kaga looked over to his companion and saw her looking around curiously, "What are you thinking about?"

"You know; I've never been to this part of Buraza. It looks so lively and exciting. Not like the stuck up neighbourhood I live in," she explained.

"Uh… I see," he said while starting to walk, "Let's get going."

The duo walked through the many streets. Kaga explained to his companion the story behind each neighbourhood. The walk was enjoyable for the both of them. Neither of them expected to bond so well.

The two reached the entrance of the alley. Kaga did not want Megami to know how scared he was and he also didn't want her to get hurt. He had to think of a way to avoid the alley, "Megami, I know another way to get to my place."

"But, if I'm not mistaken. This should be the fastest route to get to your neighbourhood," the silverrette said whilst looking at the boy. Suddenly, she had a look of realization on her face, "We're using this way."

"I don't think it's safe for you," Kaga said whilst standing in front of her, "I don't want you to get hurt."

The disciplinarian simply gave him a warm smile before putting her hand on his shoulder, "That's nice of you Kaga but I can take care of myself," she said as she started to walk into the alley forcing the other boy to follow closely.

The two walked side by side through the alley. Both were silent was they moved. Megami glanced over to her desk mate who was looking around with paranoia, "Geez nerd, chill out," she said causing the him to blush out of embarrassment.

"Kusha!" Aoi's voice called startling he boy in the process.

She revealed herself from the darkness and walked towards the pair, "What the… you dating a student council girl now?" she asked before walking up to the silverrette, "Listen princess, you should know that Kaga is my supplier and since you're walking with him in my alley, you're going to pay me too," she spat but was disappointed as the disciplinarian maintained her composure.

"L-Listen Aoi, don't hurt her. I'll give you all my money," he said as he showed her his money which was more than yesterday's.

Aoi smirked as she stuffed the money into her pocket. She then turned to Megami who stood there with arms crossed, "How about you princess. Ain't you gonna give me my cash?" she asked before butting heads with her, "I don't even have to ask. Just give me my money."

"Or else what?" she asked with disinterest in her eyes.

"I swear I'll wreck you!" she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Listen kid, I don't have all day. I need to take him home," she said while pointing at the scientist who looked terrified, "If you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Megami pulled Kaga along with her as they began to walk. Aoi got irritated and decided attack her by grabbing her hair.

Megami's eyes narrowed as she turned to the blue haired girl and shoved her against the wall, "Bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" she said as Aoi smirked at her, "You don't know who you're messing with."

Aoi lunged at Megami with a punch but it was grabbed mid-flight by the disciplinarian who only smirked, "Challenge people of your skill level kid," she said before punching Aoi and tripping her allowing her to fall onto some trash. Megami then walked up to where she sat, "Maybe you could fight me when you train harder." She then squatted in front of her, "If Kaga ever complains to me about you then you'll really get it. Goodbye."

Kaga ran up to Megami and began to thank her, "T-Thank you for saving me," he said while holding taking her gloved hand into his bare ones.

"When I took a closer look at your face. I saw the injuries and got curious," she said before removing her hand from his, "I thought perhaps you were being abused at home but… it turns out you were just being bullied by some kid. You're such a pussy," she teased before turning, "Now, you were taking me to your home and I suggest we get back on our way. it's getting late," she said as Kaga nodded and began to lead her once again.

Several minutes later, the duo reached Kaga's home. The scientist opened the door and led his companion in. he never thought he'd ever have to bring her home. Especially with his 'family' running around. He closed the door and turned to her, "Welcome to my humble abo…" he said but was cut off by the sound of an irritating voice.

"Ma! Kaga's brought his girlfriend over!" his younger sister yelled before walking up to the duo, "You're pretty."

"Thanks. You're quite cute yourself," the silverrette smiled, "I'm Megami, your brother's friend. What's your name?"

"Nya," she responded while blushing, "Thank you for calling me cute."

Kaga watched the scene with a rather shocked expression on his face, 'Is this how this brute hides her true nature?' he thought but was interrupted when another voice was heard.

"Kaga dear, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," his mother walked into the room with messy hair and make-up but froze in place when she took better look at his companion, "Oh my gosh! You're a Saikou! You're definitely out of my son's league," she said before walking up to her.

"Greetings Mrs. Kusha, I'm Megami; a friend of Kaga's," she said as she bowed in front of the woman.

"Nice to meet you Megami, please, just call me Aria," she laughed nervously, "O-Oh I'm so sorry you had to see me so disorganized. Kaga didn't mention that he was bringing guests over."

"Thank you for the privilege Mrs. Kusha but I was raised with the ethic of showing respect to my elders so I'm afraid I cannot disrespect you by referring to you by your first name. plus, there's no need to gussy yourself up for me. I'm just a regular kid," she said. Her professionalism when it came to interaction with strangers was quite outstanding 'was she trained for that?' Kaga thought.

"You're so humble. I'm honoured to be in your presence," she said, "Now Kaga, why don't you take this respectable young lady to your bedroom while I whip you both up a snack?" she suggested and nudged the boy causing him to comply.

"Of course ma," he said before turning to face the girl, "Let's go to my room," he said as he led her away.

The teens entered the bedroom and to Megami's surprise, it was much more organized than she expected, "Wow Kusha, this is much cleaner than I expected," she complimented while setting her bag down and sitting on his bed, "I expected to find a lot porn magazines and text books lying around. Guess I was wrong."

"Well, just so you know, I'm not the dirty kind of teenage boy," he said while sitting next to her. it seemed he had gotten less shy in her presence, "You know, I-hey!" Megami happened to have snatched one of his hentai magazines and was looking at it intently.

"Woah, this one looks intense," she said while closing it, "Can I borrow it?"

"Woah, I didn't know you had a taste for that kind of stuff," Kaga said while blushing, "Yeah sure, you can have it."

"Thanks," she said as she plopped the magazine into her bag, "Now if I can remember, I owed you an explanation as to why videogames are good for you," she said while leaning closer to him again.

Kaga blushed at her actions. He felt like kissing her this time but he kept his cool, "G-Go ahead, I'm listening.

"To start with, video games are a hobby. And hobbies help keep the mind off stressful things," she explained while holding out one finger.

"If I'm not mistaken, videogames can raise stress levels. Especially the competitive ones," Kaga pointed out, "They can also cause rage."

The disciplinarian groaned at this. But she wasn't going to give up just yet. She then raised a second finger., "Fine, video games help in increasing the player's visual awareness. Especially games like Call of Duty. You'll be more alert to your environment," she felt confident in her point.

Kaga simply crossed his legs and spoke, "But, it has been noticed that players lose touch with the real world normally. What good would that visual awareness do you if you're barely in the real world?" if there was one thing Kaga enjoyed, it was arguing with knowledge.

"He's good," Shohin said to Megami, "You're gonna have to come up with stronger facts." He was still using Megamo's form which was unusual as Megami was neither in a leadership scenario nor at school.

The silverrette bit her lip and began to think hard. 'What would shut him up?' Kaga on the other hand was just admiring her, "Aha! I've got it," she burst, startling the boy in the process, "Videogames help provide an individual with the social needs that one may not experience in real life. For example, games like dating sims provide players with feeling of being loved and being in love. Thereby catering to their needs." She was sure she had him now. But the boy didn't seem fazed.

"So you're telling me that depending on digital beings as a way of social interaction is better than actually getting out of your house and meeting people. Then you surely have a sad life. Eventually, it's going to click that it's all just a simulation and the characters are meant to feel that way towards everyone and not just you. then you'll be hurt even more," Kaga was sure he won the battle. What the girl did next shocked him.

"Dammit Kusha! I can't freaking beat you," she said as she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Their faces only inches apart, "Isn't there something you don't know?"

Kaga couldn't respond because of the position they were in. their mouths were so close. Their exhaled breaths were hitting their faces. despite wearing gloves, the slight brush her hands would make against his face felt so good. He gazed into the gorgeous silver eyes glaring at his. Her rosy lips looked so soft. Well, he had to say something, but it could get him hurt, "You truly are beautiful Megami Saikou."

The disciplinarian quickly let go of the boy she was holding and crossed her arms in embarrassment while looking away flustered. What the hell was going on? She knew he liked her but why did his compliment fluster her too much. No he's just a horny teenage boy hoping to get laid. What a pervert.

Kaga got a look of concern on his face. Did he make her uncomfortable? "Megami, are you okay?" he asked the girl who didn't turn to face him, "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Megami simply sat still. It seemed there was no sign of her making any way to respond. Kaga started to feel a wave of guilt flow through him, "Listen, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"No Kaga, you didn't hurt my feelings," the displinarian suddenly spoke. She turned to face him once again, "Listen, I'm just not the kind of person who likes compliments. Especially from people that I may, I repeat may have feelings for," she blushed after saying these words, "Listen Kaga, you're a really nice guy okay. That's a great quality. You should stay that way."

Kaga felt rather flattered at her compliment. It was like she was warming up to him, "Thanks Megami. You're actually a really nice girl on the inside after all," he said as the girl then smiled.

"Kaga, can I tell you a secret?" she said before lying down and looking up at him.

"What is it?" he asked while mimicking her action.

"Apart from wanting to know who's been hurting you, I also wanted to walk home with you because I was scared to getting home and facing my dad. After what happened today, I'm sure he was going to punish me," she sighed, "I guess the walk was worth it."

"Wow, your dad must be really strict huh," The scientist said.

"Ugh, the strictest. I know he loves me to bits but he also has his standards. Heck, I wonder how Osoro's doing. Though I do doubt he'd beat her. I'd assume he'd just scold her and ground her. But me, oh I can't imagine," she shuddered.

"But wait, you have other friends including your best friends. Why couldn't you go to them for comfort? Not to be rude or anything," he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. That's a good question actually," she put her finger on her chin, "If I went to Amai's, Akane's or Kizana's house, my dad would have found me easily. Asu lives all the way across town and the distance would be too far for me to walk back. Then Osana and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment while Oka, to be honest, I don't know where she lives. Oh, and I live with Osoro so there wouldn't really be much of a difference," she surely planned it out, "I know my dad will still find me but at least it will take a while because he doesn't know I have a friend named Kaga."

"I see. You surely planned things out. That's very clever," despite knowing that he was just a safe zone for her, he still liked her company.

"Kaga. From now on. If that Aoi chick hurts you or anything like that, you should tell me so that I can deal with her for you got it?" she ordered.

"Got it," he responded.

"Sorry to interrupt both of you but um Megami, your father's here to pick you up," Aria who had now done her appearance up said from the door, "I packed you your snack," she said whilst showing her the little gift bag.

"Thank you Mrs. Kusha," the silverrette said before standing up and grabbing her bag.

Kiyoteru stood on the front porch of the house texting on his phone.

 **Kiyo: I'm just picking Megami up from her friend's home. I'm not sure what I'm going to do to her once we get home. Her teacher just told me the situation.**

 **Snugbug: I suggest you speak to her first. Don't yell at her. Listen to what she has to say. She's told me what normally happens if her grades are below your expectations.**

 **Kiyo: Fine, I'll do as you say dear. I'll try my best to stay as calm as possible.**

 **Snugbug: Do not drink any alcohol before you sleep.**

 **Kiyo: But Snugbug, you know I have to drink.**

 **Snugbug: Do not drink anything Kiyo. I'll have your father be a monitor if I have to.**

 **Kiyo: Fine, you win. I won't drink.**

 **Snugbug: Excellent. Have a goodnight babe. I love you.**

 **Kiyo: Love you too.**

The businessman put his phone away as his daughter stood in front of him and next to her was a boy who looked really nervous. Kiyoteru then thought of something, "Ah, baby girl, I was worried sick. Is this your boyfriend?"

His statement caused both teens to blush, "N-No dad, he's just my friend," she said as Kaga bowed at a 90-degree angle.

"I am Kaga Kusha. A classmate of your daughter's. It is an honour to meet you Mr. Saikou," he spoke so fast the man barely heard a thing he said.

"Nice to meet you too Kaga," he said as he held out his gloved hand which the boy immediately took. He then turned to his daughter, "Come on Megami, we have a lot to discuss," he said as the girl walked to the car that was parked outside. He then turned to the woman that was swooning at the door, "Goodnight Mrs. Kusha," he said as the woman waved goodbye.

Kaga closed the door behind him as he entered the house and came face to face with his mother who looked angry, "Uh, ma?"

"Next time. I'd prefer you tell me when you're inviting your rich friends and their rich parents. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be caught looking like a Heavy metal rock star by a Saikou?"

 **Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and are satisfied.**

 **I originally had a plan to do a lot of updates lately but I've been busy with school and what not. I'll try my best to update the story. For now, bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heyo guys. I'm back with yet another chapter of AAU. My long hiatus is returning soon so I'll try my best to leave ya'll with something to read. Enjoy.**

Chapter 28: A trip to Maza Town

Genka made her way towards the main office of SaikouCorp. She pretty much knew her way around the large building now. Heck, some of the employees even knew her. It was a large building and knowing how to navigate would require a lot of skill. Well Genka had a secret weapon, the one, the only map.

She stood outside the large wooden door. it's gold handle sparkling brightly. The patterns carved onto it were rather remarkable. The most noticeable thing about it was the name plate with "Mr. Saikou" engraved onto it.

She pushed open her slightly heavier than normal door and closed it behind her once she got in. The room was well decorated with modern furniture and futuristic looking devices. She glanced over to the desk where her boyfriend was focused on the large computer screen. He typed away furiously. It seemed he hadn't acknowledged her presence.

The counsellor snuck behind the man and covered his eyes with her hands. Surprisingly, he remained calm, "Wow, Miya. If blinding me is punishment then I deserve it," his statement confused the woman as she was about to remover her hands, the man spoke again, "Wait, I smell cherries and the only cherry I know is…" he said before somehow in swift motion managed to hoist Genka onto his lap, "My Snugbug."

Genka giggled as the man placed a soft kiss on her lips, "What can I do for you love?" his said while lovingly looking at her.

"Well Kiyoteru. I just got some time off work because I felt the need for a little vacation. I hoped you could come with me because I know you need a break too. The problem is that I don't know just where to go," she had been working hard lately at school.

The business man simply leaned back and let out a sigh, "That is very thoughtful of you Genka but I'm afraid I can't go on any vacation right now because I have a lot of work to do," he explained as the woman frowned, "But, I can book you a hotel in Maza town. Then you can spend your break enjoying your time by the beach."

"But it won't be much fun if I'm all alone," she said while leaning against his chest.

"You can go with Kenji. Spending time with your kids is worth it too."

Sighing in defeat, the counsellor agreed and got off of her boyfriend, "Fine, I'll let you keep on working but next time we will go on vacation together," the sternness in her voice slightly scared the businessman, "Thanks by the way," she said as she made her way for the door.

"Wait!" Kiyoteru called while walking up to the woman, "I need you to give this to my elder brother in Maza Town. You can find him in the SaikouCorp building there. You need to hand deliver it yourself," he said as he handed her an envelope.

"Sure I can do that," she said as she placed it in her bag, "Promise me you won't stress yourself even more while I'm gone. It'll make me very happy."

The man nodded his head before saying, "Promise me you'll enjoy your vacation. It'll make me even happier," he then spun her and pulled her into a kiss, "Oh, and pass Kenji my greetings."

"Will do Kiyo, will do."

* * *

The counsellor hummed a happy tune as made her way into her house. She walked into the living room and found her son watching soccer on the television, "Hi Kenji, how was school?"

"Huh, oh hey mom. It was boring like usual. How was work?" he barely glanced in her direction when responding. His dullness wasn't going with her joy.

"Well… guess what?" she asked to which she received no response from the boy who just stared at the screen uninterested, "Of course you wouldn't say anything," she muttered before continuing, "Kenji, Tomorrow, we're going to Maza Town. Go get packing."

The boy literally jumped off the couch and looked at his mother, "Are you serious? How did you get a chance to go there?"

"Let's just say that there's someone out there that loves me very much," she responded before proceeding to her room, "I'll make Ramen for dinner."

Genka leaned against her car as Kenji carried the luggage into her car. The boy had been so excited that he actually volunteered to help out, "Mom, I'm done!" he said while closing the trunk.

"Well then, let's get going." She said as she entered the car and started the engine. The car began to move.

"S-So uh mom."

"Yes Kenji," she responded as she drove

"It was Kiyoteru that made this trip possible right?" he asked with a somewhat angry look on his face. He still had hard feelings towards the man.

"Well pretty much. Oh, he passed his greetings yesterday," she said as she noticed the boy's unhappiness, "Kenji, you don't have to worry about Kiyo, he's a nice guy."

"No way mom. He's just playing you, I know it. He's just going to get what he wants from you and boom! He's gone. Leaving both you and me hurt," he spat, "I mean, you haven't had intercourse yet, have you?"

Genka then got a disturbed look on her face before responding, "You know Kenji, certain things are too personal and unnecessary to talk about."

The boy then crossed his arms, "Pssht, whatever."

* * *

The car had finally arrived in Maza Town after a long journey. The beautiful beach side town was bright and sunny. Not to mention that the temperature was much higher. No wonder the locals moved around in summer wear. The streets were filled with several luxury and sports cars that most people would dream of having there were also several shops around.

"Wow, this place looks awesome!" the Kenji said as he looked around.

"Not as amazing as the hotel we'll be staying in," she said before looking back at the road, "But I need to drop something off first before we go to our hotel."

The car parked outside the SaikouCorp building. The Large sign saying "SaikouCorp Electronics" was visible. The building looked quite different from the one in Buraza. Its design was built to fit a summer place. Oh well, she had to make her delivery, "Kenji, are you coming with me?" she asked causing the boy to shake his head.

She made her way into the reception and found a blonde woman typing away at her desk. She quickly took notice of the counsellor and put up a bright smile, "Welcome to SaikouCorp Electronics. My name is Carmen; how may I help you?"

Genka couldn't help but return the smile. It was nice to see young people so happy to do their jobs. Sometimes she wished Kenji would be so passionate about what he did, "Um, ma'am?"

The woman snapped out of her thoughts and began to speak, "O-Oh sorry about that. I was just spacing out and all," she said as the young woman smiled in acknowledgement, "I wish to speak with Mr. Saikou."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked as she began looking at the high tech computer.

"Not exactly. I was sent by Mr. Kiyoteru Saikou in Buraza to deliver it to him. He said that I should hand deliver it myself." She hoped the woman would let her through.

"Well, okay. You can go. To get to the main office, just go to the top floor using the eleva…" she said as the lift opened revealing a teenage boy with long silver hair styled into a pony tail but left some hair forming bangs in the front. He looked pretty upset about something. It was visible as he stormed out of the building.

"Is that Mr. Saikou's son?" Genka asked curiously while looking at Carmen who sighed.

"Yes, he is. I assume he must have argued about something with his father. Anyway, you best deliver the mail."

The counsellor walked up to the door labelled "Mr. Saikou" she formed a fist with her hand and knocked three times on the door. No answer.

A few attempts later. She then decided to just open the door. pushing the heavy door. she slowly entered the room and found a silverrette man who she assumed to be Mr. Saikou talking to a blonde boy she hadn't seen in years well, more like a year.

"Make sure Jin doesn't do anything stupid Osoru. I don't want to have to deal with his nonsense again," the man said.

"Of course sir, I'll ensure that he gets the job done," the boy responded.

'Woah, Osoru Shidesu! I never thought I'd see him again' she thought to herself. She was going to tell Kiyoteru about her new discovery.

"Ahem, can I help you?" a deep voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Glancing in the direction of the voice, Genka's eyes met a pair of yellow ones glaring back at her. She couldn't help but feel a little scared, "I-I'm here to deliver something to you."

The man's glare was still locked on her, "From who?" his height towering over her made her feel so tiny. There was something about him that felt so negative. The feeling he gave her felt the opposite of the way Kiyo made her feel.

The woman quickly pulled out the envelope from her jacket pocket, "It's from your brother Kiyoteru. The man took the envelope from her hand and examined it to ensure it was authentic. He sighed and placed it onto his desk and then looked back at her.

"For Kiyoteru to let you hand deliver this then you must be someone of importance to him," he said while examining her from head to toe, "I can tell you're definitely someone of average class but still. Who are you to Kiyoteru?"

'Average class? Who the hell is this guy to talk to me like that? Not even Kiyo would disrespect me like that. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to answer him,' the counsellor thought before speaking, "My name is Genka Kunahito. I'm Kiyoteru's Girlfriend."

The man cocked an eyebrow and the spoke, "Well, I had no idea Kiyo had begun dating again. Oh well then. Your presence is no longer required Genka," he said as he walked back to his desk, "Oh! Osoru, you're free to go too."

Lack of respect from a Saikou huh? That's something unusual. The counsellor then made her way out of the office, through the reception and out towards her car where Kenji sat texting on his phone.

She entered the vehicle and started the engine, "We're going to the hotel now right?" Kenji asked while looking at his mother. Who nodded in response before starting the car.

She began to drive towards the exit only to quickly turn to the right in an attempt to stop her vehicle, "Watch where you're going Bitch!" yelled Mr. Saikou's son.

"Who the hell do you think you are to call my mom a bitch? Douchebag. You clearly can't read because you were entering from an area with the sign labelled exit!" Kenji yelled from the passenger seat.

The boy from the other car stepped out and began to approach Genka's car while Kenji reached out for the handle, "Kenji, there's no need to do this. Let's just apologize and get going," Genka stopped her son from entering a fight she knew he wouldn't win, "Besides, we came out here to enjoy ourselves. Not to fight."

"Hey, do you know who I am?" Jin said to Genka as he stood at the window.

"I'm so sorry sir. It was an accident. You don't have to worry about it happening again."

"Jin, we have to get going!" Osoru's voice called out from the other vehicle. Causing Jin to walk away from Genka's car.

"See Kenji, it wasn't a big deal," Genka said as she restarted the vehicle.

"Woah, this place looks cool," Kenji said while stepping outside of the car. The hotel they would be staying at was a huge beachside resort. The sun shone brightly onto the white building. The words "Ootori Health Resort" were on the front of the building.

"It sure does. Now let's get the stuff out of the trunk," the counsellor said while grabbing some back and walking towards the entrance of the building with her son right behind her.

"Why hello, you must be Ms. Kunahito. My name is Aang," an attractive young man said from the front desk.

"Why yes I am," she responded.

"Ah, Mr. Saikou called yesterday and reserved the Penthouse for you. Here are your keys and allow those gentlemen to carry your luggage for you," he said while handing her a key card.

"Thanks," she said as two men proceeded to roll hers and Kenji's things towards the elevator.

The two opened the door to a large well decorated penthouse. Most of the furniture was white placed on a brown wooden floor. A large plasma screen TV sat in the living room it was held by a large aquarium and through the balcony you could see the beautiful beach.

"Awesome!" her son said as he threw off his shoes and hopped onto the sofa, "I wouldn't mind living here."

The counsellor simply smiled and pulled out her phone.

 **Snugbug: Kiyo, did you really have to go so far out and get us a penthouse?  
Kiyo: Queens have to live in places built for queens.**

 **Snugbug: Thank you so much Kiyo. I owe you one.**

 **Kiyo: You don't owe a thing. I'm doing this for you.**

 **Snugbug: Gosh you're such a good person it makes me feel guilty.**

 **Kiyo: I can't help it.**

 **Snugbug: Thank you again. Oh, I delivered your little envelope.**

 **Kiyo: Excellent. Oh, I have to go. I'm in a meeting right now. We'll talk later. Bye.**

 **Snugbug: Bye.**

Sun beams hit Genka's face as she awoke from her sleep. The bed she slept on was so comfortable that she just felt like going back to sleep despite already being well rested. She walked over to the curtains and drew them, "The beach looks so wonderful. I guess that's where we're spending our day."

* * *

The blue ocean sparkled brightly as the counsellor glanced at it while she walked. She wore a white summer dress together with a pair of sandals. Next to her was Kenji who just wore a T-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks.

"This looks like a great place to set up," Genka said as she set down her beach bag and began to set up, "You can go play in the water while I set up." Kenji nodded and threw off the T-shirt he was wearing.

"You should call me if you need help with anything," he said before walking towards the water.

After putting up the beach umbrella, Genka sat on her beach blanket and leaned back, "Now this is a vacation." Many people were around. Some were playing with their kids and dogs while others simply relaxed. She liked this kind of scenery though she did feel a bit bad when she saw the couples around. She just wished Kiyo would lay off work a little and spend time with her. Oh well.

"I'm paying you enough to teach her to speak proper English and I still don't see an improvement. I swear I'll fire you if you're not careful." A deep voice spoke catching Genka's attention.

Peeking, she could see a man speaking on the phone. He wore a floral t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. 'Wait a minute, it's Kiyo's brother. I never expected to run into him in a place like the beach. Shouldn't he be working?' Genka thought.

"Dammit," he muttered as he put his phone is his pocket, "Now, where could that hopeless boy be?"

'Maybe I should be friendly and talk to him,' the counsellor thought. 'He could be my potential brother in law after all. Oh well, here goes' "Um, hello Mr. Saikou."

The man snapped his head in her direction, "Genka?" did he really have no respect for her.

"I didn't expect to run into you at the beach. I expected you to be too busy to relax," the woman said while looking at the man.

"I am actually working right now. Just not directly," head said whilst walking closer to where she sat, "My son is around here testing some equipment. I just need to find him."

This could be her chance get to know him, "Perhaps I can help you look. What does he look like?" the woman said while standing up.

"Perhaps I could use some assistance in finding that idiot," his way of referencing his son was quite sad, "I don't need to describe him, you'll know him when you see him. Now come on, we must be on our way," he said as he began to walk with Genka following closely behind him.

"Now tell me Genka, what do you do for a living?" his attempt at striking conversation somewhat flattered the counsellor as she knew him to lack interest in interaction with her.

"I'm a school guidance counsellor. I'm working on my Master's in Psychology." Though she loved her job, Genka still wanted to do more than just high school counselling.

"I see, so you have to deal with numerous teenagers every day? Sounds like a pain," he commented.

"it is really but I love my job so it's worth it," she said and then looked up at him, "what exactly is your profession?"

"I'm the head of SaikouCorp Electronics," I'm sure you already knew that."

Genka then decided to speak up again, "So um your son. If you don't mind me asking, why is he such a disappointment to you?"

The man let out a sigh as he was about to speak, "Just know he didn't and does not qualify to be anything impressive to me. He fails to do even the simplest of jobs." he didn't seem to want to open up.

"I'm sure you lo-" Genka started but was cut off when the man laughed.

"Love? I don't love anybody. I just happen to be responsible for his existence and obligated to support him. Let alone my wife. She's just a roommate." His expression puzzled Genka. She could use this to test her therapist skills.

"Wait, you're telling me that not even your own family matters to you?" she asked.

"You guessed it." It seemed he was opening up about it, "I was originally supposed to head SaikouCorp when I was younger. I received hard training for it. When I became a young adult, my father told me that I needed to get married to produce an heir. I married a woman who had fallen in love with me while I was with my father and brothers visiting a village up in Kanto. From her came Jin." His explanation was more than what the counsellor expected to hear, "When my father changed his mind about his heir, I saw no point in having Jin anymore. His existence became pointless. So I just turned my attention towards work. He grew to be an even greater disappointment as he started to over drink. He also became reckless and violent for no good reason."

Genka thought about those words. It wasn't a surprise that his son had turned out the way he was. He was completely neglected while growing up. It was a bit similar to Megami and Megamo's situation except, Kiyoteru pressurised them not ignored them. Just as she was about to speak, she heard a voice she knew too well.

"Get away from me douchebag!" Kenji's voice went.

Both adults looked in the direction of the voice. Kenji appeared to be in a conflict with, "Looks like we found your son," Genka said to which her companion nodded.

"Jin, forget about it. He's a kid, let's just go," Osoru said while the silverrette continued to pick on the child.

"Are you kidding me? This little asshole needs to be put in his place," Jin said while shoving Kenji causing him to fall onto the sand, "Ain't so tough now, are you?"

Kenji remained silent as his assailant approached him. He only had one chance to do this, forming a fist in the sand, he swung his arm splashing sand into Jin's eyes. Causing the older boy to yell whilst Osoru chuckled.

Jin managed to remove most of the sand from his eyes and regained some of his vision, "I swear I'll kill you!" he said as he grabbed Kenji by the neck and was about to punch him when a voice called out to him.

"Jin! Stop it this instant." His father called and then looked at Osoru, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried."

Kenji took advantage of the situation and managed to run up to his mother, "What happened?" Genka asked as she started to examine him for any injuries.

"Cut it out mom. I'm not a baby anymore," he said as he swatted her hands away, "Anyway, what happened was I was just swimming; minding my own business when I saw that douche trying to get kinky with some girls in the water. They weren't interested but he kept on insisting. So I just yelled "Can't you understand English? They have boyfriends" and then he got all upset and tried to beat me up."

"I'm a bit proud of you for sticking up for those girls but you shouldn't have engaged yourself in a fight with him. If it weren't for his father, you would've been killed for sure." Genka didn't appreciate or entertained the idea of her son getting involved in violence one bit.

The boy then scoffed, "You can't tell me what to do woman."

Mr. Saikou then approached Genka, "I apologize for Jin's irrational behaviour." An apology from him. It didn't seem right.

"It's fine Mr. Saikou. It was partially Kenji's fault anyway," she replied.

"Please Genka. Call me Yukiteru," he said while holding out his hand, "I must admit that talking to you has brought about a bit of relief to my system."

Shaking his hand, "I'm glad to have helped."

"I hope to see you again soon," he said as their hands parted, "I will be making my departure now. Come on boys," he said as Osoru and Jin followed.

"Well then. Let us get back to enjoying our day on the beach."

Genka's holiday seemed to move fast as she enjoyed her time in Maza Town. She also got to interact with Yukiteru more. Their friendly relationship was growing even though both Kenji and Jin weren't in favour. The counsllor and her son had gone on tours and to the amusement park. Maza was a beautiful place for a vacation. Unfortunately, it all had to come to an end.

Genka packed her luggage in the trunk, "Kenji, what's taking you so long?" sh asked the boy who just pouted. He didn't want to leave Maza Town just yet. He was enjoying himself there.

"Mom I don't wanna leave. Let's just move here."

"Kenji, let's get going. I know you love it here but we need to head back to Buraza," she said hoping her boy would understand.

"No!"

"The little man likes it here huh," Aang said while trying to shake Kenji off of his arm.

"I can't blame him. I don't want to leave either but we have to," she responded and then thought of something, "I swear; I'll take you to aunt Mida's if you keep on being stubborn." Her threat caused the boy to let go of the receptionist and rush into the car, "Works like a charm."

* * *

Genka's vehicle came to a halt in her driveway. Home at last. It wasn't as exciting as Maza but home will always be home. She glanced outside the window and saw Kiyoteru's car. What was he doing here? She glanced over to her son who was fast asleep.

She stepped out of the vehicle and found herself being swept off her feet, "Snugbug, I missed you so much." Hearing Kiyoteru's voice again excited her a lot.

"I missed you too Kiyo," she responded before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I came to spend the night with you. If you don't mind of course," he said while stroking her cheek.

"That's perfect actually."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked while looking at her.

"You can help me take the bags into the house while I wake Kenji up," she said as the man walked towards the back of the car and she walked towards Kenji's side, "Kenji, wake up. We're home." The boy slowly opened his eyes and stretched before getting out of the car and rushing into the house.

The counsellor set her hand bag at the dinner table and sat on one of the chairs. It was an exhausting trip after all. Her boyfriend came and sat next to her, "You look tired. Perhaps you should go rest." His suggestion made a lot of sense.

"That sounds great actually." She yawned as she got off the seat and began to make her way to her bedroom with Kiyoteru following suit.

Along the way, the couple ran into Kenji who was passed out on the floor. He looked so peaceful. Genka was about to reach out to him when Kiyoteru stopped her, "Allow me." He slid his arms under the Kenji's back and knees and carried him bridal style. He opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside and placed the boy on the bed. He slid off the shoes on the child's feet and put him into the blankets. He gently stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight buddy."

He turned from the boy and walked towards Genka who stood in the arch she looked like tears were gonna flow any moment, "What's wrong love."

"I love you Kiyoteru. I always will. I've never met a more perfect man," she said while embracing him tightly.

Kiyoteru could only blush at her actions. He then returned the smile, "Let's get to bed."

"Carry me too."

"Well… Fine"

 **Hey guys, here's what's probably going to be the last chapter for now as I'm going on another Hiatus. Thank you so much for reading so far and I hope you've all enjoyed this story. The purpose of this chapter was to give you another look at the character I introduced earlier in the story. Yukiteru. Like I said, he is going to have an important role in the story so I'm trying to get readers an opportunity to get to know him. That was for the readers who were wondering where the story was going.**

 **I honestly appreciate your love and support and can't wait for your reviews. For now, bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey readers. Great to see you still reading this little thing. I've been working on another project called FAIRIEZ N TAILORZ that takes place in the Fairy Tail world. Please be sure to check it out. I decided to do an update for AAU just cause I'm happy that people have actually read this. About 4K views. Amazing. Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 29: What is my purpose?

"What on earth are you dreaming about?" Shohin groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had been shoved off the bed by Megami for the third time that night.

"Requip…" the teen muttered in her sleep. She must've been sleep fighting again.

"I won't get to sleep anytime soon if Jackie-chan over there keeps on hitting me in her sleep," The entity complained before standing from the floor, "I better get exploring until I find a better place to rest," he said before phasing through the wall and into another room.

He looked at the room around him and observed the decorations. It was simply designed with the most notable features being a punching bag and a baseball bat, "This must be the blonde's room," he realized before looking at Osoro who lay peacefully on her bed, "Maybe she'll be a better bed mate." He said before entering joining Osoro.

As soon as Shohin felt the sleep take over him. A sudden action the blonde made took surprised him even more. "I'll kill you!" Osoro said before starting to repeatedly punch Shohin in the face.

The entity braced himself for another beating but Osoro stopped, muttered something incomprehensible and slammed back onto the bed. "Oh gosh, why?" he asked himself before standing up, "The boy better not be a sleep fighter," he said before phasing into Megamo's room.

"Seems decent enough to sleep," Shohin said while looking around the new room. He noticed discarded clothes on the floor next to a laptop on a desk.

A stack of magazines lay open on the bed where the male figure rested. "He must have had a wild night," Shohin commented before approaching the bed and raising the covers, "Sleeping in the nude huh? Oh well, that shouldn't distract me from a goodnight's rest." He said before joining the male on the bed. It was peaceful the first few minutes before…

"I want you Rina. I want you so bad," Megamo muttered with his face turning pink. Shohin's eyes fluttered open to come face to face with Megamo on top of him.

"What are you doing?" the entity panicked as he knew the boy was doing this unconsciously.

"Baby please. Do this for me again," he said while crashing his lips onto Shohin's. the entity in turn bit the boy's lip causing him to break away allowing Shohin a chance to slip away from his grasp.

"That's sick," Shohin said before spitting onto the carpet floor. He then looked back at Megamo who seemed to have woken up and was nursing his lip. Shohin took this as his cue to phase into another room probably far away from the one he was currently in.

He appeared in another room that was well furnished. The light was on though meaning its habitant was awake but there was no one around but a woman fast asleep on the bed. The furniture of the office-like room gave it away.

"This must be Kiyoteru's room. But where is he?" he said to himself before looking around before noticing said man's figure at the computer in the room.

His interest in sleep had soon left him as he decided to peep on what the businessman was working on, "Akademi Girls' Boarding School Project. A girls' only school huh?"

"That's about right?" Kiyoteru said with his eyes still glued to the computer.

Shohin couldn't help but feel shivers down his spine. Did Kiyoteru just speak to him? No it was impossible, "Wow, I can't believe I thought this guy was talking to me," Shohin sighed.

"But I am speaking to you," Kiyoteru said before looking back at the entity, "It's been a while, hasn't it? I thought you were gone with her."

"B-But how, I'm a subconscious. Only one person should be able to see me," Shohin said.

"A subconscious? That's ridiculous. What kind of subconscious I able to leave the mind of an individual and roam around freely?" Kiyoteru laughed from his seat, "I've never known exactly what you are but I've been aware of your existence from the time I got married. I thought you had disappeared after Miya's death but you're still here," he continued, "Tell me, who do you serve now?"

"W-What," Shohin said while stumbling back and accidentally landing on Genka. He quickly got off the sleeping woman hoping he didn't wake her up.

"Don't worry about her. She won't be awake until 9AM," Kiyoteru said while pointing at a half-filled glass of wine that sat on the end table of the bed with a pack of depressants next to it.

"You drugged her."

"She was begging me to stop working but I had a lot to do. I needed to get her to keep quiet somehow," Kiyoteru defended himself, "It's not fatal or anything."

That's when Shohin felt a wave of energy flow through him.

 **FLASHBACK**

"I don't think you should be doing this master," Shohin said to the young woman who walked confidently in the alleyway.

"Sorano, don't worry. I know what's about to happen but I know it's for the best. I have done my part already and I told you to stop calling me master," the young woman said before stopping in front of a man who was holding a gun.

"You don't have to do this. Just run away with me and we'll be happy and safe," the man said with sincerity in his voice. He was masked.

"No. just give me what belongs to my daughter." The young woman said with determination in her eyes.

The sound of a gunshot was the next thing Sorano heard before witnessing his mistress fall to the ground. Her assailant ran away faster than he had shown up. Leaving the entity alone with the young woman who was bleeding to death.

Sorano rushed over and knelt by her side, "Don't leave me please."

"Sorano…" the young woman said with her eyes half open.

"Yes master," he responded, "I'm listening."

"I'm going to miss you alright. I'm going to miss you too much," she started, "My last order to you is to look after my daughter. Make her the strongest person she can ever be," she said before slowly closing her eyes leaving Sorano crying on her.

"No… why did you have to go. I've failed to protect you," he cried. He then noticed a pair of silver eyes looking at where he sat with his dead master in his arms. Rage flowed through his body as he lay his master gently on the ground before turning to the figure that stood in the dark.

He glared deeply into the figure's eyes, "Y-You killed her," he stammered, "You killed Miya!" Sorano said before lunging at the figure only everything to go black.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Shohin snapped back to reality totally confused about what he just thought of, "You killed my master, Miya?" he asked the male in front of him.

"I left that in the past and I don't want to talk about it," Kiyoteru said while sitting on his bed, "I'm not happy with the person I once was," the businessman started, "fortunately, I met someone that showed me the light and true happiness," he said while stroking Genka's cheek.

"Now, I still don't know why you're still around here. Mind elaborating what purpose you serve?" Kiyoteru said from where he sat.

"I… I don't know what I am and why I'm here. I believed I was a subconscious but the belief was debunked," Shohin said nervously.

"I see, how unfortunate," Kiyoteru said while walking out to his room's balcony signalling Shohin to follow.

The entity felt the cool night's breeze against his body when he joins the businessman on the balcony.

"You Know; I first saw you when you were having a conversation with my late wife shortly after Megami's birth."

 **FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe this. A daughter? I'll be the laughingstock of the whole damn family," Kiyoteru muttered to himself while walking towards his wife's side-ward with her bag in his arms. When he reached the door, he heard her conversing with someone.

"You worry too much Sorano," Miya said while nursing baby Megami who was playing with her mother's hair.

"I know what I'm saying, master. I don't think he's happy about having a daughter at all. He was disappointed," Sorano said while looking at the child with adoration, "I mean she's a little angel in my opinion."

"It's just because his family has sexist views on matters," Miya said while looking at the entity, "He'll grow to love her, I know it."

"If you say so."

Kiyoteru didn't know if he was terrified or surprised. Whoever his wife was talking to was rather strange.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"I asked Miya about you but she said I must have been hallucinating so I passed it off as due to alcohol," Kiyoteru said while taking a sip of the glass of wine he suddenly had in his hands, "I had put you out of my mind until that one day…"

 **FLASHBACK**

"How dare you speak back at me!" Kiyoteru yelled, "Especially in front of my father."

"I am sick and tired of you always talking shit about my daughter," Miya responded, "I know you wanted a son but theirs is not a fucking reason in the world for you to talk about her so badly."

"First you disrespect me and now you're swearing at me!" Kiyoteru said with veins visible on his forehead and biceps.

Miya put her forehead against his, "I'm glad you noticed, captain obvious," she smirked mockingly at her husband.

"What don't you get about being a wife? Do I need to get you a book or something?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I don't need a book on living with undeserving pricks," Miya commented.

"You distasteful skint!" Kiyoteru insulted before he felt pain.

Smack! And he found himself rubbing his cheek. How dare she raise her hand at him, "How dare you?" Kiyoteru said before launching an attack at the woman but before his fist could collide with her jaw, the strangest thing happened.

His fist had been blocked by a man who had just appeared from nowhere. Kiyoteru stumbled back in fear at the figure in front of him, "What are you?"

"I will never let harm come to my master. Especially not from the likes of you."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"I believe you were some kind of guardian of hers," Kiyoteru said before continuing, "I decided to do more research on you but found nothing. My scientists and I decided to try and imitate your physicality but we only ended up with a disastrous creature that we sealed away and never spoke of."

"Now Sorano, what are you doing here?"

"I go by the name Shohin," Shohin said before continuing, "I am currently with your daughter, Megami. But I'm not her guardian or anything. I'm just her friend," Shohin said while looking at the floor.

"It seems your memory was erased together with Miya's death," the older (at least that's what we believe) male said, "Perhaps you serve a different purpose now. You just need to discover it."

Kiyoteru then yawned, "You know, it's been a pleasure to finally get to speak to you but I'm sleepy now and I bet my Snugbug needs me. Goodnight," he said while walking inside.

"Wait," Shohin said causing the man to stop in his tracks, "Look after Genka. It'll be fair on Miya's part."

"My Snugbug is one half of my happiness," Kiyoteru said, "You look after my daughter the same way you did for my wife." And with that he walked inside leaving Shohin outside.

Shohin slowly walked towards Megami's room. The things on his mind were the last words Miya said to him, "Look after my daughter, make her the strongest person she could be." He never knew his job was to protect her. He just knew he had to teach her to be a leader. Guess he was already doing his job.

He opened the door to her room and walked in to find the once asleep teen now playing videogames on her console, "What're you doing awake?"

The silverrette turned from the screen and faced Shohin, "I woke and found you weren't there so I got a little worried and looked around the room. I didn't find you so I decided to brush it off as you probably off doing some crazy shit but I failed to get to sleep because I felt kinda lonely. So I decided to log on and do some battles.

He wasn't going to reveal to her about his conversation with her father, "Well I'm back so we can get to sleep now," Shohin said while plopping onto the bed.

Megami shut off the console and joined him on the bed, "You know, you should stop stealing my brother's clothes. It's weird smelling him wherever I go."

"Unless you want me to take your dad's clothes."

"Never mind, I think I'm better off with Megamo's scent because you smelling like my dad would make me feel guilty for doing crazy shit."

"Goodnight you little bitch."

"Goodnight fag."

 **Hey readers. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one gave a little more info on Shohin for those that were wondering what the heck he was doing in the story.**

 **I was feeling a huge sense of writer's block when writing my Fairy Tail fic so I went back to my longest work yet and everything was flowing so well.**

 **Anyways, see ya in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey readers, welcome bbback to another chappie of this fic. I appreciate you all reading this fic. It's helping my writer's block. Anyways I'm pleased this fic has so many views hence I'll continue to write this.**

Chapter 30: Time to meet the family.

"I have an important announcement to make to you all," Kiyoteru said to his family as they all sat at the breakfast table, "We're receiving visitors in the form of your grandmother, uncles and cousins tonight."

His announcement made everyone including Otosan, cringe.

"The only person I'll be glad to see is grandma. It's been so long," Megamo said from his seat, "Heck, why the hell are they visiting in the first place."

"This is the time I'm taking to introduce Genka to my side of the family," the businessman explained.

"Do we have to?" Megami asked while taking a sip from a cup of tea.

"You all got to meet Genka's family. It is only natural," Kiyoteru said from his seat, "You all clearly enjoyed yourselves at the gathering."

"That's because everyone but Kenji was very welcoming and polite," Megami said, "If you haven't noticed, that's the complete opposite of your family."

"Well… uh… what about you Osoro? What do you think?"

The blonde was suddenly snapped back into reality. She never normally input anything into these situations and now here she was on the spot, "Well I dunno," she started, "I'd say it was fine as long as we aren't forced to interact with your nephews."

"See, at least Osoro's willing to go with it," Kiyoteru said, "How about you, father? Where did he go?"

Otosan had left the dining room pretty unnoticed, "He said he was feeling unwell," Drew; the butler said.

"Anyway, I was thinking you kids could bring along your dates for this dinner," Kiyoteru said while sipping his wine.

"What do you mean by dates," Megamo asked.

"I mean you all are passed puberty and probably have people you're seeing. I think this would be a great opportunity to introduce them to your fam," the businessman said before standing, "I've work to do now so see you later." And with that, he left the teens dumbfounded.

"Did he just say…fam?" Megami asked rather surprised by her father's informality, "Oh well guess I've got to get to school soon," she said before walking out of the room.

"This is a little too soon for that kind of stuff don't you think," Megamo asked Osoro who appeared to be deep in thought, "No response huh, guess I'll be going now."

'A date. I don't even have a boyfriend,' Osoro thought to herself. Though Kiyoteru didn't say it was a must… she still didn't want to feel out of place but how was she going to fake a date, "Dammit, I've never been so stressed about getting a boyfriend before!" she outburst so loud the chauffer sweat dropped.

"Um, mistress Osoro. It's time to go to school," he said to the blonde.

"Uh, of course."

* * *

"Which boy do you think I should ask to come?" Megami asked Amai who was working at the stove.

"Honestly, I always thought you were into girls," the chef said from where she stood, "Well, I'd suggest you take Kaga. He seems to be a good male friend of yours. He'd be better at hitting it off with your family than your ex-gamer boyfriend."

"Ryuto was never my boyfriend alright. He was just a temporary crush," the silverrette blushed, "Though I could ask Kaga. I doubt he'd say no."

"Then I guess you'll have no problem," the chef said while serving a plate of cookies, "Speaking of Ryuto, what happened between you two?"  
"Pippi and I are friends so I decided to not let things get deep between Ryuto and myself. She really liked him," the silverrette said while munching on a cookie, "These are great Amai. What did you put in them?"

"Family secret, I'm glad you like them," she smiled.

Suddenly the doors to the cooking club slid open revealing Kaga, "Hello Amai, hey Megami."

"Oh hi Kaga, come in," she said while motioning the boy inside. She then gave Megami the 'this is your chance' look, "Are you here to collect your order?"

"Uh yeah," he said causing Amai to head into the kitchen leaving the desk mates alone at the table.

"So uh Megami, what're you doing in here?" Kaga started while taking a seat.

"I was just having a chat with Amai," the disciplinarian started.

"Oh, that's nice."

"You gonna cut to the chase or what?" Shohin asked from beside her.

"Kaga, listen up," she began which startled the scientist, "I'm inviting you over for a family dinner. My dad wants to meet you formally."

"Uh… sure that sounds fine. I'd love too," Kaga said while blushing madly, "What time should I be over?"

"Be there before 7."

"Your order is ready," Amai said while handing him a basket, "Thanks for coming. See you soon," she said as the boy walked out of the room.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so terrible and picking up boys," the brunette commented.

"Excuse me. Not everyone's skilled enough to get laid on their first date," she commented.

"L-Listen, nothing happened between the two of us that night," Amai blushed.

 **FLASHBACK**

Kizano laid Amai on the bed of the hotel they just checked into. He looked at the first year with so much desire it almost felt violating.

Amai's face went red when she looked at the graduate before her. She may have been a first year but she was ready to accept anything that came her way. After all, she was the one who encouraged him to do it.

Kizano continued to eye her before sighing and plopping on the bed next to her, "I can't do this Amai."

"What's wrong?" her ever sweet little voice asked. Rather worried.

"You're too young for this. I don't think you're ready to lose your innocence yet. Maybe when your done with school. It'll be like sleeping with my kid sister."

"What do you suggest we do then?" she said while resting her head on his chest.

"Let's get to know each other better," he said while lacing his fingers with hers, "Tell me about yourself."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Touché," Megami admitted, "Maybe you're still innocent after all."

"You, idiot."

* * *

"What am I gonna do?" Osoro asked herself as she walked through the hallway. She had no idea where she was gonna find a date.

"You looked stressed," Kizana's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Sorry for that. I was just thinking about something," she said while stuffing her hands in her blazer pockets, "What's up?"

"I was just using the bathroom and was on my way back to the drama club when I ran into you," Kizana explained, "Now, I want to know what's on your mind."

"I don't recall being cool with you demanding stuff from me," the blonde said while leaning against the wall.

"But you still comply to my demands either way," Kizana pointed out, "Listen, you and I are pretty close so I need to know what's bothering you as much as you know what bothers me so fess up."

"Ugh, fine you win," Osoro started, "Listen, my fam's having some dinner with the whole family and my old man requested us to bring over our dates to meet his family but I don't have a boyfriend."

"Did he say it was a must to bring someone over?" she asked with her index finger and thumb on her chin.

"No… but I don't want to feel left out okay," Osoro confessed while blushing, "Not any more than I do now."

"Look who's all self-conscious all of a sudden," Kizana said with awe before realizing something, "If, you're so interested in getting a date, you could ask one of the drama club boys to fake it for you."

"What, they'd do that?" Osoro asked, "I thought they disliked me."

"Well they may not be too fond of you but they wouldn't turn down an acting challenge wherever and whenever. Come on, I could ask one for you," she said while motioning for the blonde to follow her.

"Okay, don't be nervous," Kizana said as they stood outside the gymnasium, "Here goes."

The duo entered the building and found many young and aspiring actors and actresses roaming around. Two were onstage acting out a scene while others watched.

"Kizana! Get your butt over here!" yelled a girl from the stage.

"Take a look around, I'll be right back," the actress said before heading towards the person calling her.

"Well, guess I should look at my options huh," The blonde said before glancing around.

She had to admit, most of the guys were pretty good looking but all looked like huge pricks. The one that caught her eye though was the one onstage. He looked like the biggest prick though.

"So you pick Tsuzuro huh? I don't know if he'll be easy to speak to," Kizana said from behind Osoro.

"Don't scare me like that," the blonde said, "I didn't say I picked him."

Kizana gave it a lot of thought before speaking, "Come on, let's go give it a try," the young actress said before dragging the delinquent backstage.

The duo approached said actor who stood admiring himself behind a mirror, "Tsuzuro, can I speak to you?" Kizana asked the older male.

"Speak," he responded without looking in her direction.

"My friend needs a favour. She'd like-" she stated but was cut off.

"The lady can speak for herself, you should go get ready for your scene," the actor said while finally turning to face the duo, "Go on now, shoo." He said as Kizana walked off leaving him with the delinquent.

"You didn't have to be rude to her," Osoro said.

"Tsuzuro Yamazaki," he ignored her statement, "You must be…"

"Osoro Shidesu," the delinquent said.

"Yes Osoro, how may the great Tsuzuro help you?" he asked flaunting his ego.

"I-I need a date for a family dinner," Osoro started, "Would you be able to fake it?"

"Me, be you date?" he laughed, "You humour me with the fact that I would risk being around the likes of a delinquent. What do you think would happen to my reputation?"

Osoro felt a sting of embarrassment but wasn't going to let pretty boy dis her, "You think you're all that just because you're a good actor huh?" Osoro said before shoving him against the wall, "Just so you know, this delinquent is receiving high standard martial arts training under SaikouCorp and she isn't afraid to kick your ass."

"Did you say SaikouCorp?" Tsuzuro asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Are you affiliated with it?"

"The Saikous are my adoptive family."

Tsuzuro was taken aback. He slowly pried Osoro's hands off of his shirt and began to speak, "I will pretend to be your date for the night."

Osoro knew it was probably because of her household name but she was gonna take it anyway. Though, there was one question on her mind right now, "Why the hell do you look like Kizana's brother?" the boy had copied his hairstyle and somewhat acted like him.

"Ah, the great Kizano Sunobu, the only actor much greater than myself. He is my idol."

* * *

"Posh, what the hell are you doing here?" Rina asked the silverrette standing in front of her.

"Listen babe, my family's having dinner tonight and my father would like to meet you," Megamo explained.

"Woah, hold on," Rina started, "I don't remember ever letting you call me babe and what the hell? You haven't even met my folks yet you want me to meet yours. Isn't the guy supposed to do it first?" she panicked, "Listen, what if your folks aren't cool with you dating someone like me. I mean, you're a rich guy and I'm gangster. Polar opposites."

"Opposites attract after all," Megamo started before resting his hands on Rina's shoulders, "Don't worry, my dad's a really nice guy. I'm sure he'll like you."

"I-I-I-I don't know, I'm just nervous about this whole thing," Rina said while looking at the ground.

Megamo then pulled her into a hug before speaking, "Even if for some old reason my dad doesn't approve, I'll still love you," he said while lifting her chin and gently placing his lips on hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing jackass?" Rina's elder brother Kazuyah said before breaking up the embrace and shoving the boy against the wall.

"Kazuyah, let him go!" Rina ordered but was ignored.

"You must be Rina's brother. Nice to meet you, I'm Megamo, her boyfriend," the silverrette said.

"Don'tcha knows kissin girls befores you meets her fam's really rude?" the man slurred.

"Kazuyah, let him go!" Rina said while prying her brother off and then checking on her boyfriend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," he said while recomposing himself, "but hey, you wanted me to meet your folks right."

"What's going on here?" Kaoru; Rina's eldest brother asked while stepping outside. He then glared when he noticed Megamo's presence, "The hell are you doing here Saikou?"

Megamo then gave a light bow, "Nice to meet you, sir, I am Megamo. Rina's boyfriend. I wish for your permission to take Rina out for dinner this evening."

"Listen Saikou, I don't want you anywhere near my sister alright. You and your shady ass family should stay away from us alright," Kaoru demanded. He certainly wasn't happy.

"S-Sir, I'm kindly asking for this opportunity…" the boy started but found himself being punched in the stomach by Kazuyah.

"He's said no! what don'tcha get bout no?" Kazuya said, "I guessing I got to beat yo ass up now." He said before charging at the teen who decided to not fight back but take the beating.

Rina wasn't going to take this. She quickly went and stood in between her brother and her boyfriend, "Enough Kazuyah! If you're gonna hurt him then you better hurt me first."

"Rina, get away from him. Don't you know how evil that boy's family is?" Kaoru said, "Your life could be in danger."

"His family may be evil but he sure isn't. he's a really sweet guy and he's asking for your permission politely yet you're being total assholes!" Rina defended.

"Rina, it's okay if this is what it takes then it's alright," Megamo said while wiping his lip.

"Why aren't you defending yourself? You're a black belt in different Martial Arts aren't you? Why are you taking this beating?" Rina was fuming right now.

"I just want your family's approval alright. I don't want to get on their bad side or anything."

"Rina, just stay outta dis" Kazuyah said while shoving her to the side.

"You were hitting me not her, asshole," Megamo said while shoving Kazuyah back. The two then proceeded to brawl.

"Shit, I can't take this anymore," Rina said as she crouched and buried her face in her hands.

Kaoru watched the whole scene in front of him before sighing, "Kazuyah! Stop fighting," he said as said individual broke away from the fight, "Get inside."

The older man walked into the house leaving Kaoru with the two teens, "Listen kid," Kaoru started, "Not because I like you or anything but because I care about my sister so I will allow you to take her out. Now calm her down," he said before walking into the house and closing the door behind him.

Megamo looked over to his girlfriend who pouted at him from where she sat on the ground. He then took a knee in front of her, "Listen Rina, I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset with you Posh. It's just my stupid brothers," the blonde explained before looking up at him, "Why are you boys so overprotective?"

"We don't want our little sisters to end up with assholes."

"You're not an asshole."

"It'll take a while for them realize that."

"Do you think your folks will like me?"

"Don't worry about them."

* * *

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Saikou. My name is Rina Kyoshi," Rina said as she bowed as a nearly 90-degree angle. She was blushing like hell.

"The pleasure's all mine Ms. Kyoshi," Kiyoteru responded, "I must admit that I'm glad to meet the young woman that turned my boy into a man. At least he'll lessen on that… habit of his" He laughed causing the teens to blush.

"D-Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Megamo said with his face ridiculously red. He then turned to Rina, "Let's go, I'll show you around before dinner," he said while dragging her away.

Megami was the next approach him with Kaga at her side, "Dad, I believe you've met Kaga."

"Mr. Kusha, good to see you again," the businessman greeted.

"Indeed it is Mr. Saikou," Kaga responded.

"Say, how's your mother doing?"

"She's doing great. She passed on her greetings," the teen responded.

"Okay dad, we've gotta go now so bye," Megami said before dragging Kaga away.

"Hmmm… now where's Osoro?" Kiyoteru asked while looking around.

"D-Dad," Osoro's voice went grabbing the elder man's attention.

"Dad, this is Tsuzuro Yamazaki," Osoro started, "My boyfriend." She mentally cringed after saying that.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Yamazaki," Kiyoteru said.

"The pleasure's all mine sir," Tsuzuro started before hooking his arm to Osoro's, "I must say that it's an honour to meet the father of my lovely significant other. Isn't that right dear?" he said causing Osoro to nod in response.

"Well I'm glad to know you feel that way," the businessman said, "You should get settled, Osoro will show you around." He said as the "couple" walked off.

The businessman suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around his eyes. A lovely scent radiated from the small gentle hand, "Snugbug. I'm glad you made it," he said while turning around to hug his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this for the world now give me a kiss," she said before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ahem!" a small voice went instantly separating the adults.

"Great to see you Kenji,"

"Whatever, what time are we eating?" the tween said with his hands in his pockets. Much to his mother's annoyance.

"Kenji, I told you to be on your best behaviour at least just for tonight," Genka scolded, "Don't blow this opportunity for me and Kiyo. Respect your elders."

"You still haven't got control over him yet?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I'm trying and it's working bit by bit," Genka defended, "I must say, I'm a little nervous about meeting your family Hun."

"You shouldn't worry so much. You're already on good terms with my father and elder brother so you shouldn't have much trouble hitting it off with everyone else," Kiyoteru reassured, "Just be yourself."

"Well, well. If it isn't my little brother flirting around with his girlfriend," Yukiteru's voice said startling the couple in the process.

"Yuki, when did you get here?" Kiyoteru asked his brother while shaking his hand.

"Just now," the older man started before turning to Genka, "Ah Genka it's been a while since we last spoke."

"So it has, pleasure to see you again," The counsellor said.

"Pleasure's all mine," he responded, "I believe you've met Jin, correct?"

"Why yes, I have. Good evening Jin," she greeted.

"Good evening Ms. Kunahito," the younger silverrette greeted while glaring at Kenji, "Guess it's time for a rematch, twerp."

"Bring it on, douche," Kenji replied.

"Let me introduce you to my wife, Anzu," the business man said as a woman greeted Genka.

"Anata ni au yorokobi," Anzu started.

"Yorokobi wa subete watshi no monoda," Genka responded.

Time did not slouch in its job and continued to move as the rest of the guests arrived. The last to arrive was Kiyoteru's mother.

"Greetings mother," Kiyoteru said while hugging the older woman.

"Oh I've missed you my little Kiyo," the woman said while hugging him back. She then took a look at Genka, "You must be the woman making my little angel so happy."

"Good evening," Genka said while nervously bowing at the elder.

"No need for all that, young woman. Lighten up a bit," she said while straighten Genka up, "Nice to meet you. My name's Kyouka,"

"Genka Kunahito."

"You seem like a great person," Kyouka confessed before turning to her son, "You've definitely earned yourself a keeper. Now where's that old fool, I have a bone to pick with him?

"He'll be joining us soon."

Dinner time had arrived and the meal seemed to be going on pretty well. Heck Kenji was even polite the whole time much to everyone who knew him. The meal had ended and it was bonding time.

"So you're telling me that you meeting this oaf was practically love at first sight?" Yoshiteru, the youngest of the Saikou brothers asked.

"In a way yes, but it took a little more than just seeing each other," Genka responded.

"Woah, I'm surprised you can actually see four eyes," he teased.

"Four eyes? Obviously these are glasses and if you can't see, you should get some," Genka's comeback called for an applause from the other adults.

"Heh, you sure scored a keeper Kiyo," Yoshi said as he was now humbled.

"Megami, you have no idea how much I've missed you," one boy in particular said to the teen instantaneously sending shivers down her spine.

"Listen, you should stay away from me alright," she said nervously to the boy that sat next to her.

Kaga nervously watched from a distance. The guy looked seriously pumped and Kaga was nowhere even near fit. He was making Megami uncomfortable which was strange considering the 'not taking shit from anybody' personality she normally had. He didn't like what he was doing though.

"Aren't you gonna protect her?" Megamo's voice went, startling the scientist.

"Sorry what?" he asked while turning to the older boy who had Rina by his side.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked, "I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself to me so go protect her."

"B-But the guy's pumped? I'll get creamed."

"I'll tell you a little secret. That guy's actually a huge coward. Just make your presence known to him and prove you're not fooling around," the silverrette explained, "Go on, put your big boy face on a show him who's boss."

Kaga was really nervous but he wasn't going to disappoint his hopefully would be brother-in-law. He pumped his chest out a bit and proceeded to stride towards his date and the perv next to her and interlock his arm with hers.

"Put on your big boy face? That's rich," Rina laughed, "For some odd reason, I feel like I've beaten that kid up before."

"Definitely sounds like you alright," Megamo muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Back off, she's mine alright," Kaga said as boldly as he could.

"Who the fuck is you?" the boy asked. His muscles visible through the shirt he wore. He intimidated Kaga but the scientist wasn't about to give up.

"I'm her boyfriend and I don't like what you're doing to her," Kaga stated, "Now back off." The outmost determination was in his eyes.

The younger male looked at the scientist thoroughly. Kaga didn't seem to be going anywhere, "W-Whatever, I'm outta here," he retreated while walking off.

Megami then turned to her saviour, "Thanks for saving my but Kaga. That perv always gets on my nerves."

"Geez it was nothing," Kaga blushed before he was punched in the stomach, "What'd you do that for?"

"That's for calling me your girlfriend weirdo," Megami said before grabbing his hand, "Let's go to my room."

"Really?" she was inviting him to her room! She was inviting him to her room! Kaga was in heaven right now.

"Wow is this your girlfriend?" Jin asked while walking up to Megamo and Rina.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Megamo responded.

"Jin Saikou, a pleasure to meet you," the male said to Rina, "Now, what are you doing with this asswipe when you could be with me."

"Remember when I asked for your opinion? No? Me neither," Rina smirked.

"Ugh, obviously you two are meant for each other," Jin commented, "You both have poor taste."

"That's my girl alright. Much feistier than any of the skanks you've dated," the ex-president said while wrapping his arms around Rina's waist.

* * *

"My, My, what an exquisite building don't you think?" Tsuzuro said while Osoro showed him more of the house.

"Yeah, but navigating around it can be somewhat tiresome," the delinquent said as they reached a balcony.

Tsuzuro pulled out a video camera from his blazer pocket and set it up nearby, "You know, I still haven't got my end of the deal."

"What, didn't you want to get into a Saikou gathering?" Osoro said.

"I did but I didn't say that was my end of the bargain," the actor said while walking closer to Osoro.

"Woah there. Personal space," she said while putting her hands in front of her, "Fine, what do you want?"

"I need a scene for a play I'm working on. This house has excellent scenery for the scene," he explained before closing the distance between the two of them, "Now tell me Osoro, have you ever kissed someone?"

Osoro's face went bright pink, "W-Wait, I don't agree to this," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he said while pulling Osoro closer to him and closing the gap separating their lips by pulling her into a kiss.

Osoro's face went a deep shade of red after this gesture and felt really confused when she felt his lips try to get hers to move with his. She really felt nervous as this was the first time she had ever done something like this before. Heck she was confused and didn't know what to do. However, human instinct began to take over as she slowly gave into the moment and began to kiss back. All was well until she felt his tongue brush against her lip. She quickly pulled away.

"That's enough," she said while blushing hard.

"Sorry, I must have gotten carried away," he said with a smile, "You're a good kisser Osoro."

"I don't know if I should be feeling good about that."

"Well, well. If it isn't the blonde and she seems to be getting some," said an annoyingly arrogant voice. A voice Osoro didn't want to hear again.

"Brother, shall we beat her up together with her boyfriend?" his twin brother asked.

"Not you, assholes again," Osoro spat, "Get lost."

"Aww, we missed you too," the first boy said before lunging.

* * *

Kenji made his way down the hall of the building he was slowly getting familiar with. He'd rather be out experimenting with his friends but he had to attend some stupid dinner with his mom, "Dammit."

"What's got you so worked up?" a feminine voice called out to him.

He then turned to face a boy with a rather slender figure but looked masculine all the way. He looked to be about the same age.

"None of your damn business now get lost," Kenji said before turning around and continuing to walk.

"Hey church-mouse, I'm talking to you," the boy said while placing his hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"Hey leave me alone," Kenji retaliated while swatting his hand off of him.

"Hey you're the only one my so I think we should hang out," the boy said with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"You gay or something bro?" Kenji asked with a bit of disgust. He then shoved the boy back by his chest. Which felt… soft.

The boy stumbled back blushing while covering his chest. Kenji's cheeks went bright red as well.

The young Kunahito thought deeply befores it clicked, "holy shit! You're a g-"

"Shut up! No one's supposed to know," she said.

"Wait, why are you pretending to be a guy?"

"It's a long story okay," the girl said, "Oh I haven't introduced myself. I'm Endo Saikou," she said while holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Endo. I'm Kenji Kunahito."

* * *

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kyouka said as she stood in front of the older man who was avoiding her gaze.

"I made it very clear that I don't want anything to do with you anymore," Otosan said from where he sat on his wheel chair, "We separated for a reason."

"I still believe we need to be together. I am your wife and I need you to be my husband again."

"For what sensible reason could that be? I've told you so many times that no matter how many times you try to convince me; I won't come back to you. I can't live with a woman who isn't afraid to speak up for herself."

"That's the problem with you, you're so sexist and never want to give anything a chance. Look at how you've raised our sons. So much strictness, their childhood wasn't even as it was supposed to be."

"I was preparing them to be the leaders they are today."

"The kind of leaders that neglect their children and murder their wives. Is that what you wanted?"

"What they have done is based on their own decisions. They were men when they did these things, they should've thought for themselves." Otosan said, "Now be gone. I don't want to see your face ever again. I should've had divorce papers signed ages ago."

Kyouka only sighed and made her way towards the door. she then turned to give Otosan one final look, "I will continue to pray for a change of heart in you." She said before leaving the room.

"Your prayers shall go in vain," Otosan said before rolling his chair towards his bed.

* * *

The evening ended almost as soon as it began as the guests finally began to make their leave. When everyone was gone, all who remained was just the Saikou household, the Kunahitos and Rina who had decided to spend a night.

"Oh Kiyo, it's been such a wonderful night," Genka said while holding onto her boyfriend, "Your family was so amazing."

"See, I told you they'd be alright," Kiyoteru responded, "Your confidence really impressed them."

"I've always known your family to be strict when it came to gender roles."

"This is the 21st century. That kind of belief has somewhat died down. I mean, didn't you see how Yoshi's wife kept on roasting him the whole time?"

"I guess I was just panicking too much," Genka sighed, "I must be on my way right now."

"Why don't you spend the night?" tomorrow's Saturday and I have a big surprise for you tonight," Kiyoteru suggested.

"Well I think that'll be fine, I don't think Kenji will mind will you, sweetie?" she asked her son who didn't seem to be in the same world as her as he was just lost in thought, "Oh well, I'm dying to see that big surprise you have for me."

"Alrighty then, let's go," He said while carrying her bridal style.

Kenji stood silently thinking about what Endo said to him, "This family's twisted. How to you choose to hide your kid's gender simply because you were too embarrassed to have a girl. I've never felt compassionate about anyone before but she's an exception," he said to himself before turning to the elevator, "I better get to bed."

 **Hey readers, here was another chapter of AAU. It was pretty long but I hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't too sure if you were going to appreciate the large amount of characters but I'm trying to go with a plotline so please don't give up on the fic.**

 **Hey I'm going on another production break because of school so I won't be here to write anymore because of school. That's why I need your opinions on something I've been having trouble figuring out. If you were to pair Osoro with someone, who would it be? Your suggestions can be of any of the characters in the yan sim world including my OCs if you like. I'd appreciate the help. You can drop this in a review. Also a reason for your choice.**

 **Anyway toodles.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome back guys. VIVADEASAP here with another chapter of AAU. I'm back from Hiatus and ready to write. The number of readers I'm getting drives me far. Anyways I'd suggest you read the previous chapter again to get back into the story. Anyways, let's take get back into the story.**

Chapter 31: This means war.

The gentle beeping of an alarm clock caused the stirring of a sleeping figure. The figure opened her eyes and pressed a button causing the machine to cease its sound emission.

Sitting up and yawning, the figure placed her feet in a pair of pink house slippers and slowly made her way into her bathroom.

Moments later, the figure left the bathroom and quickly put on her white student council uniform. And placed her glassed on her face, "Another day of school. Hopefully it will not be as eventful as the previous days," she sighed before walking towards her bedroom door.

The girl walked down the stairs of the mansion and made her way into the dining where her relatives indulged in breakfast.

"Good morning, mother, father, sister and cousin," she greeted while bowing.

"Morning Kuroko," her parents and sister responded in unison.

"Morning cousin how was your night?" her cousin greeted.

"It was splendid Ito," Kuroko responded before joining them at the table.

"Kuroko," her father started," as the year has progressed, your academic performance has proved to be excellent. Hence I have no issues whatsoever."

"Thank you father," Kuroko responded while taking a sip of tea.

"However," he continued causing everyone at the table to glance at him as he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "I'm more concerned about your position of Student Council President."

"Why is that, father?"

"When you decided to enlist Megami Saikou as a member of your council, you put your position in the council at risk," her father explained.

"How so?" Kuroko asked slightly worried as she had no idea of such a possibility.

"Didn't it click to you that I was vice-president of the council which was headed by a Saikou?" Ito asked.

"I'm not sure if I agree with your theory," Kuroko said, "Are you implying that Megami has the potential of taking my position?"

"Precisely," her mother said, "it seems to be somewhat of a trend that Kamenaga are headed by Saikous. After all, I second Kiyoteru Saikou in rank at SaikouCorp."

"The main point is, just keep guard if you don't want to lose your position as President. From the reports I've heard from some students, Megami seems to be getting popular," Ito said while crossing his arms.

"I see," Kuroko said while rising from her seat, "please excuse me. I must be on my way to school," she said before walking out of the room. On her way to the Mercedes Benz that awaited her. She found herself lost in thought. 'What if Megami takes her spot? No that's impossible. She still has a bit of a negative reputation among students. But what if… no Kuroko. Do not indulge in such thoughts!' she mentally snapped before bumping into her chauffer.

"Sorry Hairo, I am fault for being so improper."

"Not a problem madam," he said before opening the door, "now, we must be on our way to school."

* * *

The ride was short and eventually, Kuroko found herself at the entrance to Akademi High. She slowly made her way towards the empty school and met the gym teacher at the gates, "Morning Sensei."

"Morning miss President," Kyoshi greeted, "You're the first of the student council members to arrive," she explained.

"The first?" she asked somewhat surprised. She expected herself to be the last to arrive. Of course her student council members proved to be very annoying and lazy well, except Megami who seemed to be putting in more effort than the other members combined. Speaking of Megami…

"Yo, boss! Sorry I'm late," Megami yelled as she ran over with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Greetings Megami," the president greeted while the silverrette panted.

"Hey, I overslept," Megami explained, "I forgot that I had to be one of the earliest to get to school."

"It is well Megami, at least you have shown effort to arrive on time. The others have proven to be rather tardy."

"Maybe if you let me discipline those ass wipes…" she said while cracking her knuckles.

"Restrain yourself Megami, as disciplinarian you should be well disciplined. Especially that tongue of yours," Kuroko corrected.

"Sorry Kuroko, it won't happen again," Megami apologised.

"Ensure it does not," the president said before turning, "Now let us go and commence our morning meeting."

"Aye Captain."

As time flew by, the students eventually began to arrive. Kuroko as usual made her morning patrol of the major rooms before heading out to the exterior of the school. She was going to do that as well since the duty bearer hadn't arrived on time.

She was nearly done when the bell for class time rang. Knowing she was late she was about to rush before she heard the sound of scurrying coming from the gymnasium. Quickly she made her way into the building where she found the sports club playing basketball.

"Bro, pass the ball over here!" Asu called as the ball was passed to her when she went and dunked the ball through the net, "That's what I'm talking about bro. how about another game?"

"Ahem, you are aware that it is class time, are you not?" Kuroko asked firmly startling the club member.

"Shit, I thought it was a teacher or something," Asu sighed, "What's good, Prez?"

"Language Rito-san," Kuroko said, "It is time for you all to go to class. Now."

"Ooh, I'm so scared boys," Asu commented, "Listen Kuroko, the only way we're leaving is if you beat us in a game of basketball. You in or what?"

"Listen, I have no time for this tomfoolery."

"Think fast!" one of the boys said before thrusting the ball at the president who watched the ball approach her.

"Yo, if she gets hurt we're gonna answer to the guidance counsellor," Asu said before looking back a Kuroko who held the ball in one hand, "The hell just happened?"

Kuroko's glasses flashed white while she had a light smirk on her face, "You wish to play? Fine. But I must warn you. I have been playing the sport for a very long time and I have accumulated a massive amount of skill over the years. Therefore, I will show no mercy."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Asu teased, "You think catching a ball is impressive."

Kuroko then swung her arm in the direction of the net where the ball passed through the hoop, "So, who must I beat first?"

* * *

Asu was on her knees as all her club members lie around her passed out from exhaustion. Kuroko had proved to be a pretty skilled basketball player and Asu had never seen anyone play like that before. The basketball Kuroko plays( **wink** ) is like no other, "Y-Yo listen Kuroko. The guys dared me to act like that. I was gonna go to class…"

"Enough," Kuroko silenced her, "You just have to make a trip to the guidance counsellor. All of you right now," she said as the sports club members rushed out of the room.

Kuroko then adjusted her glasses and straightened her blazer before walking out of the room. What an eventful morning it was for her. Hopefully, class was going to be worthwhile.

Kuroko slowly took her seat next to Tsuzuro who glanced at her, "You're late princess."

"I was simply carrying out duties," she responded before taking out her book.

"Could I ask you something?" the actor asked seriously.

"Yes, Tsuzuro."

"How does it feel for a girl to have their first kiss?" he asked causing the president to blush.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Hold your horses princess," Tsuzuro said, "I recently kissed a girl and I believe it was her first time. I was wondering if I should go apologize to her."

Unfortunately for him, the class had gone quiet and was staring in their direction which caused Tsuzuro to blush and Kuroko to adjust her glasses.

"When Mida said students talked about these things during classes I accused her of bluffing," The teacher commented, "Oh well, hormones can be uncontrollable."

After a long session, the lunch bell rand and students dispersed from the classes. Kuroko walked through the halls and passed a group of boys.

"Dude, is that a hickey?" Gema asked Kaga who rubbed his neck.

"Well, she used her fingernails to mark me," Kaga responded.

"Dude, she was totally dominating you," Ryuto commented, "Man I'm jealous."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Kaga asked.

"I do but still," Ryuto said, "Megami's turned into such a babe lately."

"So, did she mount you?" Gema asked while blushing.

"D-Don't use terms like that. You're making things sound weird," Kaga responded while blushing.

"Just answer the question!" both boys demanded.

"She didn't mount me," Kaga explained, "we were just playing games when we argued over something then she shoved me against the wall and marked me."

"Oh yeah… that'll give me a boner for days," Gema said while steam escaped his nostrils.

"Listen, when she starts sending you nudes, holler at us," Ryuto said.

Meanwhile not far away, Pippi stood in the hallway listening on the conversation. Her expression was one of hurt and fury.

"The poor girl," Kuroko commented, "Men are clearly disgusting creatures," the president stated, "I do hope she does not take it badly. I must be on my way now."

As Kuroko made her way to the student council room, she heard voices in the hallway, "Nope, I'll let you go only if I see my reflection," Megami's voice went as a voice groaned and the sound of a scrubbing brush could be heard. Deciding to see who was being punished, Kuroko made her way closer and saw Asu scrubbing the floor with Megami as a supervisor.

"How about now?" Asu asked while sighing.

"Nope still the same," Megami smirked, "put in some effort, will you?"

Asu the dropped the brush and stood up, "That's it," she grunted, "What's your deal, man?"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job like a good little disciplinarian and you're not doing anything," Megami replied.

"Maybe your eyes need a little rechecking and I can fix that," Asu said while crossing her arms.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Megami said while crackling her knuckles.

Kuroko felt the urge to get in between but then a voice called out to her.

"They aren't gonna fight," Shiromi said from behind her. She was in her usual laid-back pose leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"I know your eyes are bad but I didn't know you were deaf too," Shiromi commented, "I said that they weren't gonna duke it out."

"How sure are you?" Kuroko asked while side-glancing at the duo.

"You owe me five thousand Yen. Just watch," she said.

"I-I never agreed to…" Kuroko started but stopped when she looked back at the scene.

"Well ladies first," Asu called.

"With pleasure," Megami said before thrusting a fist at Asu who imitated her actions causing their fists to collided into a fist bump.

"Damn, if we weren't friends I swear some real shit would've gone down," Asu chuckled.

"Yeah, I would've mopped the floor with your hair," the disciplinarian responded.

"My goodness. You were right but that doesn't mean I'll…" Kuroko said while looking back at Shiromi who waved money in her face, "How did you acquire that?"

"My hands are quick you know," Shiromi responded before standing up straight, "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Kamenaga," she said before walking away, "Oh and I believe you have a meeting to attend."

The last statement snapped Kuroko back to reality, "Oh um Ahem, Megami, we have to go to the council room," Kuroko said; interrupting the disciplinarian and the athlete.

"Uh… of course," Megami said while walking up to Kuroko, "Later Asu."

The two made their way toward the council room and stood outside the door. the sound of fragile items breaking and laughter could be heard from the other side.

"The hell is going on in there?" Megami asked.

"I believe we're about to find out," Kuroko said while opening the door revealing the other council members with a few boys from another school. They were literally trashing the room for fun, "Man, I love how your stupid president can't do shit about this?" One of the boys said. He had a green armband on his left arm written student council.

"Yeah man, she's just gonna lecture us again," the secretary said, "I am so disappointed in you all is what she'll probably say."

Megami was in utter confusion as she stood with one eyebrow raised trying to comprehend the situation. She glanced over at Kuroko whose glasses shone white and her fists were clenched. This was going to be bad.

"What is the meaning of this stupidity?" Kuroko half-shouted, "Why are there non-council members in here let alone non-students?"

Akademi's Vice-President stroked his moustache and walked up to Kuroko with his hands in his pockets, "Listen Prez, if you don't like what's going on here," he said while looking her in the eye, "It's either you get out or…" he said while sliding his hand down her side, "you pretty girls have some fun with us."

Megami was about to give the young man a serious beat down but quickly glanced at the president who stood with her fists clenched with a look of embarrassment which quickly morphed into one of anger and disgust.

SMACK!

"The hell!" the vice-president exclaimed while rubbing his cheek.

"It is clear for me now that men are disgusting pigs that only seem to be able to think using their… excuse my language… dicks!" Kuroko said in a fit of rage while the other boys in the room let out a chorus of 'oohs', "That's it, all three of you are out of the council.

Feeling humiliated, the vice shoved Kuroko into the wall causing her glasses to shatter on the floor, "You, stupid bitch! I'll show you what a man can do!" he said while lunging at her with a raised fist.

Bracing for impact, Kuroko closed her eyes as everything was a blur. However, the impact never came. She slowly opened her eyes and was able to make out the sight of a gloved hand holding back her attacker's.

"Hit me, sure we'll duke it out but hit the president… you've crossed the line," Megami threatened while holding his arm, "Now, just get out or else,' she said while letting go of his arm.

"Heh, think I'm scared of you princess. You gonna hit me with your dollies?" he teased, "Get out of my way!" he said while reaching out to shove her.

The moment his fist made contact with her shoulder, it was like time stopped for a second, "big mistake," Megami spat before grabbing his arm and shoving him to her side. She then proceeded to side-sweep him onto his knees and punched him on the nose sending him to the ground.

"Damn!" all the boys went as the vice rose to his feet.

The vice then lunged at Megami landing a hit on her stomach.

"Crap!" Megami hissed as she clutched her stomach in pain. Before she could get back up, Shohin's voice called out to her, "Stay down, kid."

"Huh why?" she asked in confusion.

"Just trust me and wait," he replied before the door opened revealing Genka with a pissed off face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" she demanded firmly with her arms crossed, "All of you boys that aren't from here should leave the premises immediately!" she ordered as said boys scrambled out of the room, "pathetic excuse for students," she said before shifting her glare to her own student council, "Kuroko care to explain all of this?"

"Sensei, Megami and I were on our way here to carry out our lunch meeting when we found the disorder in here," Kuroko explained while trying her best to make eye contact with the counsellor which proved rather difficult even for her, "We tried to ask them to leave but they proved to be stubborn."

"Yes ma'am. That is all true," Megami supported confidently but shrunk in fear when Genka glared at her.

"You, what did I tell you about fighting? Do I have to call in your father?" Genka serious tone was very intimidating.

"N-No, Sensei, I was simply defending Kuroko from his attack," she said while pointing at the vice-president, "after all, they are the ones who invited those boys."

"Is that true, Fuku?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well…" he started nervously.

"You as Vice-President of the student council have clearly failed to carry out your duty together with the secretary and treasurer," Genka started, "your performance has been pathetic and clearly all I can do now with dismiss all three of you from the council."

The three boys looked taken aback and nervous, they had lost their positions and social positions in the school, "Now you three should pack up your things. I am going to have a little chat with the girls in my office," Genka said before making her way to the door, "Shall we girls."

* * *

"Alright Coco, you're getting better," Osoro said as she trained her first member who she convinced to come with her surgical mask on, "Your kendo handling is good."

"Thanks boss," she said while swinging the stick at a mannequin they found tin the trash. Sweat slowly trickled down her face while she breathed heavily.

"Alright, I think you can rest now," Osoro said but Coco seemed persistent.

"Just… a little… longer," she said before swinging the stick again only to be held back by Osoro.

"I said rest, Coco. You're aware of your condition and I don't want anything to happen to you," Osoro said while taking the stick away.

Osoro then took a seat on a brick that was outside the furnace and leaned against the wall while Coco sat cross legged on the grass beside her, "Hey Osoro."

"Sup kid."

"Do you think I'll be as good as you someday?"

"Heh," Osoro chuckled before glancing over at her, "Maybe but I'll tell you something. I ain't as good as you think I am. I'm also still training."

"Well, you're a master to me," the younger said.

"Hah, you humour me."

"Hey, you Shidesu?" a gruff voice called snapping both girls out of their conversation. The voice belonged to a blue-haired girl with a bandage over her left eye. She wore converse instead to the regulated shoes and wore a white t-shirt under her blazer. The most noticeable thing about her was her poor posture. She looked like your everyday punk.

"Who's asking?" Osoro asked while standing up.

"Yo chill out. I ain't here to cause trouble," she said while holding her hands out of her pockets.

"What's your business here then?" Osoro asked while crossing her arms.

"Listen, I got my ass beat by some student council girl," the girl said while shuffling her feet on the ground, "I heard you're the street fighter around here and I want you to take me under your wing."

"What's your name kid?" Osoro asked while walking up to her.

"Aoi Ryugoku," she responded while stuffing her hands back into her pockets.

"Well Ryugoku, to join my gang you must take part in an initiation fight," Osoro said, "And I guess I will have to…"

"Let me do it Osoro!" Coco volunteered while holding a Kendo stick.

"Coco, why?"

"You said I was getting better but now I want to prove it by facing a real opponent," she said while gazing into Osoro's eyes.

"Geez, fine, just don't get hurt. I will referee."

Coco approached Aoi while holding her stick in readiness, "I won't show you mercy."

"Alright then," Aoi said while cracking her knuckles and getting into a fighting stance, "Bring it kid!"

Coco dashed at Aoi and swung her kendo stick but her attack was evaded by the bluenette. "Not so fast," Coco said as she bashed Aoi in the head with the butt of her weapon.

"Damn," Aoi said while shaking her head, "You're tougher than you look. I better not hold back then."

Coco then went in for another attack and swung again making contact with Aoi's ribcage, "This is gonna be faster than I thought… wait what?"

Aoi had grabbed onto the stick and yanked it out of Coco's hands send the latter forward and face first into Aoi's fist, "Heh, who's got the stick now?"

"Humph," Coco said while getting up, "Guess I'll have to sucker-punch you huh," she said before rushing at Aoi and landing a hit right into her jaw.

Aoi quickly regained composure and tossed aside the stick before blocking Coco's punch and countering with an uppercut then landing a right hook and ending her combo with a stomp on her stomach.

"She's got some skill," Osoro said while observing the fight, "But still, I think she's holding back."

"What's going on?" Aoi asked Coco who was on her knees, "I haven't been sucker punched yet."

"I won't get shown up by some newcomer," Coco said before lunging at Aoi and tackling her to the ground and the mercilessly punching her, "This… is for… trying to… embarrass me!" she yelled between punches.

After receiving numerous punches, Aoi turned the tables and this time was on top of Coco, "My turn!" she said before bashing her with numerous punches. However, Coco managed to fling Aoi off of her and rise to her feet, "You're way tougher than you look, "Aoi coughed.

"Now I'm gonna finish you off hood rat," Coco said while holding her Kendo stick again and swinging it.

"Hood rat?" Aoi said while getting up, "stupid spoiled brat!" she said before lunging at her opponent again and swiping the Kendo stick from her, "Now I'll put you in your place!" she said before swinging the stick at Coco hard causing her to shriek in pain.

Aoi then proceeded to jab her in the neck forcing her onto her knees to start coughing violently. However, Aoi wasn't done.

"She's pretty good at fighting," Osoro said while pulling out an inhaler from her pocket, "However, this has to end now," she said while walking up to the duelling pair, "Ryugoku!

Aoi stopped once she heard her name, "I'm done."

"You've proved yourself," Osoro said while handing Coco her inhaler, "You're a part."

"Geez thanks," the bluenette said before offering Coco her stick which she didn't take.

"You aren't going to give her that stick because you won it off of her," Osoro explained, "The only way she'll get it back by defeating you."

"When do I start training?" Aoi asked with a bit of joy in her tone.

"Now!" Osoro said before punching her in the stomach, "I like how good you are at melee combat so I'd like to push you to your limits."

"Heh, you're on."

* * *

"You girls now have to carry all the duties of the council now as it is too late in the year to reinstate them," Genka said to Kuroko and Megami, "I'm so sorry."

"It is fine, sensei," Kuroko assured, "Megami and I will carry out all duties wholeheartedly," she said while the mentioned person groaned in the background."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said while leaning back on her office chair, "Now you best be back to work."

"Of course," Kuroko said while leaving the council room with the silverrette trailing right behind her.

"Hey Kuroko?"

"What is it Megami?"

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"Don't worry, the school year is almost done so there isn't much to worry about."

"I hope so," Megami sighed but froze when she saw Kuroko's horrified expression when she stood at the door of the council room, "What is it… oh my God!" she said as she saw the interior of the room. It was worse than the found it earlier. Almost everything was destroyed. The desks, the couches and the bookshelf all broken.

"This is terrible," Kuroko said with her hands on her mouth. Her eyes literally began to water through the strong lenses she wore. She then broke down and slumped to her knees.

"Kuroko!" Megami called while rushing to comfort her, "Don't worry…" she said when she noticed the wall had a message written in scrapings.

"THIS MEANS WAR"

 **Thank you all for reading this, ladies and gents. I know this has been one random chapter for this marks the beginning of a new conflict. Anyway hope you're enjoying this and keep on reading. Thanks for all the views by the way.**

 **Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Welcome back guys. Thanks for reading this far. Anyways, I've been feeling a little off while writing this story. I hope my plot is still making sense to you all. I'll keep on writing for the reader's sake. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 32: Baby-Daddy Drama and Baby Prepping.

The sound of knocking awoke Genka from her slumber. She glanced around her bedroom and acknowledged the person fast asleep right next to her. His gentle breathing was soothing whenever he spooned her. Too bad it had to be put on hold as there was a knock at her front door.

Slowly, she slipped on her glasses and wore a robe and bedside slippers before rising from the bed that held both her and her boyfriend. She glanced back at the man and watched him unconsciously feel around the bed for her but eventually gave up.

With a light chuckle, the counsellor made her way out of her room and down the stairs. The knocking persisted, "Hold on, I'm coming," Genka said as she reached out for the door handle and opened it, "Good morning, how may I…" the person standing before her made her freeze in her tracks.

He was a blonde Caucasian man of average height. He had messy hair and stubble on his face. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. The smell of alcohol radiating from his body as his blue eyes gazed into Genka's light brown ones, "It's been a while, love," he said with a British accent.

"L-Logan?" the surprise in Genka's voice was very noticeable.

"Genka, it's really me," he responded while spreading his arms out to invite her into a hug but she stayed put in her position, "What's wrong, love?"

"What are you doing here?" Genka asked now annoyed.

"I'm back, dear?" he responded while looking over her shoulder into the house, "Now where's my little lad?"

"You have been gone for ten years Logan," Genka stated, "You left me to raise Kenji on my own just because you met someone who promised you a luxurious life. Well now you've shown up at my front door smelling and looking like shit!" she continued, "Where's that life of luxury that you were going to get?"

"Baby it's okay let's just get in and have some breakfast."

"It is not okay for you to come crawling back to me and expect access to my house."

"You mean our house. We lived together shared the same room and bed," Logan defended, "Our house."

"Who's the one who never had a job and had to rely on me for rent?" the woman asked while the man nervously shifted, "When you left, I managed to raise enough money to buy the place. So it is my house, not ours."

"Uh… what about our son," Logan started, "The little lad needs a father figure in his life and who better than his own father?"

"I already have a suitable candidate," Genka assured acknowledging her current partner.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kenji asked while rubbing his eyes and joining her at the door, "Who's this weirdo?"

"Get back in Kenji," Genka said and as expected, Kenji didn't move one bit.

"Kenji, my boy, you've grown so much," Logan said while Kenji gave him a weird look.

"Who are you?" he asked while tilting his head.

"It's me, your father. Give me a hug," Logan said but the boy only backed away with tears in his eyes.

"N-No, stay away from me," Kenji said while holding on to his mother, "I don't know you."

"Now look what you've gone and done, Genka. All this negativity has done a number on him," Logan shifted the blame.

"Don't blame me you, deadbeat bastard," she spat, "you've hurt him the most. Most of his life was him envying other kids when they talk about their dads. He became distant and rude because of your selfishness."

"Genka, let me in," Logan demanded while glaring at her. He ignored the guilt that started to become visible.

"Go away Logan. Off of my property before I involve the police," Genka threatened while holding out her phone which Logan slapped onto the ground and forced himself into the house.

"Wow, you've really done up the place," he said while glancing around, "looks way better than I remember."

"Get out Logan!" the counsellor demanded.

"Genka, what's wrong with you?!" Logan asked now annoyed, "You're acting like you don't know me!"

"Don't yell at my mom!" Kenji charged at Logan and shoved him away.

"Little brat, how dare you do that to your father!?" he exclaimed while raising his hand at the boy but was blocked by Genka.

"Don't you dare touch my baby boy," she growled while glaring at the man.

Back in Genka's bedroom, the sound of the conversation going on downstairs awoke her partner from his slumber. He opened his silver eyes and sat up. He put on a grey sweatshirt over his sweatpants and slipped on a pair of house slippers. He detected that something wrong was going on and decided to investigate.

"You didn't even think for once that you had a child to look after?" Genka asked while holding her crying son close to her.

"H-How sure was it that he was even my child, you were quite close to that teacher friend of yours. What was his name, Mido?" he said but was slapped across the face, hard.

"How dare you?"

"Stupid cunt!" he before shoving Genka backwards and pushing Kenji away when he tried to defend his mother, "Now that I'm back…"

"I believe you've done enough damage Mr. Williams," a stern and intimidating man's voice boomed behind Logan causing him to turn around; startled.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked the silverrette that stood before him.

"I must admit that introducing myself is a rare occurrence but I will just for courtesy," he said, "I am Kiyoteru Saikou and I am aware of your identity as Genka has talked about you quite a lot. Another thing is, my brother mentioned firing you as his wife's teacher of English. He called you a good for nothing, _sukebe_."

"The hell, you mean Saikou as in SaikouCorp?" Logan asked in shock, "Wow Genka you've scored big."

"Excuse me Mr. Williams but it is time for you to go," Kiyoteru said.

"Just because you're rich it doesn't mean you get to get rid of me," Logan defended.

"Last chance sir," for an intruder, Logan was receiving more respect than he deserved.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Kiyoteru's last response was a smirk before pressing his finger behind the blonde's ear and in a swift motion Logan was out cold on the floor, "Pip, pip. Cheerio," the businessman mocked his accent as he smirked in satisfaction.

"Snugbug I am so sorry for disturbing you with all this drama first thing in the morning," Genka responded while kissing him.

"It's okay. Imagine what would've happened if I didn't wake up to check on you?" he assured.

"Thank you so much dear. Now my day's been ruined," she responded.

"Don't be like that," he said while stroking her hair, "Listen, why don't you focus on making Kenji stop crying and get some time to yourself. You know, spend time with friends and go out."

"I want to be with you," she responded while looking up at him.

"I want to be with you two but I have work today," he explained, "however, there's going to be a grand ball tonight being hosted by the Sunobus and I'm going with you as my date. Then we can spend time together."

"Okay dear," she responded while kissing him, "you should go home and get ready for work. I don't want to delay you."

"Okay dear," he said before walking out the door.

Genka then turned to face Kenji who cried silently on the couch. She felt her heart break at the side of her only child crying. Slowly, she made her way towards him and sat next to him. She slowly pulled him into a hug and couldn't help but let a few tears out herself, "Sweetie, stop crying."

"Mommy, why did it have to be like this. couldn't I have had a normal life?" he asked while sniffling.

"Sweetie, I know it has been hard for you but trust me. Our life is perfect just the way it is. It won't always be easy but as long as we have each other, we'll make it.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you."

Feeling her heart melt, "I love you too dear."

"So… what are you gonna do about… d-dad's body?"

"I'll call the cops."

* * *

Afternoon came and Genka had just parked outside the apartment building at which a couple she knew very well lived. She managed to calm her son down and left him home watching TV. It was now time for her to follow Kiyo's advice and visit some friends.

She got out of her car and made her way up to the door to their apartment. She sighed and pressed the doorbell but received no response, "Mida, Mido it's Genka!" she called but there was still no response.

Slowly she opened the door and rolled her eyes at the sight before her. The couple was deep in a make out session. "Ahem!" she said while startling the couple causing them to separate.

"Greetings Genka, it's been a while," Mida said as she had recently gone on maternity leave. And her pregnancy was very visible.

"Is this why you ignore the door?" Genka asked while crossing her hands.

"We're sorry, we just didn't hear you. We were just getting some action," Mido said.

"That explains the bulge in your pants," she pointed out causing him to cross his legs. She then turned to Mida, "How has been your pregnancy Mida?"

"It's been fine. it kicks occasionally and the doctors say it's super healthy," she said while holding her stomach, "We can't wait to have the baby born."

"Speaking of birth," Genka started, "Have you two even prepared?" she asked while glancing around, "It still looks like a sex cave when it should be looking like a home. I mean, look at all these stains on the carpet and chairs."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Mida said worriedly, "I don't even know where to start."

"You can start by cleaning out the place and securing a room for your baby," Genka started while reaching into the chair, "remove all the junk you've accumulated here," she said before pulling something out only to realize it was a used condom which had turned a very strange colour. Immediately she dropped it looking horrified.

"Hey that's the one from new year's day," Mido said while picking it up but then looked at it confusedly, "Or is it the one from the time with Kristina last year in November?"

"Oh yes we must clean up," Misa said, "But we can't do it just the two of us."

"I can give Mujo and Muja a call and they can come right over and help us. After all they'd probably know how to deal with dirt better than all of us," Genka said while pulling out her phone and dialling.

 **Genka: Hello Mujo-kun.**

 **Mujo: Hello Genka. What can I do for you?**

 **Genka: We're cleaning out the Rana's house to prepare for the baby and we were wondering if you and Muja like to help?**

 **Mujo: Finally, that place will be cleaned. I'd love to.**

 **Genka: Thank you so much for accepting.**

 **Mujo: We'll be right over.**

 **Genka: Thank you so much. Bye.**

"So, what did they say?" Mida asked slightly nervous.

"They'll be right over."

Within minutes there was a knock at the door and the twins walked into the apartment with surgical masks on and cleaning supplies.

"You sure came prepared," Mido commented while putting his hands in his pockets.

"I've been waiting for a long time to see this place get clean and if this is my chance then I will not back down," he said as some spotlight shone over him dramatically, "I am ready for battle," he said while holding disinfectants in a fighting stance.

"Mujo, I think you played too many video games last night," Muja said worriedly.

"Nonsense sister, I was training for battle against a pair of gamers last night," he explained, "even though they creamed me, I still know that I am capable of winning this fight."

"You seriously need a girlfriend," his sister muttered, "Well we're here to help the soon to be parents prepare the household."

"While we were coming here, I came up with a plan," Mujo said while gaining a serious demeanour, "Mido and I will handle the master bedroom and the baby's room while Mida handles the bathroom and kitchen," He explained before turning to Genka, "You and Muja will handle the living room and dining room. Now let's get to work."

The assigned people soon got to work cleaning out the house. In the living room, Muja cleaned the floor while Genka worked on the chairs. The countless stains were soon gone and all the junk that thrived in the chairs was out and a thorough scrubbing was done and eventually the living room was a good as new.

"Wow, I thought the white patches were part of the chair," Muja commented at the clean brown couch. The living room looks good as new."

"Indeed it does," Genka agreed, "Now let's get to work on the dining room."

In the bathroom Mida found herself feeling disgusted by how filthy the place was. So many stains and marks everywhere. Well, she and Mido had their steamiest moments in the bathroom, "I never realized how filthy this place was," she said as her femininity had reached overdrive. She proceeded to scrub the bathtub and cleaned out every item in the room. This was the last time she was going to let the dirt go this far, "Now that it's clean, I must head into the kitchen."

"This is so disgusting Mido," Mujo said while looking around the bedroom. The floor and bed had several toys lying around. Stains mapped the rug that was in the centre and the bed just looked like it was used for way more than normal activities. Suddenly he felt vibrations on his back, "What the?"

Mido chuckled behind him while holding a "toy" in his hands, "You're cute when you're surprised."

"Not funny Mido," he stated and then turned to face the bed, "What do you think we should start with?" he asked but only felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist then a whisper in his ear.

"We're alone you know. Let's have a little one on one before we clean," Mido said; sending shivers down Mujo's spine.

"Let's just get to work," the nurse said before walking towards the bed and start clearing it up.

Mido slightly frowned, "You're not fun anymore," he muttered before he started to work on the floor.

Eventually, all teams were done and met up in the living room. Everything finally looked like a normal house. No more stains and condoms in weird places. Most of the toys were gone except a selective few that the couple chose to keep.

"Wow, it looks amazing," Mida said as she sat on her husband's lap, "I feel ready for a baby now."

"It sure does look great," Genka commented, "I expect you two to keep it this way," she said while they both nodded.

"I feel so accomplished right now," Mujo sighed and he was exhausted with his sister right next to him, "Now I have to go home and challenge Emotionless and Saikoupath to another battle. Hopefully they won't destroy me again. They're tougher than my whole team combined. What would suck is if I was losing to high school girls."

"You, gamers have sad lives," Muja commented.

"Now, I hope you're already buying furniture for the baby," Genka started, "You should think about a stroller, a high chair, a crib, toys, clothes, and for yourselves, a parenting book."

"Noted," Mido said while holding a pen and a note pad, "Now the money from our home 'service' can be put to good use."

"That's right dear," Mida agreed, "Thank you so much guys."

"You're welcome," Genka said before her phone beeped. She checked and then rose to her feet, "Oh yes, I have to get home now. I need to prepare for the ball the Sunobus are hosting. You guys are coming right?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that. The whole town's gonna be there," Muja remembered, "We should go get ready too, Mujo.

"Oh yeah," he said while getting up, "No late night gaming for me.

"Bye guys," Genka said while leaving the apartment and rushing to her car. She sat in the driver's seat but before she could ignite the engine she received a call.

 **Genka: Hello**

 **? Listen up. Your school is going to pay by the time we're done with you.**

 **Genka: Excuse me, who is this.**

 **? Suck on it!**

With that, the caller hung up leaving Genka speechless, "Must be a stupid prank caller," she exhaled, "I best get dressed for my Kiyo.

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading this far. This was going to be longer but I cut it into the next chapter. Anyways, I am currently reading this fanfiction for an anime called Kill La Kill. It's called Maim de Maim by Gasmask Avenger. Please check it out most interesting KLK fic I've read.**

 **Anyways, see you soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys. Welcome back to AAU. I' glad you're reading this and I have really enjoyed writing this chapter. I must say, as a girl, I guess I'm embarrassed by the fact that I suck at describing outfits but please guys, have mercy on me I'm trying. Anyways, I hope you'll like it. Anyways here we go. (LONG CHAPTER ALERT)**

Chapter 33: Ballroom Dancing and Final strikes

"I hope I look gorgeous enough for him," Genka said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had just finished prepping herself for the ball. She wore a navy blue off-shoulder dress that went all the way down to her feet and had a thigh length slit on the left side. On her feet she wore a pair beige Gucci platform sandals. In the outfit her curvaceous structure was exposed nicely. She let her brown hair down and wore a black choker around her neck, "Not too ball-like but I'll stick with my own style."

Kenji sat on the couch playing video games as he waited for his mother to get ready. He wore a simple black suit with a white under shirt and red bowtie. His blonde hair neatly done into a quiff. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kenji wasn't interested, "Mom, someone's at the door!"

"Could you get it, sweetie?" she called from back upstairs.

"No, I'm in the middle of a game right now!" he responded with his eyes still focused on the screen. Soon the sound of clicking heels could be heard together with the sound of grumbling as his mother made her way downstairs in her rather, captivating outfit.

"You should have just helped," Genka said as her son stared at her with his jaw dropped. She then opened the door to be met with her partner who seemed to look her up and down before he could speak.

"My, Snugbug. You look rather mesmerising this evening," he purred seductively. He wore a navy suit that matched hers coincidentally with a black undershirt and red tie. His hair slicked back to its finest. For a man his age, he looked rather sexy.

Genka, who was also entranced by his hypnotic presence managed to speak, "You look quite enchanting yourself," she replied while gazing into his eyes.

"I am honoured to be in your presence lady Kunahito," he said while kissing her hand.

"My, my, Lord Saikou, I wish for you to stay in my presence," she giggled before pecking him on the lips.

"Well, it is time for us to get going. Where's Kenji?" Kiyoteru asked while glancing around for said boy.

"Right here," he said as he squeezed himself between the couple separating them in the process, "let's get going, Kiyo."

"Great to see you too Kenji," he said before leading them to his black BMW 64Oi Gran Coupe where he opened the door for his date while her son entered through the back seat.

"Holy smokes, this is…" Kenji said while he admired the vehicle's interior.

The vehicle's engine soon hummed to life as he started the vehicle. He then revved the engine a few more times before driving off.

During the drive to the venue, the only lighting the car received was from the buildings and vehicles outside which gave the car a darkness that Genka felt was rather romantic. She glanced over at Kiyo who had his eyes fixed on the road. She decided to tease him a little by placing her hand on his thigh causing him to gulp a little and glance at her while she sported a mischievous smirk.

He then placed his hand over her smaller one, "Don't you think it's a little too early for that, Snugbug?"

"Hmmm, nope."

"Honestly, though I certainly am enjoying this, I think we should save that for later don't you think?"

"Humph! Fine," Genka slightly pouted while Kiyo chuckled.

Kenji now getting annoyed by the romance scene in front of him, decided to get up to a little mischief, "Yo, Kiyo, what's with all the Viagra back here?" he asked causing his mother to cover her mouth in shock while the aforementioned person grunted as his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, my goodness Kiyo. You've been using Viagra this whole time. No wonder you'd always excuse yourself before we…" Genka said before giggling. But calmed down when she noticed his annoyed face, "that's nothing to be ashamed of. I get that at this stage in life you need assistance here and there."

"Are you calling me old?" Kiyoteru asked while glancing over at Genka.

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that!" she panicked before Kiyo chuckled as well.

"It's okay Snugbug. But it's not because of my age," he said while looking at the road.

"What is it then?"

"I'll tell you later when we're not with a thirteen-year old," he said while glancing back at Kenji who evilly smirked at him, "I'm gonna get you, you little imp."

"Bring it on, limpy," he smirked as the older man mumbled something incomprehensible.

* * *

The vehicle soon parked among many other cars at a large mansion.

Kiyoteru then stepped out of the car and opened the door for Genka while Kenji came out on his own, "Monsieur Saikou, I am here to take your vehicle to the reserved areas," a valet said while bowing.

"Ah yes, Bruce. Of course," he said while handing the man his keys, "Take care of her though. She's a personal favourite of mine."

"Of course, Monsieur, enjoy your evening," he said while walking into the vehicle and driving off.

"Shall we," Kiyoteru said while holding his arm out which Genka quickly linked with hers.

"We shall," she said before being led into the building with Kenji following behind.

The interior of the building was elegantly designed featuring a variety of colours. Several people both familiar and unfamiliar were all over the place. Others were at the wine fountain while others danced together on the dance floor. Some catered themselves at the large buffet table filled with food of different origins and types. Others sat at tables eating and chatting.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Genka said while looking around.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Kiyoteru smirked while looking back at her. But before their moment could continue, a young brunette man in a white suit interrupted.

"Hey, Saikou, what's good?" the man greeted while shaking Kiyoteru's hand.

"Greetings Hikaru," the businessman replied.

"My, my, is this your lady friend?" he asked while noticing Genka.

"Ah yes," Kiyoteru began, "Hikaru, this is my beautiful partner, Genka Kunahito. Genka this young man is Hikaru Hitachiin. He's a successful upcoming businessman who happens to be under my mentorship."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hitachiin," Genka greeted with a smile which the man instantly returned.

"The pleasure's all mine Ms. Kunahito," he replied, "Though, I'd prefer you called me Hikaru. I am not ready to use that Mr. stuff yet. I mean, I'm only twenty-two." He said while Genka nodded in acknowledgement, "Wait, I am really sorry for the inconvenience but could I borrow him for a bit. We won't take too long?"

"Don't rush yourselves. There's plenty of time tonight," Genka said while the two men walked away. The counsellor then turned around and met face to face with a familiar person, "Yuki?"

"Hello Genka, you look rather stunning," he complimented while trying his best to refrain from checking her out.

"Thank you Yuki," she replied, "So, did you come here with the Mrs?"

"Nope, she's at home. I just came with the boy," he responded while motioning towards Jin, who was seen flirting with two girls at a table.

"Why wouldn't you bring her to enjoy this beautiful evening with you?"

"There's no point. I can't even remember the last time we went out for an evening together," he said calmly.

"Your marriage is straining and that doesn't bother you one bit?" Genka asked rather annoyed.

"Like I said, I only got married for reproduction purposes," he laughed, "There's no significance of our marriage."

"I thought I was going to leave my work at the school but it seems there's need for a little counselling," she said before pointing at a secluded table, "Let's go begin our session there."

"Really Genka, do we have to?"

"Yes we do, Yuki. Now, come on."

"As you wish."

* * *

Kenji had managed to find himself on the dance floor. He didn't really have anyone to dance with but he found himself enjoying the music and couldn't help but sway to the music.

"I didn't know you were a dancer," a familiar feminine voice said to him. Which startle him and caused him to cease his dancing.

"Crap!" he said before turning around to lock eyes with Endo. She had also sported a quiff though her hair in the sides was buzzed off and dyed black. Making her silver hair stand out. On her ears were gold studs which sparkled with the light. She wore a navy blue waistcoat and matching pants over a long-sleeved baby-blue shirt with a navy tie and shiny black shoes.

"You look good, Kenji," she said while looking at him.

"Uh, would it be gay if I said you looked good?" Kenji asked, still unaware of how to approach the situation.

Endo's face went a bright shade of pink before she spoke, "W-Well… no, I don't think so. You're just being nice."

"Oh, then you look pretty good Endo. You clean up nice," he said while slightly blushing.

"S-Say, you wanna dance?" she asked while looking away blushing.

"For a guy, you seem pretty flustered to ask another guy to dance," Kenji said while putting his hands in his pockets, "Do you always break character like this?"

"I-I don't know," she said while still looking away. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands turn her head to lock eyes with the blonde, "What are you…?"

"I'll dance with you man," he said, "just don't act all weird about it or you'll blow your cover," he said before taking her hand.

"Whoa, aren't you afraid of looking gay in public?" Endo asked as Kenji began to lead her in a dance.

"Well… technically I'm not so, just dance."

"What am I going to do while you're occupied Milady?" a brunette woman in a ponytail and a butler's outfit asked Endo who happened to be the only one who could hear her.

'I don't know Angelica, I'm kinda busy right now,' Endo responded mentally causing the woman to sigh.

"Oh what will I do?" Angelica asked herself while glancing around only to spot someone she knew, "So this is what you've been up to. Spending time with some human! Sorano you, cheating bastard!" she growled before marching in the direction of the individual.

* * *

"Hey bro!" Kizano greeted Megamo who happened to be standing by himself.

"Hey, it's been quite some time," Megamo responded pulling him into a bro hug, "How's Art school?"

"Hey, am I being left out of a reunion?" Amao said while joining into the hug, "I missed you idiots."

"Now that we're together, we should go chill by the balcony. You know, catch up on things," Kizano suggested, "high school style."

"You two can go ahead, I'm waiting for someone who I'd like to introduce you to," Megamo said.

"Oh we're introducing our lady friends. Well I've got a babe you gotta meet too," Amao said, "Okay you'll find us," he said before walking off with Kizano.

Megamo the glanced at his watch and groaned, "where is she?"

"Chill out, Posh. I had to pick a friend up," Rina's voice startled him.

"Oh hey," he said before pecking her.

"You remember TJ, right?" Rina said while pointing at the somewhat smartly dressed boy.

"Hey Posh, looking pretty sharp," TJ said while complimenting the silverrette who had neatly combed his hair and wore a black suit. During the compliment, he also punched him in the arm.

"Thanks, TJ. You too," Megamo replied while rubbing his arm.

"Yo, Rinz, Ima get wasted by the bar over there. I don't wanna interrupt your date," he said before fist bumping his leader and walked away.

"Cool, bro," she replied before turning to her boyfriend, "You look fine," she said while giving his bum a little squeeze.

"Heh you look good too. I'm impressed," he commented while looking at the girl, "I never thought I'd ever see you in a dress."

Rina wore a black body-fitting strapless dress with a pair of red wedges, "hey, I gotta look nice for these events."

"Fine," Megamo said before linking arms with his girlfriend, "I need you to meet my best buddies."

"Okay, let's go meet the other Posh nerds," she replied as she was led to the balcony.

* * *

"I am so bored right now," Megami groaned while sitting at one of the tables.

"Everyone's dancing right now," Shohin responded as he was seated at the table with her, "You should go join them."

"Yeah, I'd rather not," Megami said while resting her gloved hands on her head, "I am not too fond of dancing, be it real life or virtual."

"You're just lazy," Shohin responded, "I wonder what kind of man you'll marry."

"Probably someone who isn't a naggy entity," the disciplinarian smirked as she rested her elbows on the table and leaned in while resting her head in her hands, "besides, who says I'm marrying a man?"

"I-I for one do not nag. I just guide," Shohin said while clearing his throat, "Anyways, I don't think your family would be too happy if you went down that path. Although it is your decision and you have the freedom of choice," Shohin said with a rather parental tone, "is there anyone you're interested in?"

Megami the chuckled a bit before speaking, "Don't worry Shohin, I don't swing that way," she started, "however, Kizana's really got me thinking."

"You have feelings for her?"

"Not in a romantic sense," she continued, "I just wonder if her feelings are genuine. I mean, no one's ever acted so forward with me before. Not even Kaga."

"You should try and ask her then. You can get it off your mind," the entity replied.

"You're right. I will," Megami said before a woman came and shoved Shohin against the wall, "The fu…?"

"You said you were going on a job yet here you are with some floosy I assume you met at some sky club," Angelica said while holding Shohin against the wall by his throat, "so this job of yours was cheating on your fiancé."

"Uh… do I… know you?" Shohin asked completely unaware of who he was talking to.

During the ordeal, Megami was bewildered by what was happening in front of her, "I'm outta here."

"S-Sorano, it's me Angelica," she said rather disappointed, "Don't you remember me?"

"Um Megami?" he asked while glancing to his side only to find his mistress gone, "little worm," he muttered to himself before looking at Angelica, "Listen… Angelica, let's sit down and talk properly."

"Okay."

The disciplinarian had managed to sneak away from the two entities and had found herself by the bar.

"Would you like anything ma'am?" the bar tender asked her, "we have all the best liquors."

Megami had never drank before. She was underage and her father talked strongly against her doing it though Megamo and Osoro did drink with the latter doing it in secret and the former doing it once in a while. This was an opportunity so why not take it, "give me anything, man. I just need something flowing in the system," her attempt at appearing a frequent drinker proved successful as the tender began to mix some stuff.

"This is a little mixture I came up with," the tender said while handing her a shot glass, "give it a little taste first and tell me what you think."

The teen wrapped her fingers around the small glass and picked it up. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and sipped, "bitter stuff!" she choked.

"You're underage, aren't you?" the tender asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Nah, man, I do this shit daily, see?" she said before downing the shot which burnt her throat, "damn… good stuff." She started to feel a bit light headed.

"I'll go get the milk," the tender said before walking away.

"Aren't you a little young for that," a soft voice said, startling her.

"Kina sensei?" she asked as she noticed the pink haired man seated next to her.

"You're looking a bit tipsy," he commented while examining her, "your face is getting pink."

"Don't… worry about it… Mujo," she responded while leaning against the counter for support, "what's up?"

"Like you, I'm just attending this ball," he sighed, "though I really want to go home and play some videogames probably Fortnite."

"Heh… you play that… crap?" Megami asked while looking at the man like he was an idiot.

"Well yeah, it's the only game where I won't get destroyed by these two players; Saikoupath and Emotionless," Mujo said proudly.

"You're… Stitches&Bandaids? Oh my… Gosh!" Megami burst out laughing.

"W-What's so funny?" Mujo asked embarrassed before realizing, "w-wait, it's just clicked. You're Saikoupath," he said bewildered.

"Heh… in the flesh," she slurred.

"So I was being beaten by a school girl," he complained, "I assume Emotionless is a school girl too?" he asked as the teen nodded, "dammit, now I feel like a complete pussy…"

As the nurse ranted, the silverrette noticed a familiar purple-haired actress walk by wearing a similar coloured ball gown. She then hopped off the stool and stumbled her way over to the person.

"I think you should really tell me your secrets," Mujo said while grabbing a glass, "thanks man," he said before taking a sip of the… milk, "why did you serve me milk?"

"It was for the girl."

"Oh my God, hosting balls is so tiring," Kizana sighed as she stood outside by a fountain, "I swear I'll need extra hours of beauty sleep after this," she said before she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hello?"

"Hi there beautiful," Megami said with a rather lustful look in her eyes.

"Megami, what are you doing?" Kizana asked as the silverrette began to back her into a nearby pillar.

"Come on… I know you've wanted this for a long time," she said as her face became pink and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Kizana felt this was rather strange coming from Megami. What she found really strange was the way Megami put her finger and Kizana's chin to force her to look at her in the eyes.

"Time to… seal the deal," the silverrette said while inching closer. Closing the gap between them and she was now just inches apart.

Kizana didn't know how to feel. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. She had never seen this side of her friend before. She saw time slow down as the silverrette continued to make her advance.

She could now feel the disciplinarian's breath against her face. She could achieve what she had been trying to achieve for a long time. One of her biggest desires was right in her face… at least that's what everyone believes.

"No, Megami stop," Kizana said while pushing the silverrette back.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved me?" Megami asked while struggling to maintain balance.

"I do love you but…" she started while the silverrette looked at her with anticipation, "I love you as friend. That's it. We've known each other for a very long time and I consider you to be one of my closest friends," she continued, "I know that I've come off as lovestruck but none of that is true. I am not in love with you," she finally let out before looking at her friend who looked sick to her stomach, "Oh my gosh, you're drunk. That makes a lot of sense," she said as her friend stumbled over to the fountain and began to vomit. Kizana immediately rushed over to hold her hair up.

After the disciplinarian was done puking out the alcohol, she sat on the edge of the fountain to regain her breath, "Fuck… I'm not going to do that again, anytime soon."

"You sure were drunk as hell," Kizana said, "I must admit that you were rather sexy back then."

"Cut… the act," Megami said between pants which caused the actress to frown and sigh in defeat, "is it… true?"

"What?" Kizana asked; trying to get her clearly.

"You were… pretending to have feelings for me," the silverrette said, "Is… it true?"

Kizana was caught now. There was no way for her to play it out as an act, "Yes, it is."

"Why'd you do it?" Megami asked while looking up at her with a look of hurt feelings, "why'd you play with me like that."

Kizana sighed and took a seat next to her friend, "Listen, before I started hanging out with you and the other girls, my main squad was Musume's group."

"You mean Spray Tan and The Botched Bimbos?" Megami asked while looking at the actress.

"That's a little rude," Kizana started but decided to finish what she was meant to say, "I was friends with them because I was a little popularity crazy."

"You practically had a bad case of Attention Seeking Syndrome."

"Anyway, there was once we were talking about how many guys each of us had dated when they decided to pick on me for dating the least."

"A whore contest, that's rich."

"Would you quit interrupting?!" Kizana yelled.

"Stop yelling at me and talk!" Megami growled instantly intimidating Kizana.

"O-Okay," Kizana gulped, "Anyways, when they were picking on me, I decided to show them up by telling them I was playing around with girls and I was particularly working on… you," she said while looking at her friend, "the only way, they would let me be was if I could pretend you and I had something going on. I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings and confusing you."

Megami then sat in silence for a few seconds before standing up with a bit of a stumble, "Of course it was too good to be true," she smiled, "no one can like me that much."

"Now don't be like that," Kizana started.

"Don't worry too much about it," Megami said while holding out her hand, "Now, why don't you show me around the place. It'll be like a date… as friends of course."

Kizana then let out a small smile, "Sounds like a grand idea."

Meanwhile, a figure standing in the shadows watched the two intently, "Oh my… I'm at the right place after all. Time for some fun."

* * *

"This fruit punch is exquisite," Kuroko said while taking a sip of the liquid.

"Yep, sure hits the spot," Shiromi said from besides her.

"I don't recall speaking to you, Torayoshi," Kuroko said while glancing at her.

"Yet here we are," the younger girl responded, "It's a small world Prez.  
"You annoy me," the president said while adjusting her glasses.

Suddenly, Shiromi stiffened and walked away quickly without a word leaving Kuroko in shock, "Torayoshi?"

"She must be scared," a voice startled Kuroko who then looked over to a girl with jade coloured hair.

"W-Who are you?" Kuroko asked.

"My name is Akari Furutaka," she introduced herself, "I am the Student Council President of Keimushu Academy. Nice to meet you.  
"Nice to meet you too Furutaka-san," Kuroko said, "I am Kuroko Kamenaga; Akademi High's Student Council President."

"Excellent, we should have a little chat and get to know each other. Perhaps we could even share secrets on ruling," she suggested while leading Kuroko away.

* * *

"Dammit, these ball things are terrible," Osoro grunted, "dresses are becoming even more uncomfortable with each passing day," she said while adjusting her maroon dress. The more she worked out, the more her body bulked up, "I look like a freaking cross-dresser," she said while nearly falling in her white heels.

"You complain too much, boss," Aoi commented from beside her. She however was dressed in a white button up shirt, a black miniskirt and a black and white varsity jacket with a pair of white sneakers.

"She's just jealous of you, Osoro," Coco said calmly, "You look great unlike some punk."

"Kiss ass," Aoi scoffed, "I thought delinquents were supposed to look like punks. Obviously, a little baby like you wouldn't know that, would you Coco?" she smirked while blowing a puff of smoke in the smaller girl's face.

"I swear I'll…" Coco started but then coughed a bit.

"Enough, you two," Osoro interrupted the pair, "we are a gang. A family," she began to lecture, "sure we gotta dispute sometimes but your asses are at it every time. Shit, I can't even train you properly."

"Chill out boss," Aoi said before taking a puff of her cigarette, seemingly unmoved. Coco, on the other hand was near heart break.

"We're so sorry," she said, causing the blonde to sigh.

"Ugh, you know what," Osoro; now having had enough, "you two are going to spend some time at the bar over there. You only show up when you can cooperate."

"W-What?" Coco asked, rather annoyed.

"Oh come on, boss. Are you kidding me?" Aoi was equally dismayed.

"Yep. I can't enjoy the night while you two are bitching at each other," the blonde responded, "Now scram!" she said causing both of her gang members to walk towards the bar, leaving her in peace.

"Dammit, you made her angry," Coco spat at Aoi, who only leaned against the bar.

"Shut it, asthma or I'll puff some smoke in your face," the bluenette responded while glancing at her with her one good eye, "You've already annoyed me enough tonight."

Feeling slightly enraged, Coco began to threaten, "I swear if we weren't at a social gathering I would…"

"Easy girls, you're not supposed to be fighting," a shady looking boy said from the other side of the bar.

"The hell are you?" Aoi asked while standing straight.

"I'm a friend," he responded while inching a bit closer.

"Stay behind me," Aoi said to Coco who quickly retaliated.

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't be like that girls. I just want to have some fun," he said while walking even closer causing both girls to get into fighting stances.

"Yo punk, we don't need that crap here," a voice said from behind the girls causing the boy to stop dead in his tracks, "leave the chicks alone."

"T-T-TJ, I wasn't doing shit, I was just…" the boy stammered in fear.

"Go home, Mori!" he ordered causing the boy to walk away.

"It ain't over," Mori said before running away.

"You girls okay?" TJ asked while chugging a glass of beer.

"Yeah, we're fine," Aoi said before glancing at Coco who was stars struck, "I don't know about her actually."

"Y-You're TJ. Second in command of the original gang at Akademi," Coco said while TJ chuckled in amusement, "I am Coco Jaxon. It is an honour to be in your presence."

"Well, I'm honoured," he responded while scratching his head, "You must be the kid's new family?"

"Yes we are. Well I am," Coco responded while glancing at Aoi.

"You know what, I overheard your little argument and I got really bothered by that." he said causing both girls to groan, "as a veteran high school delinquent and member of the Koketsu street gang, I need to talk to you two about being a family. So listen to me and listen to me attentively."

* * *

"At least I have some time to myself now. Being the leader is tiring," Osoro said to herself as she had just made it out to the roof of the large building. The stars looked pretty as Osoro gazed at them but it was odd that this scene reminded her of something.

"My, my, you look nice Ms. Shidesu," Tsuzuro said, startling her in the process, "hey, how are you."

"Damn it Tsuzuro, you scared me," Osoro said while glaring at the actor. All of a sudden the memories of what happened at the dinner hit her. Her face then became a hint of pink, "you here to make fun of me or something?"

"I can't help that I'm just so charming," Tsuzuro said proudly before gaining a sincerer demeanor, "I've been meaning to speak to you about what happened that night."

"What about it?" the delinquent asked while avoiding his gaze.

"I realized that I was too forward and I probably made you uncomfortable," Tsuzuro said, "you know, I don't normally associate with ruffians but I have an exception for you."

"I don't know how to uh… feel about what you've just said. I mean, I don't like any of you, drama pricks either but I guess you're okay. Though you're still a prick," Osoro said while scratching her head.

"Heh, good enough," he said with a completely relaxed tone, "so you wanna, hit the dance floor or something. Maybe head over to the bar and get wasted."

Osoro stood completely dumbfounded by the actor's sudden change in tone. The once flashy sounding dramatist now sounded like a regular person, "bruh, what just happened to your voice?"

"Heh, you're the only one other than my fam who's heard me speak like this," Tsuzuro said calmly, "listen, I'll tell you a little more about myself after we get some drinks."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to have the final dance of the night so get your way over to the dance floor and make sure you get there your special someone cause this jam is gonna be romantic," the DJ announced through the speaker.

"I have changed my mind," Tsuzuro started, "will you dance with me, Lady Shidesu?" he asked in his dramatic tone.

Osoro was at a loss for words. First this guy kissed her, now he's trying to get a dance. What's next, a one night stand?, "Well, I must warn yah that I've got two left feet. My dance instructor's afraid of being my practice partner."

"Perfect, that gives me reason to be the dominant one," he smirked while taking her hand, "we must be on our way."

* * *

"I understand that there were no romantic intentions for your marriage but you must consider Anzu's feelings as your life partner," Genka said while looking Yukiteru in the eyes.

"I can assure you that there is nothing wrong. She's fine with it and so am I," the older Saikou said calmly, "Sure she may try to get my attention here and there but she knew what she was getting into when she married the son of a billionaire."

"Yuki, when you go home at least try to make her happy. Maybe you should cuddle or have sex or do something that can show her you're still her husband," Genka sighed, "We'll continue this later because I've had enough of this. I think I need to go have this dance with my snugbug. Think about our conversation." With that, the counsellor was off; leaving the businessman on his own at the table.

The dance floor was full of people slow dancing. Genka glanced around looking for her partner. She had barely spent time with him this evening and she was feeling really bad about it.

"Don't do it Kiyo. You promised not to drink anything tonight," Kiyoteru said to himself as he was now mesmerized by the wine fountain. A wine glass in his gloved hand literally itching to get some wine. He knew that if he took just one glass it would be over for him and Genka, "fight it!"

"You okay, Mr. Saikou?" a British voice asked which distracted the businessman.

"Mr. Williams?" Kiyoteru asked while turning to face the man and give him a weird look.

"What's with the look Mr. Saikou, I just came to thank you for bailing me out of jail."

"Oh no, I bailed you out because I wanted to give you a chance to start over. You should only thank me when you have a stable job and home," the businessman, "however, I am bothered by the fact that you're still wearing the same clothes from this morning and you still smell terrible."

"Well you see, I lost all of my things when I got fired. So all I have is this outfit and my cellphone and a few Yen for food and a bathhouse," Logan explained.

"You should really use the bathhouse more often," Kiyoteru said, "Anyhow, I must thank you for distracting me from taking this wine," he continued while reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a bundle of Yens, "use this money to get a fresh start… and a fresh bath," he said while handing him the money.

"Goodness, thank you mate. I really appreciate this," Logan said while receiving the money, "I wonder how I can repay you."

"You can't," Kiyoteru deadpanned, "now, if you excuse me, I have a dance to do."

"Just do me a favour and look after Genka."

"Don't worry, Logan, I will."

Genka glanced around, hoping her partner would arrive.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that was the second last song of the night. The next one will be on in a few minutes," the DJ said from his booth.

"Dammit Kiyo, don't do this to me," Genka said with a bit of panic.

"Care to dance, my love?" a familiar voice called instantly relieving Genka as she turned around to find her partner standing while holding his hand out.

Genka instantly made her way towards him and laced one of her hands with him while the other rest on his shoulder. He on the other hand placed his free hand on her waist, "I've been waiting for this moment all night."

"I'm glad we had the same thing in mind," Kiyoteru said as the music began to play.

The music started and the couple began to slow dance. Kiyoteru took the lead as they began glide across the floor. His steps ever so graceful and swift while they maneuvered with expertise.

Genka felt like she was in heaven right now. Even though Kiyo did most of the work, Genka felt like she was a star on the dance floor. She decided to glance around to see the other attendees on the dance floor. She managed to see Osoro and Tsuzoro on the dance floor with the former being a blushing mess. She looked in another direction and saw Kenji dancing with Kiyo's nephew, what was his name again. Endo right. She then glanced and saw Mujo and Muja doing a sibling dance while the Ranas made out in the background.

She then noticed Megamo dancing with Rina and right next to them was Kaga and Megami with the latter looking particularly happy to see the former.

It was a beautiful evening. And it got even better once Kiyo then spun her and pulled her close to his chest, "this is the most beautiful night of my life," he whispered causing Genka to blush.

"I feel the exact same way," Genka replied while smiling at him.

 _We were just kids when we fell in love_

Once the chorus came. The couple looked into each other's eyes with the utmost love. All the memories they shared with each other played through their minds as they smiled warmly at each other.

"I remember the day we met. I was some stuck up businessman and you were one stubborn single-mom," Kiyoteru said.

"Oh yes, I remember how we roasted each other on our first meeting," Genka added, "every time after that was just disagreement until you confessed to me."

"Oh yes, you would call me a horrible parent and distasteful person overall every time I was called in whenever Megami got in trouble. That's when I realized that I really needed you. I always thought that a submissive woman was the best for me but it turns out your challenging personality was what I needed this whole time."

"One morning I wake up and find you at my front door asking me out on a date," Genka said while prodding her index finger on his chest.

The music then hit the chorus once more and the couple danced with the businessman still leading the dance. Unbeknownst to Genka, everyone else had stopped to watch the pair in awe.

Eventually the song came to a halt. And Genka got a feeling of nervousness when she realised everyone was watching her, "Everyone's watching us Kiyo."

"They should be," Kiyoteru responded while Genka still looked at the crowd.

Suddenly, people in the crowd gasped and let out, 'oh my gosh!' everywhere which confused Genka and when she turned to face her partner, her heart stopped.

There he was, Kiyoteru on one knee, holding out a sparking diamond ring. His eyes focused on hers with so much anticipation. She literally felt like there was a spotlight on the two of them. She could feel her heart quicken as her Snugbug began to speak.

"Genka Kunahito, you have shown me how much of a loving, devoted and responsible person you can be. When we first met, we practically hated each other but when I finally got to see the person you really are, I fell madly in love with you. You have taught me so many things that I feel I would be a lost cause if you weren't in my life. You helped me experience things I had never felt in over a decade and those experiences are what brought warmth into my once cold heart. I'm a currently a happy single father of three but what would make me happier is if you would make my family complete," he said with his voice cracking a bit. He then gazed right into her soul as he said the final words, "will you... marry me?"

A chorus of awes could be heard surrounding them. And Genka felt herself melting as her partner proposed. Her eyes began to water as she thought about everything. This wasn't his first attempt but then it was different from the other times. This time… she knew him, "Kiyoteru Saikou, all I have to ask you is if you would be willing to love me and my son abundantly and wholeheartedly. To stay by our side and keep us safe knowing we're not alone?"

"Yes, I am very willing to be the best husband and father I could possibly be," he responded.

"Well then… yes, I will marry you!" she said as Kiyoteru slipped on the ring and pulled her in for an embrace.

The crowd erupted into applause. As the newly engaged couple embraced each other. The children of both parties made their way towards the couple and joined in for the hugging. The family endeavour was so heart-warming that even some of the males broke into tears. Well mostly Akishino, Kizano and Tsuzuro.

"I'm glad you'll be a part of our family," Megami said while hugging Genka.

"I'm happy to be a part of you too. I promise to be the best mother I can possibly be to you," Genka replied causing the teen to hug her even tighter.

"You were a part of us the moment you stepped into dad's life."

"Even though you may hate me, buddy, I will do my best to keep you happy and safe," Kiyoteru said to Kenji who instantly hugged him.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for making her happy," he responded between sobs while his soon to be step-father caressed his back.

After everyone passed their congrats, it was time for everyone to head home.

* * *

"Megami, are you coming or what?" Megamo asked as he stood outside the BMW with everyone else waiting inside. They decided to go home as a family. With the couple flirting in the front and Osoro fast asleep in the back with Kenji resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom," the teen said while jogging towards a bathroom.

"Gotta pee…" she said before being shaken by the sight on the inside. It was something disturbing.

On the floor, lay Kuroko unconscious with a ripped dress and a bruises on her face. The restroom looked like there had been a gang war.

"Oh, my gosh…" the silverrette said while looking around until she saw something written on the wall.

 _Soon,_

 _Keimushu Academy will strike,_

 _Get ready Akademi,_

 _We're coming._

The disciplinarian felt a wave of anger flow through her now boiling blood. Her face darkened.

"Megami, please calm down," Shohin said as he had appeared next to her. With a bit of lipstick on his cheek.

"This evening had one of the happiest endings in my life and some fuckers decided to ruin it for me!"

"Calm down Megami, remember that we're working on your language, don't…"

"Who the hell do they think they are?"

"You're shaking."

"I swear; I'll rip them limb from limb when they get here!"

"As a leader you shouldn't be getting so worked up."

"Screw leadership! If it means watching my friends get hurt, then call me a horrible leader because I will not hold back when they come. They better be ready for me."

"Megami you should really…" Shohin said but stopped when his mistress left the restroom probably to call for help, "she better not hurt herself."

 **WOOH! That was the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all have enjoyed you Christmas as this is my gift to you all for being so committed. This was a special chapter for all those that love Genka x Kiyo. I'm probably not the best at writing romance and all that but I tried my best. I hope you all stay tuned for more and please tell me what you think of the story so far. Anyways,**

 **Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome Back Readers. Happy new year! A new year with new chapters. I'm trying to write as much as I possibly can because the next time I might post is in December. So… I hope you're enjoying so far and feel free to tell me what you think. Anyways I hope you'll like this chapter.**

Chapter 34: Attack on Akademi

 _-One Week Later 5:30 PM-_

"Hey guys! I've got an idea!" Asu said while bursting into the cooking clubroom only to find everyone in their own world, "Guys?"

"Oh hey Asu, what's up?" Osoro asked from the table.

"This is!" she said before rushing at the delinquent in an attempt to get her into a wresting hold only to be flipped onto the table.

"Don't break the table guys!" Amai said from the kitchen.

"Wow, some idea you got there," Osana sarcastically commented from her place on the table, "Don't you think so, Oka?"

"I'd… rather not… delve into issues of… mortal stupidity," Oka replied while reading her Occult book.

"Wow… even Oka thinks you're stupid," Kizana said while staring at her phone.

"No… just wasn't ready," the blonde said while getting off the table and rubbing her neck. She then turned to Megami and proceeded to approach her.

"One more step and I will drop you," the disciplinarian said while reading a manga. Stopping the blonde in her tracks.

"Now come on guys, there's no need for us to be so hard on poor Asu," Amai said while placing a plate of cookies on the table, "what is it Asu?" she asked while also sitting at the table.

"Thanks Amai," Asu said before speaking, "I was thinking of opening a wrestling club.'

"And… what exactly does that have to do with us, tomboy?" Kizana asked while still looking at her screen.

"You're my pals, I gotta tell you stuff so I can get your opinions," Asu said.

"What about your club members, you can ask them too," Osana said.

"Those meatheads agree to everything I say," Asu said while scratching her head.

"Well I think you wasted your time asking us about it," Megami said calmly, "the council isn't going to pull out any cash for something like that. We already have the Martial Arts club. A wrestling club would have no significance at all."

"W-Well if that's the case then…" Asu said with a lower tone.

"Come on guys, Asu's our friend. We shouldn't speak to her like she's some idiot," Amai said while standing up, "respect her as she's an equal among us. Remember that she's not an idiot if she qualified for being a club leader."

"Cool it Amai, we're just being honest," the disciplinarian said while the other girls but Osoro and Oka nodded in agreement.

"You cool it, Megami. You of all people should be concerned but the student welfare around here," Amai said.

Before the silverrette could come up with a snide remark, a voice spoke to her, 'Cut it out!'

'Shohin, chill, I'm just gonna give her a piece of my mind,' Megami mentally responded.

'Amai's being way more of a leader than you are right now so just shut it!'

'you shut it!'

'stand down!"

"Uhm, Megami you're spacing out again," Kizana said snapping the teen from her mental dispute.

"Oh, uh sorry Asu. It was pretty mean of me to shut you down like that. Maybe I'll put it into consideration," Megami said submitting to Shohin's orders.

"Uh… it's fine really," Asu said while grinning, "It is a stupid idea anyway. I'll be going now," Asu said before walking out quickly.

"Now look what you did," Amai said, obviously worried for her friend.

"How is this my fault, everyone said something to hurt her," Megami defended.

"Not everyone," Osoro said while chewing on a cookie and standing up, "you guys can be really mean," she said before leaving the room.

"I can't believe you guys," Amai complained.

"Don't act all innocent, you didn't care when she was slammed onto the table," Osana pointed out.

"See, what happens when you upset people?" Shohin asked Megami who only groaned and left the room.

"Dammit Shohin, you make me feel like such a bad person," Megami complained as she walked through the hallway on her way to the council room.

"It's not like I do it on purpose. I do it because I want the best from you," Shohin replied while walking next to her, "I care okay," he said while throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks man," she replied before she caught a faint scent, "can you smell that?"

"Cigarette smoke," Shohin replied," go check by the stairs," he said before vanishing.

The disciplinarian quickly followed the directions she was given and found herself face to face with the girl that tried to mug her in the alley.

"Last time I checked, smoking was a serious offence," she said, startling the bluenette.

"Oh, uh… last time I checked, I don't care," Aoi responded while puffing out some smoke.

"Last time I checked, I nearly beat your ass up," the disciplinarian intimidated the younger girl, "put out the smoke."

Aoi slowly put out the cigarette, "I won't do it again. Just don't report me to the counsellor.'

"I know I am an authority figure who's supposed to deal with you but…" the silverrette started, "I also know I'm no snitch so I'll let it slide this time."

"Thanks," Aoi said, rather surprised.

"No Shit," Megami said before reaching into her blazer and handing it to the younger girl.

"An eyepatch?" Aoi asked as she looked at the black eyepatch with the dragon symbol.

"Yeah, I got it at an anime expo and I decided to give it to you," Megami explained, "the bandage gave you a weak look so I thought the eyepatch would make you look badass."

"T-Thanks, I appreciate it," she replied while examining the article.

"Just, stay safe alright," the disciplinarian said before walking away. Leaving the younger girl flustered.

Megami had finally made her way to the entrance which she was currently handling on her own, "Megami, could you please assist me?" a familiar voice asked which turned out to belong to Kuroko who was using a crutch to support herself.

"Kuroko, aren't you supposed to be resting at home?" Megami asked while supporting her president.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing you were doing things on your own. So I had to shorten my break and come to your side," Kuroko said while Megami let her sit on the main seat, "How have you been managing?"

"It's been a bit of a wild ride. Bunch of people whining and getting into fights. Clubs demanding for money. I managed," Megami said while resting her crossed legs on her desk, "just so damn exhausting."

"I'm glad it wasn't too much for you," Kuroko said while looking at a laptop on her desk, "It looks like everything has been fine though a lot of clubs are complaining about low funding.'

"They didn't need what they asked for. I mean, you can play volley ball with a netball if you're just careful and the cooking club has enough ingredients if you ask me," Megami said, exposing the slightly frugal side of her.

"Hmmm… I can see we're a bit frugal there," Kuroko said, "I think you should be a bit more generous with the funds. Our duty is to serve remember?"

"I got you, boss," Megami replied slightly embarrassed, "Say, what exactly happened to you at the ball?'

"I met with the student council president of another school I am unable to recall," Kuroko said while adjusting her glasses, "she then asked me to escort her to a restroom which is when I was ambushed by a group of students from the same school."

"Keimushu Academy is the name," Megami said, "They threatened to attack us so I've been training hard lately."

"I see, you're not alone now though," the president said trying to comfort her comrade.

"I'm not alone but I still have to protect you and this school. You are in no condition to fight," the disciplinarian said.

"You don't know that?"

"You can barely stand on your own, Kuroko," Megami pointed out the obvious, "don't worry, as long as there aren't any pervy creeps, I can take anyone in a fight."

"I love your confidence, Saikou-san," the president said calmly before a realization struck her, "are the club leaders gone yet?"

"Nope, they're all checking up on their clubrooms before leaving. They'll be gone soon. I was just in the cooking club," Megami explained.

"That's fine then," Kuroko said calmly, "say, how are wedding preparations going?"

"Oh, they're as tiring as hell. They've decided to have an English wedding because they wanted to try something new. It's kinda hard to get used to the new procedures but it's worth it to see them both happy."

Suddenly, something broke through one of the windows and fell onto the floor.

"What on earth is that?" Kuroko asked as Megami made her way to the window.

"Whoa, there's tonnes of people down there," Megami said as she saw several people dressed in uniforms from another school. Their top halves consisted of white shirts and red blazers while their bottom halves consisted of black trousers and skirts, "I think, they're here."

"Keimushu?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes they are."

A jade haired girl stood at the front of the crowd. She wore a militaristic uniform that was instead black with red edges. Behind her, four similarly dressed students stood. Each of them wore a green arm band of leadership. The girl then began to speak, "Student council of Akademi high! Keimushu Academy is here. Show yourselves before the prisoners get a chance to destroy this place!"

"Oh my, what will we do?" Kuroko asked.

"They're probably just shitting," Megami said while Kuroko cleared her throat, "er I mean, excuse my language but I think they're joking.  
suddenly the sound of people running into the building could be heard along with the sound of crashing objects.

"We need to get down there this instant," Kuroko said while standing up.

"Aye, sir!" the Silverrette said before assisting her president.

As they made their way through the halls, they were met with several maniac looking students trashing the building. Some of them had green arm bands on them but they didn't look like the group they say. With enough dodging, they finally made their way outside. Towards the front gate where they were met with a large number of students.

* * *

The girl who she assumed was the leader smirked as she spoke up, "I'm glad to see you again, Kuroko."

"I'm not even the slightest pleased to see you," Kuroko said while glaring at the other president.

"Who the hell are you?" Megami asked the girl while taking a defensive stance in front of Kuroko.

"Ah… you're Megami Saikou," the girl said calmly, "I am Akari Furutaka. President of Keimushu Academy."

"Why are you here, Akari?" Kuroko asked.

"You offended my school so I came to avenge my comrade," Akari said before some of the ex-Akademi council members showed themselves, "some of your old friends are here too."

"You traitors! How could you do this to your own school?" Kuroko asked rather confused and disappointed.

"They don't care about this school. They care about getting back at you," Akari said as the boys looked at them with blood thirsty looks in their eyes.

"Yep, they don't look possessed at all," Megami commented before Kuroko spoke up.

"What did you do to them?" Kuroko asked feeling horrified.

"They came crawling to me about how much they wanted revenge so I put them through some special training," Akari said while chuckling.

Taking a closer look at the boys, Kuroko saw that they had bruises on their bodies. And looked rather deranged at most, "You monster."

"Come on, they wanted to fight you so badly I ended up breaking them into mindless prisoners some time ago. They're just like dogs now like the rest of my school."

"That's… twisted," Megami said while looking at the boys who breathed like animals.

"Put a stop to this without violence. You can't risk anyone getting hurt," Shohin said as the disciplinarian nodded.

"Furutaka-san, I believe there's no need for any of this pandemonium so please call off your men and let us talk like proper intellectuals," Megami said in her most professional tone, hoping she wouldn't have to get her gloves dirty.

Suddenly everyone from the opposing school burst into a fit of laughter at the proposal made to them. The laughter sent a wave of an unknown emotion flow through the silverrette's body causing her to clench her fists.

"Right… Keimushu Academy doesn't do talking. We fight. That shouldn't be a problem for The Rogue Goddess," Akari said which triggered something in Megami.

"Keep it together Megami," Shohin said as Megami's breathing intensified, "stay calm at all times."

"Megami, is everything alright?" Kuroko asked while putting a hand on her shoulder, "why did she call you that?"

"I'm okay Kuroko," Megami said, "Rogue Goddess is just name I had in elementary school. I haven't heard it in a long time. I wonder how she knows about it."

"Duh, we were in the same class. How can you not remember?" Akari asked rather annoyed.

"Really, I don't even know all of my classmates yet so that shouldn't be a big surprise," Megami responded proudly, "back to the topic. Since you won't talk, get out of here!"

"Like I said, we only fight," Akari reminded, "I'm interested in beating you up since your partner over there couldn't put up much of a fight."

"I was looking forward to meeting the punk who beat my boss up," Megami said while cracking her knuckles.

"Control yourself Megami," Shohin said, "talk more fight less."

"Damn… listen, Akari, there's no need for this. Just go home. I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh, if you won't fight me, then your friends will have to pay for your cowardice," Akari said as one boy grabbed Kuroko and held her at knife point, "same goes for your friends in the school. When my men find anyone, they won't hesitate to put them down," she said while smirking.

"Don't hurt my friends!" Megami demanded with anger in her tone.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll beat you to the ground!"

"Control yourself Megami!"

"I've had enough of this control yourself shit, what I know about leadership is that you've gotta be yourself at all times. I can't sit back and watch people get hurt because a leader doesn't fight. I feel like a fucking coward. I'm Megami Saikou and I like to beat idiots up and until they're sorry!" Megami said while glaring at the opposing girl.

"Sooo heartwarming. Now let's fight!" Akari said.

"With pleasure," Megami said while tossing off her blazer. Before she could lunge at Akari, the ex-council boys stood in her path, "what's the big idea?"

"Hah, you think you'll fight me without proving yourself?" Akari said, "you'll have to go through them first."

"Damn you," Megami groaned while nodding her head, "bring it!"

Akari snapped her fingers as the three boys lunged at Megami. The first one who was the ex- vice president threw a punch at her and stood proudly as the punch had landed, "hah, I'm stronger than I thought."

"No, I was just testing how much you can take," Megami said while cracking her neck, "now let me show you what's up!"

The boy lunged at the silverrette who quickly evaded and struck him at a pressure point knocking him out instantly, "I'm not a black-belt for nothing."

The second boy who was the ex-treasurer went with a kick which was held as the silverrette thrust him forward and into her fist knocking him out as fast as the other boy.

The third one who happened to be the ex-secretary rushed at her thrusting several punches which Megami evaded and when he got close enough, she flipped him onto the ground.

"Pathetic! After I spent so much time on them," Akari sighed.

Megami felt a feeling of pride in her chest and began walking toward Akari as four more goons stood in front of her, "the hell?"

"I didn't say that was all," Akari started, "now you have to take down my council members before you get to me."

Megami felt irritation building in her, "fine! Let's go."

* * *

"I didn't know you were a good cook Kizana," Amai said while drinking soup that the actress had made, "why didn't you join the cooking club?"

"Cooking is one of my least favourite things to do," Kizana responded while taking off Amai's apron, "besides, complimenting my cooking won't change the fact that you've tried to kill me before."

"That was before we got to know each other better," Amai defended, "besides I've gotta be nice to my future sister-in-law," she giggled.

"Oh, so is this what it's about huh," the actress said while slamming her hands on the dining table while Amai held her hands up in defence.

Suddenly the doors burst open revealing boys from Keimushu at the doorway the glanced around the room as they entered until the final boy entered. The notable thing about him being the green arm band he wore.

The invaders began to search the room sniffing everything and throwing stuff around while their leaders barked out orders.

The girls stood frozen in place, confused by what was happening," what's happening Kizana?" Amai whimpered in fear.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kizana responded.

"Hey, look there's girls in here," the leader said causing all the boys to look in their direction.

"We're gonna die!" Amai sobbed while the actress rolled her eyes.

"Calm down you, big baby" Kizana said before turning to the boys, "what do you want?"

"We are cooking club of Keimushu Academy. We are here to eat You-I mean beat you," the leader said causing Amai to cry more.

Immediately, Kizana thought of an idea, "Hey boys, welcome to Akademi's cooking club. Why don't we serve you before you beat us?"

"Feed… us?" the leader asked.

"Yes… so that you can be strong enough to beat us," Kizana said as all the boys nodded their heads eagerly.

"Okay… we eat food then beat you."

As the boys went to the dining table, Kizana nodded to Amai in order for her to cook something up fast.

While the brunette cooked, the boys sat at the table and Kizana went to entertain them a bit, "So boys uh how're you liking Akademi?"

"I like you. Be girlfriend now!" the leader demanded.

This boy was totally out of his mind. There was no way she would hook up with an animal, "I can't be girlfriend because I am girlfriend already," she said, trying to mimic his accent.

"To who?"

"To uh… my girlfriend Amai," Kizana said as said girl walked in with a plate of sandwiches which the boys began to devour.

"what did I do?" Amai asked confused.

"boss, Yuri hot!" one of the boss said while drooling.

"If you is girlfriend then kiss," the leader demanded.

"Kizana, what's going on?" Amai asked while the actress turned to her.

"I told him we were dating and now he wants us to prove it by kissing," Kizana responded calmly.

"You're so calm about it why?"  
"Come on, it's just a kiss and no big deal. I do it all the time when acting."

"I'm no actress Kizana," Amai said, "You should've thought twice before trying to…" she said as she was pulled into a kiss. It wasn't something she wanted but it felt pretty good.

Soon, the kiss was over and Kizana pulled away causing the boys to drool as blood shot out of their noses.

"Again!" the boys began to chant causing the girls to look at each other awkwardly.

"I'm not doing this again," Amai said while blushing as Kizana nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the door opened and a loud voice boomed, "Ah!" Asu said as she ran up to one of the boys and slammed him onto the ground.

Another one rushed at her and only received a shoe to the face and fell to the ground unconscious. She then managed to punch the rest of them unconscious, "that's what you get for messing with the Asunator!" she said while flexing her biceps in an outfit that consisted of only her yellow jacket and shorts and she wore her goggles too.

"I never thought I'd ever say this but your wrestling thing saved my life," Kizana said while hugging the athlete before pulling away, "you smell like a sweaty gym sock."

"Not a problem, ladies," Asu said in her most heroic tone, "now, we must be on our way outside," she said before the other two agreed.

* * *

"And that's why we haven't been talking, she called me a pathetic excuse for a vocaloid and that I should get over my weird mental disorder," Osana complained as she walked down the halls with Akane who maintained her cheery demeanor. They happened to be studying later in the afternoon and decided to head home.

"I see… you two should really talk it over. I mean, you have a lot more in common than you think," Akane replied while smiling at the slightly shorter girl, "if it makes you feel better, Megami has a hard time understanding her feelings too."

"Hmmm, noted," Osana said before boys began flood the halls throwing destroying everything on sight, "what the hell?"

"It looks like an invasion," Akane said with her eyes closed. However, she seemed fairly calm.

"I'm sorry to ask but are you blind?" Osana asked while glancing at Akane, "I've wanted to ask that for a long time."

"Nope, I just have stronger senses when my eyes are closed," Akane replied calmly.

"Okay… then."

"Hey girls, you… undress now!" one of the boys demanded while his friends surrounded them.

"Who the hell do you think you are, punks?" Osana asked while crossing her arms. Suddenly the boys began to close in on them, "We're screwed."

Akane suddenly stood in front of Osana, "My senses become stronger in order for me to understand my environment more," Akane said calmly before her eyelids slid open revealing her bright orange eyes, "once I open my eyes, I know exactly how to finish my enemies," she continued before her vision blurred into a red void of destruction. She then developed an evil smirk, "prepare to die!"

The red head lunged at the group of boys and began to mow them down, while Osana followed behind. On their way out, they passed the occult club but didn't bother to check in on Oka who happened to be on her own.

* * *

"Why won't you appear?" Oka asked herself while looking at the had been her fifth attempt at summoning an entity but to no avail, "I must head home now," she sighed as she began putting the books away. Suddenly the door slid open revealing boys who were all dressed in cloaks.

"Oh my… look what we have here. Another sacrifice," their leader said calmly while smiling revealing his ragged teeth.

Oka got on her knees and began to beg, "please… don't hurt… me."

"Heh, get her boys," the leader said as his club members approached the short girl and dragged her into the pentagram and began to chant.

Oka imagined she would die one day but not like this. She wanted to die a happy death and not one was full of irony. Her life was starting to flash before her eyes as she felt a burning sensation in her body. She thought of all that mattered to her. Her family, Shin, the occult and… her friends. She had friends who made her feel like she belonged among normal people who would talk about everything. The sensation then covered her body. She wasn't going to die when she had friends. She had to fight for… her friends.

"I have… friends!" Oka burst while standing up, "my friends… I will fight for my friends!" Oka then looked around her and saw the boys trembling at her feet. It felt strange to her to be powerful. She then looked at her hands and saw that they were on… fire. Wait was she possessed? The teen then began to panic but then stopped and realized that it was her power to control, "wait… I need to protect my friends!" she said before storming out of the room.

* * *

"Alright guys, you're doing much better now," Osoro said as she watched Coco and Aoi spar. They had started to get along a bit which was a plus for the leader.

"Hah, I swear I'm getting my Kendo stick back," Coco said while dodging Aoi's attack.

"I'd like to see you try," Aoi responded while swinging the weapon at her leg, throwing her off balance and onto the ground. The bluenette then pointed the stick at her in victory, "don't mess with me," She smirked while sporting her new eyepatch.

"You think you're all tough now because you got a new eyepatch huh?" Coco said from the ground, "Associating with the enemy is disgusting."

"Easy now, the enemy happens to be my adoptive sister," Osoro said while walking towards her teammates, "you guys up for some booze with the gang later?"

"Whoa, we get to meet Koketsu?" Coco asked in excitement.

"Yep, I think you're ready for your first gang experience," Osoro said.

"You mean shooting and stuff?" Aoi asked kind of excited.

"Hell no!" Osoro chuckled, "just get to roam the streets and run some errands. You know, taxes and brawling."

"Awesome!" both girls shouted together before noticing and calming down.

"Yeah, it sure is…" Osoro said as the sound of shouting could be heard from inside the school, "what's going on?"

"Probably something stupid," Aoi groaned, "let's keep fighting."

"I doubt it," Osoro said thinking deeply, "sounds bad."  
"How does that concern us?" Coco asked.

Osoro then paced back and forth a bit before saying, "you two check what's going on the inside, I'll check the outside and we should meet at the front of the school."

"What, what's going on, boss?" Aoi asked while fiddling with the stick.

"I think the school's in trouble," Osoro said while straightening her cape and began to walk, "you should go check now," she said before she left the incinerator area.

"What the hell is going on?" Osoro asked herself as she walked around the school's exterior she then took a glance at the hill and noticed something strange. A group of boys from another school were surrounding a group of Akademi boys on the hill, "guess I gotta help," she said before jogging in that direction.

"Where are they?" Mori asked the five boys he and his gang had round up, "where's Koketsu?"

"I'm s-sorry sir but we don't know what that is," one boy with red hair trembled before he was hit in the face with the baseball bat.

"Dammit! Stop lying!" Mori said while swinging his bat at the boy's arm causing him to yell in pain.

"Maybe they don't know, Mori," one of the other boys said while glaring at the other boys.

"Dammit! Just beat them up already. They've wasted my time."

"You ain't hurting nobody," Osoro declared while crossing her arms.

"Who are you?" Mori asked, "you know Koketsu?"

"Yeah, I'm the boss around here," Osoro responded, "what business do you have here?"  
"we're here to finish some business your gang started at last week's ball. We're gonna beat your asses to the ground."

"Listen bruh I ain't got time for this, just leave," Osoro said while shrugging.

"If you don't fight, we're gonna beat these little boys instead," Mori said while shoving one of them with his weapon.

"I don't have time for this," Osoro groaned before getting into a fighting stance and throwing off her jacket, "let's go."

"This is for my gang!" Mori said before rushing at Osoro who dodged his bat. He then lunged at her again and this time he nailed her in the stomach causing her to cough out some air and clutch her stomach, "that all you got Koketsu?"

"Screw you," she coughed before rushing at the guy and swinging her fists at him and landing a hit on his jaw. She then proceeded towards him and landed some more hits before disarming him and smacking him with his bat, knocking him out cold. She then grunted as she broke the bat with her bare hands and then turned to face the other boys who all held their weapons ready to attack her but all looked terrified. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You think you can beat me psycho?" a boy dressed in a male variation of Akari's uniform asked while fiddling with some shuriken.

"Damn," Megami said while spitting out blood, "it's Saikou, not Psycho for God's sake!"

"There's no difference really," he said calmly, "for a disciplinarian, you've proved to be rather weak."

"I just fought three other guys! I'm stronger than three of you!" the silverrette said while pointing at the other guys before her arm hurt and she ended up wincing in pain.

"Hmm… is someone giving up already?" the boy asked calmly, "You know, your shirt sleeves are too rugged. Let me help you that," he said while throwing the stars which sliced off the sleeves on Megami's shirt leaving her shirt looking more like a vest exposing her ripped gloves fully

"Damn, I like this look," the silverrette said while regaining balance, "now that I look badass, time for some ass whooping."

Her opponent smirked before rushing at her and began to attack her first by nailing her in the stomach, then her jaw and finally her face causing her to stumble back onto the ground.

"Megami, you don't have to do his anymore!" Kuroko yelled in concern as she was still being held at knife point.

"You should just stay on the ground now before you never have the chance to get up," the boy said while smirking.

"He's right Megami. Just stand down," Shohin said while kneeling beside her, "you can barely stand anymore. Don't be afraid to accept defeat if it means you being there for those you love."

"Pathetic," Megami spat from where she sat, "you think giving up will make everyone happier then you're wrong," she said while struggling to get up, "to me, standing my ground means a lot to me. My father once told me that he almost lost SaikouCorp because he wanted to give up when they were faced with a financial crisis. He would have lost everything and none of us would've had the luxuries we're enjoying today," she explained, "he didn't give up and look where he is. I won't lose everything I care about just because of some jerk so I ain't giving up," she then managed to gain balance, "Come at me bro!"

The boy then rushed at the disciplinarian and attempted to strike her but froze in place when he felt excruciating pain in his abdomen causing him to throw up a bit in his mouth. He then felt pain on his neck before he was sucker punched out cold and landed on the ground, "heh, who's on the ground now?"

Akari looked shaken to her bones, "how did you… ugh! You get her you animals!" she yelled as the rest of her school began to approach Megami.

"Hey, that's not fair! You said I was going to fight you after those guys," Megami said between breaths.

"Yeah… I don't care," she said cockily as her army began to approach the silverrette, "now you'll die alone," she said before she began to laugh maniacally.

"Wow, I guess this is the end huh?" Megami asked Shohin who only held onto her protectively.

"Yo, she isn't alone!" a familiar voice called.

"Is that… Asu?" Megami asked as she and both Shohin turned to face the school entrance and found that a lot of the Akademi students who were there were standing ready for a fight. All of her friends were there ready for a fight.

"What is going on here?" Akari asked.

"We aren't going to let you hurt our friend and watch. If she's fighting, we're fighting too!" Amai said while hiding behind the sports captain.

"She's an amazing best friend and we can't imagine a world without her," Akane, who had returned to her normal composure said.

"Aww guys, you're gonna make me cry," Megami said while rubbing her eye, "well Akari, it's gonna take a lot more to take me down."

"Shit! All of you take them down, Saikou's mine," Akari said while unsheathing a katana that was at her waist, "if you want to fight me so badly, then come at me."

"Hey, how the hell should I fight someone yielding a Katana?" Megami asked rather annoyed.

"Think I care."

Suddenly a whistle came from one of the top floors, "Saikou it's me!" called a voice from the principal's office.

"Shiromi? What the hell?"

"Catch!" she said before throwing something at the silverrette which she caught with some difficulty. Examining the object, she realized it was a sheathed Katana.

"Okay, shit just got real!" Megami said while unsheathing the sword, "let's fight!"

"Ragh!" Akari said while rushing at Megami and began to clash blades with her.

Her school had also charged at the other Akademi students and began an all-out battle.

"I will kill you!" Akari said while slicing downwards while Megami blocked her and countered by slashing at her ear.

"Listen, don't want to cause any more blood loss today so please stop this immediately," the silverrette said calmly, "I am very good with a blade and I'm capable of more damage than you think."

"I don't care how good you are because you won't be able to defend from both me and me subordinates," Akari said while holding her ear.

Before the silverrette could turn around, she felt a back belonging to a taller figure pressed against her back, "Osoro?"

"I've got your back, sis. Just focus on her while I'll deal with these other guys," the blonde responded. She happened to have a new jacket cape.

"Alright," Megami said while nodding, "bring it Akari."

On the battle field, Akademi's students tried their best to defend the attackers. Asu was seen doing a wrestling moves on some of them and even managed to choke slam their sports club leader, "the Asunator takes it with a choke slam," the blonde said while resting her foot on the guy's chest.

"Get away from me monster," one boy said as Akane tied him and three others up with their ties and was dragging them to the pool area.

Osana was seen slap fighting another girl and cussing at her more than Megami on a bad video game play through.

"It doesn't help if you keep on acting like a baby," Kizana said as Amai used her as a shield.

"I can't fight Kizana," the cook said.

Suddenly an idea struck the actress, "you know what, it's fine. Maybe if we get into a lot of danger, Megami's gonna come protect me and we'll be together forever."

"Not happening," Amai said while holding three knives which she pulled out of her apron.

"You think you got rid of us so easily?" the cooking club boys said as they surrounded the girls.

"Oh no they're back," Kizana said while Amai stayed calm, "Amai?"

"Any second now…" the cook said before the boys all clutched their stomachs in pain and ran off, "perfect."

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh, I just slipped in a little recipe for my bitch poison," Amai said calmly.

"Bitch poison?"

"It's meant for people who give me a hard time. Mostly you and Osana. Osana has been my most frequent victim." The cook said while the actress stared at her in horror. the

Elsewhere Shohin rushed around the battlefield and bumped into something. It was wearing a school uniform but it's head and hands were on fire, "a demon?"

"yes guardian, that is what I am," the creature responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Like you, I'm taking care of someone," it responded while looking at Oka, who set ablaze all who opposed her, "I've never met such a devoted mortal."

"Let's work together then," Shohin suggested.

"Naturally our kind are sworn enemies but I shall make an exception just this once," he responded just before a figure appeared in front of them.

It appeared to be a girl with white skin and hair with blacked eyes with a black fluid oozing out. She wore a black sailor uniform, "time to have fun!" it screeched. As both of the other entities nodded at each other and charged at her.

On another part of the battlefield, Aoi and Coco fought back to back against a swarm of enemies, "here, you should have this," Aoi said while handing Coco her stick.

"I didn't earn it," she said while dodging an attack.

"You need it more than me. I want you to be safe alright. We family," Aoi said warmly while Coco nodded and took the bat.

"Thanks fam."

Back with the student council face off, Megami was being pushed against the wall while blocking an attack from Akari, "I swear, I won't let you embarrass me after all this."

"Come on Akari, why are we even doing this?" the silverrette asked while breaking out of her position and began to clash blades again.

"it's not only because you offended my council but also because of what happened in elementary school," Akari said while dodging a thrust that Megami made with the butt of her sword.

"What exactly happened?" the silverrette asked before she was slashed in the calf but fortunately it wasn't a deep cut, "crud…"

"I got expelled from Akademi elementary because of you. You were the one who beat me up yet you remained," she said before receiving the butt of the sword to her jaw.

"oh, I remember, you picked a fight with me and I was defending myself. Obviously you couldn't fight back," Megami said while dodging the sword which landed in the ground.

"I got expelled because of your privileges. You rich kids have everything while some of us have to struggle to get by in life. I hate it hate it hate it!" Akari said while slashing her blade between each hate it.

Megami could see the frustration in the girl's eyes. For a moment she began to feel bad, "I'm sorry you had to go through that but there's no need to fight me. Let's just talk."

"I don't do talking!" Akari said while thrusting forward managing to stab the silverrette in the stomach. However, she didn't go in deep enough to do serious damage.

Megami clutched her stomach in pain and felt her hands become blood stained. She then felt herself being shoved to the ground, "You don't deserve to enjoy this life that you're entitled to. I'm going to end it and you'll join your pathetic little mother in the hell you belong."

Megami felt a very strong emotion flow through her body. Her blood began to boil as her face darkened and her fists clenched tightly. One thing she hated was anyone who dared to dishonour her mother. All pain she felt left her as she rose to her feet. She picked up her sword and began to walk towards Akari who had begun to cower in fear, "how dare you mention my mother."

"D-Don't hurt me please," Akari said while backing up only for the sword to slash in her direction ripping off her school uniform.

"You don't know what my mother went through for me and you have no right to talk trash about her!" Megami said while slashing again this time on her leg which caused the president to stumble and fall.

"Please! Don't do this," she begged as the disciplinarian raised her blade with both hands.

"Too late!" she said while thrusting the blade downwards and stopped right at her neck. She looked at the girl below her and it turned out the girl had peed herself, "disgusting human being," she said before standing back and placing her sword into the ground, "I have spared your life so take that as a privilege. Now, I want you and all your men to leave my school immediately you pathetic Kill L Kill wannabees!"

Her words had so much authority that Akari immediately got to her feet and ran off in nothing but her underwear. The rest of her people also followed suit. Leaving Akademi in victory.

Megami sighed in relief as she turned around to see her friends celebrating. It felt good to win for her friends. She felt like a hero. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, "that's my girl. I knew you were gonna do it," Asu said while ruffling her hair, "I wonder what made you hold back?"

"A friend of mine told me that self-control is one of the key things in leadership," Megami responded but then continued, "plus she totally wet herself," she said before the both of them burst into laughter.

Everyone else came and soon the silverrette was hoisted into the air by her friends as they began to chant, "Here's one for our hero!" Amai yelled as everyone began to cheer.

Kuroko watched from the distance the events that had just transpired. It felt great that her school had been saved but she couldn't help but get a feeling of defeat. She didn't understand why.

* * *

The silverrette approached the limo that had arrived to take her and Osoro home thirty minutes after everyone had left. Osoro had already entered the vehicle and it was about time she joined her too, "I'm so proud of you." Shohin said to her.

"Thanks buddy, it was nothing," she responded before the entity pulled her in for a hug, "Shohin…?"

"You've grown so much," he said while holding her close, "you're ready now."

"Ready for what?" she asked rather confused.

"Time to go home now," he said before vanishing. Before the silverrette could utter another word, she felt her self being trapped in a bear hug.

"Dad, that's too tight," she said as her father was literally squeezing her to death.

"Oh my little baby. I heard what happened and got here as soon as I could," he said while kissing her head and then pushed her back to take a better look at her, "look at these bruises, and your uniform's a mess. Yep, you're going on break for a week."

"Awesome! Let's go home right away," the teen said realising that she would have a full week to game nonstop.

"it's great that you'll be available for a week because there's a lot of wedding rehearsals to be carried out," Kiyoteru revealed.

"Shit."

"What was that?"

"Nothing daddy!"

 **Hey… super chapter oh my gosh. 7k words is way more than I expected. Anyway, thanks to all of you that've reached this far. I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this. Please I'd love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas. Thanks a lot and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, welcome back to AAU.** **I'm** **glad you've made it so far and I hope you've enjoyed yourselves. Like usual, I'm updating before I go on another hiatus. I've uploaded more than usual so I hope it'll do for now. Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 35: Treasure every moment till your last.

"Good morning sir," a calm British voice called. Causing Otosan to open his eyes meet eyes with the butler.

"Good morning Drew," the old man said while the butler helped him sit up, "did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Oh yes, I did, sir," Drew said while bringing the automatic wheel chair to the old man, "how was yours?"

"It was alright. I dreamt of my former wife surprisingly," Otosan said while getting onto the wheelchair and drove into his bathroom with the butler following behind.

"Perhaps it's a sign sir," Drew said while helping Otosan into the large tub, "when was the last time you visited her?" he asked as he began to scrub his back.

"It has been a while," Otosan said as his hand was being scrubbed, "you know, I've never told you about why I had a divorce in the first place."

"I am ready to listen, sir," Drew said calmly has he started to scrub the front.

"Well, once we started to have children, she wouldn't agree to my methods of raising and discipline. Soon she started to disagree with my beliefs and everything. Eventually I just decided to leave her and move in with my son," Otosan said as the butler stood in front of him.

"I see, however, I feel you must visit her today. Just to see if your dream meant anything," Drew said before changing the subject, "sir, I believe it's time you cleaned your private areas on your own. I will be going to get yor breakfast."

"Oh, of course. Thank you drew," he said as the butler left him to take care of his business.

"Alright sir, here are your vitamins," Drew said as he handed the old man the vitamins.

"Thank you Drew. You are dismissed," he said as the butler left the room.

After taking his vitamins, Otosan rode over to his computer and booted it. It was time for him to continue working on a speech he was to say at the wedding. However, there was a problem, his computer was bugging out and had several messages plastered all over the desktop. Feeling confused, he decided to seek aid which happened to be in the hallway.

"I thought you stopped jacking off but here you are stealing my hentai! You're still a huge perv." Megami said to her brother who happened to be holding said item. Osoro was standing by just in case it got physical.

"You say that like you having hentai is a normal thing. Hello you're just as big a pervert as I am," Megamo responded.

"Well I don't use it to for playing with myself, I just happen to have an interest in vast types of anime presentation thank you. Therefore, I am not a perv!" the teen defended.

"Oh yeah, what did I catch you doing in the tub the other day?" Shohin asked the teen causing her face to get very red.

"I was taking a better look at my body is all!" Megami yelled to herself, causing her siblings to sweat drop at her.

Otosan had enough this drama and decided to make his presence known, "children…"

Immediately he said that, all three teenagers stood side by side and bowed, "Good morning grandfather."

"Children, my computer is damaged and I need assistance…" he started but when took a better look, only Osoro was left standing.

"I'll help," she said before following the older man into his bedroom. He led her to a sophisticated computer that rested on a desk, "What's the matter?"

"All of these messages and destruction on my screen," Otosan complained.

Osoro had her hands in her pockets as she glanced at the screen. It was pretty clear it had a virus but she found it funny that he of all people couldn't see that, "there seems to be a virus."

"How terrible, I thought I had anti-virus installed on here," Otosan said annoyed.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't see that," Osoro expressed surprise when the old man began to rant.

"Just because I was once in charge of SaikouCorp. That's why? You're acting just like that big oaf did yesterday!"

 **Flashback**

"My computer isn't working, Kiyoteru," Otosan said while his son looked at him with disappointment.

"are you telling me that the founder of one of the largest technology conglomerates doesn't understand his own computer?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I'm old Kiyoteru, I forget some of these things!" the old man yelled.

The businessman sighed in disbelief and sat at the computer, "let me just take a look and see if there is a virus."

"No!"

"What?"

"No, get out of my room you big oaf! I can't be begging my own son to help me. If you've got better things to do then get out of my sight," Otosan yelled.

"Father, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Get out!" and with that his son left the room.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh that's sad," the blonde said before suggesting, "hey, I've learnt a lot ever since I started living here so I think I can work on the virus while you do something else today."

Otosan felt a bit of warmth coming from the teenager but it wasn't enough to make him smile, "you're a good child. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome sir," she said as the old man left the room.

Otosan found himself on the bottom floor. What was he going to do today? He rolled passed the living room and met his son, who just froze and found himself locked in and awkward stare with his father. He immediately bowed before speaking, "f-father, I-I…"

"Humph! Some son you are," Otosan said before rolling away towards the door and found himself outside.

He glanced around the yard and realized that he was in the driveway. He looked to his side and found a limo being prepared by a chauffeur. Maybe this was a sign. He quickly rolled over to the chauffeur and made his demand, "Hibiki, Take me to Maza town now!"

"I-I'm sorry sir but this limo is to take your son to work," the man said trembling.

"I don't care. I'm his father. Take me this instant!" he demanded before the driver quickly assisted him into the vehicle.

* * *

The drive to the sunny town was long but eventually, the limo pulled into a driveway and the chauffeur rushed to assist the old man out of the vehicle, "Here we are sir."

"Just wait for me to get back," Otosan said before rolling to the front door and opened it without sounding the doorbell. Once he entered the luxurious beach house, he could hear the sound of arguing coming from the distance before the sound of doors slamming was heard. Soon enough, his son walked into the room in which he was.

"Father, when did you arrive?" Yukiteru asked before bowing rather surprised to see his father unannounced.

"Oh just now," Otosan said before recalling what he had just heard, "I heard a lot of arguing happening."

"Oh, Jin had been found in bed with a high school student the other day and it's all over the social media. I'm just annoyed that he doesn't realize what that could do to SaikouCorp's reputation," Yukiteru explained while groaning, "I wonder where I went wrong with that boy."

"I understand how you're feeling, son," Otosan said.

"What brings you to Maza Town? If you're here for me then I'm sorry but I am supposed to go to work right now.

Otosan then remembered his intentions, "Oh yes, where is your mother?"

"She is outside at the beach. She's relaxing out there. Now I have to go," he said before walking out the door.

Otosan then decided to roll out to the beach and glanced around until he saw a beach umbrella and two figures sitting under it.

He approached the figure and stopped as he heard a conversation happening.

"He just doesn't care about me. He stopped caring about me once his brother got picked over him," Jin said while leaning onto his grandmother's shoulder and she stroked his shoulder.

"Don't say that, dear. He loves you very much. Your father is just a hard man is all. Don't worry about all this heir stuff," Kyouka said while hugging him, "I've told you that more times than I've told you to cut off that ridiculous pony tail of yours."

"Heh, not happening," the young man responded, "I don't know what to do now. That was a huge dent I made to the company."

"You really did something by convincing that young girl to sleep with you and that was a very irresponsible thing to do. What if you got her pregnant?" Kyouka said.

"I know; I guess I was wrong but daddy already apologized to her family."

"I think you should go and apologize to them for yourself," Kyouka said while smiling at him, "you can start being responsible by owning up to your actions."

"Alright grandmother," he said while his grandmother kissed his cheek and he got up, "see you later." He said before leaving the umbrella. He then ran into his grandfather and gave him a bow, "good afternoon sir."

"Good afternoon Jin," Otosan responded before Jin ran off.

"Hello Otosan," Kyouka greeted, "what brings you to Maza Town?"

"I had a dream about you and my butler told me to try visiting you," Otosan revealed causing his ex-wife to smile warmly and stand up.

"Thank you for coming. Let me help you join me on the beach blanket. It'll be better to chat on the same level."

"Okay, that's fine." Otosan said as Kyouka helped him onto the blanket.

"Isn't he such a sweet boy," Kyouka started.

"Who? Jin? Seems more like a complete disappointment to me," Otosan commented coldly.

"My Jin is the sweetest boy I know."

"Really, what sweet boy goes around telling schoolgirls to sleep with him," Otosan said, "He has done a lot more than just that."

"He's just misunderstood."

"What little is there to understand that he's a problem child?"

"The very little that kept you from understanding your own children!" Kyouka said fiercely causing her ex to keep quiet, "You treated your sons like they had to be of certain standards to gain your approval. They had to compete for your love."

 **Flashback**

"Kiyoteru! You mustn't be so hesitant to attack!" a much younger Otosan yelled at his son who had just been defeated by his elder brother in a sparring match on a beach.

"I-I'm sorry… sir. I just cannot hit him and be very sure," a younger Kiyoteru said while kneeling on the beach sand.

"You should be sure that I'm reconsidering you being worth my time," Otosan spat before turning to his first born, "now, Yukiteru, let us go to the rocks for some private training."

"Of course, father," Yukiteru replied he said before smirking down at his younger brother.

"Of course you're the only one who deserves to call me father," Otosan said while placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "let us go now."

The two left Kiyoteru crying on the beach sand. His younger brother who had been watching tried to comfort him, "It's okay big brother. Don't cry."

"Thanks Kamiteru," Kiyo said while ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Boys, why are you all alone out here?" Kyouka said as she walked to them holding Yoshiteru in her arms, "Where's your father."

"He went to train with Yuki on the rocks," Kiyoteru explained while getting up.

"Kiyo were you crying?" Kyouka asked while putting Yoshi down, "come here."

"I just lost to Yuki and father said I wasn't worth his time," Kiyoteru said while his mother hugged him.

"stop crying my little boy," she said while wiping his tears, "your father ca be a very hard man. Don't worry, he loves all of you okay."

"Okay mother."

 **End of Flashback**

"There's nothing so bad about that. I was just being firm with him," Otosan said calmly.

"You've forgotten what happened that night."

 **Flashback**

Kiyoteru sat on his bed glancing at the martial arts trophies he had on a shelf. He glanced to the side and saw the many academic medals he had achieved over his few years in school. He even looked at the black belt that rested above his trophies that consisted of other sports such as football(soccer), golf, chess, athletics etc. he was basically a gifted compared to most people but none of that mattered to his father.

"what is enough for you?" he asked himself as he clenched his fists. He felt a wave of anger and began to punch his pillow, "what does he have that I don't have?"

"Whoa boy, that sure won't get you on father's good side anytime," Yukiteru said from the doorway.

"Go away Yuki!"

"Nope, I'm staying right here. After all, I'm father's favourite son. I can do what I please," Yukiteru responded.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on worthless idiot."

"Leave Kiyo alone!" Kamiteru said while pushing Yukiteru. Sending him onto the ground.

"Good one Kami," Kiyo chuckled as his brother rose to his feet.

"You, pathetic child!" Yuki said as the embarrassment built in him. He then lunged at the younger boy and jabbed him in the stomach sending him into a cry of pain.

"You, jerk!" Kiyoteru said while running at his brother and engaging in an all-out brawl. Beating each other and yelling while their younger brother cried.

As if on cue, their parents ran into the room with Kyouka taking care of the crying Kamiteru while Otosan rushed to break up the fight.

"Stop this fighting right now!" Otosan said before pulling Yuki off of Kiyo, "what is happening?" he asked as both boys remained silent, "will you not speak? I guess I have to discipline you both!" he said while removing his belt.

"K-Kiyo, w-was i-in his r-room all alone w-when Y-Yuki c-came to b-b-other him," Kami said between pants while his mother held him close.

"Then what happened Kamiteru?" Otosan asked while glaring at his eldest son.

"I-I tried t-to help K-Kiyo but Y-Yuki punched me r-really hard. He then s-started fighting with Kiyo."

Otosan felt his blood boil with disappointment as he glared at Yukiteru, "you, foolish boy! What kind of first-born are you?" Otosan said before striking him with his belt.

"Ah!" Yukiteru cried as the belt hit his leg.

"Do you think harming your younger brothers is praise worthy?" he said as he continued to strike his son who started to cry, "I expect you to be exceptional and not engage in such pathetic behavior." He said while he struck his son three times, "go to my room. I am not done with you yet so go and pick a belt from my room and wait until I come."

Yukiteru then rushed out of the room. Leaving his parents with his younger brothers.

Otosan sighed in disappointment as he turned and saw his wife nursing their children.

 **End of Flashback**

"This has made me realize how similar Yukiteru was to Jin," Otosan said.

"Your children began to fight every single day after that. They all begged for your approval and competed in everything. Heck, their rivalry even extended to their romantic lives."

"Oh, I remember that day very well," Otosan said while glancing towards the ocean.

 **Flashback**

"Oh, my gosh, you are such a nerd," a teenage Yuzuru laughed while splashing Kiyoteru with the water in the ocean.

"You're the bigger nerd. It's not like I'm the hacker here," Kiyoteru, also in his teenage years responded.

"Shush! I could get arrested you know," Yuzuru said while putting a finger on her lips.

"Well, I think we should get back to the beach now," Kiyoteru suggested.

"Why so soon, this is fun?" the girl asked him.

"It's getting a little cold," Kiyo said rubbing his arms, "plus… I think someone's getting a little jelly," the silverrette said while glancing over to the purple-haired prince glaring at them from the sand.

"Ugh, I don't get him. Why won't he just ask me out already?" Yuzuru groaned.

"Ooh, you like him Yuzu," Kiyo teased.

"Yeah, I think I do. He's just so goofy it's cute," she responded with a light blush. She then turned to her friend, "I have an idea, wrap your arm around my waist and let's bother him a bit." She said while her friend did as she requested.

From an elevated area, the parents of the teens watched the events transpiring, "why can't they just fall in love already," Shikimi; Yuzuru's mother asked from where she sat.

"It seems my Akishino has stolen her heart," Kizaro; Akishino's father said proudly, "she's quite the catch alright."

"What surprises me is how Akishino always attacks Kiyoteru thinking he's a rival when in reality he and Yuzuru are just friends," Otosan said while sipping a cup of wine.

Suddenly, Yukiteru was seen storming down to the beach and then shoved Kiyoteru away from Yuzuru.

"Come on Yuzu, let's go back to my room," Yuki said while grabbing onto her arm which she yanked out of his grip.

"No way, perv, get lost," she spat while backwards.

"Come on, I can give you way more than he can offer. Just imagine you and me. Stop keeping this body away from its true potential," Yuki said while pulling one of the straps on her bikini top causing it to fall off revealing her chest briefly before she covered it up and began to cry.

"My baby girl!" Shikimi said worried as she rose from her seat with the two men following suit.

"Now that's what I like girl," he said while staring at her hungrily.

Seeing Yuzuru cry set off alarms in Akishino's body and he immediately rushed to attack Yukiteru, "you dick! You've hurt her feelings!"

"What the hell?" Yukiteru said as Akishino rushed at him and tried to attack him. Only to receive a hit on his pressure points and knocked him out, "pathetic, now let me get back to my work."

"You aren't getting anything done to her unless you go through me," Kiyoteru said while standing in front of Yuzuru.

Without saying a word, Yukiteru lunged at his brother and got into a fist fight that was practically evenly matched. However, before their fight could escalate further, the parents immediately rushed onto the scene and the men separated the boys with Kizaro holding Kiyoteru and Otosan holding back Yukiteru.

"What is wrong with you?" Otosan asked Yuki after smacking him across the face, "go to your room this instant!" with those words, the older boy went to the house.

Kizaro then approached his son who had just woken up, "pathetic, you didn't even last ten seconds with him."

"Sorry, father, It's not like I'm a skilled martial artist!" Akishino responded before engaging in a full out argument with his father.

"Are you alright, son?" Otosan asked his son how was regaining his breath.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," Kiyoteru responded before he was pulled into a hug by Yuzuru. He literally froze in place when she did that and his face when red as a tomato.

"I don't think that's a good idea sweetie," Shikimi said with concern while Otosan sweat dropped.

Akishino began to cry when he realized what was happening and Kizaro laughed at his son's unlucky position.

As Yuzuru hugged her protector she noticed how awkward everyone around them was acting. That's when it hit her. She then felt something, "I can feel something hard poking… me ah!" she said before breaking out of the hug, grabbed her top from the ground and ran off.

"Well… that was unexpected," Kiyoteru said while scratching his head.

"Uh… Kiyoteru, you have well…"

The teen immediately noticed what had happened and ran off.

 **End of Flash back**

"Despite being one of the funniest times, that marked the time I started to doubt Yukiteru's ability," Otosan expressed in disappointment.

"Is that so?" Kyouka asked while looking at him.

"Yes. I remember taking Kiyoteru and Yukiteru to SaikouCorp HQ for their final test of management. I observed the both of them and saw two varying results," the founder spoke, "when I saw Kiyoteru, I saw a man who would work hard together with the employees and try his best to relate to them. He was down to earth and showed overall leadership abilities that were impressive. He had passion for the work he was doing and never gave up."

"What about Yuki?" Kyouka asked.

"All I could see was a dictator who lacked the passion and desire to work but rather ordered employees around like they were nothing. He was spoilt rotten with entitlement and that led me to make my final decision."

 **Flashback**

It reached the point in time when it was time to crown SaikouCorp's new CEO. All of the Saikou children sat in a large room inside the company's HQ. all the employees were gathered to see who was going to take over the massive business.

Yukiteru sat with his wife Anzu and three-year-old Jin resting on his mother's lap. Kiyoteru and Miya sat next to each other with two-year-old Megamo on his father's lap and Miya holding her bulging tummy. Kamiteru was in college while Yoshiteru was still in high school as a third-year.

Two grand doors opened and Otosan walked in arm in arm with Kyouka towards the centre of the room. Everyone rose at their arrival and sat once they took their own seats.

An announcer took the microphone and began to speak, "Good evening everyone. I assume you are all doing well. Tonight, is the event of the crowning of the new CEO of SaikouCorp. It won't take too long so everyone will be allowed time to interact with your new leader. Without further delay…" he said, "I would like to give the floor to Mr. O. Saikou." He said as everyone began to clap as the CEO made his way to the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Otosan started, "let me discard the formalities, "How're you doing family?" he said as cheers erupted from the crowd.

The CEO then continued to speak, "I must say that tonight is one of the hardest things to I'm ever going to do. Losing control of SaikouCorp is like taking a fish out of the sea or an ant out of its colony. You all are more than just employees to me in a sense that I consider you all to be my family," the silverrette said as there was a chorus of awes and whoops, "you know, what makes me happy tonight is how proud I am that one of my boys has proved to be worthy of taking over my position. Now, to some of you he is like a son while to others he is a brother but all together you must respect him as you respected me."

The audience then clapped as Otosan spoke.

"I'm really nervous right now. My palms are sweating," Kiyoteru said while scratching his neck.

"Don't worry you big goofball. I bet you're the winner," Miya reassured him, "besides, even if you don't inherit the company, you still have me and the kids," she said while holding his hand and smiling at him and he returned her smile.

"Thank you, love," he said before he felt someone tugging on his tie, "what is it, Mo?"

"Don't be scared, daddy," Megamo said while looking up at his father.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm not worried at all," the silverrette said while kissing his son's head.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Jin asked his father as he had just woken up.

"Your father is becoming the head of this huge business, my son," Yukiteru said, "after I win, your mother and I are going to start working on a little brother for you."

"Oh, okay."

Otosan then stood holding a case with the SaikouCorp logo on it. Kyouka had joined him at his side as the man began to make the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that the new CEO of SaikouCorp is my son… Kiyoteru Saikou!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the newly announced leader made his way to the stage. Everyone including Kamiteru and Yoshiteru burst into cheers. However, someone wasn't happy.

Kiyoteru made his way to his parents and hugged his mother as well as his father who opened the case that was holding a golden badge that was shaped like the SaikouCorp logo. He took the badge and pinned it onto his son's suit jacket a pulled him into a hug, "I am so proud of you my son."

"Thank you so much father," Kiyoteru said, "I will not fail you father."

"I know you won't my boy."

Suddenly an angry voice called out, "What on earth is this bullshit?!" Yukiteru called out.

"What is the meaning of this, Yukiteru?" Otosan asked as he was now enraged.

"Why is he the one you picked?" Yuki asked rather enraged, "It should've been me. I was the one you treasured so much. I was the one you spent so much time on. I was the one you promised every single day!" he yelled as everyone watched, "I was strong and perfect, he was hesitant and pathetic."

"You are nothing but a spoilt idiot! Kiyoteru is the perfect fit for this job and I know he shall not fail me. He has shown me how competent and committed he can be and his ability is exceptional. If you have any problem with my decision, I will not hesitate to disown you!" Otosan said firmly.

Grunting in defeat, Yukiteru stormed out of the building with his wife and child following suit. Allowing the audience to cheer.

"Good evening everyone," Kiyoteru said at the podium with Miya and Megamo right next to him.

"Good evening Boss!" everyone cheered.

"Heh, I would like to thank you all for accepting me as your new leader. I'm glad to be a part of this family and I assure you that I will not fail to ensure the best out of SaikouCorp is fulfilled

 **End of Flashback.**

"That was one of the happiest moments of my life," Otosan smiled, "I just wonder where I went wrong with Yukiteru."

"Don't worry too much about it dear," Kyouka said calmly, "I can assure you that Yuki has slowly started developing a heart. I don't know who's doing it but I'm glad they are. I mean, Yuki and Anzu slept together the other day and they hadn't done it in nearly 13 years. I'd never seen Anzu so joyful before. He even took us out for a family dinner once."

"Seems like things have changed," Otosan smiled.

Kyouka then inched closer Otosan and said, "I want something to change about us Otosan."

"What is it?"

Kyouka then placed a kiss onto her ex-husband's lips and it lasted for almost ten seconds. She pulled away and looked into his eyes longingly, "I've missed you so much, my love."

"I've missed you too," Otosan said with a smile, "it's been a while since I last kissed anyone and I must say that it feels amazing."

"You know, I want to do something even more amazing," Kyouka said with her yellow eyes sparkling.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm physically fit for that Kyouka," Otosan chuckled, "perhaps the next time we meet we can try to enjoy each other. Now would you mind helping onto my wheel chair, I have to go?"

Kyouka assisted Otosan onto the wheelchair, "I'm afraid I can't walk you to the door because I have some things to think about. Is that okay?"

"Oh, it's fine dear," Otosan responded, "goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye, dear," Kyouka responded.

The old man rolled over to the mansion and entered it. He made his way for the door when he managed to catch a sneak peek over in another room.

"I understand that you're sorry and I accept your apology. Just try to control yourself and wait for the right time. You're my only child and it wouldn't be pleasant if you were to get yourself killed or arrested. I must know since I found myself in a situation where I was nearly killed for fooling around with a girl," Yukiteru said to his son in the calmest tone possible.

"T-Thank y-you, sir," Jin said while wiping his eyes.

"Avoid producing tears," Yukiteru commanded and then put his hand on his son's shoulder, "perhaps we can go out for ice cream?" he said as his son nodded.

Otosan felt warmth in his heart as he saw what transpired before him. He then rolled passed the door and out to his limo where the chauffeur opened the door. He glanced back one last time and saw his son and grandson leaving the house. It sure was one pleasant thing to see.

* * *

The limo ride back to Buraza was shorter than the trip to Maza. The limo parked in the driveway and Otosan rolled out of the vehicle and into the mansion. Everything looked the same as he left it. Anyway, the only thing he thought of doing next was going to bed, "Drew!"

"I'm right here sir," the butler said from behind the elder, "how was your trip?"

"It was worthwhile," he responded while rolling towards the elevator with the butler following suit.

"Great to hear," he said as they walked into Otosan's room, "before you rest, you must take your vitamins," Drew said while unwrapping a box.

"Are those new?"

"Yes, they came in the mail with your name on them," Drew said while handing him the vitamins which he took.

"Thank you Drew, you may go," Otosan said before lying down and the butler left.

His day had gone well. Getting to speak to his ex-wife was worthwhile and reminiscing over the past was interesting. It had been a while since Otosan had left for so long. It was time for him to rest and prepare for the next day. He was glad Osoro had fixed his computer. He sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a burning sensation covered his chest and be began to cough violently. His coughing got harder and harder.

Outside the bedroom, Kiyoteru stood speaking on the phone to his Snugbug.

 **Snugbug: Come on baby, just apologize. I'm sure he'll be willing to listen.**

 **Hubby2B: Okay Snugbug, I've just felt horrible ever since what happened last night.**

 **Snugbug: Don't worry baby. It'll go very well you can tell me what'll happen afterwards.**

 **Hubby2B: Okay Snugbug, I'm doing it.**

 **Snugbug: all the best sweetie.**

 **Hubby2B: Thanks, bye.**

 **Snugbug: Bye!**

Kiyoteru placed his phone in his pocket and knocked. There was no response so he decided to enter.

He walked into the room and found his father violently coughing, "Father, what's happening?" he asked as he rushed to his side. Old man continued to cough which terrified his son.

"Father, please. Take some breaths now!" Kiyo ordered while handing the man an inhaler. Otosan breathed into the inhaler but it only became worse as he started coughing out blood.

The businessman was in utter horror and began to panic, "Father stay with me please!"

"Father just stay with me don't close your eyes okay!"

"Kids! Kids! Kids! Anyone please call for help!" Kiyoteru said while glancing into his father's fading eyes.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

 **Hey guys, here is another chappie of AAU. I hope ya'll liked it because I sure did. Anyways, please don't be afraid to share your honest opinion I will appreciate it. Anyways…**

 **Bye** .


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys. I'm glad you're all back for more as this is the last chapter I will write before I go on another hiatus. Anyways thanks for reading and I would like to say that this is the final chapter of the second part. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 36: Life ends as fast as it begins.

"Oh my God! Father just hang in there please!" Kiyoteru said while holding onto his father.

"Dad, what's going on?" Megamo asked while rubbing his eyes as he entered the room.

"Mo, call an ambulance right now!" Kiyoteru ordered.

"W-What?"

"Call for help!" Kiyoteru said, "Please dad, calm down," he said while trying to cool down his father.

"O-Okay dad, he said while pulling out his phone and dialling in the emergency line, "hello, can we have an ambulance? My grandfather is sick. Please get here soon, okay thanks."

"What did they say?" Kiyoteru asked while wiping off the sweat from his father's forehead.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," the boy said before asking, "what's going on?"

"Don't worry my boy. Everything will be okay," Kiyoteru assured, "what are the girls doing?"

"They should be in their rooms," Megamo responded and as if on cue, both girls walked into the room.

"What's happening?" Megami asked rather concerned, "What's up with grandpa."

"There's nothing okay?" Kiyoteru responded before turning to his son, "Mo, take the girls somewhere else. I don't want to worry them."

"Okay dad," Megamo said while taking the girls out of the room.

"K-Kiyo," Otosan coughed out, "I-I'm, sorry."

"No dad, don't apologize okay. Just stay with me."

The paramedics burst into the room and immediately took Otosan onto the stretcher. The began to roll him outside as Kiyoteru followed right behind them.

"Mr. Saikou, do you have any idea on what could've happened?" the paramedic asked as the loaded the old man onto the ambulance. Otosan was put on oxygen and was currently unconscious.

"I honestly have no idea," Kiyoteru said while pacing back and forth, "will he be alright?"

"We can't be so sure but we will try our best," the man said openly, "we are taking off now."

"I am coming with you," Kiyoteru said while entering the ambulance and rushed to his father's side and held onto his hand, "you'll be fine."

* * *

Megamo sat on his bed with his two younger sisters. All three of them felt a huge surge of worry and depression in them. They didn't know what happening to their grandfather but they hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"Is he going to be alright?" Megami asked while staring at the ground.

"He's gonna be fine," Megamo responded.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Osoro asked with anger deep in her voice, "how can you say that when you don't know what's wrong with him? What if he dies?"

"Osoro, cool down how can you say that?" Megamo asked while looking at the blonde.

"I'm just saying that death has no mercy and you can't promise anything when he seems to be lurking around the corner," the blonde said while clenching her fist.

"What's the matter with you?!" Megami asked rather enraged by her sister's tone, "why the hell are you being so negative?"

"I'm not being negative, I'm just being real," Osoro responded before Megami tackled her.

"Guys don't fight!" Megamo said while separating his sisters, "you can't be doing this."

"How can you be so negative?" Megami said while facing away from her siblings.

"Osoro, what's going on?" Megamo asked in a soft tone.

"I'm just… ugh!" the blonde said before covering her face, "I'm just scared okay! When I became a part of this family I thought it was going to be a difficult to adapt to everyone and everyone adapting to me would be difficult. Once I started to feel like a full family member, one of my new family members is at the brink of death. I'm scared of losing him," Osoro said before crying onto Megamo's chest, "I don't want to lose any of you okay."

"It's okay sis, we've got you," Megamo said while rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry you're feeling this way okay," Megami apologized before joining into the group hug.

"So what are we going to do now?" Osoro asked in between sniffles.

"I say we get some sleep," the ex-president said as he ruffled her hair.

"Alright then, you get your butt in the middle. We're sleeping with you tonight," Megami said while getting into the beddings.

"What, I don't think that's a good idea?" Megamo said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry about it bro. it's just for tonight," Osoro said while joining Megami in in the sheets, "plus if you try anything later, we won't hesitate to beat you in your sleep."

Megamo felt himself defeated, "Okay, I guess I'm in the middle," he said while joining his sisters.

"Whoa hold it," Megami said stopping her brother in his track, "You stay out of the beddings for safe measure."

"Whatever. Goodnight."

* * *

"Get up Mo!" Megamo heard a voice call to him after he felt a smack on his face.

"What the hell?" Megamo responded while opening his eyes to loch eyes with his sisters who were fully dressed. He then felt a strong sensation of pain, "why does my junk hurt so much?"

"You got excited in your sleep and tried to fool around so we dealt with you our way," Osoro said, "now go get ready we need to go to the hospital."

"Okay," Megamo said while getting up and limping to the bathroom.

"Okay guys, you all set?" Megami asked from the driver's seat as she turned on the engine of their father's BMW.

"Yep we are," Osoro said from the passenger seat before looking at the back, "You okay, Megamo?"

"My junk's fine for sure," Megamo responded, "what's not fine is that she's not even old enough to drive."

"Come on man. I just don't have my licence and that you have yours will make this ride easier for me," she said before shifting the gear to drive and left the mansion.

The drive to the hospital was surprisingly quiet. Everyone seemed to have drifted into their own thoughts. The realisation that Otosan was in a critical position dawned on them once again.

"Guys?" Osoro asked while catching both of the other teen's attention.

"What is it?" Megamo asked while leaning forwards.

"What if we lose him?"

"Whatever happens, you'll still have us alright. You won't be alone," Megami said while placing a hand on her shoulder, "me, Mo, dad and soon Genka and… Kenji. We'll be there for you."

"Thanks," Osoro responded, "Hey, we're here."

* * *

The vehicle pulled over in the parking lot and the teenagers quickly got out of the vehicle and began to walk towards the large hospital's entrance, on their way, the spotted several other vehicles with the SaikouCorp emblem on them. It seemed the other family members had caught word of the incident and had gotten here.

They entered the hospital and went right up to the reception, "Welcome to Ootori General Hospital. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for a Mr. Otosan Saikou," Megamo said.

"Oh, he is in the ICU unit on the top floor," the woman said.

The mention of the letters ICU sent chills down the teenager's spines as they quickly dashed for the elevators to head to the top floor.

Once they got to the top floor, they walked down the halls and turned a corner where they found several of their family members seated outside a room. They rushed into said room and were met with Kiyoteru speaking to Otosan who looked seriously terrible.

"Kids," Kiyoteru asked as he pulled his children into a hug.

"Kiyoteru, I need to speak to my grandchildren," Otosan's hoarse voice requested, "could you please call the others for me?"

"Of course father," Kiyoteru said before leaving the room and shortly after, all of Otosan's grandchildren entered the room.

"All of you come closer," Otosan requested as the children walked closer to him, "I am proud of how much all of you have grown. My sons have done their best to raise you in the best way they possibly could've."

As the old man spoke. Each of the children felt a sense of sadness flow through them.

As Osoro watched the old man speak, she got a bad feeling.

"Now, I'm going to start with the youngest of you all," Otosan said while coughing, "Endo, step forward."

The young 'boy' stepped towards his grandfather, "Yes, sir?"

"Endo, you are the youngest child of my youngest son Yoshiteru," Otosan stated, "You have a lot of potential and ability in you that I feel you need to tap into. Now, you will only tap into that when you become proud of who you are and show the world what a Saikou such as yourself is capable. Now you should only do so when you are ready."

"Thank you grandfather," she said while wiping her eyes. And stepping back.

"Takaharu and Fukuroda, forward," Otosan said as the twins stepped forward, "you two are the sons of my third son Kamiteru. Now, I must say that both of you are exceptionally talented. However, I am not pleased with the behaviour that the both of you have. Your father is a very gentle man and he is very hesitant to discipline you the way I did to him. Stop giving him a hard time."

"Yes sir," both of the boys said in embarrassment. And stepped back.

"Haninozoka, step forward," Otosan said as the physically built boy stepped forward.

"Yes, sir."

"As Yoshiteru's eldest son, I am proud to say that you are developing into a very well- groomed young man. However, your perverse behaviour towards females will keep you from being the man you're supposed to be. I expect you to learn to discipline yourself and have some self- respect. Do you hear me?"

Otosan's words spoke volume towards the young man who nodded and stepped back.

"Megami, step forward," He said as the girl quickly did as she was told.

"Yes, grandfather."

"Megami, I must say that I'm proud to see how much you have grown and developed so far. You have proven to me that there is much more to women than what meets the eye and I'm proud to call you my granddaughter. However, you still have a lot of maturing to do and I feel that the leader in you is begging to be let out. You can only achieve this by letting go of your past and gaining control of your present."

"Thank you grandfather. I appreciate your words," she said before stepping back.

"Osoro, step forward."

"Yes sir,"

"Though I have only known you for so long, I see you as a part of this family regardless. Your presence has managed to fix the damage that destroyed my son's home and I greatly appreciate it. You are a good child and I know that you are destined for great things. What was once a hostile accommodation unit has turned into a loving home. Thank you," the old man said while the blonde nodded and stepped back.

The way he spoke to each of them made Osoro feel like the world was ending.

"Megamo, step forward," he said as the boy stepped towards him, "in the beginning, I had my doubts about you. I saw you as a weak and unconfident young boy who was unworthy of what he was entitled to. As you grew, I began to see you mature and take on more challenges. Stepping up for the student council and eventually heading it. You have become the great young man your father raised you to be. I'm very proud of you. I must mention that you should continue with the spirit and continue looking after your little sisters and eventual younger brother. Oh and please desist from playing with yourself young man. That is very juvenile. I can't believe that lotion you told me about wasn't as you said it was."

"Y-Yes, sir," Megamo said while blushing from embarrassment and walking back.

"Jin," Otosan said as the eldest Saikou of his generation stepped forward.

"Yes sir."

"Jin, you are the eldest one here correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You happen to be the most childish one of all. You are troublesome and stressful. You are unnecessarily competitive and pompous. You tend to disrespect your elders and are very mischievous. I don't see how you would be a capable heir to SaikouCorp, Otosan said causing the young man to lower his head, "however, I have also learnt that there is a lot more to you than what meets the eye. You have a lot of growing up to do before you begin to show the world the great young man you truly are. Try your best to change young man."

"Yes sir."

"Now you all have heard what I had to say I hope you will try your best to become better. All you should look after your parents and each other. Now please call in your parents and grandmother in for me."

The teenagers all bowed before leaving the room and shortly after, their parents walked in along with Kyouka.

"Greetings," Otosan said as his family walked over, "I know it isn't the best for you all to see me in this position but this is the best time for me to speak to you all.'

"Otosan, don't play games with us alright. We're just waiting for the doctor to say you're fine and we can go home already," Kyouka said with a bit of worry.

"Hmm, Kyouka my beautiful wife. I'm glad we were able to speak yesterday," he said before letting out a cough, "I'm glad to have raised such great sons with you. You and I may not have gotten alone very well in the past but I am glad you and I spent the time we had together. I'm sorry for being such a horrible man to you in the past. What makes me the happiest is that I have been an amazing husband and father to our children."

"Otosan, don't talk like that you, idiot, you're still going to be an amazing husband and father." Kyouka said as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Then there are my sons. My I am pleased to see you all as adults. You were once all little boys learning a lot from the world. Now here you are as fathers, husbands and leaders. I'm so proud of you all," Otosan said, "Yoshiteru, I am pleased that you as the youngest have shown that all of you are capable. All I want from you is to keep on being hard working and look after your wife and children very well. I also believe that you should accept certain things soon."

"Yes father, I understand," Yoshi said while nodding his head.

"Kamiteru, you have grown into a wise adult and you are doing things very well. However, I wish that you would become more firm with your sons. If you cannot use the rod in disciplining your boys, then you must teach them the right things without letting them take advantage of your kindness."

"Yes father, I will," the man said calmly.

"Kiyoteru. As you are the current head of SaikouCorp, I'm proud of how far you have taken care of the business. You are a very hard working man and you have reached very far. I am sorry for turning you into a vicious cold shell of a person in the past. I am glad that you are the way that you are now and I am proud of how well you are raising your children. Please continue to care for the company and your family with your whole heart and fulfil your promise of loving Genka and Kenji fullest. May your marriage go well."

"Thank you father," Kiyoteru said while wiping away a tear.

"Yukiteru. My very own first-born son. You weren't the best child really but I'm glad that you have matured so much. All I wish for you now is to look after and love your wife and son whole heartedly. Ensure that you understand both of them. Do not let this rivalry of yours destroy the family I built but continue to support each other. You will soon be the head of this family and I expect you to lead it well," Otosan said while glancing into his eldest son's eyes.

The mood of the room slowly began to drop as Kyouka spoke, "Otosan, why do you speak like this. Why do you speak you are going somewhere?"

"Hmm, my lovely wife. I'm afraid it's time for me to leave you all on this earth," Otosan said as his heart rate increased as shown on the monitor.

"No, you are not going anywhere!" Kyouka said while rushing over to her husband, "keep fighting to stay alive."

All four of the old couple's sons stood and watched the scene before them. The three younger brothers all were teary eyed while Yukiteru maintained his composure possibly to be strong for his brothers.

"I have run my race and fought my fight already and it's time for me to finally rest," Otosan said as the beeping got more violent, "I love you all so very much."

"No Otosan. It's not over. You don't have to go yet!" Kyouka cried as she glanced into her husband's fading eyes. A small smile forming in his lips.

"I am honoured to have been a husband to you and father to our sons. I am so happy with where we are right now," Otosan said while glancing into his wife's eyes, "Goodbye family." His last words came out of his mouth before he shut his eyes and the machine's beeping turned into one long beep.

"No, Otosan! You can't go!" Kyouka cried while falling onto her knees and began to sob, "why?"

The old woman's sons quickly rushed towards her and engulfed her into a comforting embrace. Held her very close.

Outside the room, events that occurred inside were known as Kyouka's crying could be heard. All of the teenagers fell into a depressed state knowing that they had lost their grandfather. Osoro immediately began to sob and was comforted by her sibling who also happened to be shedding tears as well.

Haninozoka held Endo close as she cried into his chest and the twins comforted each other as well.

Jin, could be seen punching the wall in anger. He then slid to the floor and stared at the wall as a look of fear could be seen in his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, the sound of screams could be heard as doctors could also be heard supervising inside of a room.

Mido paced back and forth outside the delivery room as his wife had entered labour not too long ago during one of their sessions. He breathed heavily as Mida's screams intensified. Eventually the screaming stopped and a few minutes later, a woman came out, "How is she?"

"You should come and see for yourself," the woman said with a smile as she led the man into the room where Mida lay on a bed with a little bundle in her arms.

"Hey there baby," Mido greeted as he approached his wife.

"Hi honey," Mida responded, "come and meet your baby girl."

"Oh my gosh. She's so precious," Mido said while gently lifting the baby girl who looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"I know, she gets her looks from her dada," Mida responded.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Midara," Mido said while tears welled up in his eyes, "thank you so much."

"I'm even happier that I'm raising her with you dear."

"I love you Mida."

"I love you more, Mido."

* * *

Outside the hospital, Yukiteru was seen walking towards his limo with Jin not too far behind. He was the new head of the family. That's a lot of work as he was the one responsible for decision making now and that was hard. On his way out, he bumped into a short dark-haired girl.

He glanced down at the young girl who looked up at him with fear in her eyes as she observed him, "Can I help you, young lady?"

"You… have a bad… aura sir… a wicked one," was all she said as she stared at the man.

"Is that so? I never knew it," he chuckled before walking into the limo.

 **Hey guys, I'm glad you're all done with this chapter and I would like to thank you all for reading the final chapter of the second part of AAU. The third part won't be up for a while so I ensured to finish the second part as soon as I could**. **Anyways, it's a pity Otosan is gone and I hope our characters move on well with this anyways guys. See you after my hiatus.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
